


By his side

by jasminflower69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Camp Nanowrimo, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 99,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminflower69/pseuds/jasminflower69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Currently writing this for Camp Nanowrimo! Fairly unedited, so pardon the dust til August!)<br/>AU, Medieval, romance<br/>Arthur enjoyed his life as a librarian til the city was attacked and he was taken as a slave by the king ruling in the north, Ivan.<br/>As the master and slave learn about each other, and Arthur learns more about his position, he finds he has less and less to complain about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a cold winter. Spring was nearing, it was easy to find the signs if you were looking, but for so many it wasn't as visible.

Arthur Kirkland had been the librarian of a small village for a good three years. It wasn't the most exciting job in the world, but he could read as much as he wanted, and it never seemed to dull him. Most people showed up and asked about a book before just sliding back into the background, never to be seen again, book or not. He knew a good portion of the library's books had gone missing, people coming through and borrowing before moving on, but he honestly just didn't care at this point.

It wasn't his job to keep the library full, just staffed, which he did well. Half of the time he could be found reading the tomes, his eyes wide in a book of faeries and fantasy, while sometimes it would be books about the world. There weren't too many books left in the area, so honestly he hoped to start writing before the library ran completely out. He loved the idea of writing a book, to press the paper and laugh as you explained the purple dye on your fingers over tea. Something about the thought of devoting so much effort and time into a book just made his heart light.

“Pardon, Arthur?” One of the regulars, a girl he expected to end out working where he was right now in ten years looked up with a smile. “Has my book come in yet?”

“It has, actually.” He smiled as he turned and pulled the book for her. She wasn't very old, but she took better care of the leather cases and soft paper than most of the adults. Sometimes he'd notice she'd even oil the spines, saving the books from falling apart. He did his best, cleaning and polishing the books as he was able, but so often he just didn't have the money for the oil anymore. The library, due to the people who ran away with the books, was in steady decline. “Here, Samanthe. You can keep it, alright?” He spoke softly to her and her eyes widened.

“Really?!” She asked, nearly starstruck with excitement. “It's so pretty! Thank you ever so much!” She grinned and Arthur shook his head, patting her softly on the shoulder.

“It's only ever borrowed by you, and we got another copy in. It was just finished, so I decided to let you keep the old one.

“Thank you!” She grinned, tears in her eyes as she turned and ran, the happiest he'd ever seen her.

She was one of the nuns in training at the monastery up the street. Abandoned as a child, they had no choice but to stay as a nun til they were old enough to leave, or accept and take the habit.

He knew all too well the way those places worked. It had only been three years since he'd turned thirteen, old enough to get a job and keep himself steady. He'd lucked out with the librarian moving away right then. When they asked him if he'd dawn the cloak, become a priest for the church, he didn't even remember to answer, he'd ran so fast.

He had a small home, one room with a soft bed and comfortable chair near the window for reading. That was all he needed. He looked over at the window, knowing it was getting later, but he knew, when the light touched the second book shelf he was closed for the night. He watched the wall. 

“Five, Four-” The shadow jumped back and Arthur stared, his eyes narrowing before he looked out the window, but nothing seemed off. He turned back, seeing the shadow hit the shelf and sighed with a smile before snuffing the one candle. He turned and walked from the place with a smile, making sure the lock was steadfast on the door before he turned and started down the cobble road. A few horses rushed passed, something he wasn't used to, but Arthur watched before turning to see where they were coming from. A few more rushed down and he noticed an injury. His eyes shifted up over the hill he'd just been walking down before he noticed the blackening of the sky. Smoke seemed to reach from horizon to horizon as he rushed up, looking to see ships resting amongst the backing of the ocean.

“No...” He realized it was an attack and shook his head.

He needed to rush to the church. They could at least attempt to protect the children. He ran, out of breath by the time he reached the stone building. He rushed up and banged at the gate, a nun yelling from within.

“They haven't made it in yet?” He called and the woman slid the door open, just allowing him in. “I didn't see anyone else on the roadway. It seemed everyone rushed to the shore, but very few seemed to make it back. Are the priests upstairs with the children?” He asked and the nun turned to him, her hands shaking, her eyes wide.

“They abandoned us. They said god would forgive them this trespass, as we were all only sinners anyway. They left us to die!” She panicked and Arthur sighed, looking at the door.

“Chain this well. No one else is coming through. Are the children at least upstairs?”

“Yes.” She swallowed hard before chaining the door, a giant lock holding the door into place, Arthur grasped her hand and ran up the stairs. She looked confused as he ran to the children's room and stilled, looking at him for a moment before realization dawned on her.

“Here at the end, when we're about to die, you finally returned to my side, Arthur. You were always one of the best students.” She smiled, her hands shaking as she reached out and grasped his hand, looking him in the eyes.

His blond hair cascaded, the reds from the fire outside now reflecting, his pale skin and hair seemed orange in the light, while his eyes still struck out at the feeling of green grass.

“I always read pornographic materials, sister. Be thankful I didn't become a priest.” He grinned, trying to at least add a little humor to the stress of the wait.

“I know at least three of the priests who were here wrote it. I still think you would have been a great priest.” She whispered.

“If we survive the night, we'll have survived the battle. If we make it, I'll join if it'll make you happy, Sister.” He smiled at her and she nodded, stepping back. They heard the heavy chains of the front door yank. A hard crashing sound repeated and it was only a few moments til the crash sounded different and Arthur knew. The door had given in. “Go hide under a bed, quickly.” He shoved her into the children's room before closing the door and backed away, his eyes wide at the man who came up the stairs.

“Please, it's just myself and the orphans. They're young. Please let them be.” Arthur asked softly, hoping they would grant compassion as the man reached out and grasped his arm, yanking Arthur forward.

“You're the ugliest woman I've ever seen.” The man grumbled out and Arthur stared in shock for a moment.

“I'm a man!” His face tinted red in embarrassment.

“You're the least masculine man I've ever met.” He grumbled and Arthur sighed.

“I apologize for my appearance. Please leave the children in peace.” He asked softly and the man frowned, thinking.

“How many children?”

“I don't know.” Arthur stared. “Nearly a dozen, I believe. I could be quite a few off.” He stared as the man grinned.

“I'll spare the children, but instead I get you.”

“So if I let you kill me, you'll spare the children?” Arthur asked and the man shook his head.

“No, you misunderstood. I get to keep you.” He grinned and Arthur realized the meaning behind his words a second too late. As the hilt of a sword was brought to his head, Arthur fell into oblivion.

He woke on a ship. He could feel the rock and pull of the waves, an oddly comforting and familiar feeling. His eyes opened and he looked around, half expecting to be below deck, probably surrounded with mold and half drowned. He found himself on a plush lounge, pillows shoved behind his head. His wrists and ankles hurt from the shackles that cut into his skin, but he had honestly expected worse. He looked down, seeing the green tartan he normally wore for his city gone, replaced with a white sack. 

“Pardon.” He sat up, seeing the man who had taken him glance up from papers that were littered across the desk. His eyes watched with interest as Arthur wiggled himself into a more comfortable position. “Can I please get a drink of water?” 

“At least you have manners here.” The man sighed and stood, walking to a barrel at the side of the room, making Arthur curious. He gripped a mug and brought it over, holding it up to his mouth, and Arthur tried to drink fast, before it spilled, though he didn't quite make it and a few errant drops flowed down his chin.

“What do you mean, 'here'?” Arthur asked softly, taking in the look of the man before him. Arthur's head only came up to about his chest. Ash blond hair hung down softly around a cherub like face, though it could easily be seen now that his body was nearly void of fat. He was solid muscle.

He'd never felt that slavery was even an issue anymore, and here he was, now being shipped across the sea with a man who he was starting to wonder if he'd even allow him to live. Something in those violet eyes that stared back at him brought a shiver to him, and though it was warm, Arthur felt a chill in the air. “We didn't have shackles on you originally. We tried to be kind, but as you fell asleep you started to move. I've seen walking while asleep before, but never with words.”

“Words?” Arthur asked, paling as he stared.

He looked furious. “I'd never been told before that since I believe in slavery I should throw myself to the bottom of the ocean and let all of the problems I've created fix themselves.” He stared and Arthur swallowed harshly. “Or even better. As the sort of barbarian that would decimate a village for nothing more than pure amusement, I'm probably prone to communication through grunts, and flinging my own 'shite', I believe were the words.” He watched and Arthur just stared, blinking and half hoping when his eyes opened it would have been some sort of hallucination. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean it...” He nearly whispered. He knew what this meant. He understood he was a slave now, and honestly he wasn't worried about it as much, knowing it meant the children were spared.

It was a worthy exchange, in his opinion, but that also meant for words like these, he was fully deserving of retribution. He clenched his eyes, holding his head down.

“I won't punish you for words you spoke out in your sleep. Sleepwalking and such are beyond your control, but I will wonder what made those words come from your mouth. Such a vulgarity from such a little priest.”

“I'm sorry, I wasn't a priest.” He spoke, hoping he wouldn't change his mind and go back to kill the kids. “When the attack started, I knew that they might need help. The priests, as it turned out, were too cowardly to stay. That's why I was there. I was raised in that church, but I wasn't a priest.”

“So you're a child?” He asked, pulling up a chair and Arthur shook his head.

“I librarian. When the library closed I saw the smoke. I might not live at the church any more, but I couldn't just run home and hide alone when the children might be saved. When I was a child, it would have meant the world to me if someone had stepped up to save us on any of the occasions we fell under trouble.” He spoke softly and the man frowned.

“We killed all of those priests off, just so you know.” The man before him grinned, a bloodthirst glaring back that caused Arthur's breathing to catch. “It was their fault you were attacked anyway. They raided one of our villages, killed off everyone, women, children, they didn't care. They killed and robbed. When help was able to get there, it was too late. Nearly everyone was dead.” He stared, almost looking to be in shock. Arthur watched, curious and frightened. 

“Was there anyone you knew?” Arthur asked softly and the man's eyes stilled, settling like lead weights on him. 

“My mother. That was the day I was born. They didn't think I'd survive and abandoned me on the floor as a newborn, wallowing in my mother's blood.” He stared and Arthur swallowed hard.

“The... church did that?” Arthur asked, now almost more terrified of where he'd come from than where he was going.

“Many times, to many places. If you found yourself attacked while with the church many times, this would be why. Their idea of charity work was to kill those who refused their teachings, who refused to pay money to their god. It didn't make sense to my parents. Good behavior brings good behavior. If you want the world to smile, then smile yourself and spread the joy! Then to have this church, which spoke of love and compassion come to kill everyone-” He stood and turned, slamming his fist against the wall while Arthur whimpered, edging away. “I only agreed to take you because I thought you were one of them. You seemed different from them, so I was curious, but now I see. It was a mistake.” He stepped forward, grasping the shackles and lifted Arthur.

“Please, don't kill me...” Arthur whimpered. “I understand you're angry at them, but I'm not one of them. I'm an innocent, just like you, so please, don't kill me!” Arthur sobbed out as the man pulled him out to the sunshine of the hull. The words he spoke made the man still and he sighed, stopping right at the railing. Arthur looked down, terrified of the water below. He might have been able to swim, but with the shackles, and the fact that they were solid iron, he knew he'd sink right to the bottom. 

“Will you serve me well, slave? Will you do as I command and prove your loyalty in any way I deem appropriate?” He asked and Arthur nodded.

“I will.” He spoke softly, feeling like admitting to this, actually saying it out loud was softly clasping chains around his heart. “I will do as Master asks of me. I will make sure you are served well, Master.” Arthur spoke in a soft tone, but they were both able to see the terror and tears in his eyes as he spoke the words that decided his fate.

He didn't even fight for his freedom, he just rolled over and played dead, but he knew if he didn't it was death.

“I am Ivan Braginsky. Now that you know the name of your master, what is the name of my slave?” He asked and Arthur, as he was settled standing, looked up with wide eyes. Was this monster taller than he'd thought? He was inhumanly tall.

“I am Arthur Kirkland, Master.” He spoke softly. His eyes shifted down, feeling his heart shake in his chest, his lungs waver in the want to sob, but he knew that wouldn't be for the best right now. 

“Arthur Braginsky-Kirkland. The master's name comes first.” Ivan corrected and Arthur frowned. 

“Please, master, pardon if it takes me a while to say properly. Your name is a bit... difficult for me.” He looked up and Ivan nodded.

“Ee-vahn, Brah-gin-skee.” Ivan spoke slowly and Arthur stared before paling.

“Yvonne?!” He stared. It was one of the most feminine names he'd ever heard, and this big burly man-

Oh hell, this wasn't a woman, right? No wonder he was kept when he said he was a man! No other man would stick around with a woman this size!!

“Nyet, There is no 'J'. Ee-vahn. In your spelling it would be I.V.A.N. Ivan.”

“We would pronounce that name Eye-vin.” Arthur stared, confused. “And why a 'J'?”

The two stared at each other for a second before realizing this was going to take a lot of work. “You promise to try your best, correct, Arthur?”

“Yes, Master. This seems to be something that actually really could catch my interest. I've always loved learning, and it seems just adapting to the culture and language should give me much to learn.” He looked up, at least trying to see this in a positive light, and if nothing else he had to admit, everything he just said was true.

“Just don't become so distracted you forget who you belong to.” Ivan stared and Arthur swallowed hard before nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur spent much of the few following days learning the layout of the ship, where things were, and when Ivan would need them. He never called him by his name, only the title Master, which Arthur was just as happy with. Ivan was harder to pronounce than the family name for him, even though it was four little letters. One of the cooks laughed outright when he retrieved Ivan's dinner to bring to his cabin and was just repeating the name over and over, trying to make it sound like he'd heard it that first day.

“Let your tongue lay flatter. Ivan. See? It works best like that, Da?”

“Da?” Arthur asked and the man stared before grinning.

“Go to Ivan, give him his dinner, and when he's done with you, return here. I'll help you out some.” The man grinned and Arthur nodded.

He seemed sincere and kind, so Arthur didn't think much of it. He ran to the room and handed the platter over, the stew still in the bowl, no splashes. He'd even taken the stein of water from the corner of the serving tray to make sure it wouldn't splash, and Ivan was curious at first. “You weren't drinking my vodka, where you?”

“The water here? No, I just wanted to make sure it didn't splash, Master. Here you are.” He settled the tray with a smile as he put the mug at the side with the handle facing him. “Does this please you, Master?”

“Yes, very much.” Ivan pulled up to the table.

“If it's alright, the cook seems to be willing to assist me a little with your... pronunciation. Would it be alright if I went to spend some time with him?” Arthur asked and Ivan turned to him with a smile.

“If you wish to learn, I could teach you, but I understand your interest. Go ahead, but return and tell me what you've learned when you're done.” Ivan watched with a colder face and Arthur nodded, wondering if maybe he and the cook were on bad terms.

He made his way down to the kitchen, finding the man just as he returned from another hallway. “Come here.” He waved Arthur over and he watched as the man's fingers moved over characters in the book before him.

“The word you heard earlier, Da, translates to 'Yes', in Russian. Repeat, Da.”

“Da.” Arthur stared, seeing different characters. “Are these letters Russian, then?”

“Cyrillic. Repeat after me. Да, нет.”

“Da, Nyit.” Arthur tried, even though he could tell he hadn't said it right.

“Нет! Ni-et! Nyet! Like that.”

“Nyet.”

“Da! You're improving! It's only two words, but it's a good place to start!”

“What do they mean, though?” Arthur looked at the characters, realizing those were the words he was speaking.

“Ah, Da is Yes, and Nyet is no.” He watched with a smile as Arthur nodded, tracing his fingers over the characters on the book. 

“Da, Nyet.” He smiled, a light coming to his eyes as he felt the rush of excitement from starting something he knew would be important. “Can you teach me another word? Please?”

“Please is хотеть. Kho-teet.”

“Kho-teet. Khotet.” He spoke and the man nodded with an impressed smile.

“You're a fast learner.” He watched as re-spoke the word. The cook found the word in the book and pointed it out, showing Arthur what he was speaking.

“Xотеть.” Arthur nodded, his fingers again moving over the characters and the man frowned.

“Why do you touch over the letters like that? A different way to help you memorize?”

“Ah, I was born blind, actually. I had to learn to write by tracing letters til I memorized them. They made me a large board with the alphabet scraped into it so I could trace it with my fingers.” Arthur spoke and the man behind him stilled.

“Born blind?”

“Yes, I was abandoned at birth because of it. It was weird, when I was five I was hit in the head with a ball, and it caused horrible pain. I felt like my eyes were popped out, and they gave me something for the pain. When I woke up the next day I could see.” He spoke as his fingers again traced the letters before him. 

“That's interesting.” The man grasped Arthur's head, turning it to his gaze. He looked around Arthur's eyes and realized how large the iris was. His eyes were large, and a very vibrant shade of green. “Very interesting.” He frowned as his eyes peered hard into Arthur's eyes. He was used to the motion, though, as many doctors had looked just as hard, sometimes with machines to try and see into the eyeball.

They said they couldn't figure it out.

“What in the hell is going on?” Arthur turned, seeing Ivan staring at the cook, Arthur pressed into a corner, his chin forcibly held as the other man was dangerously close.

“He's trying to look into my eyes, master.” Arthur turned back to the book.

“He was born blind. He received a head injury and after a lot of pain they gave him something and it miraculously healed his eyes, Ivan.” Arthur turned, realizing the cook wasn't a slave, as he'd though.

“I understand.” Ivan turned to Arthur, a frown on his face. “Do you often sleepwalk? Do you have hallucinations or find it hard to see in bright light?” Ivan asked and Arthur nodded, stepping back. Something in the way their eyes met his worried Arthur greatly.

“Look at his pupils. They're stuck open. It's easy to see why he was blind, and at the same time, there's only one thing I can think of to cure it, but I doubt they knew-”

“Stop.” Ivan sighed, looking at the man before him who now stood shaking against the counter.

“Am I no longer a good slave? I don't understand what's happening.” Arthur asked softly, his eyes shifting between the two.

“The church you were in, after you regained your sight, did they tell you that you were evil or possessed?” Ivan asked and Arthur swallowed hard before nodding again.

“You were blind because your pupils were stuck closed. The pain medication they gave you, how many pills was it?”

“I don't remember, six? Seven?” The cook stared at Arthur with a sturdy set frown and Ivan couldn't even look at him. He turned his back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Do you still remember the taste of the pills?” Ivan asked softly and Arthur nodded.

“Yes, tart, but sweet. Like some sort of berry.”

“Arthur, I am your master now.” Ivan turned and Arthur could see a sturdy set frown on his face. “I tell you what you are, who you are, how you think. If need be, I can tell you to alter your past. Do you understand me?” He asked and Arthur nodded, though he honestly had no clue what had happened.

“You weren't blind as a child. It never happened.” He spoke and Arthur, not understanding simply nodded. “You were never given those berries. That never happened, but the flavor, if you ever taste it, inform me immediately and try to keep your eyes closed til you're near me.” He spoke and Arthur nodded again. “Repeat.”

“I had a normal childhood. I tasted a berry once, and if I taste it again, I'm to close my eyes and get to you immediately.” He spoke and Ivan nodded.

“You understand well. Come, I... do want to see your eyes.” Ivan spoke and they went down to his cabin.

Arthur sat on the chair, looking around as Ivan moved towards the window and waved him over. “Look at my left ear.” Ivan spoke and Arthur did as he was told, his eyes wide, but the light started to burn after a moment. “My right ear.” Ivan spoke and the movement let Arthur's eyes move away from the light. A soft comfort seemed to come forth and Ivan leaned back, staring at the man before him.

“You hallucinate sometimes?”

“I've been known to see faeries and unicorns and such. I was often picked on for it when I was younger, but now I try to ignore them as much as possible.” He nearly whispered and Ivan stared.

“Do they speak to you?” Arthur nodded. “What do they say?”

“Things old friends would say. They ask me about my day, tell me about deals and sales they saw at the store. I had one give me a weather update.” He rolled his eyes and Ivan stared.

“Are they accurate?” He asked and Arthur had to think.

“Usually I blow them off, so I don't know... but I think they are, now that you mention it.” He thought and Ivan frowned. 

Either he was actually seeing something unbelievable, or his mind was connecting things in different ways, like someone else thinking unparalleled thoughts in his own mind, and the hallucinations were the subconscious' way to let him know about what it had discovered.

Either way, this was going to be much more fun than he'd expected.

His eyes were blown permanently. Magic never seemed to do much, but it might be possible for the castle's witch to heal the vessel in his eye that was still causing him the solar discomfort.

“If they speak to you, tell me immediately what they say. I want to know what is stated. If anyone asks about them, you see them because I told you to and for no other reason, Da?”

“Da.” Arthur nodded.

Ivan watched a curious smile as he leaned back. “Is that what Tono taught you?”

“Tono?” Arthur watched as Ivan nodded, a smile playing at the corner of his lip. 

“He was abandoned in Japan for a while, and he'd forgotten his name, so I hired him as my cook. He's good at it, but too much fish sometimes. He was teaching you Russian?”

“Only Da, Nyet and Khotet.” Arthur spoke with a little pride as Ivan nodded.

“Good. I'm glad you have an interest in learning, as you'll eventually need to be proficient in Russian. That's where you'll be living from now on, after all.”

“In Russian?” Arthur frowned, trying to remember if he'd ever seen a country by that name on the map.

“Russia. It's next to the Nordic circle and China.”

“Nordic Circle? I spent all of my time studying and I have never heard of any of this. I feel a bit useless.” Arthur sighed as he looked away and Ivan shook his head.

“A controlled information area is good with an island like that. It keeps people from realizing the errors of the ways they're taught. No one wants to leave if they believe they're in the right, Da?”

“Da. Is this... common? I didn't even think about it. Am I just... stupid for not knowing these things?” Arthur asked and Ivan leaned on his hand, his eyes roving over the man before him.

“You're too caught up in yourself. Remember, you belong to me. Your knowledge and experience are now my own. It doesn't matter what you learned in the past. It's a good stepping stone. What you need to know I will teach you. What you don’t' need to know, don't worry about. Here.” Ivan sat and turned, looking over a bookshelf beside the desk. He looked over before pulling a book from the wall and smiled, looking over the cover. “It's a book on the Cyrillic alphabet, as well as a few words. I will help you with pronunciation. If you get through this book, come to me. I will quiz you and give you another.”

“Yes, Master.” Ivan watched as Arthur traced over the letters on the front of the book, carving them into his memory. “Is there anything else you need of me for now?”

“Eager to learn, Da? You can sit on the lounge. If you need another candle, let me know.” Ivan started to turn away when Arthur frowned.

“Sir, I don't need candles. Half of my reading is done by feeling the letters. I can feel them regardless of the light in the room.”

“You can read in the dark... That might come in handy. Still, bad lighting isn't good for your eyes. Take care of your health, it's not your body anymore that you stress.” Ivan spoke and Arthur nodded.

He understood the sentiment, and was absolutely terrified that he felt comfortable with any of this. He just accepted he belonged to someone now. He could have just escaped, jumped from the ship and swam to shore. He'd seen it yesterday. It wasn't too far away. Therefore, why on earth was he just laying back and accepting this man as his master? He was prideful! He was arrogant and surly!

He wanted to learn, and he just discovered the whole world was larger than his imagination had thought. He would learn about things he never imagined he'd ever find before. He sat on the lounge and glanced up, seeing Ivan returned to work on the books and papers on his desk and just sat for a moment, watching him. “Is there something wrong?” Ivan asked, feeling the gaze of the other.

“I was very scared when I came here. Slavery, we're taught, is practically being chained to the wall, beaten, raped and worked with no breaks or food til you drop dead. I offered you my loyalty, scared that it would end in a quick death for me. I'm surprised to find this isn't nearly as terrible as I was expecting, Master. Thank you for that.” Arthur spoke and Ivan watched, surprised for a moment before smiling.

“You're thanking me for my graciousness before you've even reached my house. There will be work, chores, errands and such for you. Don't thank me quite yet, little slave.” He grinned and Arthur swallowed hard, nodding.

This man was scary after all!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was cold. Men were on the front of the ship yelling out directions and Arthur sat curled up on the lounge, his knees pulled up into the sack he'd been wearing while he studied the book he'd been given. He glanced up, seeing Ivan with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning further forward than he was used to and Arthur watched with worry. “Should I throw a log onto the fireplace, Master?” He asked and Ivan looked up before shaking his head.

“Nyet, the men are yelling. We're almost to shore. Best not to raise the fires at the end of the journey.” He smiled and Arthur nodded, placing the book down beside him. He glanced out the large window behind Ivan, seeing a touch of the shore in the background, wondering what it would be like. He knew winter was in its final leg, fighting to turn to spring, but he hadn't expected to feel this cold when he'd woken up two mornings past. He shivered nearly nonstop, and Ivan didn't have any more blankets around, so he had to make due. At least he didn't have to spend much time out of the main cabin, so he was at least saved from freezing to death, as he was sure would have happened if he'd been stuck out there.

A knock sounded at the door and Arthur turned, realizing he'd been dazing more than he'd thought. The door opened and a man came through with a grin.

“Cap'n, we're docked. City council was worried we'd been captured. We forgot to pull the banner, sir.” The man grinned and Ivan stood, letting out a low laugh. 

“Did you tell them I'm back and I'm done?” Ivan smiled at the man, who nodded with an interested glance Arthur's way.

“I did, and I told them you took a plus one. They insisted you throw him into the sea.” Ivan turned to the man and returned to his seat. 

“This should be interesting. Tell them to meet me in my green room in an hour.” He watched as the man nodded and took off. Ivan reached into his desk and shuffled for a while before pulling out a book and smiled, shifting through before standing and sliding the leather bound tome beneath his arm. “Let's go.”

“Is there a jacket or something I should grab for you, Master?”

“Nyet, it's almost spring. I can deal with a touch of chill.” He stepped out and Arthur nodded, coming out behind him.

He learned within the first two days, if Ivan goes somewhere, he needs to be within two yards of him, but no closer than one. That's where they start tripping each other.

The paving stones on the way were so cold against Arthur's feet they burned, and he knew he'd stepped on a few shards of broken glass, but he needed to stay at his master's side, so he tried to walk on the balls of his feet, keeping the broken part off of the walking path. Someone beside him asked him a question, but due to his attempts at walking, he hadn't heard and Ivan stilled, turning. “You were asked a question.”

“I'm sorry, I hadn't heard.” He bowed low, honestly not knowing what the proper way for a slave to apologize to a master was. 

“I asked if you'd be interested in coming to be my bed slave. It wouldn't be nar'y work.” The man grinned and Arthur turned, his eyes wide.

“How dare you! As if I would do something like that!” Arthur bristled and Ivan crossed his arms. “Unless Master orders me to...” He whimpered and Ivan sighed.

“You could have politely declined, you know.” Ivan raised an eyebrow and Arthur's face scrunched up.

“He asked me a question as if I were some whore! A woman at that! I may be a slave, but I still have my pride.” He grumbled and Ivan's eyes widened.

“If your pride is what makes you speak to those around me as if you were raised by wolves, then we need to remove the burden from you. Hand me your sack, Arthur.” Ivan held out his hand.

Numb fingers untied the twine at his waist before Arthur removed the garment, the only thing he wore and slid it carefully over Ivan's outstretched arm. He stared ahead, his face more pale than usual as he stood, feeling snowflakes land against his skin. He heard jeers and snickering off to the sides, but his eyes never wavered. He stared straight ahead blankly.

For a moment, he felt like that child who everyone picked on. He didn't have to see them to hear the words they spouted, and his ears were no less sensitive now. “You walk ahead.” Ivan's hand landed on his shoulder and Arthur was sent to the front. He started walking, unsure of the pace to keep, so he tried to stay at the pace he'd been at before. His head still faced forward, his eyes wide and unblinking, trying to dry the tears of embarrassment before they fell. He felt a little touch on his shoulder and saw the fluttering of wings. 

“It's fine, you know. Chances are, for them this is just losing a bet. I'm willing to bet Ivan has been through here without his tartan more than once.” She smiled and Ivan nodded, letting out a sigh.

She was right. If this were uncommon, people they walked past would be more responsive to it.

“Mommy, why does that woman have a penis?” He heard a little boy say and bit his lip, covering his face as he walked through. Ivan laughed outright at the comment, laughing with the men around him.

“Don't be so embarrassed. So you're a girl with no boobs and a penis. Not as if he said you were an ugly woman or anything. Oh wait...” The fairy thought and Arthur reached up, trying to brush her away, but she kept laughing, moving to his head. Ivan stilled the men at this point as they watched Arthur, still walking brushing something away, as if a flying insect were attacking. 

She taunted him mercilessly til finally Arthur grasped his shoulder, feeling her little body in his hands. “Listen, you cancerous twat! It's not my fault! I didn't choose this body! It's not my fault I'm just some ugly woman with no boobs and a cock!” He felt his voice crack, the embarrassment of the nudity, the boy and the fairy becoming too much for him to handle. He squeezed her in his fingers and tried his best to crush her, but she just laughed, as if no amount of pressure he added would be able to hurt her.

Ivan, realizing he'd just lost himself in a battle against the faeries in his imagination turned to the men. “We go.” He grasped Arthur, lifting him in his arms and glared down at the man who slammed his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide on the violet ones locked on his. He tried to hold in the sobs and the fear, but it was hard with the cuts on his feet now hitting the wind, which made the cuts hurt worse. He knew he was bleeding everywhere. 

“Master, please let me walk. I'll be good. I won't speak another word, I promise.” He spoke softly, his hands still over his mouth and he watched in terror as Ivan's eyes narrowed. He was half afraid Ivan would just strangle him right there in his arms, while being held like a princess. 

“Why do you wish to walk?”

“Blood... I don't want to dirty you with my blood, Master.” Arthur spoke softly, surprising the man.

“Where are you bleeding?”

“My feet.” He spoke softly and Ivan turned, seeing blood pooling beneath. A soft sigh let Arthur know his trouble had mostly passed. 

“When were you cut?”

“Shortly after leaving the ship, Master. There was some glass hidden in the snow.” Arthur mumbled softly and Ivan shook his head.

“I can't have you do this. If you get injured, you have to tell me. Remember, your body is mine now. If you become injured, I have to know your limitations have changed. Remember this. You will be punished for this whole situation once we reach the castle.”

“Yes- Castle?” Arthur stared and Ivan nodded.

“Yes, didn't you know? I'm the king. That's why the men call me Captain and Sir. Now that I'm on land, the men will mostly call me Mi'lord, your highness, or you fat, drunken arse!” He grinned and Arthur clasped his hands over his mouth, this time to keep in a laugh.

“He likes you.” The fairy sat on Arthur's stomach, grinning up at Ivan. “He likes to see you smile, and isn't used to someone who's so unfamiliar with his ways. Maybe he'll try and adjust you faster by making your punishment something on a bed.”

All color drained from Arthur's face as he shook his head.

“Whatever it's telling you, ignore it. It hasn't been around all week, why is it showing now? If it were stress, it would have appeared at the church.

“She's trying to explain you to me, Master.”

“She says to run? She says I'm dangerous?” Ivan grinned darkly and Arthur simply shook his head, nearly bypassing the look. Ivan was honestly disappointed not to get any response from it.

“She says you're kind and that you like me. You want to see me smile. You're not used to someone who's so unfamiliar with your ways, and that's creating some of the disconnect...” Arthur closed his eyes before saying the last part. “She says the fastest way to adapt me would be to make my punishment on a bed.” He spoke the past part in a whimper. Ivan saw the worry and fear and sighed.

“I'll consider it when we're back in and your feet are taken care of. You do still need punished, after all.” Ivan sighed and turned, seeing the others he'd been with watching with a raised brow.

“His faeries told him this. There must be a reason why, right?”

“His... faeries?” One of the men stared and turned, sighing. “This sounds like it's going to be interesting.”

“I'd rather interesting than boring. Wait til Lukas meets him.” Ivan grinned and the other men sighed in resignation.

“Master! Welcome home!” A woman ran forward with a smile before noticing the other in his arms. “Should we take her to a room?”

“I need a doctor before anything. And a warm robe. I think my prank went too far.” Ivan sighed as he rushed forward into the next room. It was huge with three fireplaces along the back wall. Chandeliers hung down the length of the room and Arthur stared, amazed. 

“It's beautiful.” He spoke and Ivan sat, the still naked Arthur now straddling his lap. Ivan lifted his leg, placing it over the arm of the throne and waited for the doctor while Arthur slowly turned darker and darker red. Ivans arms wrapped behind him, holding him close.

“Thank you. I'm quite proud of this place. Are you warm enough, little faery?” Ivan asked and Arthur just turned a darker shade at the name.

“I don't know, Master.” He was so panicked he couldn't feel his body's responses. His eyes clenched as he realized he could feel the bulge in the front of Ivan's pants against himself in the position Ivan had slid him into. 

“What on earth are you doing?” A man came out and sighed, sliding his hand onto his shoulder. “Is this what I'm taking care of? You two going at it and you got stuck?” A soft male voice sounded behind Arthur, who just stayed clenched to the man before him.

“He cut his feet. He's to be my servant from now on.” Ivan looked up and the man came through, lifting Arthur's face. 

“He's terrified. Give me a moment, I'll take care of his injuries.” The man stated before sitting on the floor. He poured alcohol over the wounds and Arthur yelped out, clasping tighter to Ivan's chest. 

“Does it hurt, little fairy?”

“It's cold!” He shivered and Ivan frowned. He turned, looking at Lukas as he used the tweezers to pull shards of glass from the injuries. 

“Sasha!” He yelled out and a man ran out, huffing with a blanket under his arm. 

“What's going on? I brought a blanket for him, he looked... like meat Popsicle.”

“Practically. Lukas, Sasha, this is my little fairy, Arthur. He's my slave. You know what this means.” Ivan looked down and Lukas nodded. His gaze shifted to the other who sat down on the throne beside the one Ivan was in. 

“Hello, little fairy. I am Sasha. I am Ivan's older brother. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“I'm Lukas. I'm the medical person on staff. If you're as much fun as the last slave Ivan had, we'll become well acquainted shortly.” He sighed and Ivan stared down in shock.

“I didn't beat him, or kill him or anything.” Ivan spoke down, feeling the shaking in his lap worsen. 

“Why is he so afraid?” Sasha asked and Ivan sighed.

“Can you speak, little fairy? Can you say why you're scared?” Ivan asked, hoping at this point just speaking may break him from the shock.

“If you're going to do it, please just be quick. Don't make the pain linger. I'd rather suffer quickly than to have it stretched out.” He mumbled as he leaned his head in tighter. “Hehe, stretched out...” He mumbled and Ivan stared, red rushing into his cheeks.

“What are you planning to do to him?” Sasha asked, shocked while Ivan shook his head.

“A fairy told him if I... took him, it would adjust him to the culture shock faster! I wasn't actually planning to!”

“A... what?” Lukas stared, completely bemused while Ivan heard laughter from the other two in the room. 

“How much alcohol are you using on his foot? He's drunk from it.”

“He's a lightweight! I've barely put any on him at all! It must be from something else!” Lukas sighed as he pulled out the last of the glass. “I'll check his other foot, but I'd like to do a neurological exam if he's seeing fairies and has this weak an alcohol tolerance. Dinners will be interesting.” Lukas glanced up at Ivan who nodded, paling.

They always had wine at dinner.

“He sees them because I told him he sees them, right, my little fairy?”

“Master told me to see them. I see only what Master tells me.” Arthur nodded, an odd contented sound. 

“I guess the panic is gone.” Sasha watched with interest. “He seems like fun! This could be very amusing, but I would like to know why you brought home a slave, little brother?”

“The church that killed Mom, I pillaged it. He stood outside the rooms of the children and told me I could do as I wanted with him as long as I left the children in peace. I had planned to be horrible, but I discovered he wasn't a priest. He just wanted to help the children out. A simple librarian who had tried to run and help out where he honestly thought he could help out the most. Now I'm not sure what to do with him.” Ivan sighed and Sasha grinned.

“Looks like he's already fine with being your slave. He doesn't even call you by your name, just Master like that. It's kind of cute.” Sasha smiled while Lukas rolled his eyes as he bandaged the foot.

“Both feet are glass free and bandaged. There wasn't anything deep enough to warrant stitches, but he should stay off of them for a week.”

“They won't hurt. I can walk.” Arthur looked up into Ivan's face and smiled. “When I was a child, they didn't give me a pill. They didn't change a thing with a berry, but somehow, I tasted it, and it made me a god.” Arthur giggled before curling up on Ivan's lap. 

“He's insane.” Lukas frowned and Ivan shook his head.

“They didn't give him a pill because I told him they didn't give him a pill. He was always a normal child because I told him that he was always a normal child. He somehow tasted the pill, and he has to tell me if he tastes it. He has to let me know. He's letting me know about the side effects from the pill he didn't take. Understand?” Ivan looked back and Lukas shook his head.

“Not a word.”

“Nightshade. Seven pills.” He spoke and Lukas stared.

“Seven? He's so small. Is he dying from it?”

“He was five. He was... blind.” Ivan spoke as Arthur sighed, nuzzling into his chest.

“And since then he's seen fairies and he doesn't feel pain accurately.” Lukas realized the situation. “I would really like to look him over tomorrow, and see over his health.'

“That would be appreciated.” Ivan sighed. “In the meantime, since he can't walk, and he's horribly drunk, bring me a box of chocolates, a bowl of berries, a soft cushion and a leash.”

Sasha looked over with a surprised face before grinning. “Can I pick an outfit for him?”

“Of course, but you might want to hurry. The city council is on their way and should be here soon.” Ivan glanced over and Sasha rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur sat on the cushion next to the throne Ivan sat in. His legs curled beneath him, his head leaned against Ivan's knee. He softly picked grapes and nibbled them, sitting almost like a cat on the cushion. A soft red silk shirt barely came down to his hips, and white lace panties barely covered the rest of him. Small red cat ears were clipped into his hair and Sasha laughed, joking about Ivan's pet fairy while Lukas stood up and informed everyone he was going to bed.

“Send Nikolai in. He'll want to be here for this meeting.” Ivan sighed, hearing the men come in through the main hall. As the doors opened and the whole of the city council walked through to the dais where the three thrones sat, Nikolai wandered through, his fast paced walk letting him sit before the men were able to reach the front of the room. He stilled, staring at the boy at his brother's side and looked up at Ivan with a look halfway between confusion and worry.

“I'll explain later, if they don’t' want to hear about him now.” Ivan rolled his eyes as Arthur turned, laying on his back, kicking his feet in the air as he nibbled the end of one of the chocolates off, drinking the thick cherry syrup from within.

“What is this I've heard about you keeping a slave?” The leader of the group walked up, crossing his arms. The nine men behind him looked nervous, seeing the boy beside the throne and suddenly worried things weren't as they were originally told. “Is this boy your slave now, Ivan? After the last one, do you think this is such a good idea? Your popularity will plummet if you're always surrounded by death.” He snarled out and Ivan stared.

General Winter had long hair, grayed with white at the temples. He was old, but not what you imagine with old men. He stood almost as tall as Ivan, ice blue eyes with a physical strength most men could only pray to work towards. A magician of renown, he'd worked hard to get to the head of the city council, and the city loved him through their fear.

He looked at Ivan and Sasha first. Both tall, 180 cm, ash blond hair, while Ivan was strong and muscular, Sasha was thin and weaker. He worried less about strength, and more about the village. Due to the work he did with the city's gardens and helping those who needed it with house repairs and such, he'd become known as the king of the city. He always smiled with soft blue eyes and reminded people of hope and kindness.

Ivan was known as the king of the country. Less known for kindness and more known for his strategy and ability, he was a great king. The country prospered under his rule. His deceptively peaceful violet eyes fluttered across the room from his innocent looking face, only General Winter realizing his fists were clenching with enough force to break bones. 

Finally they looked over to Nikolai. He had the same pale hair and skin as his brothers, but his eyes were dark brown. He was nearly a head shorter than his brothers, and as the youngest of the three, he was known as 'The Guardian Prince' through the kingdom. If Ivan was seen out and about, there was a huge chance Nikolai was there, whether you saw him or not. He never had the soft smile Sasha had, or the frightening smile Ivan was known to wear. He looked pissed off all of the time. 

“This is Arthur. He is my... prize for the success in the land of Ire.” Ivan smiled, watching as the men tried to figure out his words, seeing the boy laying down on his back, his knees in the air, doing very suggestive things with his tongue to the chocolates. 

“You're really enjoying those, aren't you?” Sasha asked and Arthur nodded, near purring as he sucked out the rest of the syrup. “Those are alcoholic, you probably shouldn't have any more.” Sasha watched as he nibbled the chocolate away and picked a grape from the vine that laid in the bowl besides the chocolate. He nibbled it, surprised the flavors worked so well off of each other. 

“I... had assumed if you took a slave it would have been for torture.”

“Oh, he'll hate me for this so much in the morning.” Ivan chuckled, knowing he was completely plastered. “I'd taken him thinking he was one of the priests. He'd begged me to spare the children in the monastery, giving his life in their stead. I took him up on the offer and didn't realize til we were already on our way back, and as I already paid the price, leaving the children in peace, I decided to keep him.” Ivan watched for a moment before a little hand moved over, sliding a chocolate before his mouth. 

“You should nibble off the end and drink the syrup. It's sweet, but it's really good.” Arthur purred with a hazed smile and Ivan watched, nibbling the end off and sucked, clearing the juice from the chocolate. He watched Arthur's eyes which had settled on his lips before he nibbled more of the chocolate away. Arthur giggled as Ivan sucked hard, pulling the rest of it into his mouth in one bite.

Hazed eyes ran over the group, Ivan having a harder time controlling himself at his slave's behavior couldn't hide the sliver of lust that suddenly ran through him.

“Oh, I'm gonna be fucking sick if this doesn't end.” Nikolai grumbled, hiding his face in the fluffy rabbit fur that lined the shoulders of his black coat.

“I think it's cute. Vanya doesn't have guys treat him like this often. It has to be heartwarming for him, Da?”

Ivan opened his mouth to respond that this whole thing was taken out of context when Arthur jumped up, pushing a grape into his mouth. “It's a little tart, so it goes with the leftover chocolate well.” He smiled as he burrowed back down into the cushion, nuzzling his head against Ivan's knee again.

“We still don't think it's a good idea for you to have a slave.” Winter spoke, though it was with much less conviction. “We'll have to ask you to hand him to us.”

“No.” Arthur grumbled, glaring at the men. He was careful not to touch the bandages of his feet to the floor, but somehow still stood tall enough to crawl into Ivan's lap. He curled up against him, laying his hand over Ivan's chest, his legs crossed over the arm of the throne. “He's mine. You can't have him.” Arthur grumbled to the men who stared. 

“But... we're not here for him, we're here for you.” Winter spoke and Arthur shook his head.

“But you're so old.” Arthur stared, obvious distaste in his expression before leaning his head back against Ivan. Arthur turned, straddling Ivan's lap and leaned back, his legs pinning Ivan's arms to the throne, his body laid out between Ivan's legs as his fingers barely reached a few more grapes in the bowl. Winter sighed, surprised at the behavior they were seeing.

“I'm sorry, but you have to come with us.” He spoke and Arthur stared, his look going from worried to angry. He held out his finger, and as Winter tried to speak again he felt something smack hard into his front teeth and splatter, filling his mouth with juice. He stared, seeing Arthur flick his finger and another shot into the same space.

“I give you food. Now shoo, little mice.” Arthur sat back up and made a shooing motion with his hands. 

Winter realized he wasn't going to win this one, as odd as it was, the boy wanted to stay Ivan's slave. “All in favor of re-listing him from slave to pet?”

“Da.” All other nine hands raised and Winter sighed in relief.

“Thank god. I never thought I'd see the day when a slave would shoo away saviors.” He sighed as he turned. “We'll come back to make sure you're not mistreating him. Get him some real clothes, those weren't made for someone with his... equipment.” Winter groaned as he walked away and Ivan stared down at the man currently nuzzled happily in his lap, purring like a kitten.

As soon as the others had gone, Sasha spoke up. “You must have really rocked his world on the way here.”

“He was afraid of me the whole way. He's drunk, and possibly hallucinating right now. I'm fairly sure he only goes after women.” Ivan spoke, looking up at Sasha who stared with shock, his smile still exactly the same though, making Nikolai laugh.

“Two pints says when he wakes in the morning and realizes what he's done he throws himself from the tallest window he can find.”

“I...” Sasha looked, seeing Arthur's eyes close, the haze from the alcohol making him fall into sleep. “I think he'll try and run to them to escape. I'll take you up on that offer.”

“Thanks.” Ivan sighed. “I think he'll stay.” His voice was soft and Sasha stared, surprised for a moment before nodding.

“Looks like it's all in, then. The winner tomorrow night gets four pints, two from each other.”

Ivan carried him up to the bedroom, honestly exhausted from the events of the day. He didn't have a bed set up for Arthur yet, and as cute as it would be to connect his leash to the headboard and lay out cushions to have him sleep like a cat beside him, he really did worry if he woke like that Arthur would toss himself from the window. He walked up and pulled the blanket down and laid him on the bed. 

Winter was right. Arthur, it seemed, was highly turned on while drunk and the little lace panties Sasha had brought down didn't hold him in at all. He pulled the blanket up, knowing at least Arthur would appreciate that. He stripped down and slid on a night robe, as he normally wore to bed while at home, before going to the other side of the bed and laid down, falling asleep the instant his eyes closed.

The next morning Arthur was fairly certain he was being mercilessly tortured. His head throbbed and his stomach churned. “Wake up, my little fairy.” Ivan spoke with a singsong tone to his voice that almost struck Arthur as terrifying. He sat up, the blankets pulled to his neck and he turned, seeing Ivan in the same bed, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. “Oh, good. You didn't die in the night.”

“What?” Arthur almost wanted to ask him to make sure when the blanket slid down and he felt the air brush up against his arm. He looked down, finding a red silk tank top and stared as he pulled the blanket back farther, finding the tiny underwear. “What am I wearing?”

“You were being a cute kitty last night.” Ivan smiled. 

“What did I do?” Arthur turned, his skin pale as a ghost. He was too tired to be terrified and Ivan was almost sad he didn't get to see him panic again.

“You curled up on my lap and fed me chocolates and grapes. The city council came and said they didn't think I should have a slave. You told them you weren't interested in their salvation and shooed them away. I think I saw you perform magic, as well. Have you been holding out on me, little fairy?” The look on his face shifted to the smile which always sent shivers down Arthur's spine.

“I hadn't meant to, it's not something I do often, so I don't much think about it. I'm sorry.” Arthur spoke softly before turning his head away. Ivan realized with the window behind him the light may be too much, especially with the hangover he had to have. 

“Let's get you taken care of, Da?” Ivan spoke softly and Arthur nodded, hoping things would work out well for him.

They went to a lower level of the castle and Arthur walked into a giant bathroom. Marble covered the walls and floor, and a huge tub that probably fit ten people sat in the center of the room with small bricks hanging from the ceiling to the sides. Ivan walked over and slid off his robe and motioned for Arthur to do the same.

“You're going to see me naked?”

“You were naked in my arms yesterday for nearly an hour. I think you'll survive a bath.” Ivan watched as Arthur nodded before realizing he wasn't wearing much anyway.

As they walked over to the room with the marble boxes Ivan reached up and tapped one. Water cascaded down and Arthur stared, surprised. Ivan tapped the one beside it and stepped in, letting the water pour over him. “What is this?” Arthur asked, astounded and Ivan stared, surprised.

“It's a shower. Rainwater is collected and cleaned. It's sent to a holding tank til it comes through here.”

“It's warm.” Arthur spoke softly letting the water run over him with a happy tone. 

“There's a section of the pipe that leads to the bathrooms that turns hot when the water is turned on, so the water that runs through it heats up. It's the same way for the bath. They didn't have these in the land of Ire?”

“The land of Ire?” Arthur asked before realizing he'd meant the island he grew up on. “No, we didn't have showers at all, and if we wanted a hot bath, we had to start a fire under the tub.” He smiled.

“You had soaps, right?” Ivan asked as he held out a bottle to Arthur who stared.

“Liquid soap?” He turned the bottle over in his hands and Ivan sighed.

“Just pour a dollop onto your hand to clean your hair, and use the same amount on the washcloth.” Ivan pointed to the cloth and Arthur nodded.

At least he knew what a washcloth was! He was starting to feel like the stupidest smart guy on Earth!

They took their time to clean off. By then, Sasha and Nikolai had joined them and Arthur felt a little more comfortable, as odd as it was, to realize for them bathing was a family thing. It wasn't as individual or personal as it was in his homeland. They settled into the bath, which was a good amount hotter than he was used to, and sat back, letting their bodies absorb the heat.

“This is oddly nice.” Arthur frowned, feeling muscles in his back loosen in the heat.

“Normally baths are done before bedtime, but with the city council, and you turning so cute and playful, we decided to hold it off til now.” He watched as Arthur nodded, turning pale again.

“Exactly... how playful... was I?” He asked, trepidation stilling his words.

“You rubbed your half covered crotch all over my brother and shot grapes at old men while telling them they couldn't have him, he was yours. Oh, and you gave blow jobs to chocolates.” Nikolai stared, seeing terror and for a split second confusion. “Oh, priceless. You have no idea what a blow job is, do you?”

“With the context, I think it's better if you don't tell me.”

“After lunch, I'll familiarize him with the term.” Ivan grinned and Nikolai's lip curled down, staring in horror.

“Don't you dare explain this to me later.” 

“Oh, but it'll be fun, little brother.”

“Vanya, what are you planning to do with him for the rest of the day? We should make sure he knows his way around the castle, Da?” Sasha smiled, watching with interest.

“Da. That should be done today.” Ivan nodded, but knew he had too much work to catch up on.

“I'll take him through. It'll keep us busy til lunch.” Sasha smiled and Ivan nodded.

“That sounds like a plan.” Ivan leaned back and Arthur nodded, looking around.

Nikolai, the shortest of the group, was still nearly a head taller than him. He couldn't help but sigh as he leaned back wondering, with how he'd woken up, if he'd be eating off of a rug with a dog bowl.

At least for now he was human. 'I better enjoy it while it lasts.' He thought as he sighed, wondering if he ever really just wanted to get out of the bathtub.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a while til they climbed from the tub. Arthur was surprised when Sasha handed him an outfit. “Here, Mister Fairy. It's not quite as cute as the outfit from last night, but I figure you'll appreciate it more.” Arthur looked at the bundle presented to him and looked up and bowed.

“Thank you.” He turned to get himself dressed and Ivan stared with a frown before sighing.

“I prefer the outfit yesterday, but if he's not going to be by my side, it's probably for the best...” He sighed as he turned, sliding a robe over his shoulders. It only took Arthur a moment to get the outfit on, and he didn't have shoes, but it was a weird sensation. He wasn't used to pants, the kilts of the tartans always being open over his legs. He found the buttons of the shirt a tad tedious, but it worked out in the end and he affixed the straps around his waist and over his shoulder, as they were laid. He turned, hoping if he'd done anything wrong someone would point it out. “Oh, it works well with his eyes.” Ivan smiled.

A green suit with a black button-up shirt. A brown leather strap over the left shoulder and around his waist to keep the jacket from shifting or growing uncomfortable. It was a standard military uniform for the country. “Is this done right?” Arthur asked softly and the men nodded.

“I'll take him to the barracks to get boots, but I think this will work well for him. He'll have to join anyway, right, Vanya?” Sasha asked and Nikolai looked at the boy, his eyebrow shifting up.

“No, only men can join the military. He's too small and weak. He wouldn't survive it.” Nikolai spoke up and Arthur didn't respond, but Ivan noticed his head tilt down, disappointment and a hint of depression showing. 

“Boys join the military to turn them into men. He wouldn't be a full blown soldier, but it's necessary for him to understand military function.” Ivan spoke softly, walking around, looking over every inch. “He's going to be my slave. He'll have to understand everything I do. He'll have to know what I'm thinking without being told, or in case of emergency, he'll have to understand our codes and weapons, our tools and weaknesses.” Ivan turned to Nikolai who frowned.

“Example?” Nikolai's eyebrow gave an elegant arch as he watched, curious what Ivan was thinking.

“If we get kidnapped and I can't reach anything, but Arthur, somehow still has his bag. We're being listened to, so I offer one word that won't get their attention.” Ivan grinned, his hands out as if telling a story around the bonfire. “What do you hand me if I tell you I need... двадцать три?”

“That's... twenty three. Hold a tic...” Arthur started thinking, knowing he'd read this in one of the books from the cabin of Ivan's ship. A knife. He thought, realizing since the question was offered in Russian, he should respond that way as well. “Нож, isn't it, Master?” Arthur watched Ivan's face for approval or disapproval at his answer.

The three stared at him, eyes wide, surprised at the answer. “He's right.” Sasha smiled at Ivan.

“This little shit knows Russian?” Nikolai asked as he stared over, surprised that this boy wasn't as useless as he'd thought. 

“He's learning. He must have started practicing his language skills with one of the military books.” Ivan smiled, watching with a darker look coming over his face. “When did I let you read that book, little Fairy?”

“I'm sorry, Master. You told me to let you know when the book was finished, and I told you when it was. You told me you were too busy to find the next book, so I just took one.” Arthur clasped his hands over his lap, his eyes watching Ivan's, which was terrifying when he glared like that.

“He's learning Russian by reading our nonsensical military handbooks?” Sasha looked horribly amused. “How bored must he have been?” Wide blue eyes locked over his and Arthur stared, surprised.

“He's addicted to reading. He was a librarian in the Ire.”

“Really?” Nikolai frowned, looking him over. “That explains his size. If he never lifted more than a few dictionaries, he won't gain that strength. I knew he was just a woman.”

“Yes,” Ivan's face broke out in a grin that sent chills down Arthur's spine. “But, he's MY woman. Boot camp, does it start up today?” Ivan asked, turning to Sasha, who normally ran the camps and training of the military. 

“Da, it starts in two hours.”

“Take him down. He'll spend the day doing the normal training, but in the evening he'll be given books to help boost what he's learning instead of the typical down time. He'll sleep in the barracks with the others, but in his own quarters. He must write me a letter every day saying how he's doing, what he's learning and his best and worst part of the day is.” Ivan smiled softly, the creepy edge fading away as he looked at Arthur with an affectionate gaze which surprised Arthur quite terribly. “I'll miss you while you're gone, little fairy. I'll see you in six weeks. If you want to see me beforehand, just write it in your letter, Da?”

“Yes, Master.” Arthur spoke softly, worried over the sudden changes. 

“Come, Mister Fairy.” Sasha spoke as they made their way through, leaving through a back door of the castle, coming out beside a large building. They slipped in and Sasha sat Arthur down on the counter, running through the gear behind him til he found boots he thought might work. He tossed him socks and the boots before grabbing him a gear pack. “I'm surprised my brother decided to change his mind and send you to the military like this.” Sasha sighed and Arthur nodded.

“Me as well. Did I do something wrong?” Arthur asked, looking up and Sasha stared, surprised for a moment before smiling and reaching out, softly patting him on the head.

“No, Mister Fairy, Vanya is worried. If the City Council comes back, he has more of a claim to you if you're military, but if anything happens to him, he'll want you to be able to defend yourself. He's sending you here for your own good.” Sasha watched as Arthur nodded.

“Can I ask a question?” Arthur asked softly and Sasha nodded. “If you don't answer it's fine, but why do you call him Vanya?”

“It's Ivan in Russian.” Sasha smiled.

“I thought Ivan WAS Russian!” Arthur stared, surprised and Sasha shrugged.

“I think it's cute.” Wide blue eyes watched with a pout and Arthur couldn't help but smile.

“I was just curious.” Arthur chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped into the boots, making sure they fit right. “These are very comfortable.” Arthur smiled up and Sasha nodded.

“If they grow less comfortable as you break them in, either tell me so I can try and fix them, or if you're able to use magic, try and stretch them yourself.” He watched for understanding and found it almost too quickly. “Let's get you to the mess hall for breakfast, alright?” Sasha turned and was surprised to feel Arthur's hand clasp to his arm. 

“Just... one last question. What do I call you? Sasha seems too... informal, but I doubt it would be alright for me to call you Master.”

“Please, either Sasha or Brother. I'll let Vanya know I gave you those answers. You should call Nikolai Commander, though.” He watched as Arthur nodded. “Come, Mister Fairy. Camp is going to be hell for you, so we best get the shock done with now, right?” He smiled as he walked into the next room, surprising the other to see such a dark look twist such an innocent face.

“So they really are related...”

Sasha and Arthur both took a tray and went down the line, taking food from the bar. “Come sit with me.” Sasha took him to the head table and Nikolai rolled his eyes while another two men tried to still him. 

“I told him to sit with me.” Sasha smiled and the men nodded before sitting. One of them was on the City Council and recognized the boy as the same one from yesterday and just stared, red as could be while he tried to pretend he didn't see the man at all. 

“Everyone, welcome to Boot camp. Over the next six weeks we will make you cry. We will break your spirit. When you have nothing left of yourself you will be forced to ask yourself if you'd rather die, to leave a world that would do such cruel things to you, or would you rather rise up? What will you each do when you have nothing left to lose?” Sasha looked over the tables, seeing many of the men shift nervously. “We have one more starting with us today. He will be aside from you on many things, but don't worry, he has it the worst out of all of you. Let me present Mister Fairy.” Sasha held out his hand, presenting Arthur who stood and bowed politely, despite the explosive laughter that nearly shook the walls. 

He felt eyes on him continuously through the meal, but paid it no attention. Sasha lined him into a group with three other men and they were sent through in groups to do testing to see where their abilities lay. 

“Please tell me your name isn't really Mister Fairy.” One of the men laughed, staring at Arthur with amusement and a horrible arrogance Arthur would have loved to destroy. 

“Sasha!” He called and Sasha turned to him with a smile.

“Am I to remain Mister Fairy through boot camp?”

Sasha stared, surprised but with the smile refusing to break free of his face. “You've become a good little pet, haven't you?” He chuckled as Arthur's cheeks burned. “Your name is Mister Fairy.”

“Yes, Sasha.” Arthur bowed before turning to the three men who stared, surprised to see someone interact so freely with the royal family. “I am Mister Fairy.” He spoke and the three stared surprised for a moment before realization hit one of them.

“You're a slave!” One laughed while the other two realized and turned to laughter. Arthur sighed, but didn't drop his determination as they headed to the first test.

Physical strength. The other three were forcing the tester back, throwing their shoulders into his hands and forcing him to slide back, displacing the gravel behind him. Arthur didn't even reach his hand. He fought and fought, trying to at least make the man notice he was there, when another one went right over his head. Arthur snuck to the back to lick his wounds in peace.

“So small he's practically invisible. No wonder they've named him Mister Fairy.” One of the men grinned.

The next test was endurance. Sit ups and push ups til they dropped. The rest were surprised that Arthur could keep up with them. He hated that part of the reason was he did at least two hundred every day. It was his routine til Ivan had found him. It wasn't too hard because he was so small, he had less muscle to lift.

At the end of the ten minutes the others gave an approving sniff before the next test, strategy.

“Between the four of you, you have to have one through plan. We have these four scenarios. You each take a piece of paper.” They did as they were told. “On the paper is your soldier count. You are allowed to show it to the rest. You have five minutes to decide who goes where. Start.” Arthur nodded, honestly happy Nikolai was running this test. Strategy was a good thing for him. He looked over the papers everyone held out. 

“With the least amount of soldiers, you should take this scenario.” Arthur pointed. “It's from a high vantage point, so you should get the bows.” Arthur pointed out and looked over the scenarios before finding the next one. He had all four planned out within a minute, and Nikolai stared, a brow lifted in surprise over the realization that he had been completely right. Arthur was a decent strategist. 

In the last thirty seconds the other three changed what they were doing and changed their own battles around, changing the weapons and Arthur clasped to his with disdain. “You all welcome your death, I'll take my chances with survival, thank you very much.” He sniffed and Nikolai stared.

“Manners, little Kitty.” Arthur felt his cheeks burn at the name. “You're the smallest and weakest from the group. Why did you imagine they would listen to you?”

“I tried to explain the strategy, Commander. If that wasn't right, I'm sorry.” He bowed low and Nikolai frowned.

“It's Nikolai. I don't want to have to be the god damned commander all the time.” he sighed and Arthur nodded. “Kitty, I'd like to remind you with your size and position, no one else will take you seriously.” He stared. “Well, maybe these guys will now, as they just died because they didn't listen to you. You found the correct strategies within a minute. You have a good eye for detail and a mind for strategy.” Nikolai nodded. “You three are now dead because you didn't listen to reason. Congratulations. Only one of you lived. Only one passed this test.” Nikolai frowned and pointed them to the next booth. Arthur noticed an elbow in his side, but blew it off.

They were bigger than him, they were meaner than him and he wasn't even sure if he was allowed to fight back if they did anything. Best just to keep his mouth closed, he realized with a sigh.

“Magic testing!” Sasha grinned and handed them each a stone. “Rub this stone and try and concentrate on it! Feel what it does to you, alright?” He grinned. 

Arthur rubbed the stone, closing his eyes and took a deep breath in and out before opening his eyes to ask what to look for, when he realized pretty quickly.

He was able to grab a proof of where he was. He ran into the water and searched, figuring to find a fish when he turned and found something impossibly large staring at him. Arthur grinned as the beast rushed at him. He jumped on it's back, riding it like a giant, leathery, green horse with tiny legs. He hugged it as he held the stone and again tried to think of the barracks. 

Sasha screamed like a little girl when Arthur reappeared riding a crocodile.

It was fifteen minutes til the creature was caught and Nikolai laughed while Arthur tried to catch his breath, having worn himself out with the fight. “Where in the hell did you go?” Nikolai asked and Arthur shrugged.

“It was turning to night. It must have been on the other side of the world.” Arthur spoke softly and Nikolai frowned.

“Bullshit! There's no way!” Arthur grasped the stone that was still in his pocket and grabbed Nikolai before thinking. Nikolai let out a gasp as their feet touched down. The sun was set, the sky a dark red. 

“I caught that thing right there.” Arthur pointed. “I thought I'd catch a fish or something. It's too pretty here for there not to be fish.” Arthur looked around before reaching again for Nikolai.

“What do you think you're doing?!” Nikolai yelled and Arthur stepped back.

“I wanted to get us back before more of those creatures show up.” Arthur spoke. Nikolai looked around and grumbled as he nodded. Arthur grabbed him and as soon as the concentration on the stone worked, he stumbled back and fell to his knees.

He knew somehow he'd horribly offended Nikolai, even if he didn't understand how. Sasha stared, seeing rage in Nikolai's expression as Arthur pressed his face to the floor on his hands and knees. 

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend or trouble you!” Arthur yelled out, startled, but not really surprised by a kick to the stomach. He tasted blood, but knew better than to move. He braced for another kick as Sasha ran in and covered him, glancing up to Nikolai in surprise.

“He's new! He didn't know!” Arthur felt warm hands cover his back. Sasha's words softly blew past his ear. “We haven't gotten the chance for them to know us yet! How was he supposed to know?!” Sasha yelled and Nikolai stared, surprised and pissed off.

“Keep that little shit away from me. If he ever uses magic on me again, I'll rip his god damned head off and rape his throat hole.” Nikolai turned, storming off. 

Arthur was too afraid to move. He sat for fifteen minutes, his eyes wide set on the blood that kept dripping from his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“But the Commander kicked him in the stomach hard. He has to be in pain!” One of the men yelled, freaking out as Arthur sat, unmoved from the spot he'd been kicked at, though he'd sat up. He kept his legs tucked under himself, his hands on his lap and to the surprise of the men around him, though blood was coming from his mouth, he refused medical treatment. Sasha even tried to convince him he should be seen and Arthur simply shook his head.

“I did something wrong. I angered him and now I have to suffer through it. I forgot my place and became too familiar with the people around me. I am not a friend. I do not have a free will. I need to learn to remember, and this lesson will serve me well.” Arthur spoke softly. “I am a slave. I should be glad Nikolai has punished me, and hope Master doesn't come to do so as well.”

“What did he do wrong?”  
“I don't understand either, but he's really scared. His hands are shaking.”  
“I'd be shaking too if the Commander kicked me. I'd probably be dead.”

“You're a slave, but you're still a person. Remember this, Arthur. We joke and we pick to make you smile, because we know you're still a person. You feel pain, just like the rest of us. Please, let me see.”

“I can't let you see me!” Arthur gasped, wrapping his hand over his side as he stood and limped away. “I'll be fine, just let me heal it on my own!” He pleaded and Sasha frowned.

“You would be put behind the others in boot camp! It would make you useless for an extra six weeks! Do you really want to see how many other fun outfits I can find for you, little kitty?” Sasha stared and Arthur turned back, tears in his eyes.

“I can't deal with the pain from cuts!” He yelled. “They cut me open and stitch me back together again like some rag doll and I can't block out that pain!” He cried and Sasha frowned.

“Why would you be cut open for a broken bone?” He stepped forward, grasping Arthur's arm so that he couldn't run, seeing as he looked absolutely terrified. 

“They can't heal a bone from outside the body! Everyone knows that! They cut you open and bandage the break in stone. After it dries they sew you back together and hope you don't die of infection! I've had it happen three times! I can't do it again!” He cried and Sasha grasped him, holding him still. 

“Sit back down. If you don't, I will make sure you're punished for disobedience.” He growled and Arthur nodded and winced as he lowered himself into a chair. He shook like a leaf as one of the men came in, nearly dragging Lukas behind him. 

“Broken bone?”

“Not sure.” Sasha spoke softly as Lukas turned and saw the face of the man who's feet he'd healed the night before. 

“Your feet feeling better?” He asked and Arthur nodded, barely breathing through the terror. “Why aren't you breathing?”

“I guess they don't use magic in medicine in the land of Ire. He says he's been cut open three times to assist with broken bones. Have you ever heard of this?” Sasha asked and Lukas just stared, his eyes wide.

“They used to... plaster the bone. It was before medicine came to what it is today, but if that's true...” Lukas slid a set of black glasses over his eyes and looked over Arthur. “Your left arm, your left leg, your neck... you have a cracked rib, but you'll be alright.” Lukas slid the glasses down, staring at the pale, shivering man before him. “Did they at least numb the area?”

“No. They refused.” Arthur mumbled. “The medications were expensive, and for a simple orphan...” Arthur looked down, staring at his feet. “You won't have to cut me open, then?” He looked up, hopeful and Lukas shook his head. 

“No. I would never...” Lukas stared, looking horrified. His gaze shifted to Sasha who watched with wonder. “Can I steal him for an hour or two? I need to check his... eyes.”

“Ah, that. Yes, and please let both me and his master know the results.” Sasha smiled, feeling a little more relieved now that Arthur was going to calm down and get looked over. “Also, check him for pain tolerance. He took a kick from a pissed off Nikolai without complaint, but seems scared of being cut.”

“I think I already know what's caused that, but I'll check.” Lukas nodded as he grasped Arthur's hand and gently lead him from the room.

Arthur was surprised to see some of the things in Lukas' office. Many types of glasses, and though there were small surgical knives, they were tucked out of the way and Arthur barely paid them attention over everything else. “What is this place?” Arthur's voice came out in a whispered tone, showing his enchantment at the room.

“Arthur, I need to ask you something. I've noticed before you can use magic. I know that's why your eyes work, and why you're alive now. Was magic, where you were from, a taboo?” Lukas asked, watching as the blond before him stilled and turned, nodding softly. “You hid your abilities to the best of your knowledge and now you don't know how to handle it when everyone here is proud of their magic, right?” Arthur nodded again. “And that's part of the reason you felt it was alright to transport with Nikolai.” Green eyes shifted to the floor, obvious guilt showing across his face.

“I didn't know he'd be angry. I was proud. I'd never seen anyone happy when I used magic before and I let it get away from me.”

“Nikolai has a different mother from his brothers. She was from the same lands you're from. She honestly didn't have magic, but when Ivan's father went to try and find the church that had killed his wife, he was surprised to find a woman on the streets. She was young and starving. He felt bad and hired her on as a maid, but ended out falling in love with her. While King Vadim was full of magic, she absorbed it. She gave birth to Nikolai and died within the hour. It was discovered he was to be born with magic, but her rejection of it not only absorbed all ability from him, but it killed her as well. He can't handle when others use magic on him. It causes a panic each time.” Lukas explained and Arthur stared.

“I need to apologize when I see him next.” Arthur frowned, looking down. It seemed the wives in Russia didn't survive long.

“You'll be fine. I think you'll find when he's calmed down, Nikolai isn't nearly as scary as you think. He loves his brothers dearly, and is probably a little jealous you're going to be able to so freely stay by Ivan's side.” He giggled and Arthur stared, honestly a bit confused for a moment before turning away. “There are many things you don't realize are drastically different between Ireland and Russia. As you learn, you'll start to be able to break through the misunderstandings. Remember, the whole world for you has changed. Medicine is an example of that. While I've been speaking to you, I've performed half of the tests I needed to do, just by switching through glasses.” Lukas watched as Arthur stared, starstruck.

“That's amazing!”

“It's normal here. Look.” Lukas took a pair of glasses and slid them over Arthur's eyes. Arthur stared at Lukas, seeing blue and red veins spread out through his body. 

“A heart...” Arthur stared. He'd seen this written in books, but just a few seconds taught him more than any book ever could. “I can see your veins, your heart... and a clot?” He stared, seeing a small worm looking thing in a vein. “It's right here.” He tried to point, realizing without the glasses Lukas couldn't see it. “Magic... hold on a second.” Arthur held out his hands, one flat while the other slowly laid over Lukas' heart. He remembered the magic he used to transport. It would be the same thing, only moving the clot instead of his whole body.

It turned out it was harder than he imagined, but he was able to pull the clot out and it moved to his hand. Arthur watched, seeing Lukas gasp, leaning back for a moment. Arthur tore off the glasses and stood, panicking, worried he'd done something wrong when Lukas grasped tightly to his shoulders.

“Dizzy!” He yelped out and sat for a moment before he started to feel better. 

He felt great!

“I had a blood clot?” Lukas asked and Arthur held it up, showing the small, red thing. “It really was. You may have just saved my life. Thanks.” Arthur smiled, happy he was able to finally feel like he'd done something right.

It was only an hour later they came back to the barracks and Lukas dropped Arthur back into Sasha's care. 

“He has a high level of toxicity in his spine. He may hallucinate for the rest of his life due to the levels, but it shouldn't be too troubling. He knows what he does and does not see. He does sleepwalk, which was already mentioned in the papers I was sent this morning. That may be more problematic, as he doesn't have any control during those times, but I think for now all we can do is wait and hope he doesn't go rogue.” Lukas spoke as he handed a copy of the file to Sasha, who stared at the boy before him. “Also, he's only sixteen. It may be part of the reason he's so small. If he hasn't actually hit puberty yet...”

“No, he's just small. It's fine, I don't think he'd have been taken if he were more manly.” Sasha giggled, which started the other into his own fit. Arthur wasn't sure what was happening, but had an odd feeling that was for the best.

“Just make sure you check him with this at the end of each day. He can't tell if he's injured, and this can see inflammation.” A small set of glasses was handed over and Sasha held them up to his eyes, getting a look over the man before him.

“Ah, you look tense. I can see now why you're always freaking out. Maybe a relaxant would be for the best?”

“Tea bags are already being sent to the mess hall. Three cups a day. Morning, noon and at bedtime.” Lukas grinned and Sasha held out his hand to shake.

“You're a lifesaver.” He smiled brightly and Arthur watched, realizing the smiles they carried were genuine. They were kind people. They weren't angry, they didn't look down on him for being a slave. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he heard it would be. After all, if everything else in the books he'd read were wrong, maybe the rest of the world's views on slavery were as well. Only one way to find out, and that was to try. Sasha's eyes shifted down, taking in the pleased appearance and he could only smile. Things were drastically different for Arthur, and he'd try his best to make sure this world would be better than the last one he was in. “Come on, Mister Fairy. Time for exercises.”

“Yes, Sir!” Arthur nodded and Lukas watched in shock as they left to the outdoor training grounds.

“Mister... Fairy?”

By lunch time Arthur felt his arms shake, his legs almost lacking in any strength to keep him upright. He looked around, seeing the others talk and joke, not nearly in as bad condition. He was so weak! He hated it! He sat and nibbled at the food, drinking the tea that Lukas had prescribed. It was hot, but something about the taste set his mind at ease. It was better than the tea he was used to by a long shot. Because of his tested abilities he'd been set into a group of four. They were for the most part going to be by his side til boot camp was over. A soldier, a strategist, a doctor and a magician.

He'd gotten the position as the magician. Sasha told him he'd actually scored in the top three percent for each type, except soldier, but they had an abundance of strategists and doctors. He also noticed the three he'd done the tests with that day were spread out, and none of them looked pleased with their results. 

“So, Mister Fairy, you're our magician?” One of the men spoke, looking with curiosity at the tea he sipped.

“Indeed. It'll be a pleasure to work with you all.” Arthur smiled and the three looked between each other with surprise before laughing.

“The magician is a shit spot, you realize. You're going to be worked ragged while the rest of us can think our way through tasks, you'll be forced to work twice as hard to complete the same tasks.” One of the men watched as Arthur shrugged.

“I do as Sasha tells me. I'll do what I can to make my master proud, and if that means working the hardest, then I'll do my best.” he spoke softly before taking another sip, finishing off the cup of tea. He stared, surprised as he looked into the glass, not having realized he'd already drank it.

“I'm Dmitri. I'm the Doctor.” A tall, dark haired man smiled down at Arthur, holding out his hand to shake. Arthur shook it with a smile. Dmitri was about as tall as Nikolai, but was covered in muscle. He looked like a brick wall. He had nearly black eyes and a grin that made Arthur wonder if he'd be trouble.

“I'm Alexi, the Strategist.” Another held out his hand. He was the same height as Dmitri, but with short, blond hair, almost the same color as Arthur's. He was thin, built almost like Sasha, but he looked a bit thinner. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to take in everything. It surprised Arthur to find that his eyes alone made him look calculating.

“And I'm Piotr, the Soldier.” The third held out his hand. Arthur stared, confused for a moment. His facial shape and muscular structure looked just like Ivan. He had blue eyes and black hair, his skin was almost olive, and though there were other small differences, he looked almost exact. “What's wrong, Mister Fairy? You look confused.”

“Sorry, you look a lot like someone else I know.” He spoke softly and Piotr looked surprised before an innocent smile came to his face. 

After lunch they went to a dojo, learning to fight and Arthur could say with one hundred percent certainty, Piotr was not Ivan. Three times in a row Arthur had been able to pin him to the mat. Sasha looked ready to try and change the places for Arthur and Piotr, seeing as he'd scored higher in the magician's tests than in the soldiers, and Arthur, whether he'd admit it or not was showing great ability as a soldier, as long as you remembered he had the strength of a butterfly.

After the dojo they went to do classwork to learn more about their jobs, the world of the military and everything else. Arthur watched with rapt attention through the meeting, his eyes wide and his interest caught as each word was spoken. 

When the classroom let out, Sasha sighed, wondering again if he should change Arthur's skill set to the Strategist, as he'd out-thought his own strategist in seconds. As the class let out Arthur stretched, feeling content from the day.

Somehow, instead of the tears Sasha had been promising at the beginning of the day, he found it invigorating to make it through the classes. “Mister Fairy, we're going to the commissary to get a few things. Would you like to come with us?” Piotr asked and Arthur frowned.

“I'd love to, but I have another class to make it to.” He spoke and Piotr stared, confused.

“But classes are over.” He glanced over to Dmitri, who shrugged.

“Master has told me to do more studying after the classes let out each day. I have so much to learn, after all.” Arthur smiled, feeling more pride pour into himself. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“We'll all be in the same quarters. We'll see you when we return.” Dmitri spoke up and Arthur frowned shaking his head.

“I was ordered to my own quarters. I think my Master wants me to have as few distractions as possible.” He spoke and Piotr frowned.

“That's too bad. I was looking forward to speaking more with you.” He sighed and Arthur looked up with surprise.

“I'll see you at dinner, right?”

“Da! You will!” Piotr smiled again and Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. “Maybe if you've read enough we can hang out after dinner then?”

“We'll see. I'll have to find out what I'm even learning at this point.” He was getting excited over it. “Til then.” He smiled and offered a kind bow.

“До свиданья!” Piotr smiled and Arthur nodded.

“До свиданья.” He turned and walked away, happy there was another word he understood.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasha showed Arthur to his room. It was right next to the barracks the other three from the group were in. When he made his way from the room, his eyes burning from excessive use, Piotr frowned. 

“Your eyes are red.”

“They burn. It's to be expected. There's a lot of dust in old books, you know. I'll wash them out and they'll be fine.” He smiled as he walked through, the rest following him to dinner. He drank his tea before starting on the food, but found his appetite wasn't there. He frowned as he nibbled, a little let down at the feeling for the end of the day. 

“Your shoulders are inflamed. Do you need to see Lukas?” Sasha asked, looking through the glasses and Arthur shook his head.

“Not over that. My eyes... they're bothering me. Is there somewhere I can wash them out? If they don't stop burning, I'm worried I'll have to trouble him.” Arthur spoke softly and Sasha nodded. 

“Come with me.” He was taken to the restroom off of the side of the barracks. “This bathroom is just for your group. Use it as you see fit.” Sasha spoke and Arthur looked, seeing four shower stalls with no walls separating. Two toilets and two sinks, also without any way to block from the rest. 

“Will Master be upset with me for this? If others see me naked?” He looked up with worry and honestly Sasha had to stop and think.

He'd said that morning that Arthur was HIS woman, and though it was mostly said as a joke, he didn't know how his brother would handle something like this. It wasn't something that had ever come to pass. “I don’t' know.”

“I'll try and only come in after the others are asleep, then.” Arthur mumbled as he turned on the sink and cupped his hands. He splashed his face a few times, washing away the dust and ache from the reading and sighed with relief when it worked. He did so a few more times before standing and staring at the mirror. “That's much better.” he turned to thank Sasha, surprised to find the man's eyes wide on his. 

“Your eyes are really big!”

“They get like this sometimes. I think it's... I'll probably see a lot of fairies tonight.” He shifted his answer, not wanting to mention it as a leftover effect from his blindness. 

“You go ahead and get your shower in now. The rest will be in a meeting for the next hour. If you start having trouble after hours, I'll be at the end of the hall, alright?”

“Alright. Thank you, Sasha. Your kindness is really uplifting for me.” He smiled with a nod and Sasha smiled before patting him on the head and turning to leave. Arthur ran to his room and grabbed another set of clothes before going to get in a shower.

The other three came in just as he got back, dressed in his military uniform. He knew he'd just take it off at bedtime and wear it the next day, since it looked like Sasha had picked out the sleepwear. “You only have your military clothes?”

“Ah, Something like that.” He could feel the red in his cheeks and just hoped they didn't wonder. They spent the next hour chatting, having a good time just getting to know each other, and honestly Arthur found himself wondering about Piotr. He seemed horribly kind and much more chatty than Dmitri and Alexi, who seemed fairly well wrapped in their own world. Arthur slipped into his room about ten minutes til bedtime and wrote out his first note to Ivan.

'Master,  
I'm actually really enjoying boot camp. It's hard work, but it feels really good  
to know I'm learning and not just from a book. My cabin mates are interesting.  
Alexi and Dmitri don't seem to be much interested in befriending a slave, but   
the last man in the cabin, Piotr, doesn't seem to mind. He reminds me a lot of  
you. He has the same hair, shape and nose, but his eye and hair color are  
different.

You said you wanted to hear the best and worst part of my day, so here's todays.

The worst part of the day was a horrible accident. I didn't know Nikolai doesn't like  
to be around magic, and I tried to prove to him I was able to do what I said. He kicked  
me in the stomach. It was painful, but now I know better than to do something  
like that without thought first. I'm just hoping you're not mad at me for  
upsetting him.

The best part of the day was when Lukas reminded me that this is practically  
a different world. There's different taboos, different views here that we didn't  
have where I'm from. I may be a simple slave, but it looks like even so I  
may have a better life than I ever would have had before. I thank you for that.

Anyway, I should get to bed. I have to be careful not to let the others see  
my sleeping attire. I think Sasha picked it out. It's not very covering and   
I worry if I need to get out of the room in the middle of the night.

Thank you for bringing me here.

Arthur Braginsky-Kirkland'

Arthur looked over the letter before placing it into an envelope and walked out just as Sasha came in to tell the boys it was time for lights out. Arthur held out the note and Sasha looked at it with curiosity.

“Master said I should write him a letter every day. This is todays. I don’t' know how else to give it to him.” Arthur mumbled and Sasha nodded, patting him on the head again.

“Such an obedient little slave! I'm gonna be jealous if you keep this up!” Sasha laughed and Arthur burned bright red. “Why aren't you wearing the sleepwear I chose for you?”

“Too much skin! I can't let anyone besides Master see me in things like that!” Arthur burned bright red and all three of the cabin mates, as well as Sasha just stared, blushing for a moment.

“Just like a woman in love!” Sasha chirped and Arthur turned brighter red.

“Your master is very lucky. Looks like you got a good deal as well.” Piotr spoke with a soft voice and Arthur nodded, his blush not fading. He even sounded like Ivan when he was quiet.

“I got lucky, but I don’t' know if I'd think he did as well. The first words he said to me were 'You're the ugliest woman I've ever seen'. It would probably be a curse to look at someone you thought about like that.” Arthur sighed and Sasha stared, his smile breaking down a little.

“He really said that?”

“Yeah.” Arthur pouted. “When I told him I was a man, he told me I was the least masculine man he'd ever met. We were at war, I thought I was about to die, and I was so embarrassed all I could do was apologize.” He sighed.

“If he really thought about you like that, he wouldn't have let me dress you up yesterday.” Sasha grinned and Arthur thought back, trying to remember.

“I don't really remember much from it. If what Nikolai said is any indication, I don’t even know if I want Master seeing me like that again.” Arthur's cheeks burned brighter red and Sasha laughed out loud while Piotr just stared.

“Very lucky master.” Piotr spoke softly before turning to his bed. “Goodnight, Mister Fairy. Goodnight, Commander.”

“Good night, Piotr. Goodnight, Sasha.” Arthur started to bow and Sasha nodded.

“Goodnight, Arthur.”

“Arthur?” Piotr turned around, the other two looking in surprise as well.

“I guess we should have realized his name wasn't actually Mister Fairy.” Alexi grinned and Dmitri rolled his eyes. 

“He's not my bitch, doesn't make much of a difference to me.” He sighed as he climbed into his bed. Arthur looked down before turning to his room, missing the surprised glance Sasha gave after the comment.

He'd remembered Ivan saying Arthur was very prideful, which was part of the reason the outfits had been chosen to mess with him, break away that pride. 

Maybe something had been misunderstood. He seemed sad. He didn't seem prideful at all. If anything, it seemed pride was something he lacked.

“So many interesting things...” Sasha smiled as he turned, heading back into the hallway. This whole situation was seeming more and more enjoyable as it went on.

Except the three men in the cabin. Alexi and Dmitri didn't seem bad, but something warned Sasha that they weren't to be trusted with someone as valuable as the king's personal slave. Piotr was the exact opposite. He seemed very soft, kind and caring. Something about him reminded Sasha of Ivan, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

But he was able to tell almost immediately that the man had taken a liking to Arthur. Sasha couldn't kick any of them out without reason, but he knew he'd have to keep a close eye on that boy. He didn't want him trying to seduce Arthur. When someone was broken down, it was easier to convince them into things, and with the look Arthur had gotten before going to his room, he knew he didn't have way too much more to break down. If Piotr waited til the right time...

“God damn this.” Sasha sighed as he knocked at the next room.

Arthur woke the next morning and dressed, making his way quickly to the breakfast table. Piotr watched Arthur make his way through with a smile. “Sleep well?”

“Ah, yes, thank you.” Arthur stated, feeling a bit more like himself today. His accent was thicker than it had been the day before and he sighed as he sat, looking at the cup of tea. He frowned before taking a sip and sighed, letting the smell calm his nerves. “You as well, I'd hope?”

“Da.” Piotr smiled softly. “Thank you.” The other two started chatting about how Piotr was stealing someone's slave and Arthur looked at the two of them with a frown.

“That's quite rude, and slanderous.” Arthur spoke as he sucked down the tea, a raised eyebrow at the two who laughed off his words, honestly not even caring if they offended either of them. After all, one just seemed to be some hick from the farm and the other was a slave.

“If the hick was going to steal a slave, shouldn't he go for one who has more muscle? He can't help plow the fields with arms like that.” One pointed out and Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

“Don't worry about it.” Arthur looked up with a smile. “You made the first round, so you've already proven your worth, right?” Arthur smiled at Piotr who nodded, taking in his words.

“Thank you.” Piotr sighed as he ate and they quickly prepared for exercises that morning.

When the team made their way outside Arthur asked them to wait for him for a moment while he ran over, seeing Nikolai starting in with another team. He got on his knees and bent down low before getting the other's attention by reaching out, softly tapping the back of his leg. Nikolai turned, seeing the boy on the floor and stepped back, a low growl emitting from him. “I'm sorry! I hadn't meant to cause you any trouble yesterday. I didn't take your thoughts into consideration and I am so very sorry to have distressed you!”

“Why are you here now, though?” Nikolai snarled and Arthur looked up, seeing his face, trying to convey his sincerity.

“I don't want you to hate me! Magic is taboo where I'm from and since it seemed so common here, I got a little overly cocky and... proud of what I could do. I became arrogant and tried to show off, and for that I am so very sorry!” He bowed his head back down. “If you feel the need to kick me again, go ahead, just please don't stay mad at me!”

Most of the people outside had heard the confession and stood, waiting to see what Nikolai's response would be. Sasha frowned, hoping he didn't take Arthur up on the offer to kick. 

“Get up, you little shit.” Nikolai snarled and Arthur stood, still bowing and keeping his face down. “I hate you. I will always hate you, and it's not because of some stupid magic trick. Get to work, slacker.” Arthur looked up, realizing in his own way Nikolai was trying to set a normal pace and nodded.

“Thank you.” Arthur spoke just softly enough the other could hear and he heard “Da, da...” as Nikolai's hand waved him away. He ran back over to his group, seeing all three men staring at him surprised.

“He didn't kill you...” Alexi frowned, looking up at Nikolai, who almost looked red. “He's blushing. He's not your master, right?”

“No!” Arthur jumped up, shaking his head. “He would have killed me the first day, without question.” Arthur sighed as he walked behind the rest as they started into push ups.

They didn't have classes that day. Breakfast, exercise, lunch, exercise, dinner, reading, bed. This was Arthur's schedule for the next two weeks. The constant strain on his muscles was causing more and more pain, and the tea Lukas gave him was soon supplemented with another, as well as a pill he was given before breakfast every day. The pill was to keep down the inflammation in his shoulders and upper arms from the working out, while the new tea was to lift his spirits, something that should boost his mood.

The second tea didn't work. Lukas hadn't told him what it was and he honestly didn't care. It wasn't unusual to find Piotr sitting in front of the bedroom door with a depressed look on his face as Arthur avoided the rest of them when Sasha came in to tell them lights off. He really started to wonder about the situation as the training wore on. 

Halfway through the second week, Sasha noticed Piotr wasn't in the room and looked around, frowning. “Where's Piotr?”

“I think he went to see the medic. He didn't look... right.” Dmitri frowned. 

Sasha sighed, nodding. “It's lights out, guys. Go to sleep, alright?” He sighed, looking over at the small table where Arthur had started leaving the letters for Ivan if he wasn't out when Sasha showed up. He lifted the envelope, noticing the change in the handwriting on the envelope and frowned.

He was getting worse.

He walked up and softly knocked at the door. Arthur slid it open, his eyes showing he'd been crying. His hands shook as he wrapped them across his chest and he stared out in confusion for a moment before realizing who was before him. “Ah, Hello, Sasha. How can I help you?”

“I need you to come with me.” Sasha frowned, reaching out softly. Arthur flinched back, shocked as worried eyes roved over him. “Did someone here do something?” Sasha asked and Arthur looked up at his face, beginning to shake. 

“N-no, nothing like that.” he spoke softly. Sasha could only sigh. Arthur wasn't a good liar at all. 

“Come on, I'm going to have Lukas look you over again.”

“I'm fine. I just need to sleep.” Arthur turned, looking over the stacks of books on the table and Sasha realized something.

He was taking this all very seriously. “When was the last time you slept from lights out til lights on?”

“I haven't.” Arthur looked up, shifting uncomfortably. “I read til the rest are asleep then go to shower. If I plan to get this done in time, I don't have the time for sleep.” Arthur spoke up and Sasha frowned, shaking his head.

“How often do you forget when lights out is and stay up even longer?” Sasha asked and Arthur frowned, looking down in embarrassment. “You know, I'll be in a lot of trouble if I work you to death. Get in your shower. You have tomorrow off. You wake for breakfast, lunch and dinner and sleep the rest of the time. If I have to get Lukas to give you something to make you sleep-”

“I can't.” Arthur shook his head. “I don't have time to slack off, Sasha! I need to get this done and a whole day off? These guys already hate me. You'll be making things much worse on me if you do that.”

“Then why don't you at least stop reading for a couple of days? Just long enough to keep you from going crazy. You can use the shower in my room so you can sleep with everyone else.” Sasha watched with worry as Arthur nodded.

“Just for a couple of days. I don't have time to slack. I'll just... take a small break from the reading. Just a couple of days...” He nodded, tears coming to his eyes and Sasha sighed, softly patting his head.

“Go get your shower in. I'll give you my key in the morning to tomorrow night you can shower there.”

“Thank you.” Arthur nodded.

Sasha turned and walked down the hallway, knowing after everyone else was in bed, he'd have to go find out what was wrong with Piotr. He was an amazing soldier. He held a lot of promise.

Which made Sasha wonder how in the hell he was going to get rid of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sasha passed Piotr in the hallway. He walked through, a brilliant smile, though he held a hand over his left eye. “Everything alright?”

“Ah, dust. It was painful, so I had him get it out, Da?” Piotr grinned and Sasha stared. He stepped up to Piotr, poking his finger right into the middle of his chest, his eyes narrowed and growled at the man, actually startling him quite badly.

“You stay the hell away from Arthur. He's spoken for. You don't touch him, don't speak to him. Leave him in peace.” Sasha warned and Piotr's eyes widened, shining. 

“You say that as if I were the only one flirting. I'd like to remind you the other two in the cabin are volatile. They're dangerous. I'm not only befriending someone who really needs it, I'm helping keep him safe as well.” Piotr spoke, his voice quiet, but instead of the threat Sasha's voice carried, Piotr's was more worried. “I only left when I did because it was... necessary, but I would never normally leave those three together. They would hurt him, you know. I won't. Remember that, please.” Piotr spoke softly before running back down.

It only took Sasha a moment to reach Lukas, who sighed when he noticed the other enter the room. “What is it? I was about to go to bed.”

“I need something to help Arthur sleep. He's been having trouble, and the mood lifters aren't working on him.” Sasha sighed and Lukas frowned, thinking. 

“If the mood lifters won't work, it's probably because of the toxins in his body. Sleep would probably be the second best option that medicine can do, but I'd recommend a vacation. He's overworking himself badly. He tore another muscle today.” Lukas sighed as he shifted through a few drawers and handed Sasha a box and a bottle. “One teabag an hour before bed, one pill half an hour before bed. Between the two, he'll practically be in a coma, so he might not wake in the morning. You'll have to deal with that possibility.”

“He won't take a vacation. Forcing him to sleep through would probably be fine, as long as we remember to give him his tea in the morning.” Sasha sighed and Lukas nodded.

“You hold those. I have a feeling once he realizes what they do, he'll refuse to take them. Here, though, give him this one.”

“What is it?” Sasha asked, looking at the small bottle in his hand with small pink pills. 

“Another attempt at lifting his mood. If this one doesn't work, or if the... effects are too much, there's nothing else I can do.” Lukas looked up into Sasha's eyes and he could tell.

The doctor was terrified of what was happening to the boy. “What is it you've noticed?”

“He metabolizes differently than everyone. The poison they tried to kill him with, it changed the way his body worked. He's so small because his body won't produce many of the hormones needed to pass into puberty. He'll always be small, and though his body will respond like an adult, muscle mass will never grow on him, no matter how much he tries or exercises. You should have noticed it by now. He looks more muscular, he's put on a little weight, but he's leaned down much more as well. He's plateaued and his body won't change more than it already has. If he works any harder, it'll start tearing him apart.” Lukas sighed, turning to close the drawer he'd pulled the medicines from. “He only has you and Piotr right now. Ivan hasn't gone to see him at all, and it's really hurting him. He's mentally more broken down because he feels like Ivan's forgotten him. He may not have spent too much time with him, but for Arthur, he takes his slavery very seriously. He's starting to worry Ivan doesn't.” He turned, seeing Sasha nod.

Every night he left the note for Ivan on his bedside table. Every night it was gone, but Sasha wasn't sure Ivan was reading them at all. He never left a return note, even though he had heard Arthur mention asking him questions. He really worried for the boy. 

He'd have to fix this tonight. He'd go to Ivan and speak to him. 

He made his way into the castle. He searched, finally finding Ivan in the kitchen, his feet kicked up on the table in a way Sasha had never seen him do before. “Ivan, we need to speak.”

“Uh...” Ivan jumped up, looking around in a sudden panic. “Can't it wait?”

“No. Arthur's having trouble. A lot of it. He's fighting as hard as he can to make you proud. You told him to write you every day. He's told me he's written questions for you, but never once have you left a reply. He feels like you've abandoned him. He's terrified and you don't even seem to care!” Sasha yelled, watching as Ivan stared, shocked. “He's on five different medications. He's working so hard he's breaking himself apart physically and mentally and you can't even give him a reply! I didn't raise you to be like this, you little bastard!” Sasha yelled harshly.

“It's- uh...” Ivan looked away, crossing his arms. He turned around and sighed, shaking his head. “I'll join in the classes for the next week. I'll talk to him. Will this appease you?” He asked softly and Sasha frowned.

“I'm not the one you have to appease. He's taking this whole slavery thing very seriously. He's working as hard as he can to be someone you're proud to keep by your side. He's not even trying to make friends with his cabin mates. He's more worried about making you happy. If I could ever find someone who's as dedicated to me as he is to you, I'd fucking marry them, and here you are, blowing it off. Watching the sunset as he gets two more medications.” Sasha held out the box and the bottle. Ivan stepped back, honestly horrified. 

Sasha had always been kind and soft. This harsh, angry man was someone he wasn't familiar with.

“In the morning I'll come down and I'll spend the week. The whole week. You can set me up a room there, alright? I'll not run away. I'll not escape.” Ivan watched with bated breath as Sasha stared, heartbroken.

“You're still not even worried about him, only me. Damn you, Ivan.” Sasha spoke before he turned and walked away.

“Shit.” Ivan grumbled before sliding on a cloak and running out of the room, hoping Lukas wouldn't kill him.

Sasha, figuring now would be the best time to give Arthur the news Ivan would be there in the morning rushed into the shower. It was empty. He made his way to the cabin and found the front door open, able to hear soft sobs from the private room. He stepped forward and knocked softly, hearing the crying stop. “Arthur?”

“I'm not... go away, please.” Sasha frowned, opening the door and walked in, finding Arthur curled up on the bed, Piotr wrapped around him, his eyes angry on the man who walked through the door. 

“God dammit, Piotr! What are you doing?!” Sasha stepped forward, ready to punch him when Arthur curled up and screamed, shaking all over. Piotr grasped him and pulled him to his lap, softly running a hand over his hair as Arthur fought.

“No! I don't want to soil you!”

“I'll get a new uniform! Arthur, you're safe now. You're safe.” His words were soft, though the eyes he had trained on Sasha were furious. “I was in the medic's office, you were gone, and you'd told him to get a shower. I warned you, Sasha. I warned you the other two were dangerous.” Piotr spoke with venom in his tone.

Sasha stared, seeing the trembling mess of a man before him and realized. “Oh, god...” He ran forward, looking him over. A bit on his neck. He could see the blood trail left on the bed and clasped his hands over his mouth in shock for a moment before he realized what needed to be done. He grabbed him and took off running, Piotr right behind him. 

“Go to bed.”

“No. I'll not leave him alone.” The raven haired man yelled, running step by step with the other. They made it to the gateway and the door was locked. Sasha was surprised when Piotr grabbed the man from his arms and looked up. 

“He's probably gone to bed. Go and get him.”

“Give me him back.” Sasha warned and Piotr frowned.

“You can run faster without him.” He spoke and Sasha hated it. He was right, it was the rational choice, but he still hated it horribly.

He ran down and found Lukas' room empty and ran back to try and plan what to do himself, but came back to the hallway empty. He walked up and heard the sounds at the doorway and was surprised to find Ivan rushing into the hallway.

“Where's Piotr?”

“He's in there. Sasha, I hoped you'd figure it out. Why didn't you realize first?”

“Realize what?” Sasha stared, confused as to what was going on. 

Ivan stepped forward, grasping Sasha by the matching scarves they both wore. Ivan looked him dead in the eyes and stared. “Who am I, Sasha?! Why haven't you realized who I am?!” He yelled and Sasha stared, realizing three things all at once.

He didn't care about Arthur at all. Not positive, not negative.  
He was thin. Much thinner than Ivan had been since he was 12.

The eyes that stared back at him were black. 

He had to look down into his brother's eyes.

Suddenly so many little things made themselves apparent in his eyes and Sasha stared, dumbstruck. “Nikolai?!”

“You finally realized it, didn't you?” He stared. “Ivan hasn't been overbearingly busy! I'm not running all over the damned country to help people! That's your thing! Between the two of us we've been working our asses off being three different people, and now, thanks to those little shits in that cabin, all of our plans have backfired! The whole situation has gone straight to hell! I want those little bastards brought to me! NOW!” Nikolai yelled out and Sasha, completely bypassing the chain of command over the anger of his little brother, ran.

The boys were brought up in shackles. They joked, laughing about how no one was ever severely punished for rape in boot camp. They stilled when they saw Nikolai standing outside the doorway, a coat a few sizes too large and a long scarf falling off over his shoulder. 

“I understand it now.” Sasha stared. “That's why you were with Lukas. That's why HE was with Lukas! And he had to find him like that...” Sasha started to panic, honestly realizing the whole situation. 

“In.” Nikolai growled at the two boys as they went into the room. A divider held the workings on of Arthur from their eyes as Lukas checked for severe damage and try and stop the bleeding. Sasha and Nikolai stood at the doorway, watching as the two stepped forward, staring as Piotr cried, holding Arthur's hand. 

“I'm so sorry! I never should have left your side! I shouldn't have done any of this! I'm so sorry!” He nearly blathered nonstop while Arthur looked up at him with bright eyes, for the first time in days looking like he wasn't broken apart on the inside.

“It's alright. It wasn't your fault.” Arthur whispered with a soft smile. “It's alright, Master.” He whispered and Piotr stilled.

“The hick farmer was his master the whole time?” Alexi chuckled as Nikolai reached out, smacking him in the back of the head.

“You told him?” Sasha asked and Piotr turned, shaking his head. 

“It's his eyes. They may be blue, but they're the same. They look the same, and he always shows his emotions there. It only took a second after he found me for me to realize, but I think I was in denial til I saw Nikolai in here.” Arthur mumbled, clasping to Piotr's hand. “I'm sorry it took so long to recognize you, Master.” Arthur hummed as Piotr turned to Nikolai, holding out his hand. 

“This farce is finished, then.” He sighed as Nikolai gave him a dropper. He put a drop into his right eye and the two boys watched in confusion as black hair lightened. His back grew larger. 

“I knew it was you.” Arthur whispered as Ivan turned, startling the men.

“You didn't just rape an innocent man. He was working twice as hard as you, not even considering he was both in three extra classes as well as the magician. You also stole something important from the king.” Nikolai spoke softly, watching as both men stood straighter, shaking now becoming apparent in their arms. 

“You were warned not to harm him. You were told to leave him be. An official notice from the king's desk warned you two not to touch him!” Ivan stood, taking in the faces of the two boys who both realized how small they suddenly were. 

“He's just a slave!” Alexi yelled, trying to grasp to reason as the situation quickly spiraled out of his hands and understanding. “Why would you care?! You've probably taken him yourself!”

Ivan's hand reached out smacking him hard enough to send him to the floor. 

“A slave isn't intended to such things! A slave is a part of you that reaches beyond your own hands! They're your messenger, your servant, your other part! I sent him here to learn! To make him understand how things work here and THIS is what he comes back with the memory of!” Ivan yelled. Everyone in the room stared, surprised at the irate king, the boys before him realizing something.

“I'm sorry, your highness.” Dmitri fell to his knees. “We misunderstood the meaning of the word 'slave'. It's quite obvious it means something different to you than it does to us.”

“It seems your definition has changed as well, Ivan.” Sasha watched, unable to break a slight smile from his face. “You would never have said such romantic words when you left last month.”

Ivan sighed, sitting back down and laid his head on Arthur's shoulder. “When I said I'd take him as my slave, I expected him to be much more... terrified. Instead he took it as a learning situation. He tried to teach me about himself, and started learning about me as well. I realized at that time we had different views on what a slave was, and started looking up definitions and stories. When I realized what he was thinking of as a slave, I couldn't turn it down.” He looked up, into soft emerald eyes and sighed. “When you're the king, there's a certain amount of strength and pride you can never drop. You can never let anyone see you being weak. Something as simple as someone to be by your side even then... it's priceless. I knew he took his job seriously. I never intended it to hurt him so gravely. To be violated in such a way, subdued and taken as a woman by two men who know no hurt, no suffering, I think they deserve to find out what it's like.”

Ivan stood and walked up to the two boys, a dark grin breaking across his face as he bent down and looked them both in the eyes. “Nikolai, take them down to the jail. Tell the jailor that any man who is capable is allowed to do as they wish with these two in turn for the next three days.”

“Please, your highness! Don't do this!” Alexi yelled as Nikolai laughed, grasping them both by the back of their collars and hoisted them to their feet. Nikolai may have been the shortest of the three brothers, but by no means was he weak. Their startled cries met the ears of everyone in the room and Sasha stared, horrified by what his brother had just spoken. 

“That's too much, Ivan. You went too far with this.”

“No, I think not. Sasha, go round up around one hundred men from the village. Have those two locked in a cell and for three days while the men are brought in one at a time. They look them over then tell the jailer to release them, as they're too ugly to touch.” He spoke and Sasha stared.

“That's horrible.” Sasha stared before a bright smile lit his face. “I keep forgetting you're a genius. I better hurry before Nikolai gets them raped.”

“I'm half tempted to go down after the three days and do that myself. They need punished, but it just doesn't feel like it's enough.”

“Master...” Arthur looked up, worry evident in his eyes. 

“Go on, Sasha. Hurry to the jailor.” Sasha nodded, looking with sad contemplation before he ran. 

Ivan lowered himself back to Arthur's side, softly grasping his hand. “If there's anything I can do to make this up to you, please, let me know.”

“Don't touch them, then. That's all I ask.” Arthur spoke softly and Ivan stared, a slight smile coming to his face.

“Is my little kitty being jealous?” He asked and Arthur turned pink, looking away.

“It's not like that.” He spoke softly, but neither Ivan or Lukas believed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Arthur woke the next morning in his bed. He stood and stretched, getting dressed while wondering if they'd replace his cabin mates or if he'd be alone now. He was surprised when he came out and found Piotr finishing dressing for the day. “Master?”

“Ah, I already said I'd be here for the classes, so I'm sticking around.” He smiled. “It's still Piotr, alright?” He smiled, watching with worry.

“Alright.” Arthur nodded, surprised, but a little elated. 

“Part of the reason for this, I had planned to see if I could seduce you away from Ivan in the last week of school.” He spoke. 

“But... you ARE Ivan.” Arthur pointed out the obvious.

“Yes, but then I would know where I stand. If you escaped with me, I knew you would actually like me for me, but if you stayed with Ivan, I would know your dedication.” He spoke and Arthur stared.

“You didn't think of one thing of this. What if I got upset when I found out, thinking you were just playing with me?” He asked and Piotr stared before face-palming. 

“I don't always think things through. I hadn't intended you to think like that.” He sighed before turning and smiling softly. “You're not in any pain today, right?”

“Nope. Lukas is a miracle worker. I'm convinced that man is an angel.” Arthur laughed, trying to remember how he behaved around the other before. “It seems I've accidentally put myself into a corner.” He looked up at Piotr with a worried smile. 

“How's that?” Piotr asked, watching as Arthur frowned.

“I kind of... really started to stay away from you on purpose about three days in.” Arthur admitted. “Now I'm not really sure how to act around you.” He frowned as Piotr slid an arm over his shoulder.

“Why would you do that?” He asked, his tone a little deeper than Arthur was used to. 

“I'd just been left behind by my master. My whole world had changed, everything was different. Everyone else was cruel, and you were... kind. You reminded me of the master who'd left me here. You really tested my loyalty, you know.” Arthur pouted and Piotr stared.

“So you actually had started to like me then?” He smiled brightly, watching as Arthur sputtered, turning bright red at the wording, wondering which way to take it.

The people in the tables around the one they always sat at noticed the two this morning. Normally the two boys with them were loud and rambunctious, like boys normally were, but today these two were happily chatting, excited to an extent people normally didn't see them. They spoke over the exercises and the day's plans, chatting about things to be done and quite a few people in the tables noticed the renewed vigor. 

“Good to see you guys are in a better mood.” Sasha smiled as he walked up. “I would also like to remind you that you're on a timed schedule, and you still need to drink two cups of tea and take a pill.” Arthur grumbled as he looked down at his table and swallowed the pill from Sasha's hand before sipping the tea to calm his muscles. 

“I need to just drink this stuff all the time. It tastes so good...” Arthur mumbled, listening as Piotr chuckled, rubbing his hair.

“I'm just glad you're finally doing better.” Piotr smiled and Arthur grinned, nodding.

“Eat. If you collapse on the grounds, you know you'll never be let to live it down.” Arthur smirked, leaving Piotr laughing even louder.

By lunch, Arthur was exhausted. He sucked down his tea, ate his lunch and went through the rest of his lessons with a smile. 

Two weeks went past, only two more weeks remaining. Arthur's mood was improving drastically. Piotr and Arthur were nearly inseparable. Sasha and Nikolai laughed, seeing them chatter between classes, and oddly, even though it was just the two of them, they were outclassing the other groups. Sasha made a comment about how some people should remember their strength, while Piotr made a comment about how he's fighting as hard as he can, considering he was down by a quarter of his strength due to the potions he was given to alter his appearance. Sasha stared, surprised, realizing either these two were more powerful than anyone had imagined, or the rest of the classes really needed to step up their game.

After breakfast the next day Sasha held everyone in the mess hall before Nikolai stood. “Everyone, I have a little piece of information to spread! I've been given authority- Stop laughing, Piotr!- to give the top group this year a minimum rank of Captain! Everyone in your group will attain at least that rank if you're the top group this class! As of right now, based off of points, the top class is Piotr and Mister Fairy, at 523. They have two members in their group, and have for the last two weeks.” Nikolai looked over the groups, seeing some look at the two in astonishment, while the rest looked away with guilt. 

“Is this really alright?” Arthur looked up, seeing Piotr with a smile.

“You're already going to have a higher rank than Captain due to your proximity to me. I'm obviously already well beyond that.” Dark brown eyes met his and Arthur frowned.

“What if anyone else wins?”

“They won't. I'm just using potions and tonics to cover my eyes and hair now, so I have my full strength to fight with.” Arthur stared, realizing for the first time how much taller than him the other man sat. His face slapped hard across his face, almost echoing in the room, drawing attention from everyone. Piotr turned away, hiding his laughter as Sasha meandered over, his surprised smile as he bent down.

“And who is that, Mister Fairy?”

“I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question.” Arthur mumbled and Piotr nearly died laughing. 

“I asked if anyone had any bets as to who the top team would be.”

“It's been us the whole time, why would that change now?” Arthur asked, crossing his legs daintily beneath the table, taking a sip of his tea. 

“The table who just slapped themselves in the face loud enough to get the attention of the room and the only other boy on his team just said the smartest notice to who would win so far. If you don't want to be totally creamed this graduation, I'd start working a lot harder!” Sasha cheered and the rest of the room joined in. Piotr just watched with a smile as Arthur started laughing joyously, finally getting excited about something. 

In the two weeks since Arthur realized who he was, he may have calmed and started laughing more, but he never got excited. Piotr felt his heart race at the realization that Arthur hadn't decided to hold back. He wanted to win this, and Piotr stood, holding out his hand to assist the other to his feet.

He would make sure they won this.

Arthur had started to train harder, work faster and have himself nearly completely exhausted by the end of each day. More than once Piotr would have to drag him to the room and let him rest to get up the strength for a shower. Piotr had been worried to come in with him for a few days, til one day he snuck in, thinking to brush his teeth after hours, (He'd been sneaking chocolates) and found Arthur curled up on the floor with a panic attack. After that, they started showering earlier, always together. Piotr after that was worried what else he hadn't been saying and started trying to get Arthur to trust him more, and to share more of what he was thinking with him. 

Now, after two weeks they barely had to explain themselves at all. Arthur would wake up and open his bedroom door to find Piotr standing, both still in their pajamas. They walked into the bathroom together, Arthur preferred the left toilet, but for some reason the right sink. Piotr didn't like the left toilet, as the sunlight would shine directly in his eyes, and the right sink's hot water didn't work as quickly.

They always seemed to be in synch, already knowing what the other needed without words. 

That's what surprised Arthur so much, when twelve days left, on their way out to breakfast, he noticed a very soft look on Piotr's face. 

“Why were you looking at me like that?” Arthur asked and Piotr looked up, acting as if he thought about it. 

“I decided something.” He smiled before looking back down. “If we win this, the first night back, I'll get a gift for you.” Piotr smiled. “A good bottle of Spanish rum, and a box of the cherry cordials.”

“Cherry... cordials?” Arthur asked, unsure what he was thinking about.

“The cherries in rum covered in chocolate.” He smiled and Arthur paled.

“Bloody hell! Not those again! Wasn't it enough trouble the first time?!” Arthur gasped out, horrified and Piotr thought.

“Now that we know each other much better, I'd be interested in finding out what I'd think about you being that way now. I was terrified at the time, as you were injured, but to have my little kitten be so... expressive and protective of me would make me happy, I think.” Piotr smiled and Arthur stilled.

“You told me I was the ugliest woman you'd ever met. Why would it make you happy to see me like that?” Arthur looked away, his eyes glaring down towards his boots. 

“You must remember not to take so seriously words I spoke when I thought I was going to have to kill you.” Piotr smiled softly, though Arthur's eyes stayed on his boots. “You're not the most masculine, but I don't think I'd think of you quite the same way if you were. You're elegant, and careful, a good contrast from me, I think.” Piotr watched as Arthur nodded, but he didn't look back up through breakfast.

Arthur was more exhausted than normal by dinner. He seemed half asleep while he walked and Sasha came down, flipping the glasses down. “Arthur, we're going to give you another cup of tea, alright?”

“Ah, that sounds good, actually.” He sighed, knowing he was more tense than usual. He reached up, trying to rub away the tension in his shoulder. 

“Let me.” Piotr spoke softly, scooting his chair over and started rubbing Arthur's shoulders to break up the tension. 

“Are you sure? Isn't it supposed to be my job to do stuff like this for you?” Arthur chuckled nervously, glancing over his shoulder as the other looked up and smiled.

“It's worth it to see you looking at me again. I'm sorry if I made you panic this morning. I had meant to be playful, not to cause you trouble.”

“It's fine. I didn't even realize I wasn't looking at you today. I'm sorry if you worried.” Arthur mumbled, feeling a little stiffness break up as Sasha came out and slid the cup into his hand. 

“You guys go ahead and relax. It's an hour til lights out. I'll check up on you again then, alright?”

“Ah, yes, thank you.” Arthur took in the scent of the tea, letting it calm him before worrying about taking a sip. He took a sip, sighing, letting a bit of the strain melt away before looking down into his tea. “If we win, I'll do something for you. Anything, without complaint.” Arthur mumbled.

“You already to that.” Piotr mumbled, looking confused at the man who seemed to shrink down a little bit before saying his next words.

“I said without complaint. If you want me to eat more of those chocolates, I will, and I won't complain first. If you want me to do something else, spend a while in those god awful outfits Sasha has, I... I won't complain about it.” He nearly whispered and Piotr stared, surprised before he turned red as could be. 

“Maybe both for a day?” Piotr grinned and Arthur stilled, going rigid under the other's gaze. He slowly turned, looking up and seeing the his own blush returned. Arthur nodded softly.

“If that's what master wants.” He whispered softly.

Ivan's views on Arthur had changed drastically since they'd started working together here. He'd always heard the saying that beauty was in the eye of the beholder, but the words never really made sense to him til Arthur. Originally the wiry little boy with insubordinate orange hair and intense eyebrows and owlishly large eyes was almost painfully awkward to look at. 

After the time they'd spent together, his views had certainly changed. He didn't seem thin, but dainty. He didn't seem awkward anymore at all, and those large eyes that had creeped him out now captivated him. Piotr only smiled, realizing he wanted terribly to see Arthur in one of the outfits Sasha gave, curled up on his lap with that blush...

Piotr nodded. His determination was set.

They would win this.

They immediately set out a strategy. Ivan was to work out more and assist with more of the heavy work, while Arthur was to practice more with magic. He'd been coming along amazingly, but at the same time, he still wasn't the best. Arthur would practice small magic, like changing the color of a stone, while sitting on Piotr's back, while he did push ups. Since he they were both adept at strategy, and honestly, he knew Piotr had more experience in it now that he was taking this seriously instead of trying not to make a bunch of grown men cry, Arthur also took up the Doctor's position. It meant backtracking on four weeks of work, trying to catch up with what others already knew.

Piotr made an official command to Arthur that he was to stop all other reading other than that for recreation or classes. This gave more time for learning about being the doctor while honestly lifting some of the other stresses from him. Arthur hadn't realized how much he'd been doing until he realized he'd caught up on four weeks of work in a week. He handed in the projects to Sasha, who, after hearing what they had decided, could only laugh and grade him appropriately, while Piotr ran through the Strategist tests with Nikolai.

In one week they nearly doubled their scores.

The rest of the groups, figuring they were down to two had thought that they might have a chance, but when they came in after both sets of tests had been completed with top marks, they just stared at the board in shock. 

“There's no way!” One of the boys ran forward, snarling. “You mean to tell me you became the doctor and the magician?! You aced all of the doctor's tests after only a week?!”

“You have doubts?” Arthur asked, taking a sip from his tea. 

“It's probably that tea he's always drinking. No one else gets any. How much you want to bet it's for his mind? Like some sort of brain enhancer?” Their own strategist mentioned and Piotr frowned.

“He works too hard, and won't rest. His body keeps breaking due to the stress he puts it under. He's under four medications. A mood enhancer, an anti-inflammatory and two sleeping medications.” Piotr stared the boy in the eyes. “He's taking these medications to try and keep from breaking apart because he's working harder than anyone else here. Please don't take your aggressions out on him.” 

“You're probably the one slipping him the extra medications. He's the doctor and the magician, you're the strategist and the soldier. You're just as suspicious as he is.” The boy crossed his arms and Piotr stared, curious. He turned to Arthur, who shrugged and sighed.

“He's just jealous. I have you and the amazing name Mister Fairy, and he's just boring.” Arthur sipped his tea, finding it quickly flying from his face, splattering across the floor. “My tea!” Arthur jumped up and stared, surprised at the puddle on the floor.

“Why in the hell would I be jealous?! A slave and a farm boy? This is what someone like me would be jealous of?” He laughed. “My father's on the council! I'll be higher in the military than you two can dream of! As soon as I outrank you hacks, I'll have you kicked from the military for cheating! I know the human limitations, and neither of you can possibly do what you're claiming without working around the rules!” He snarled and Piotr, having heard enough, stood and slammed his hand hard on the table before them.

“Let's see how this plays off then. Today during classes, we're each to perform for the classes we're in. You'll see then the extent of our learning. It's a duel, right?”

“Yes, and what?” The boy leaned back, shifting from angry to interested.

“We'll request the judges to pit our two groups against one another. If we're lacking as any of the above, it'll show, Da?”

“Da. But what about if we win? What about when you lose?” He asked, hoping to make the defeat worse.

“If we win, we get that tea you've been drinking.” He grinned, honestly believing Arthur was taking some sort of brain enhancement. He looked over at Piotr, seeing him nod. After all, the tea would be easy to get more of.

“If we win-” Piotr was cut off by Arthur mumbling into his ear, a dark grin coming over his face. The raven haired man's eyes widened in horror as he turned, wondering for a moment if he'd gone mad, or had hallucinated the words. The grin on Arthur's face told him he was serious. “Is that too much?”

“It'll teach the high and mighty 'My daddy got me where I am' boy some manners. He doesn't even know who I'm the slave of, and he's willing to go against my master like this...” Arthur wagged his finger in a 'tsk-tsk' manner. The boy's eyes widened in shock and anger hearing the words.

“I'll have you beheaded for that comment, you bastard.” 

“A bastard?” Arthur looked over to Piotr with amusement. “My mother must have been popular. I'm fairly sure she was supposed to be married.” Arthur stared, the sass in his voice nearly making Piotr laugh. 

“I'll take you up on that, Kitty.” His eyes shifted over to the four young men standing before them, now staring in confusion. “If we win, Sasha gets to choose your clothes for tomorrow.”

“You're on!” The leader grinned, holding out his hand to shake.

Unknown to them, Sasha had heard the whole thing and was already thinking of what he had in their sizes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arthur stood at the front. The first match in the competition was for the magicians, and though he was more familiar with the magic, he felt off. Something bugged him as he stared forward and Sasha called the battle to start.

Arthur dropped to his knees, grabbing a bar of chalk from his pocket and immediately started writing out a star with runes, trying his damnedest to complete the circle before the man before him finished his, as it was obviously the best strategy.

The man before him lifted a few shards of chalk from his pack and enchanted them so they would each draw out a section of the circle, completing it eight times faster than Arthur could. 

What the other man didn't expect was that Arthur would hold up an eraser he kept on him and enchant that to remove the runes, destroying the circle he created. Since it was an enchanted item, the move was accepted. Arthur worked faster as the man tried to catch Arthur's eraser, failing fantastically. He hadn't realized the other man didn't even bother carrying an eraser. 

“Send yours after him!” The doctor yelled out and the magician shook his head.

“I took it out! I thought it was worthless!” He searched through his bag, coming up with a small cloth meant to clean glasses, but it worked. The man spent the next twenty seconds enchanting the item, watching as his chalk diminished due to the eraser. He sent the cloth over and Arthur touched a section of his rune, which didn't seem to do much. Arthur kept writing as the cloth neared and burst into flames when it came over the circle.

“It's not complete yet! How is he able to activate it?!” The magician stared as he thought, trying to figure it out, becoming more angry that Arthur was now taking a more relaxed pace. He stared, trying to figure out what kind of circle it was, knowing certain circles had a code word that would disassemble them. 

He didn't realize what it was til Arthur stood and stepped into the circle, looking over at Sasha, who stared back, waiting. “You can't expect me to really use this on him, can you?” Arthur asked and Sasha looked down over the circle before looking up and shaking his head. “So the battle is called?” Sasha shook his head. Arthur sighed, bringing out his hands over the circle, setting it to attack and Sasha's smile dropped. A storm came out of the sky over the runes and Arthur thought. He'd already made the circle, he might as well use it, even if he couldn't actually do much with it. He had hoped Sasha would call it for the other boy's own good.

He forgot that Sasha could be sadistic sometimes.

Rain and small hail pelted the boy as Arthur thought. 

“Did you just call the storm of Heaven on me?!” The boy realized and yelled out. Arthur simply nodded.

“Trying to think of what to do that doesn't involve your head and lightning. Just a tic.”

“I forfeit!” The boy yelled, tossing his bag on the floor and stormed off, snarling and spewing curses. Arthur watched as he turned to Sasha, who nodded and sighed. 

He had officially won. He stomped his foot once and the chalk flew up into his hand, which he used to reform the bar. He slid it into his pocket as he walked back to the sidelines, the storm almost instantly evaporating, leaving the other three of the opposing team quaking with fear. 

The storm of heaven was known for it's difficulty to properly write, as well as the large amount of magic it took from the magician. They wondered what else this boy before them could manage, seeing as many fully fledged magicians couldn't do that, let alone in under three minutes.

“I have the next two, you rest here.” Piotr patted his shoulder and Arthur nodded.

“Good luck.” Arthur watched with worry. Not that he didn't have faith in him, but something about the boy on the other team set his nerves badly. It was the soldier's battle, so they would be allowed to use weapons and physical strength, but no magic.

Piotr pulled a simple knife from his pack and Arthur remembered him mentioning number 23 before. This knife must be his favorite weapon, he realized as the other man stood, bouncing on the balls of his feet, getting a feel for the movement as he grabbed a sword from the table behind him, chuckling at the small weapon in Piotr's hand. “Go.” Sasha spoke and stepped back.

He knew this battle would be quick, and he was right. With the sword, the other man's movements were slow and based for a farther range, which he wasn't allowed. Piotr jumped in, grasped one of his outstretched arms and pulled the man forward, so his sword would lead him away from the man rushing past. Ivan's hand latched to the man's bicep and he allowed it to spin him, laying the blade against the man's throat. “Win.” Sasha held up his hand and Piotr released him, watching as the man fell to the floor in a puddle of his own creation. Arthur stared, surprised for a second before seeing Piotr bouncing off of the tips of his feet, like the other man had done before hand. 

“How were you so fast?!” The same man who had accepted the challenge in the first place yelled, stalking up to Sasha. “I demand he be checked! There's no way he was that fast without cheating!” He snarled and Sasha turned to him with his darker smile. The boy cringed and stepped back, cowering.

“Are you saying I don’t' know how to check for cheating? I didn't even cancel it when the loser there tried to enter a soldier's battle with an enchanted sword. Want to see who gets disqualified for cheating?” Sasha smiled and the man shook his head. “I've seen him do that move a hundred times. I'm just happy he didn't accidentally follow through again.” Sasha spoke with a sigh and the man realized it had been entirely true. “He didn't even use his full speed. He was trying to go easy on him.” Sasha turned and waved Nikolai over. “Strategists, then call me back for the doctor.” Sasha patted Nikolai on the back before going to keep an eye on another battle.

This battle was different than Arthur had imagined. He understood what the strategy was, but didn't see how such a battle could really be played out without either chess, or combating turn based against each other.

They were each given a map. They were each given a city with the same advantages and disadvantages. They had under their control, 50 thousand troops, an assortment of weapons and spells, as well as the notification they had 5 minutes to place them in before a hundred thousand troops would be sent in. 

Then the timer started.

Ivan worked over the board. It was some sort of magic, a topographic map. He'd point at a spot and the soldiers, weapons and spells would appear. Piotr's mind worked like lightening as he looked for valleys, mountains, plateaus and cliffs, placing everyone wherever he thought would be most appropriate. Arthur was honestly impressed, seeing the interest and excitement cross his face as he moved his fingers across the map, seeing battle scenarios in his mind.

At the end of the five minutes the other strategist walked over to Ivan's map and he just laughed. “Where are the other forty thousand soldiers?” He laughed and Piotr smiled.

“Since I don't know the direction of the incoming soldiers, they're in the castle walls, of course.” Ivan watched as the man paled.

He didn't even realize that was possible.

The scenario started. Piotr watched, his hand grasped tightly to Arthur's as the troops marched in from the north, south and west. Piotr frowned, knowing that meant the soldiers he'd placed atop the east valley were wasted. The teams from the other three directions were hit hard, taking them down by almost half. Piotr frowned, feeling he'd done something wrong, but when the soldiers reached the castle gate and the spells started falling over them, everyone stilled, staring. 

Not one breached the castle gate. The whole of the one hundred thousand had been destroyed using only seven thousand and five hundred soldiers outside of the walls, and the ten thousand magicians he'd placed in the central tower, as it was just far enough to hit all four of the gates.

When the scenario started on the other side, Piotr stared, looking over all of the mistakes. The man wasn't a bad strategist, but he didn't have the same experience and ended out with about half of his own army defeated, though no one got through the gates. He had technically won the simulation, but Piotr still won the battle.

Arthur made his way out for the last battle as Nikolai went to retrieve Sasha. This was the doctor's battle and as much as Arthur hated to admit it, he didn't understand how this battle would go. As a medic, there wouldn't be a specific way to fight. He carried his pack with medical supplies, the items he'd enchanted and such hanging from his hip as he thought. 

“Here we go!” Sasha came in and laid two rabbits down before the two people. Arthur looked up, finding it was the man who had challenged them in the first place. His pack was bigger and had more supplies, which honestly left Arthur at a disadvantage. He looked up as Sasha smiled, stepping back. “You have to keep them alive for fifteen minutes. Go.” Sasha spoke and while the other man wasn't sure what to think, Arthur frowned. 

“Can we use non medical magic?” He looked up as Sasha nodded. Arthur looked down and ran a hand over the rabbit, causing it's body to paralyze. He lifted it softly, rubbing the fur on it's belly as he looked it over, seeing it's eyes wide, but he didn't know the normal color of a rabbit's eyes. He also didn't have any books on animal medicine. He sighed as he shifted through his bag, pulling out the glasses and started looking him over. Heart, fast, but fine. Respiration, failing. Arthur realized it was losing consciousness and looked him over, not seeing any injury. 

He realized it must be a poison and thought, trying to remember what he knew about removing poisons from a person. He flipped through, finding the glasses to show nerves and looked the rabbit over again, seeing the synapses failing. A neurological poison. He realized dialysis might be the best bet and flipped through the glasses again, while pulling two large needles, a tube and a filter from his bag. “Can we have someone else bring us something?” Arthur asked and Sasha nodded. 

“As long as it's relevant, but not something you forgot.”

“Piotr, can you bring me a glass of water, please?” He asked as he enchanted the filter to work on blood, hoping it would realize the toxins weren't supposed to get past. Otherwise, he'd just be hurting this rabbit more before it died. He had the system assembled as Piotr ran over, He put the cup down as he stuck the large needles into the veins on the rabbit's chest, hoping it would work. This wasn't the human biology he'd been used to. He poured in some of the water and started using magic to pull the blood out, run it through the filter and continue down, going back into the rabbit. After ten minutes he pulled the needles out, figuring all of the blood had cycled, and hoped it would be enough. He poured water through the filter before dumping it out and tossed everything into a sealed bag for proper cleaning. 

Something caught his eye and he stared at the filter, lifting it up and looking it over for a moment. He brought it to his nose to smell as he was accidentally knocked by the man beside him, who was now doing CPR. The filter hit his lip and Arthur threw it down, using magic to burn it to cinder before his sweat took the fluid to his lip.

It was instantaneous. Arthur stood, spitting nonstop while trying to fight the flavor from his mouth and clenched his eyes, stumbling back. He continued spitting, reaching out around him before climbing to his hands and knees and made his way to the side of the ring. He was shaking like a leaf. Sasha and Piotr were both there in seconds while he ripped off his jacket, trying to wipe the substance from his tongue.

“What's wrong?!” Piotr asked as Arthur lost his senses, bursting into tears. 

“I tasted the berries!!” He cried as he grasped to Piotr's jacket, pulling himself to his lap. This was when Piotr noticed his eyes were clenched shut and he looked up at Sasha with shock.

“You didn't...”

“I don't choose the tests. City council did! I wasn't even aware what they were using! I was just given a dropper!” He yelled before he told Piotr to run him to Lukas.

His rabbit survived, making a complete recovery within a few days.

The other rabbit passed away just as the timer ran out.

“You're fine. Stop freaking out.”

“I can't! It's... I can't think! I remember that taste and the horrible world I opened my eyes to and I just... it all came back! In that one second it all came back!” He cried, sitting on Piotr's lap.

“This world isn't that bad.” Lukas stared, half wanting to smack the boy into submission. 

“Not here! Being told I'm cursed! I'm only alive because I'm evil! These god damned fairies!” He yelled as he tried to shove them away, causing Piotr to frown. “I bet I'm the only child of that church that when I was old enough to become a priest, they told my I wasn't wanted. I didn't want the damned job anyway, but with everyone else, on their birthday they were told they could stay in peace or go with love. They already had me a job! They already had me moved out! I wasn't wanted! No one ever wanted me! I'm just a burden!” He yelled, a full blown panic attack setting in before he started trying to shove away the fairies again. He stilled, looking over at one and just stopped, his eyes wide as if some sort of understanding met his weary mind. His head whipped around to Piotr and he swallowed hard before nodding.

“It told you something again?”

“I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean that no one wanted me, or that I'm just a burden. I know it might be hard for you to hear me like this, and I'm just... I'm losing it again. I'm too stressed out, and I'm not thinking about my words. Please forgive me.” He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. He chuckled, but it was a sad tone they heard. “Who ever would have known just a taste of something could bring such panic?” He asked, not expecting an answer.

“We'll go and get the results of the tests. You should have passed, but since you left the trials floor, you may have been disqualified.”

“If I made us lose, I'm sorry.” Arthur sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do about it now.

“But we won no matter what. We didn't have to win all four, we just had to beat them, and we won at least three, right?” Arthur stared and smiled before nodding.

“Yes, let's go. But, um, can I make a request?” Arthur asked as he finally stood on his own feet, though his arm didn't let go of Piotr's. He noticed the nod and sighed. “Can I request tonight off? I'll need another cup of tea, but I think I need to just spend the rest of the day after classes calming down.”

“That's more than fine. You've worked very hard, after all, for over a month. We can find something to do in the room to calm you down so you can sleep in peace and recover, alright?”

“Yes.” Arthur nodded, a soft smile coming to his face. “Thank you, Master.”

“You know I really like to hear you call me that.” Piotr smiled softly and Arthur nodded, pressing his face against Piotr's arm. It was awkward while they walked, but it helped him to hide the blush he felt.

He'd only blushed a couple of times before meeting Ivan. Arthur had started to think himself completely immune to women and the likes, but now it almost seemed like a hobby. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, making Piotr smile brighter as they entered back into the area.

“So, everything alright?” Sasha asked upon seeing them, sitting against the stands with anger and sadness combined through the group. 

“Yes, just an... episode. I'm sorry you had to see that.” Arthur spoke softly and Sasha shook his head, patting his unruly orange hair. 

“I'm just happy to hear you're alright. I'm sorry about the poison they used. I honestly didn't have a clue what it was.”

“It's better that it was... what it was.” Arthur sighed. “Now I know how I handle it, and know better about controlling my panic. It's better the first time was here then when I was actually needed, right?” He spoke softly and Piotr nodded happily.

“That is true, but you two might want to be a little more discreet. You're getting some interesting looks from the group over there.” Sasha glanced over to the stands where the group they just fought stared, shocked and a little horrified over their closeness.

“I'd rather just start calling you Master again and just be done with their looks.” Arthur sighed, looking up and Piotr smiled.

“If that's what my kitten wants to call me, that's fine.” Piotr smiled softly and Arthur looked back up in shock.

“It's really alright? I can call you Master again?” He spoke, his eyes wide, an odd excitement coming over him and Sasha just burst into laughter.

“I never thought I'd hear someone sound so excited to say that!” He laughed and Piotr nodded.

“You can call me that. I was hoping to spare you some of the embarrassment of it. That's why I said you should keep calling me Piotr, but if you're alright with it...” He watched, a little hopeful as Arthur offered a short nod, absolutely beaming.

“So...” Piotr's gaze shifted back to Sasha. “My little fairy's test, was he disqualified since he left?”

“No, because we weren't testing him, but his rabbit. It's still alive. We thought we'd grant the other the dignity of saying his rabbit passed just after the time ran out, but you still won in the contest. All four, you guys got.” Sasha watched as Arthur grinned, his hands placed hard at his sides as he bowed, thanking Sasha for looking over their competitions. He glanced over and noticed Nikolai and waited til he was done with the talk he was having before running over to thank him as well. Piotr just watched with a grin.

“Your softness is showing, your highness.” Sasha spoke as the other's eyes shifted over to him. 

“I'm not his highness, remember? I'm Piotr, a simple farm boy.” He watched as Nikolai rolled his eyes so hard they could practically hear it. He chuckled as he watched. “By the way, we were competing with those four. If we won, you were to pick out their outfits for tomorrow. Do you think you have something suiting for them?”

“Oh, can I embarrass Arthur with this a little as well?” Sasha asked and Piotr frowned.

“How bad?”

It was a minute til Arthur returned and the group of three made their way to the stands. “I'm hearing my dressing you tomorrow is part of the loss you're suffering from today?” Sasha asked and the group nodded, though none of them realized how terrible this really was yet.

“We accept defeat. You're a good, kind person, though. Our uniforms should be fine, right?”

“Ohohoho! No, no!” Sasha wagged his finger. “I think I have a few things. They'll have to be silky, softness is always a bonus when you're suffering embarrassment, right?” He asked and the group nodded gently, now worried. “I'll have to go with something more covering than what you wore your first night in Russia, Arthur. After all, if there are... parts hanging out in school, there's bound to be complaints, right?” Sasha spoke, making vulgar shows with his hands at his crotch. Arthur turned horribly red, his mouth dropped in horror. “Seriously, I never would have guessed with as small as you are that you wouldn't be that small everywhere else...” He looked up and Arthur hid his face in his hands, the blush showing on every bit of exposed skin. Piotr was doing his best to keep from laughing at the confusion, shock and horror of the four boys as they stared at Arthur.

“I know! Short-shorts! Pink with hearts!!” Sasha cheered and the boys stared, now even more horrified.

“And you just happen to have a set in each of our sizes ready for tomorrow?”

“It'll only take me three minutes to get from my room. I always have outfits for fun little kitties waiting.” Sasha grinned and the four boys swallowed hard.

The four knew tomorrow was going to be hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arthur sipped his tea, but worried the damage had already been done. His shoulder had been hurting ever since his panic attack during the competition and he wondered if he'd injured himself again. 

“Let's redo the room.” Piotr spoke, and with Arthur's current lack of context, all he could do was stare in wonder. 

“Huh?”

“The wall around your room is collapsible, so we could tear it down in about three minutes. We could move the bookshelves and desks together, so I can oversee what you're learning better and help you study more efficiently. Since we have four beds and only two of us, we could make one huge bed and share it.” Piotr spoke, looking completely serious til the last few words brought out a blush and he looked up. “I thought it would be nice to not have to sleep alone.”

“Will I be sharing your bed when we're back in the castle?” Arthur asked and Piotr frowned.

“I hadn't really thought about it.” He sighed, leaning forward, already looking like he'd been rejected. 

“I'm not saying no, but I don't know if I can do much to help. My shoulder's been hurting for the past while, and I don't want to injure it.” Arthur took another sip of his tea, remembering when Ivan had told him his body was now under his command and sighed, blushing. 

“Would it help if I massaged it again?” Blue eyes pouted as they looked him over and Arthur could only chuckle.

“I don't think so this time. I think it just needs to rest. That's part of the reason I'm worried about redoing the room, I don't want to lift anything, but if you still want to, it's fine.” Arthur looked down, taking another sip, hoping Piotr wouldn't notice his nerves.

About a week into boot camp, when he started to feel like he'd been abandoned, Arthur had gone through a bit of a harsh patch. He started to remember flashes of the night he'd had the chocolates, though if he was asked, he'd deny it. Something about remembering his own behavior had him wondering what on earth he'd been feeling towards Ivan that day. 

He thought he was beautiful.

He hated to admit it, especially since he'd always thought himself straight, even if he didn't have relationships or find many girls attractive, so wanting strong arms to hold him to that warm chest felt so horribly foreign to him. He'd wondered about what would happen when he was out of boot camp, but when Ivan never responded, never acknowledged his letters, he couldn't help but feel not only abandoned by the master who had stolen him from his home and dragged across the world, but on top of that, he felt like he'd been dismissed by a crush.

Finding Piotr had been Ivan the whole time had allowed him to dismiss part of the crush. It had been easier to see they had every quality to be friends. They worked well together, and knew well how to compliment the other's work, but now he'd come full circle.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he knew that the crush he'd been trying to deny for nearly a month was worming its way back in.

“I'll do the work then, if it's really alright with you. I don’t' want to force you.” Piotr spoke softly, watching as Arthur turned and shook his head with a chuckle.

“It's perfect, Master.” He smiled before turning back to his tea.

They redid the room, and as Sasha came in that night to warm them of lights out he couldn't help but chuckle. The beds had all been pushed foot to foot, creating a giant bed with headboards on both sides. They'd pushed the desks beside the door, and had the bookshelves lining the wall. It was obvious Ivan had snuck back into his room at the castle, as a few of his personal belongings now sat on shelves and on his desk, like a small clump of bamboo he'd gotten from China years before. A very beautiful sarong from India covered over the bedside lamp and covered the room in multicolored clouds. “What do you think?” Piotr turned to Sasha, who smiled. 

“You need to remember to magic the seams of the mattresses together so there's no holes to fall into. I think the group in room five would love to see this. They've tried doing something along these lines, without much success, mind you.” Sasha watched as Piotr nodded, a little more pride coming into his work. 

“Let's go see then!” Piotr stood up and Sasha nodded.

“If you want, I'll grant you guys an extra hour of up time. I was going to go to three next, but we can do five instead.” Sasha watched as Arthur stood, nodding.

“If it's alright, I'd like to see. I'm curious about something.” He spoke softly and the other two watched, happy to see him take an interest in something that wasn't written on paper.

Sasha knocked at the door and a man opened it, looking up. “Lights-” He saw Piotr and Arthur standing at Sasha's sides and stared, confused for a moment.

“I noticed the work you were doing with your room before. Piotr here started some similar work on his room and I thought you guys might be able to give each other some hints?” Sasha winked and the man stood tall, blushing like mad. “If it's not a good time-”

“No, it's fine! I just...” He stared at Piotr with intrigue. “Come in! Come in!” He stepped back, allowing them passage and Sasha smiled.

“You all have an extra hour til lights out tonight. Have fun!” Sasha smiled as he turned and walked down the hallway to tell the next room of the time.

The beds were together the same way. They'd put it in the center of the room, though, allowing for easier access from the other side of the room.

They did have four men in the bed, so it only made sense. Arthur noticed they'd pushed the desks front to front, two wide, so it was more of a rectangle than theirs was, but he felt if every time he looked straight forward he saw Piotr staring back he'd never get any work done. He couldn't help but chuckle as one of the men stared at him, curious.

“So... are you guys... together then?” One of them asked, knowing Arthur was a slave. They'd heard Piotr was a farmer's son, but they'd never really heard him say it. 

“Something like that. It's... complicated.” Piotr blushed, looking off to the side and Arthur watched with curiosity before smiling.

“It can't be that complicated. Have you guys slept in the same bed?” The leader asked, his arms crossed over. He was about the same height as Arthur, and now that he looked him over, he wasn't much bulkier either. He seemed to have a radiant personality, to the point of hotheadedness. Green eyes and olive skin shone under reddish brown hair, a curl coming from behind his right ear. He had a thick accent, one Arthur wasn't familiar with, but it sounded somehow melodic, even with his abrasive tone. 

“Just once, but that was before camp started.” Piotr answered, turning more red at every second.

“Have you seen each other naked?” the man watched, realizing he was seeing something unusual and interesting.

“We shower together, but outside of that, I've only seen him.” Piotr watched as Arthur's ears started turning red.

“Have you kissed?” The man leaned forward, now nearly dancing as he looked between the two, his gaze turning from uninterested, when they'd arrived, to downright captivated now that it had come this far.

“No.” Piotr frowned. 

The man watched with a grin, seeing both of the two before him almost looking disappointed and laughed. “Welcome to the group!” The man stood. “I'm Lovino, this is Antonio,” He waved to one of the two on the bed. He looked taller and a little more bulky. His brown hair was ruffled about. He had green eyes, the same as Lovino's but they looked friendlier and laid on his stomach, his ankles crossed in the air as he read a book and waved over his shoulder. “This is Francis.” He pointed to the other on the bed. He'd been reading in a similar position to Antonio when they'd come in, but he now sat up with rapt attention. He was still a little bulkier than Antonio, and quite a bit taller than Lovino, but they could tell he and Antonio were actually about the same height. Beautiful, long blond hair flowed like water around his face, ocean blue eyes watched with joy at the newcomers. “And that is Gilbert.” He pointed to the one at the desk. He leaned back, probably the same height as the taller two. His hair was white as could be, like fallen snow, with blood red eyes. 

“No, ve're not running trains on each other, if zhat's vhat you vanna ask.” Gilbert's accent barely covered the harsh tone of his voice. It grated like nails on a chalkboard. 

“He's an idiota.” Lovino sighed. “Donna mind him, si?” 

“Running... trains?” Arthur looked up with confusion while Piotr tried to hide his laughter.

“I forgot how innocent my kitty is!” He gave a jovial laugh, patting Arthur on the head like a child. He crossed his arms in a huff.

“I'm not a baby, you know.” Arthur ruffled with indignation.

“Oh, you two are perfect!” Lovino watched with amusement. “Welcome in! I guess you were interested in how we were doing the room?” Lovino asked while Francis jumped up, grasping Arthur's hand and offered a soft kiss to the back.

“Any questions you have, mon chere, just let me know, oui?” He smiled softly and Arthur stepped back, surprised at the man before him. 

“I haven't a clue what you mean, but unhand me.” Arthur stepped back, something about the hungry look in his eyes terrified him. He clasped hard to Piotr's hand and nearly wrapped the arm over himself, hiding under the bulk he had. 

“What's wrong? I was just being friendly.” Francis asked, watching as Arthur went from embarrassed and innocent to terrified in a second. 

“He's an insufferable flirt, but he's harmless, si?” Antonio sat up, realizing he wasn't going to be getting any more work done tonight. “Don't have to worry about him. Actually, we're all a little too harmless, si?” He glanced over at Lovino, who shook his head, bringing a hand to his forehead.

“Don't confuse your laziness with harmlessness. We're hard training soldiers, you bastard.” He grumbled before turning to the two new ones, seeing honest terror in Arthur. “But I'm curious. Is he alright?”

“I'm fine. Don't worry about me.” Arthur snipped, his tone soft and fast enough to let everyone know he wasn't fine. Something had really startled him. 

“You donna look fine to me.” Antonio stood and walked over, clapping a hand over his shoulder. 

Arthur stumbled back, scurrying to escape his touch and Piotr turned, surprised to see such panic. He looked at Antonio, seeing the shock on his face and turned, seeing Arthur holding his head down, his own hand clasped hard over his shoulder. He pushed himself back til he was pressed against the wall. 

“Arthur?” He spoke softly, only getting a violent head shake in response. He stepped forward, grasping Arthur's chin, trying to make him look up, to hear him scream, tearing himself out of the group, slamming hard into the corner. He knelt down to the floor, shaking like a leaf and Piotr stared before walking over, kneeling down before him. “Arthur, are you alright?”

“I'm scared...” he whimpered, looking up and seeing Piotr staring at him. “I'm sorry, Master. I remembered. I...” His eyes shot from Francis to Antonio and it dawned on Piotr what was happening. He reached over and pulled him into his arms, standing finally with the other cradled against his chest. 

“You never panic near me so I didn't know you were still so scared. I'm sorry.” Piotr rested his head against the other, trying to calm him. 

“What happened?” Antonio asked, obviously worried.

“Dmitri and Alexi, the two who had been in our room, they attacked him in the shower. I think it's better if other's don't touch him for now.” He nearly mumbled and Francis stared, clasping his hands over his chest.

“Oh, Arthur, Je suis tellement désolé. I didn't know.” He watched, seeing the other curl up in Piotr's arms and sighed.

“That explains why your room is down to two. But a slave and his master, how romantic!” Antonio grinned, glancing over at Lovino, who rolled his eyes.

“Donna think about it, bastard.”

“But you'd look so cute in chains!” Antonio cooed, seeing Lovino turn bright red, Francis and Gilbert both laughing at the response.

By this time, Arthur had calmed enough to watch what was going on around him and turned, pressing his face against Piotr's neck. Something about the touch, the warmth, even the scent of him set Arthur's nerves at peace. 

“It wasn't the touch.” He mumbled and everyone turned, hearing the soft words. “Francis' eyes... they looked like Alexi's. I'm sorry I panicked like that. I'm sorry to have caused a disruption in your room. I'm sorry I ran from you too, Master.” He mumbled and Piotr softly shook his head.

“We're both still new to this, and I think such things need to be learned and dealt with. I need to learn to comfort you, as well as the other way around, Da?”

“Da. Spasibo.” Arthur sighed, leaning his head softly against Piotr's shoulder. “You can put me down if you want.” He spoke softly.

“Nyet, I don’t' want to now.” He smiled and Lovino grinned.

“Sure, they don't know if they're a couple, but he's calling him master and it's obvious there's only one person who can calm him down.” Lovino grinned. “You're right, though. He's still very innocent. You like to read, si?”

“Yes, a lot. Why?” Arthur watched as Lovino grinned and walked to the bookshelf, roving over the spines before pulling one back. He walked over, looking over the cover before handing the book over with a grin. 

“This might answer some questions, and give you some ideas, si? Tomorrow, we should go see your room. We can trade ideas, if you want.”

“That might be nice.” Piotr looked down, seeing Arthur softly nod. “Da, after dinner, come on over to room one. I'll try and have it finished by then.” He spoke with a kind smile. “I better get us to bed. Still have a lot of work tomorrow.” He turned and bowed softly before heading to the room.

Arthur knew something was different. Piotr didn't have the normal need to fill any silence with words. He allowed the quiet, even though it was only their first night in the same room, really. He sat Arthur on the bed, and when he'd gone to stand, he shook his head, and lowered his hands, silently letting Arthur know to remain seated. He went to both dressers and chose clothes before walking over and lifting Arthur back into his arms. Arthur wondered what was happening as they went to the shower and Ivan stripped quickly, not allowing Arthur to do so yet. As soon as he was done with his own, Piotr started working on the straps and buttons on his outfit. Arthur stared, burning bright red at the realization of what he was doing, but something in Piotr's face told him not to stop him. After he was stripped, Arthur was lead to the shower where he was gently cleaned off, not even touching the washcloth with his own hands. Piotr washed himself quickly and did both of their hair before taking Arthur out of the water and dried him off quickly, still without words. Arthur watched, seeing a soft but solemn look on his face as he was pampered. Piotr got him dressed before drying and dressing himself.

Arthur was thrilled he hadn't gone for the things Sasha picked out.

He was lifted and brought to bed, Piotr pulling down the blanket and laying him softly on the bed before climbing over, laying behind him. Arthur couldn't explain it, but when he was delicately pulled to Piotr's stomach, surrounded in his warmth, a single arm wrapping over his waist, Arthur felt comfortable, and horribly safe. 

“Good night, Arthur.”

“Goodnight, Master.” Arthur hadn't even realized it til he heard the tears in his own voice and Piotr sat up, turning his face to see. His thumb ran carefully over his cheeks, as worried eyes roved his face. 

“Why are you crying?” Piotr looked near tears himself. Something in the course of the evening had horribly bothered him, and as he looked up, Arthur started to feel guilty for it.

“Somehow, I'm horribly happy.” He nearly whispered, watching as the eyes over his stilled, surprised before a soft smile broke across his face. “Somehow you've become my comfort.” Arthur watched as Piotr smiled brighter. “I know I'm supposed to be your slave, and I should probably feel bad about how this has gone, but having you pamper me so much made me feel really lucky.”

Piotr let out a relieved sigh. “I was scared. You knew you didn't have to let me do that. I wouldn't have forced you. I wanted you to take comfort in me. I wanted you to let me try and help, and you didn't run away. I feel that tonight, I was the lucky one.” Piotr smiled before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Sleep, мой ангел.” He nearly whispered before laying down his head.

Just before he fell asleep, he felt Arthur wiggle, turning in his arms and give a soft kiss to his cheek before turning and laying down, wrapping his arm over Piotr's.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Arthur woke to a hazy but comfortable feeling. He felt the arm wrapped over him and turned, finding Ivan there, his sandy hair brushing over the tops of his cheeks. He watched silently, seeing his eyes move beneath their lids and took a moment to really look him over. He was surprised to find that as much as he'd felt himself grow closer to 'Piotr', he really thought he looked best as Ivan. His hair shone brightly in the morning sun and Arthur smiled, running a strand through his fingers before he slipped from the bed. He shifted through Piotr's clothes, finding a clean uniform, preparing them as best he could before grabbing a few other things from around the room. It wasn't long til a soft knock sounded at the door and Arthur nearly danced over, opening it with a smile, seeing Sasha look down at him in confusion before smiling.

Arthur stepped back, allowing him in and glanced over, seeing Ivan still asleep. “He's still asleep if you're here for him.”

“He never sleeps this late. What wore him out so much, I wonder?” Sasha's never ending smile grew terribly over happy and Arthur stared in shock. He turned and danced over, rolling Ivan onto his back before turning to Arthur with a frown. 

“I'm going to change his look again. Don't freak out.”

“I had a feeling.” Arthur stepped forward, watching as he held open his left eye and dropped a single drop in before turning and patting Arthur's head. 

“He'll be ready in about fifteen minutes. About five til the darkening starts. Say your goodbyes to your pale prince before then.” Sasha smiled before patting him on the head and making his way from the room.

It had never even dawned on him before. He always woke to a bugle outside the window, but he never realized that not everyone would hear it. He glanced over, wondering if Sasha woke him for this every morning. He made sure he had things ready and walked over, sitting softly at the side of the bed. “Master, it's time to wake up.”

“Not yet. Not til Sasha comes.”

“He already left.” Arthur watched as Ivan turned to him, violet eyes shining in the morning light. “Good morning, Master.”

Ivan realized what was happening and sat up, seeing Arthur smiling softly at him. “Dobroye utro. I hope you slept well?”

“Very, thank you. And you?” Arthur asked as Ivan slid himself from the bed. 

“Wonderfully.” He smiled as he stood and stretched, releasing the muscle stiffness from a good night's sleep. 

“I chose your clothes for you for the day. Come here.” He smiled and stood up on the bed, sliding off Ivan's shirt and fell to his knees to drop the pajama pants, deciding he'd get them afterwards. He jumped off of the bed to slide his new clothes on and sighed as he jumped back on the bed to slide on his shirt and jacket. He turned him carefully, affixing the straps as well as the tie before looking him over. “There. Please, sit down.” He spoke as he jumped over, grabbing the hair brush and started working, softly running the brush through his hair, seeing the strands darken as the brush ran through. A soft hum left the man before him and Arthur let out a chuckle as he did what he could think of to lift some of the work from the man before him. 

“What has my little kitten in such a mood today?” Piotr asked, closing his eyes and enjoying the pampering he honestly wasn't used to.

“I thought I'd return the favor. You've been working so hard, waking up early to get ready and dealing with eye drops, the least I could do is this, especially after last night.” He looked over his work, making sure his hair was alright before nodding.

“You don't owe me for that.” Piotr turned, the violet of his eyes slowly being overtaken by the dark brown.

“I know.” Arthur smiled, running a hand over the other's shoulder. “So, breakfast?”

“Da, that sounds good.” Piotr stood, looking himself over in the mirror before they went down.

Shortly after they got there, they were surprised when the group they had chatted with the night before dragged their table over, sitting with them. Piotr looked over, his eyes alight with amusement as Arthur looked at them, pressing himself a little closer to his master's side. “Looks like you two had a good night.” Francis watched from the corner of his eye, the corner of his lip twitching up in amusement as he watched their interactions. 

“We're not to that point yet.” Piotr smiled, red tinting his cheeks. 

“Eh, you're no fun.” Gilbert sighed. “You're still young. You should be as awesome as you can be, Ja? Burn bright, and fast.” He spoke as he watched the bar start to fill with trays, the cooks being happy a third of their work for the day was already nearly done. 

“Sometimes feelings are more like flowers, Gil. You sit back and watch them open on their own, finding beauty not only in the eventual blossom, but the days of sunlight and care and watering that lead up to that point.” Francis smiled, a sigh of reminisce making the rest at the table watch with intrigue.

“That's a very good way of putting it. Terribly accurate.” Piotr chuckled as Arthur watched the group. 

“It's too early for your romance bullshit, bastard.” Lovino spoke nearly into the table, his head laid on his crossed arms.

“But l'amour is such a wonderous and beautiful thing, non? We should foster it! Raise it softly and let everyone around us know without more than a smile and a touch that we're completely head over heels for the one who's captured our innocent hearts.” Francis spoke, a tender look on his face as his eyes shifted over, capturing Gilbert's, who looked away with a blush.

“As if anyone would mistake your perverted ass for innocent.” Lovino mumbled and Gilbert covered his mouth, letting a hissed laugh escape his lips. 

“Breakfast is ready!” Nikolai blared across the room, letting the table, as well as a few others that had arrived early that their wait had paid off. They retrieved their trays and sat, Arthur frowning as he turned to head back. 

“You must have worked up his appetite.” Antonio joked, waving it away when he saw the surprised look on Piotr's face. “I know, I know, you're not that far yet.” He smiled before seeing Arthur come back with a confused face. 

“Sasha's not here yet.” Arthur sat with a frown and Piotr looked over, confused.

“He doesn't have to be here for you to eat. It's fine.” 

“He has my tea.” Arthur mumbled, frowning. His shoulder still ached from the day before and now he worried. 

“He shouldn't be too long. Probably still dressing those four.” Piotr smiled, a chill being sent through the four from the other group as Arthur let out a rather undignified snort. 

“Oh, mio dio...” Antonio spoke, sitting up with wide eyes at the doorway behind them. Arthur and Piotr turned, the other three looking now as well as the four came in, Sasha grinning as he patted them on the shoulders. 

Pink shorts that were practically only tight underwear were all that adorned them from their hips to their boots, which were now pink and only ankle high. The shirts were red, the same short, silk tank tops Arthur had endured. They had red cat ears pinned in their hair, and were covered in silver jewelry. 

“Oh, remind me never to get on his bad side.” Arthur mumbled and Piotr laughed, setting off the laughter in the rest of the room. Sasha walked up with a grin and patted Arthur on the head with a smile. 

“So, I'll bring you your tea in a moment. Sorry I'm late, but they were a little... resistant.” Sasha's smile went from pleasant to nightmare inducing, causing Piotr to laugh louder.

“You sound like you're having fun, torturing teenage boys.” Sasha turned, seeing Nikolai walk up with a frown.

“You make a bet in my school, you better plan to follow through if you lose!” Sasha grinned, high fiving Arthur before heading back to the kitchen.

“Piotr, I need to speak to you for a moment.” Nikolai rolled his eyes as Arthur turned, curious.

“It's alright, Kitten. I need to give my report about Dmitri and Alexi. After you, when they'd been released, they decided it would be alright to attack someone else, and seeing as their court hearing has found them guilty...” He stood and Arthur realized he had to choose their punishment.

“Just... tell me when it's over, alright?” He asked softly and Piotr bent down, kissing the top of his head. Arthur felt his embarrassment burn at being kissed so publicly, while Nikolai nearly gagged. As he walked off, Antonio laughed.

“That was cute! You two may not be tearing clothes off, but you definitely have good chemistry!” He smiled brightly and Arthur nodded, hoping it wasn't too presumptuous to hope he was right. “So, is he really your master, then? Or is it some kind of kink play?”

“He's my master. I am his slave.” Arthur smiled, feeling oddly proud of those words. “I never would have imagined I'd be so happy to say those words.” He smiled softly as Sasha walked up, sliding his tea before him. 

“I just talked to Piotr. Your out of exercises today.” He spoke and Arthur stood up, shocked. 

“What?! Why?! We can't lose the points from that!” He yelped out and Sasha slid a hand on his shoulder, easing him back into his seat.

“Because your shoulder has been bothering you since yesterday evening. You're showing horrible inflammation in your shoulder again today, so you're out of it. It's just for a day, and you're not losing points, just missing five. Considering you're still in the lead by seventy three points, I think you'll be alright. You will still have your spells classes tonight, so don't worry, alright?” His voice rang with sympathy and Arthur could only sigh and nod.

“Classes?! Is there more than one?” Gilbert shot up, panic setting in as he wondered if he hadn't looked the day's schedule over enough.

“Not for anyone else. Arthur is the doctor and the magician for his team, since there's only two. Piotr has gotten the strategist as well as the soldier, which says something as Arthur also ranked top three for strategy.”

“After Master's show yesterday, I think he did a better job at it than I would have.” Arthur sighed.

“Nyet, you just have a mind for different types of strategy. It's fine. You know you'll still be fine anyway, right?” He smiled and turned, looking around. Arthur watched as he headed back up to the front table. 

Somehow Sasha was good at calming him when he was worried. He turned back to the table and lifted his tea, letting the smell calm his worried nerves.

“What is that tea?” Antonio asked, staring. 

“I'm actually not sure. It's something Lukas has given me for the problems I'm having with my muscles.”

“Muscular problems? Can you describe them to me?” He asked and Arthur stared.

“Why would you be interested in something so... dull?” He asked, honestly confused when Gilbert joined in.

“I'm interested as well. Me and Toni here are both the doctors in our groups.” He watched as Arthur frowned.

“Wait, you're not one group?”

“Two doctors, two magicians.” Francis smiled. “We stayed with the ones we felt we could live with the best, and seeing as we're kind of two groups of boys, we felt it would be a good idea to have our other team mates in a different room, as two of us have brothers in that group.” Francis watched as Arthur frowned.

“That's some luck, getting into the same groups like that.” Arthur mumbled, actually surprised when Francis shook his head.

“We're here for reasons other than general military, so it's not really so surprising.”

“Really? What are you going for?” Arthur asked and Antonio looked over, trying to shush the other.

“Assassin squad.” He smiled brightly and Arthur stared.

“Assassin... squad?” He looked between the four, surprised to find them all staring at him in wonder. “What is it?”

“You don't know what the Assassin Squad is?” Gilbert leaned over with wide eyes. “They're the personal guard for the king! I've only seen King Ivan about a little, but I wouldn't mind being beside him for a while!” Gilbert sat back with a grin and Arthur's eyebrow quirked up, staring.

“You wound me to the quick, Gil! I thought you were forever with me!” Francis mocked sadness and Gilbert let out his odd sounding laugh again.

“Have you seen that man? He's as big as a house! He could probably wear out all five of us!” He laughed again and Lovino cringed.

“No way in hella I'mma let anyone touch me after they touched you. I donna wanna contract stupid.” Lovino half yelled and Arthur laughed out loud at the comment.

He hadn't had many friends in the past, but somehow, this was a warm feeling for him. “So, is the guard eight members?” Arthur asked, curious, but unable to break the smile from his face.

“Si!” Antonio answered, holding up his stein of water. “Wanna meet the rest of the group?”

“Yes, actually I think Master and myself would have a fun time with you lot.” Arthur sipped his tea and sighed, looking down into the glass. 

With him being half useless when it came to anything involving strength, it seemed a really good idea to have a guard like this. 

“Can I steal a few drops of that?” Antonio looked at the mostly empty glass and Arthur nodded, sliding it over. 

“I'm actually done with it, but if there's enough...”

“Si, this is plenty.” Both him and Gilbert slid their finger into the cup and wiped it on the edges. They smelled it and frowned.

“That's not just an anti-inflammatory. There's cannabis in here.” Gilbert frowned.

“Chamomile, cannabis, green tea, opium and... morphia? What on earth?” Antonio frowned, thinking. He looked up, seeing Arthur's eyes wide on them and stilled, staring.

“Belladonna.” He stood and rushed over, grasping Arthur's head and held it to the sunlight in the windows. “Your pupils are dilated! Are you feeling nauseous?! Are you hallucinating at all?!” Antonio panicked as Gilbert frowned, grasping a needle and a filter, about to attempt the same process he'd done the day before on the rabbit.

“No!” Arthur jumped back, pushing himself out from under the brunet. “You can't... pull it out! I need it!” Arthur whimpered, falling to his knees, missing Sasha jump from the dais, heading over quickly. “If you pull it out now, I could die!”

“Arthur, are you alright?” Sasha asked, sliding in beside him. 

“There was a... misunderstanding. I didn't know Lukas was giving me an antitoxin. I need it to stop.” Arthur whispered. “This explains why I haven't seen my fairies in a few weeks.”

“Fairies?! You've been hallucinating in these classes?! That can be fatal!” Gilbert gasped. “If they distract you at the wrong time-”

“Those fairies were my only friends before I was brought here. They may only be hallucinations for the rest of you, but to me it's the only part of my old life I enjoyed, as well as the only part I have left. If you pull the poisons from me, there's a chance it could make me completely useless again and I...” Arthur grasped his knees, bowing. “I couldn't survive it if I couldn't be useful to my master anymore. Please, forget what you noticed!” He gasped out, surprised when seconds later he was pulled into a hug. He turned, ready to smack Sasha when he realized it was Piotr behind him. 

“Such sweet words you have for me.” He smiled, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“I'm sorry, Master.” Arthur sighed. “I acknowledged what you told me not to.”

“This is a special situation. If you're in danger like this, go ahead and say, but the rest of the time, it didn't happen, Da?”

“Da.” Arthur reached up, grasping to Piotr's arm over his chest and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself and relax. 

“I thought, since he was the doctor for you, maybe he'd gotten poisoned yesterday. I'm sorry I overreacted.” Antonio spoke, watching as Arthur nodded. 

“Can I explain, Master?” Arthur asked, turning and Piotr nodded.

“Sasha, thank you for running in while I was gone.” Dark eyes shifted over to blue ones, oddly devoid of their smile.

The two moved to the table and Arthur sighed.

“I was born blind.” He started, seeing Gilbert and Antonio staring with such intensity he wondered if they would even blink. “When I was five, I was hit in the back of the head and I thought I was going to die. My eyes, which had never done me any service, suddenly started hurting horribly. The doctors gave me something, they said it would make the pain stop. I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was in the mortuary, being prepped for burial. They told me the pills fixed my eyes and made it so I could see because I was possessed by the devil. I started seeing things no one else could. Unicorns and fairies would come and talk to me. They were the only friends I had, as everyone else had deemed me an outcast from birth. I never knew what the pills were until yesterday. I think my Master knew, but he told me it never happened. I didn't understand til after that, that they had tried to kill me and failed. As small as I am now, can you even imagine how small I was at five? Six or seven berries is enough to kill most adults.” He looked up, seeing the four stare at him in horror. “Anyway, now I still see the faeries and the unicorn. I'm smaller than I should be. My eyes hurt if the light is too strong, but I can see easily in the dark.”

“You're also having muscular problems, and could possibly be suffering from heart conditions.” Gilbert spoke carefully. “We really should get the poison out of you. There's a chance you could just drop dead. You may lose your fairies, but isn't your life more important?” He asked, seeing Arthur terrified before him.

“But I'll be blind again.” He whimpered.

“No, not if it's just that your eyes don't dilate properly. I can fix that easily.” Antonio smiled.

“Let me speak to Lukas and Master about it. I'll talk to you about it later, alright?” Arthur spoke softly and the two nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arthur spent the morning far differently than he'd imagined that morning. He stayed with Piotr, following to the exercises, even though he was told he wasn't allowed to participate. Piotr pulled out a book, handing it to him just as he ran off with the others. He looked down, curious as he opened the leather bind, finding a book on male sexuality.

All male.

He blushed furiously for the first few pages, but his need to have his mind active wouldn't let him stop reading. After eight pages the pictures started up and his blushing was even worse. He could only imagine what he looked like, sitting on the bleachers to the sides, sitting in the sunlight, reading something that was nearly considered pornography. 

But the more he read, the more interesting it became. It had parts of biology he honestly knew nothing about. It explained sensitive areas, turn ons, gender and relationship roles and such. The positions were interesting, he had to admit. Chapter after chapter of angles and directions, ideas and props. 

He read a chapter on masturbation and nearly died. He'd never really tried it, never having a reason to. 

He'd never even had any sort of urges for that kind of thing til just recently. He glanced over, watching as Piotr did his sit ups and stared, wondering.

The next chapter was oral and though he was originally terrified by the thought alone, by the end he was curious.

He glanced over, seeing Piotr running laps and realized this whole way of thinking, the book he was reading, was dangerous to him. He'd finally gotten comfortable with where he was, and this suddenly made him wonder if it was alright to change it. 

Now, out of absolutely nowhere, he was interested.

He looked down, past the book, finding himself in a rather awkward situation and groaned, sliding the book closed.

Think of something else. Something horrible.

Like the fact that if Antonio was right, his heart could stop if he actually tried to have sex. 

It worked.

By the time exercises were done, Piotr was surprised to find Arthur gone.

Arthur nervously knocked at Lukas' doorway. “Come in.” He heard softly spoken and carefully opened the door, not knowing if he had anyone else with him. Arthur came in and looked around not seeing anyone. 

“Is it safe to talk openly?” He asked and Lukas frowned, but nodded.

“Yes, what's up? Don't tell me you're having more trouble.”

“No, nothing like that. One of the other men in my class said that they could pull the poison out of me from the Belladonna and maybe could fix my eyes so I wouldn't be blind. I'm just curious if that's even a possibility for me.” He spoke softly and Lukas stared, surprised.

“It is, but it wouldn't be easy.” He turned, waving Arthur to a seat. “It would be completely draining for you. We'd have to pull all of the blood out of your whole body and clean it. We'd have to do so multiple times, probably daily for a week to make sure it was all out. We wouldn't be able to attempt to fix your eyes until after, and that would be if you'd actually survive the cleaning process in the first place.”

“What would the chances be?” Arthur asked softly and Lukas stared.

“Why the sudden interest? I mentioned this before, when you first came here, and you said no matter what you didn't want to lose your fairies?” Lukas cocked his head to the side, staring as Arthur stared at his knees, embarrassed and afraid.

“I know my heart is weak from it. It has been since I was a child, but... I want to be able to do things. I want to be able to strain my body and not worry it's going to kill me. I'm sixteen, and I think I'm in love and I'm scared if I try anything...” Arthur nearly whispered the words.

“Ah, I understand. Yes, it is possible, but you'd have to get Ivan's permission first, you realize this, right?”

“Of course, but I thought... what was the point bringing it up if it wouldn't even work?” 

Lukas sighed, turning around. His mental state was deteriorating again. Lukas thought, realizing if they were able to remove the toxins from him, honestly, there was a better chance the medications would work. There was a chance it could kill him. Arthur was small, to the point of being fragile. 

“Your chances of survival with something like this would probably be around ninety percent. Of course, if you became too weak we could stop for a couple of days, but we'd have to start over until a nerve sample taken would come back clean, and it will be horribly painful. Is it really worth it just to have sex?” Lukas asked, not even looking at the boy.

“How long would each session take?” Arthur asked softly, bypassing Lukas' question.

“About two hours.” He waited, wondering what was running through the other's mind as he stood up and nodded.

“Thank you for your time.” Arthur mumbled before turning and walking down the hallway to his room.

He stood in the corner and stared around the room. They'd just arranged things to make it more comfortable for both of them. They'd just started feeling like they knew where they were with each other.

And he suddenly didn't know what to do.

At Lunch the tables were pulled together again, this time another table joined in. Piotr sat, watching Arthur with worry. “Are you alright?” He asked, softly placing his hand on the other's back and Arthur nodded.

“I spoke with Lukas. He said... there was a ten percent chance if I tried to... get my toxins removed, it could kill me. I'd probably be blind for most of the week it would take. I'm scared.” He whispered, not looking up and Piotr frowned.

“You don’t have to do it, then.” Piotr responded and Arthur shook his head.

“My heart is weak.” He looked up, showing the worry on his face. “I've always had to be careful about overexertion. If you're in trouble and I start to panic too badly I could leave you alone. There are other things I can't do because I have to worry my heart will just stop. Master, please, let me try?” He asked, looking up with fear and hope. Seeing the thought he'd put into it, and that he really was worried about it, there was only one thing he could say.

“I'll allow it. As soon as the classes are done-”

“I want to start tonight.” He mumbled. “I can still pass my classes. It won't even slow me down, but I'll need you to help me with getting around.” Arthur's face returned to the table before him.

Sasha came out with his tea and sat it down before him, frowning. “Having another hard day?” He asked and Arthur nodded.

“I could finally get those damned pills to work.” He chuckled, but it quickly turned to sobs.

Arthur went to his classes. After they ended, at four, two hours til dinner, he made his way to Lukas' office, having already had all of the permissions sent ahead. He sat in a chair and Lukas told him that due to the fact the magic to do the cleansing was hard to do, the ones who'd originally put this 'harebrained scheme' into play would be the ones actually doing it.

Arthur was confused over his happiness to hear this.

Antonio took the first round, sliding two needles into his arm, each large enough to bypass the vein between them. It hurt like mad, but Antonio let him know after the needles were pulled out, he could heal the wounds. 

“How long til I go blind again? A couple of days?” He asked, and Lukas frowned.

“A couple of hours, probably. About ninety percent of the toxins should be removed on the first pass. Your heart should start feeling stronger by bedtime. Your glands that have been inhibiting your growth should start back up in a couple of hours as well. Unfortunately you're old enough the damage is probably permanent, but you might have a growth spurt and start putting on muscle after this.”

“What are the chances the mood lifters will start working when this is over?” He asked, looking up with worry, trying to ignore the pained look on Antonio's face at the heartbreaking questions.

“About the same as your chances for survival. Medications should start working much better, so the pain medications I keep giving you should start to work. I'll be able to cut down on the other medications drastically as well.”

“Does that mean I won't get that tea anymore?”

“You won't need it.” Lukas looked over with a smile, surprised to see Arthur with a pout.

“I like that tea.”

“I'll give you another one then, alright?” He chuckled as Arthur nodded. His eyes shifted over, seeing a fairy land on his arm and softly pat at the needle holes. 

“Goodbye, old friend.” Tears came to his eyes.

“Arthur, did you forget? I didn't start visiting you when you were able to see. You could hear me before that.” She smiled sadly up at him.

“I don't remember. I'm sorry.” He whispered and she nodded.

“I started to visit you when you were pushed down the stairs. You couldn't see, and didn't know where you were. You tried to get back to the top, but couldn't find your way, so I told you which direction to go.” She spoke softly and Arthur stared, surprised.

“So... you really won't go away?” He asked, hopeful as could be. He could see the world start to darken around her. 

“No, I won't go away. I was your salvation, but you were mine as well.” She smiled and Arthur nodded, 

“Thank you.” He whispered, feeling his strength wear thin. “I'm really tired. It's just started. Is it too much?” He looked up, seeing Lukas frown.

“No, I warned you this was draining.”

“I thought you meant through blood.” He chuckled, leaning back and letting his head rest against the wall. 

“You rest. I'll keep an eye on you.” Lukas spoke softly, turning down the lights and Arthur nodded, closing his eyes.

Gilbert came up to replace Antonio an hour in. It was exhausting work for the boys, but they knew things would be alright when Arthur's stats were taken afterward and Lukas' eyes widened.

“His heartbeat's already stronger. This isn't going to kill him.” He sighed and Gilbert grinned.

“Should I vake him up for dinner?” Gil stood, breaking down the equipment and Lukas nodded.

“You go ahead. I'll get this. Thank you for your help. You two will come back tomorrow, right?”

“Of course. Ve're too awesome to not help vhen it's needed, ja?” He grinned and Lukas nodded, smiling.

Gil reached over, gently shaking his shoulder. “Hey, Arthur, time to go eat.” He spoke softly and Arthur sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Can you turn the lights on?” He asked and Gilbert looked over, confused.

“You're already blind, Arthur.” Lukas spoke softly. “There's plenty of light. I can see your eyes open. They're not dilated at all.” Lukas watched with worry as Arthur frowned, but nodded.

“You said you can fix that when this is over, right?”

“Yes, but not til it's over. You're going to be a lot of fun to mess with for the next week.” Lukas grinned and Gilbert stared, dumbstruck by the horrible words.

“Bet I'll surprise you, then. I was blind for the first few years of my life. I'm not so easy to push down, I'll have you know.” Arthur smirked, leaving Gilbert laughing.

Gilbert walked by the far left walls, Arthur's hand on his right. He lead him through, sitting at the table.

“How did it go?” Piotr asked, terrified and Arthur grinned.

“He mentioned my heart is already stronger. I won't die from this.” chuckled as he looked up and frowned. “I just discovered my first problem, though. I can't eat.”

“Not hungry?” Piotr asked, seeing as he'd already brought over a tray for him.

“I can't see the plate. When I was a kid, everything was finger food, so I could feel for it. That won't work so well with... well, people food.” He sighed and Piotr grinned. 

“Then I'll feed you.” He smiled, leaving the other eight at the table blushing, but smiling as well. 

After dinner, everyone went to their room. Ivan leaned back against the wall, Arthur curled up on his lap. Beside them was Francis with Gilbert between his legs, resting his back against Francis' chest. Another couple climbed up and Arthur looked over, hearing Antonio and Lovino on the other side of the room chatting.

“Arthur! It's good to meet you! I'm Feliciano!” He heard and turned his head in the general direction, nodding in greeting.

“Und I'm Ludwig.” He heard from the same point and realized they were another couple. Ludwig's voice was almost frighteningly large and deep. 

“It's a pleasure.” Arthur smiled.

“I'm Alfred, and this is Yao.” He heard and looked around, realizing they were in front of Ludwig and Feliciano. 

“I'm sorry if I don't look at you. I'm a bit... blind right now, so I have no idea what you look like.” He admitted and Alfred laughed, almost as annoying as Gilbert. 

They'd said there were two sets of brothers. That was probably one. “We heard, so we have plans to come back and introduce ourselves again after they get this all taken care of. It'll only be a few days before graduation. I'm kinda bummed we didn't meet you before now!” Arthur seemed very happy.

“You never know. Maybe we'll all get to spend some time together after boot camp, right?” Arthur asked and Alfred hummed, a sad tone.

“I doubt it. We're in school to become the next Assassin's guard. The last ones are retiring next month, and we're one of three groups trying for the position. We're obviously the best, so we'll probably not see you again after this.” He spoke sadly and Arthur leaned back, clasping his hand over Piotr's.

“Looks like you've been reading that book I lent you.” Antonio spoke out, so happily it was easily heard. 

“I read the whole thing! So many interesting ideas! I didn't know about any of that kind of thing!” Arthur sat up, ranting excitedly before remembering what he was talking about and leaned back, covering his face to the sounds of laughter.

“Donna worry, Artie! We all had to start somewhere, Si?” Feliciano's soft but vibrant voice ran across the room and Arthur nodded.

“You and Lovino are one set of brothers, right?” He asked, leaning as if he could see and Feliciano hummed in approval. 

“We're twins, but fraternal. He has darker skin and hair, and I have hazel eyes. Arthur nodded before remembering.

“The other set is Gilbert and Alfred?” The room fell silent for a moment before more laughter broke out.

“Why do people keep thinking we're the brothers?!” Alfred gasped out in exasperation as Yao's voice was finally heard. 

It was harsh, but somehow soft at the same time. “You the same size, same amount of ass and both annoying!” He snapped out. A kiss sound was made before Alfred responded again.

“But you still love me.” Alfred beamed in pride.

Ludwig's deep voice responded to Arthur. “I'm actually Gilbert's little bruder.”

Alfred paled, the mental image of a shorter, smaller Gilbert with wider eyes and such a deep voice nearly had him rolling with laughter.

“By no means do you sound like anyone's 'little' brother!” More voices joined into the laughter, especially Gilbert.

“Ja, I'm taller and bulkier, but he's better at magic. I'm one of the solders.”

“I'm the other!” Alfred's voice rang out.

“Which means me and Feli the only ones with brains!”

“Ve~!” Feliciano made some odd sound that left Arthur wondering before Alfred started laughing at Yao's apparent panic.

“I take back. Only I have brain...” He sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Arthur smiled softly as he nibbled his food. He'd been allowed different dishes for all meals, sandwiches, raw vegetables and fruits and other things he could grasp with his fingers to allow him to eat on his own. His tea was still given, but it took him a little longer to reach for the cup. 

“The magician's tests are today.” Lovino spoke out, a soft voice with deeper tones than the man looked to have made its way to Arthur's ears. He would never have admitted it out loud, but his voice was damn near erotic. “You're going to lose points for the first time today.” 

“I wouldn't be so sure about that.” Piotr chuckled, knowing his little kitten had tricks up his sleeve. “Arthur's a bit more skilled than I would have thought with many things. Don't count him out yet.”

“He's blind and it's a battle.” Francis spoke up. “I won't go easy just because he's down, and I actually like the guy. It's not boding well, you know.” Francis chuckled. 

“I'm much more dangerous when blind. It'll be harder for me to see my work completed. I just hope Sasha doesn't panic if I start going too far.” Arthur mumbled, nibbling on a piece of mango. 

“He's been an instructor here a while, remember. Sasha may look the same age as us, but he's twenty five. He was passed the position of instructor here at twelve. He's a genius.” Piotr beamed with pride, surprising and confusing a few at the table.

“I heard you ranting over me. Such sweet little subordinates!” Sasha chirped, and Arthur could imagine the chagrin on Piotr's face at the realization he'd been heard. He heard a struggle, figuring Sasha was hugging him and tried to hide his own chuckles at the situation. “Anyway, Arthur, I came down to ask you if you're really sure you want to take part in this today? It's kind of dangerous, even with your sight.”

“Ah, yes, Actually I was going to ask if I could borrow your spellbook. I couldn't find mine this morning.” He sighed and Sasha laughed.

“It's kind of easy to tell you're having some trouble.” Sasha spoke, leaning over Piotr's shoulder. “You're dusted in crumbs.” He chuckled, a hand rubbing down his chest brushed them away and Arthur huffed, turning away.

“I would have gotten them when I stood up, you know.” Arthur sighed and Sasha chuckled.

“It's fine! Sometimes it's nice to be able to pamper you guys a little! Anyway, I'll go to your room and get your spellbook. Mine has a few things you shouldn't be reading.” A finger bopped his nose and Arthur shook his head, trying to brush off the feeling. 

“You know I'll help you too!” Arthur heard and looked around wildly, jumping to his feet. He felt his breath catch in his throat, tears in his eyes, as he'd honestly worried it had been a lie.

“That's really you, right?” He turned, nearly tripping over the chair behind him. Piotr jumped up, grabbing his arm to steady him as Arthur felt around, trying to feel her. 

“I told you I wasn't your hallucination!” She chuckled, a light tinkling sound that had Arthur collapse on the floor, crying in joy as he finally felt her on his hand. 

“I was so scared I'd never see you again!”He cried out, and Piotr stared, a bit surprised.

“Your fairy?”

“She came back!” Arthur grinned, an absolute mess from emotion.

“Ayaah, we make friends with people even weirder than we are, Aru?” Yao mumbled and Piotr smiled.

“I think it's sweet.” Francis' soft voice flowed over the group. “He was willing to give up something so precious to himself to try and make sure he was able to devote himself to his master, only to find he didn't lose it after all. It's the best reward for willing to make that sacrifice, oui?” Francis asked softly, hearing a collective hum of approval from the rest of the group.

“I think someone else should think of a way to thank his slave, as well. It's a lot for him to go through. You should have seen him last night. I honestly didn't know if he'd survive it for a while. He looked so... weak.” Antonio sighed, honestly not happy to have been the one working on him at first. 

“I was born blind and abandoned to an orphanage. Until I was thirteen I was considered to be a curse. I was sent as a laborer to a supply ship and had to stage a mutiny and become captain myself to be able to return home. I came back to discover I'd been sold and was now considered to be even more cursed. I worked at a damned library for two years, my only friends my fairy and a little girl who reminded me of myself. My village was besieged and I was taken as a slave in exchange for the lives of the orphans in the church. I may not be huge or manly, but you're mistaken if you think that means I'm weak.” Arthur's words came with a sharp edge. Everyone stared, surprised by one thing or another that he'd said.

“You misunderstood me, mi amigo.” Antonio smiled. “I said you looked weak. You were pale and very frail looking. I by no means meant that you were actually weak.” He spoke and Arthur nodded, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“That's fine then.” He mumbled, setting his fairy on his shoulder before finding his seat and lifting himself to sit back down.

“Having no friends except a fairy only you could see... That sounds very lonely.” Francis' sympathy easily felt. “I'm glad to see you can no longer say that, at least.” 

“I know what it's like to be thought of as a curse, Ja?” Gilbert spoke. “Me und mein little bruder, we escaped here after they tried to stone me to death... again... for my hair und eyes. I was all he had. I was scared to death we'd die in the winter, but they took us in here. Being a curse can be horrible, but it gives you something to work towards, Ja?”

“Ja.” Ludwig spoke softly, and Arthur could hear him patting Gilbert's head. 

Something about realizing he'd surrounded himself with people who understood his problems somehow made Arthur feel much better. He sighed, smiling before a cold tone brushed past his ear.

“You staged a mutiny and took over a ship?” Piotr spoke and Arthur sat up, startled.

“Ah, yes, well...”

“You weren't planning to do something like that with me, were you?” He asked, and though Arthur could hear a joke in his tone, he could nearly hear the other's heart pound in his chest.

“Remember when I was first taken, I'd thanked you? I told you that I was worried you'd keep me chained and starving, and work me without breaks til I dropped dead?” He asked.

“Da, that sounds familiar.”

“I didn't just read that in a book. That's what they did. They worked us til we died.” Arthur sighed. “We were all young. I was the oldest slave of the ship. It wasn't hard to convince them we needed to attack, and we did. It was either win or die.” He spoke softly. “I wasn't ready to die yet.” He held his head high. “I may not have been much, but for the thirty two of us on that ship, I was, for a week, salvation. We reached home and I passed the captain's cap to another child and they went on their way.

“Mio dio! You were the first captain of Neverland!!” Antonio yelped out and everyone else stilled. A spoon could be heard dropping on the other side of the room. 

“Neverland?” Arthur turned, though he couldn't see. “I'm guessing they renamed the ship, then? When I was on it they called it...”

“The Oyster.” Antonio grinned. Arthur nodded, surprised.

“Interesting. Tell me, why did the room go silent when you said that?” Arthur asked, still hearing a minimum of sound.

“The Neverland is a wonderful trading ship. They always buy their new workers, but allow them the freedom to choose what they do after that. They remind the kids being sold that they're only there because someone else sold them, so no one leaves. The kids say when they're old enough, they'll give the ship down to the younger members. It's a ship that frees slaves. Their trade is amazing, as they try to be reasonable with their prices, but they're really just in it for the adventure, I think.” Antonio smiled. “It normally comes through in a couple of months! Piotr, you should take him to see it now! It would be amazing!” Antonio cheered and Gil laughed.

“Being a pirate sounds like fun, Ja? Rushing from port to port, excitement and women-”

“And scurvy.” Arthur added in, hearing a few chuckles. “Anyway, if I'd wanted to escape you, I had many chances before we reached Russia. I could have jumped overboard many times. I could see the shore, and you'd removed my shackles, so it wouldn't have been much effort. No one was watching me. I chose to stay with you.” Arthur spoke, reaching out and softly patting Piotr's hand.

“You'd thought about it, didn't you?” He asked and Arthur nodded.

“For about ten seconds. I realized pretty quickly you weren't what I was expecting when you busted through that door.” Arthur chuckled, missing the horror the others showed.

“You personally took him?” Francis asked, staring. “You didn't just buy him somewhere, you took him?!” He stood, astounded by what he heard.

“I offered to go.” Arthur smiled, understanding the panic. “I offered him my life. I'd expected to die, but this is a much better turn of events in my opinion.” Arthur smiled.

“Hey, breakfast is over! Outside!” Nikolai yelled in and Arthur stood, leading the rest of the table.

“Is it true?” Lovino asked softly, hoping Piotr wouldn't hear. “Did you really offer, or is he telling you to say that?”

“I could have escaped. I could have gotten away. If things were bad, I could have killed myself so many times by now, or I could have killed him in his sleep, but I didn't, and I won't. I'm actually his slave of my own free will.” Arthur mumbled, also hoping his words wouldn't be overheard. “I offered my life in exchange for the kids in the orphanage being left alone. I'd been one of them only a few years prior. It was the least I could do for them.” Arthur felt his lip tug up in a smile.

“That's stupid.” Lovino sighed. “You offered your life, you expected to die. Why would you do something like that for some little shits?” He asked and Arthur stilled, turning to where he figured the other to be.

“Because when I was a kid, no one would have. Now I know they can't say that.” He smiled brightly, feeling the sun over his skin as they stepped into the light.

Exercises were interesting. His skin was more sensitive. He could feel each blade of grass. He could smell the earth and water from the ocean. Though he should have been used to it by now, the sun burned the back of his neck. When he finally stood, sit ups and push ups done, he felt the world tilt and stumbled to the side, disoriented. Sasha rushed to his side, catching him before he fell and Arthur looked around, confused.

“Why did the earth tilt?”

“You're dehydrated. I didn't even think about it, the dialysis can make your body lose fluids faster. Come and sit.” Sasha lead him to the side, giving him a large cup of water. “Don't stand til you're done, alright?”

“Yes, Sasha.” Arthur nodded and took the cup to his lips. He sucked it down a lot faster than he thought possible and sighed, catching his breath before he stood. Sasha ran with him, helping him to not go off of the path.

Another round of push ups and sit ups went much better, and after getting the memory of where the jogging path was, the others were warned not to run into him and he went on his own. Piotr couldn't help but smile, knowing Arthur was doing his best, even with his current condition.

He was proud of him. He'd finished the work fairly quickly, always having been good at sports and working out and just waited at the finish line, patting him softly on the shoulder as he ran past. “You're doing well.” He spoke clear, making sure the words were heard. He couldn't help but smile at the blush that crossed the other's cheeks as he continued down the pathway. 

“I spoke to him. I asked him if he needs help to escape.” Lovino stared, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. “I asked him if he only says he's alright here because you told him to say such things.” Lovino watched as Piotr turned, eying him with curiosity. 

“Why would you ask such things? You think I would really be that cruel?”

“I donna know you that well yet. You get along nicely with everyone, but remember, we started out at twelve people here. Just because someone seems nice the first week, month, year, it donna mean they'll be that way long, Si?” Lovino stepped forward, his arms crossed tighter. “I kinda hate you.”

Piotr stared in surprise. What on earth had Arthur said to him? “He said he coulda killed himself many times, or you in your sleep if it had been bad. He said he's here on his own free will. What in the hella you do to make him fall for you like that?” Lovino looked out, seeing Arthur run. He was slower than normal, but he wasn't giving up. “I never saw someone smile like that before. He look-a so happy.” Lovino sighed. “That's why this question will hurt.” Piotr stared, confused for a moment. “Give him to me.”

“What?!” Piotr gasped, stumbling back a step. “Why would I do that?”

“He's brilliant. He's a genius in magic, and as a doctor, he's only one 'a three to save the rabbit the other day. He'd be great as an Assassin's guard.” Lovino's eyes shifted up, looking at the wide black eyes before them, looking almost purple in the sunlight. “As a farmer's slave, he will do notta much good, but for us, he could be great. He could guard the king. He'd be treated like royalty. You love him, Si? Give him a better life than you can do alone.” Lovino turned and walked away, leaving Piotr staring in shock.

Arthur ran up, gasping for air before his hand was grasped. He was running, being pulled ahead quickly, his shorter legs unable to keep up with Piotr's longer ones. “Slow down! What's wrong?” He asked, though he didn't get an answer til they were around the corner of the building. Piotr grasped him and curled up, holding him close, mentally breaking down. Arthur felt the tears start falling on his cheeks and reached up in shock, trying to brush them away. “What's happened?!” He panicked, feeling the downturn of Piotr's cheeks, the crinkle in the middle of his brow from worry as trembling hands made their way over his face. Tears fell nearly nonstop as a shuttered cry made its way from his throat and Arthur grasped him, holding him close, trying his damnedest to give any comfort he could do. “Master, you're scaring me...” Arthur mumbled, honestly terrified and all Piotr could do in response was hold him tighter.

It was about fifteen minutes later they made their way in for lunch. Arthur was still shaking, unaware of what was happening, while Ivan had at least been able to calm himself slightly. They sat down at the table and Arthur frowned, turning his head to try and hear Piotr's soft voice.

“I will do as you ask.” He spoke softly to Lovino, who stared, seeing the horror and shock of the man before him. “Not until the last day, and only on one condition.” His voice worried Francis and Antonio, who hadn't been aware of Lovino's words at all. “When he leaves me, it's not as a slave, but as a free man.”

“I understand, and I'll accept that condition.” Lovino spoke as Piotr broke down again. 

“What's happening?” Arthur looked around, trembling. He started to understand, the words spoken breaking up the confusion a little, but it created an image Arthur didn't like at all.

“The last day of school will be my last day as your master. The morning after, when they come to challenge for the king's guard, I'll bring you here to say goodbye.” Piotr cried, laying his head in his hands. Arthur was so panicked he wasn't able to rationally think of what was just said.

A resounding slap was heard and everyone stilled, staring with wide eyes. Francis glared down, fury evident on him as he stood, his hand held back harshly as Lovino covered his cheek, green eyes wide on the other. “What in the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you do this to them, you selfish little prick!?” He yelled, about to pull his hand back for another smack when Piotr answered.

“It's true. As the slave of a farmer, a doctor and magician can really only help so much, but he would be great on the Assassin's guard. 'Give him better than he could get with you'. Those where your words, right? You better do this right, Lovino, or I'll kill you myself.” Piotr cried and Arthur sat, shaking. 

He felt Sasha lay down the tray before him and startled, jumping up and turned, running for the door. He was able to make it down the hallway and into their room and laid down on the bed, grasping the pillow and burst into tears. 

He would be given up.  
He was going to be cast aside by his master.  
He'd finally admitted to himself he was in love with him and he was giving him away!

“Arthur?” He heard softly spoken and curled up, clenching the pillow tighter, smelling him on it. “Are you alright?” He heard the door close and heavy boot falls near the bed. 

“You're giving me away! You're tossing me out like nothing! I finally-” He stopped his words. He couldn't say them now. It was already too painful without vocalizing it.

He felt arms grasp his wrists and press them flat to the mattress, Piotr's legs sliding beneath him. He leaned down over, and Arthur turned his head away, unable to stop his tears, feeling Piotr's hair brush his face. “I am. I'm giving you away, Arthur. I'm sending you to the Assassin's guard.”

“I heard that!” Arthur cried.

“And who do they protect, Arthur? Who am I?” Piotr's voice was no longer sad at all. He felt the warmth of his chest press against his own and realized. He turned up, facing Piotr with wide, unseeing eyes. 

“You're not tossing me away at all, are you? But you're granting me my freedom.” Arthur stared. “What if I don't want my freedom? What if I want to stay as your 'kitten'?”

“As a member of my guard, there's something I can do that I can't if you're my slave, thought.” Piotr bent down, pressing his lips to Arthur's neck. With his skin extra sensitive it had his head spinning in seconds. The whimper of ending tears switched to soft moans as his mouth roved over the sensitive skin. Arthur's head was lead up as Piotr pressed his mouth to the other, his hands sliding down thin arms, running over his chest and hips, causing Arthur to gasp, his hips pressing up against Piotr's.

They had both become so turned on, pressing against each other, their tongues rolling through each other's mouths they failed to hear the door open.

“Uh, it's class time.” Sasha mumbled nervously. “Sorry to disturb. I knocked...” He turned away, stepping back through the door. 

“Let's save this for another time, love.” Arthur spoke softly. Though he still held the trails of tears down his cheeks, the look on his face was unmistakable.

Piotr stared, surprised to find out how beautiful it was to see such lust on the man beneath him.

“Yes, another time.” With that he sat up and scooted away, Arthur having to concentrate to will away the bulge in his pants.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Arthur stood tall. The group of eight hadn't expected him to come out with a cocky grin lighting his face, but with his spellbook under his arm and his magician's pack strapped to his thigh he looked invincible.

The previous test was just to see how well you would do in a battle. Anyone who failed the test was disallowed to take this test.

This test alone was worth one hundred points if you did well, regardless of if you won or lost. It was also considered to be horribly dangerous as this test wasn't finished til a winner was decided.

“You don't have to do this, you know.” Piotr spoke and Arthur shook his head. 

“I do. I have to do this to prove to myself I can.” He turned, a grin lighting his face. “It's nearly one o'clock now, so I only have three hours. If I haven't won by then, call it. I need to make sure I'm at Lukas' office by sixteen hundred.” He sighed as he stepped forward, feeling the stone slabs of the battlegrounds beneath his feet. He held his book before him, his eyes closed and the man before him laughed.

“This'll be quick! The blind boy's going to read at me!” He laughed and Sasha walked forward.

“Are... you sure you're thinking this through, Arthur?” Sasha's soft tone passed his ear and Arthur nodded, smiling.

“Perfectly, and his own arrogance will be his own undoing.” Arthur smirked, waiting for the call to start. 

“You each can use any spell in your spellbooks. Try not to kill each other. Start!” He called and stepped back quickly.

Arthur pulled the book open to the half point, running his finger over the top corner quickly as he pulled the bar of chalk from his hip and snapped it in half, placing half back in his pack and enchanting the other half to first create an incendiary protective shield around him. He knew that should only take a minute and quickly started work on finding the right page. The sounds of the chalk stilled and he reached down, grasping it and touching the ground before starting another spell on the chalk and stood, concentrating as the fingers of his other hand checked the top corner while pressed against his chest. Finally he found the page and sent the chalk to start its next circle while Arthur opened the book, his fingers feeling the letters.

“Санто-Рита мига матер Ринго Иона Тито Марлон Джек Ла Тойя Джанет Майкл Домбпдора Проводник!” Arthur called out, surprising just about everyone nearby as the shield around him lit, flames forming pillars that flew into the sky. Arthur ran a few more pages ahead before running his fingers over more spells, and by now everyone realized he was reading. 

The boy before him completed his circle and jumped into it, quickly fighting to put up some sort of defensive shield, terrified of the spells being flung nearly nonstop. Arthur completed three more spells and bent down, touching his fingers to the ground and a grid lit across the floor, the dots showing red where the other had stood. Now, through a grid before him, he could feel where the boy was and moved his fingers, the flame pillars bending and twisting like horrible long fingers reached down and grasped the boy, yanking him right out of his circle. 

“Do you yield?” Arthur yelled out and the other, seeing the flames wrapped around his arms and legs closed his eyes. He concentrated, writing a circle against his hand with a finger from his other hand. It wasn't visible, so it could only be used once immediately. An ice blast flared from around him, but the flames didn't seem affected at all. Arthur, having felt what happened, reached out with both hands and started manipulating the flame vines, wrapping his arms and legs individually and started to stretch him. 

With no recourse left, the boy finally caved. “I yield!” He called out.

Arthur put him on the ground after hearing Sasha call the fight. He held out his hands, absorbing the magic around him, surprising a few of the others around him. “How did he do that?”

“Forget that, how was he reading with his fingers? That was weird!”

Arthur grinned, feeling like a million bucks. He turned, feeling the world tilt again and stumbled forward, being caught. 

“No falling after won such an interesting fight, mon ami.” He heard and sighed, knowing who had him.

“Thank you, Francis.” His arm was hoisted over the other's shoulder as Piotr ran over, grasping him and lifting him into his arms.

“Are you alright, Kitten?”

“Da.” Arthur hummed, laying his head against his chest and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep.

Arthur didn't know the time when his head started to work. He could hear voices in the room and turned, letting out a soft groan as he sat up, rubbing his head. “Here, drink.” Piotr whispered and handed him a cup. He sucked down the water as quickly as he could, feeling the fog break up more and sighed.

“I didn't miss my dialysis, did I?”

“Ah, not exactly.” Antonio spoke and Arthur felt around, realizing he was in his own bed. “You slept through it. Lukas and myself watched very closely over you, but it all came out alright.” He heard a smile in the other's voice and nodded.

“Thank you for continuing, even though I couldn't say it was alright. It means a lot to me.” He smiled, stretching out, feeling his muscles strain. His shoulder hurt, but with the fight he'd been through, something like that shouldn't be unusual. Magic took a lot out of someone, and with him casting about nine different spells and holding them all at the same time, it was practically expected. 

“Here.” Piotr spoke, laying a tray across his lap and Arthur laughed. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the slave! You've been pampering me so much!” He spoke, unable to break a happy smile as Piotr sighed, running a hand over his hair. He didn't say a word, and that alone made Arthur's heart pound. It was only about an hour later Sasha came to the room and shooed the others away. It had been fun to chat with the group, but honestly Arthur didn't feel the room was large enough for eight people.

After the others left, Arthur could hear Piotr shifting. The sound of cloth rubbing against cloth caught his ears. Drawers opened and closed and after a while, he was lifted in warm arms. “Let's get our showers in, Da?”

“That sounds marvelous.” Arthur nearly whispered. 

As they stripped down, Arthur remembered the kiss earlier. His heart pounded in his chest as he thought about it. He stood still, his hands wrapped over his chest, feeling warmth pool in his cheeks. “Come.” Piotr grasped his hand and lead him into the shower. He only turned on one and Arthur turned, feeling the water fall down around himself as Piotr wrapped his own arms around Arthur's chest. He leaned down, softly kissing his cheek before resting his chin on his shoulder. “Are you upset I decided what to do with you on my own?”

“You are my master. It's your right.”

“That's not an answer. Are you upset with me?” Arthur could hear hurt in his voice and sighed.

“I'm a little confused, but when you told me you weren't getting rid of me, I forgave you. I know you well enough to know you have something planned, I just don't know what.” Arthur smiled sadly. “Though I'll admit, I'll miss calling you 'master' after this.” He closed his eyes, taking in the sensation of Ivan wrapped around him. 

“I wasn't faking my tears.” Piotr spoke. “When I realized what I should do, it broke my heart. I didn't want to give you away, even if it's just for a couple of hours.” He turned Arthur to him. “You'll be free to leave if you want. There will be nothing I can really say to stop you if you go. I think the thought that you really could just walk away is what really scares me.” Piotr sighed. Arthur could feel the warmth of his breath, even through the mist of the shower.

“I got mad when I thought you were getting rid of me. Why do you think I'd leave after that?” Arthur chuckled, running his hands over Ivan's abs, hoping the warmth of the water would hide his blush. “As long as you'll keep me by your side, that's where I want to stay.” Arthur felt Piotr tense under his fingers. 

“You really mean that?” His voice gave away his hope and for a moment Arthur was worried he was crying again. He felt a warm hand travel up to cradle his cheek. 

“More than anything. Part of the reason I became so upset about this, two days ago I finally admitted to myself that I love you-” He couldn't finish before he was pressed against the wall, Piotr's mouth over his. It wasn't lusting like the kiss earlier. It was harsh, but tender. His cheeks held softly in strong hands, kisses were pressed tightly to him. His hands came up, running softly over wet cheeks as he tried to kiss back. It took a moment for Piotr to calm the sudden fire that ran through his veins at the words, and when he was able to think, he grasped Arthur softly.

“Did you mean that? Did you seriously mean that?!” He asked, completely elated and Arthur laughed lightly, running his thumb over Piotr's cheeks.

“Not right now. Not until you're you and I can see. I don't want to say it again and not be able to see the look in your eyes.” Arthur spoke, softer and more gently than he'd intended, but somehow it seemed perfect. 

“Da, da, you're right. There's no reason to rush, because you're not going to run away, right?”

“Run away?” Arthur laughed, the sound echoing softly like the sound of tinkling bells to Piotr's ears. “Don't think you can get rid of me at this point!” Arthur smiled, leaning forward to offer his own kiss. It was softer than what Piotr was expecting. The gentle touch of lips to his own made his head spin, happy and excited, calmed and careful all at once. 

Finally rid of his fear, Piotr grabbed the washcloth and soap.

Arthur sat and stared ahead blankly the next morning. He'd gone to bed in his bed, and honestly had no idea how he'd gotten to wherever he was. He felt the walls, trying to find his way when someone came to him and asked if he was alright.

“I need to get back to boot camp.” He spoke softly and the man looked him over. 

“They wouldn't let you in if you were blind.” He mumbled, thinking someone was trying to pull some sort of scam and Arthur shook his head.

“I'm not normally blind, just for a couple of days. Please, if you could just point the way...” He asked and the man grumbled, stepping away as a child came up to him.

“Your eyes don't work?” He asked and Arthur stilled, hearing the tone. 

“No, they don't.”

“And you need to get home?”

“I need to get to the boot camp. Can you tell me the direction, please?” He asked and the boy chuckled.

“You're on the other side of town. How did you get out here if your eyes didn't work?” He asked and Arthur sighed.

“I walked away in my sleep.” He sighed and the boy made an approving sound, grasping his hand and lead him through the streets.

“Were you trying to escape?” The boy asked and Arthur laughed softly.

“No, not at all! I actually really like it in the camp! I have a lot of friends, and people who care about me there! It was scary at first,”He tried to dumb the words down for the child, “but after I got used to it, it started to be a lot of fun.” He smiled. “You know anyone at boot camp?”

“My older brother, Piotr is there.” The boy stilled and Arthur felt a chill go down his spine. There was only one Piotr in boot camp. 

“Nikolai?”

“I needed to go buy supplies. I wasn't expecting to find a blind, missing slave out and about.” The child's voice became cold. “You could have been punished by death if you hadn't said what you had, you know.”

“I know.” Arthur sighed, realizing he was in trouble now. “Master knows I sleepwalk, so I'm hoping he won't be too upset with me.”

“You also abandoned your post at the school, you know. You should be punished for that as well.” He heard a smile in the childish voice before him. 

“As long as you don't make me leave the school or my Master, feel free to punish me.” He sighed, wondering what he'd be forced to do. He hoped Nikolai wouldn't kick him again after he regained his size. 

“I will.” He finally heard the smile return to the child's voice and nearly threw up with nerves.

As he was walked in, breakfast was half over. Piotr ran over while a few people laughed at the showing of the top student in the class wandering in late, filthy in his pajamas. “Guess who I found out and about?” Nikolai spoke, having regained his size at the side door of the building. 

“Mister Fairy! Where have you gone to?” Sasha asked, a surprised and happy tone to his voice.

“I guess I walked away in my sleep. I hadn't meant to leave at all. I'm sorry.” He spoke as Piotr walked up.

“You look horrible.”

“I feel horrible. I doubt I got any decent sleep last night.” He mumbled, feeling his shoulders burn and his left hip felt achy. 

“Piotr, go help him get ready for the day. I don't want him near the rest of us until he no longer smells like dung. I'll have breakfast brought to your room so you can both eat before classes today. Fairy has to be punished for escaping the school, even if it was on accident.” Nikolai grinned.

“What's my punishment?” Arthur asked, nervously squirming, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

“You're not only going to have to explain to your master why you disappeared in the middle of the night, but you'll both be missing exercises. I'll also be deducting the points from your scores.”

“WHAT?!” Arthur jumped up, his eyes wide. “Nikolai, please, anything else! I can't lose points!” He grasped, pleading to Nikolai's coat. Nikolai looked up at Piotr, bewildered, as he figured the punishment was really minimal. “Kick me! Double my exercises, but not the points!”

“Kitten, calm.” Piotr spoke. Arthur stood straight, his bottom lip quivering as he held back tears. “That punishment is acceptable. I'm sorry to have troubled you.” Piotr spoke softly while Arthur held his head low. 

“It's my fault, master. Don't apologize for me.” He turned to Nikolai, tears making their way down his cheeks. “I'm sorry to have troubled you. I'm sorry for escaping the school.”

“And for causing a scene?” Piotr's voice sang softly over his shoulder and Arthur nodded as Piotr grabbed him and lead him down the hallway.

“What was that all about?” Nikolai stared while Sasha grinned.

“As a present, if they win, Arthur's agreed to be his kitty for a whole day, my outfits and everything. Piotr's going to give him a bottle of Spanish rum and a box of cherry cordials.”

“Fucking no!” Nikolai jumped back, horror etched across his face. “If I have to see that shit again, I'm going to die!” He stared at Sasha, who held his sides in his laughter.

“Stop being so over-dramatic!” He leaned in close, whispering in his ear. “He's going to give him his freedom. Arthur's joining the Assassin's squad.” 

“What?” Nikolai turned, his eyes wide for a moment before he turned to the hallway his brother had just left down. “Is he doing what I think he's doing?”

“I think so.” Sasha smiled, patting him softly on the shoulder. “Vanya's growing up. He's not a baby anymore. We need to stop treating him like one.” Sasha watched as Nikolai stared and turned, running down the hallway towards his room.

Sasha smiled, looking around. Everyone was growing up. Maturity was being reached, and Sasha knew it was never easy. Ivan was getting ready for the rest of his life, even if he had to lie and wait to make sure everything didn't blow up in his face, while Nikolai had to learn to let go of his big brother complex. He sat and stared, feeling a sad contentment. Childhood never lasted long enough, especially when you were watching it dwindle as the older brother.

Arthur stripped down while Piotr went to get him some clothes. He washed himself off, scrubbing off whatever dirt and filth had chosen to cling to him. By the time Piotr returned, Arthur was leaning, his hands against the wall, his head held down in disappointment. “Are you angry with me?”

“You didn't mean to walk off in your sleep. I'm a little confused as to why, as it's normally stress induced in people, and I'm worried maybe I caused it yesterday.”

“It's not that.” Arthur sighed. He stood straight, letting his hands fall to his side. “I hate being blind again. I can sense some things, I can feel things I normally don't even notice, but I can't see you smile. I grew used to seeing it every morning when I woke up, and every night before I went to sleep, and now I can't see it at all.” He sighed. He felt arms wrap around him and jumped, surprised to feel the warmth of the other, even through his quickly moistening clothes. “What are you doing?!”

“If you can feel it, maybe it's as good as seeing it, Da? Let me show you my smile.” Piotr nearly groaned out, turning Arthur and lifted him, surprising him. He felt the other's arms shift under his legs and his back hit the wall. He reached out, grasping to the walls and the ceiling, confused and honestly afraid before he felt Piotr's mouth wrap around him. All of the blood in his body seemed to shift. A gasped whimper broke from his throat as a strong tongue pressed him against the top of Piotr's mouth, suction adding and creating a sensation that forced all logical thoughts from Arthur's mind as his hands softly lowered, grasping Piotr's hair. “Oh, what are you doing to me?” Arthur felt his head spin as Piotr started shifting, moving to create friction which nearly had the other unable to breathe.

Arthur felt his heart pounding and shook his head. “Stop!” He cried out, trying to fight his way back and Piotr did as he asked, putting him down. Arthur clasped his hands over his chest, fighting to catch his breath, feeling his heartbeat irregularly and fell to the floor, clasped over it. 

“Was it that hard to get through?” Piotr sounded crushed. “Was it too difficult to just pretend you enjoyed it?”

“You fool...” Arthur mumbled, feeling his heartbeat start to steady. “Take me to Lukas. Please.” He mumbled, stumbling to his feet, feeling Piotr grasp and steady him. He didn't bother with the clothes, wrapping him in the towel and lifted him, carrying him down. “I'll explain there. Please, don’t think that wasn't... amazing.” Arthur pressed his face to Piotr's chest, trying to hide his blush.

As they entered the clinic, an obvious chuckle was heard in the otherwise empty room. “This should be an interesting story.” Lukas said, a hint of amusement in his tone. “Why are you drenched, and you only in a towel?”

“My heart, I think it stopped for a bit. Can you check for me? Make sure I'm alright?” He whimpered, still feeling a tingle in his chest and Lukas sighed.

“Couldn't wait til the week was up, I take it?” He joked as he slid the glasses on. 

“I... never told him why I wanted the treatments. This is my own fault.” Arthur spoke softly and Lukas hummed, nodding.

“Take this.” He slid a pill into Arthur's mouth. “If the pain isn't gone by the time we do the treatments tonight, I'll have to suggest waiting a couple of days and starting over. I can't have you dropping dead during, now can I?” Lukas sighed and some shifting was heard. “Here, take this too.” He slid another pill into Arthur's mouth and Arthur swallowed, completely trusting. 

“Blood thinners, I'm taking it?”

“Aphrodisiacs. Your heart is fine. It's supposed to pound when you're doing things like that, dumb ass.” Arthur stared, his mouth hung open in shock as Piotr started laughing. “As my opinion as your doctor, Piotr, don't let him out of the room til he's calmed down completely... alright?”

“Yes, sir!” The tone was a little too chipper for Arthur's tastes and he covered his face, blushing the whole way back to the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

“I REFUSE!!” Arthur ran through the hallway. He only had on his boxers and pants, his shirt, jacket and tie over his shoulder, sliding the boots over his socks as he hopped as quickly as he could through the doorway, Piotr laughing behind him. Of course with his boots still on, and his longer legs he was able to catch up in seconds, but Arthur chose to ignore it. 

“Does it really seem so bad? It would be fun, Da?”

“We should be making sure lunch isn't ready yet!” Arthur yelped out as a hand wrapped around his hip, pulling him to Piotr's side. 

“It won't be done for another two hours, kitten.” He chuckled as Arthur racked his brain for another excuse. “Don't you want to come play with me, kitten?” He purred in Arthur's ear, making his whole body tingle in hope and excitement.

“I'll not have some medication telling me what I'm feeling! I don't care what he says, he was pranking me! It was some sort of placebo! He wouldn't just randomly keep... stuff like that... around his office! And to give it to a student, preposterous!” He belted out. He headed towards the door to the exercise floor, deciding whether it was pointed or not, a good workout was his best option. “Now if you don't mind, I need to get in some exercise today!”

“You know what's good exercise?” Piotr chirped, causing Arthur to turn bright red as he slid on his shirt. He made his way out to the workout area, and though most of the kids were finishing up, he got right to work. 

“He knows he's not getting points for this, right?” Sasha asked and Piotr hummed, letting him know it was true. “Then... why?”

“Sometimes a good workout is its own reward.” Arthur nearly growled, knowing Piotr made some sort of motion towards him. “Yes, I'm being insufferable, insubordinate and a killjoy, but I won't allow myself to be overtaken by some tiny pills! Why in the hell is it so hot out here?!” He yelled as he continued doing his push ups. Piotr watched in amusement while Sasha just stared at the oddity of the situation. 

“Lukas gave him a couple of aphrodisiacs. Arthur's trying to work them out of his system.” Piotr stared, wondering what was going through the other's mind. 

“There's easier, and more fun ways to do that, you know.”

“It would be my first time.” Arthur lowered himself to his knees, sitting up. “I don't want to have it be because of some pills! I don't want what I feel to be altered! I should know what I really feel, not what they're telling me, right?” He stared ahead blankly, missing the surprised looks on the others. 

“That's oddly romantic.” Sasha smiled. 

“Best way to turn someone down I've ever heard.” Piotr pouted, feeling like he couldn't pick as much now as a good, honest answer had been given. 

Arthur started back into his push ups. It was a good half an hour that he kept it up, honestly surprising Piotr. “You really are getting stronger now.”

“I know. I can feel it, but it's weird. I have all of this sensitivity the poison in my body was keeping down, and everything is so different than I'm used to. I normally wouldn't be afraid of getting cuts or injuries, but now the thought is terrifying.” Arthur sighed, showing he wasn't even losing his breath yet. “The first day here, when I stepped on that glass, I wonder if I would have been able to manage it if I was like I am now? How much weaker would you have thought me right off the bat? Would you even have bothered?” Arthur sighed, starting to finally feel an ache in his arms as a warm hand slid up his back. 

“You know, I didn't start getting interested because of that. It was the time we've spent together since that's made the difference.” He nearly whispered and Arthur stilled, his arms locking for a moment as a soft smile graced him. 

“Thank you.” Arthur mumbled, finally feeling himself start to calm a little.

By lunch time the pills were in full effect, though mentally he'd been able to calm down, Arthur was near ready to tear his clothes off. He sat, feeling the silk of the boxers he'd worn rub against him and groaned, knowing he was blushing horribly. The table before him quieted quickly as he slowly sat, trying to adjust to the textures.

“You were too hard on him, Mon ami!” Francis muttered in shock.

“You must not have been very good at it. You still look... frustrated.” Antonio added and Arthur shook his head.

“It was Lukas! He did this to me!” Arthur grumbled, not realizing the way his words could be mistaken. Piotr turned, covering his face with his hand to hide his laughter, the rest thinking he was crying stared in shock. 

“That bastard! How could he!” Lovino yelled. 

“Artie, are you okay?” Feliciano asked, softly putting a hand on his shoulder and Arthur could only stare, confused for a moment. 

“I had a situation and he gave me aphrodisiacs! He didn't... No!” He shook his head, cringing at the thought. Lukas may be a beautiful man, but that didn't mean it was alright to even imagine something like that!

“He... what?!” Antonio stared, realizing and nearly fell out of his chair laughing, Piotr right beside. Arthur couldn't hold down his blush and just tried to keep from yelling in frustration. 

“If worse comes to worse, they'll be taken out with your dialysis tonight, so don't worry about it.” Gilbert sighed. “You're a little frustrated, and obviously trying to keep from enjoying it, so just keep it up and don't cave too close to four, alright?” He spoke, keeping an oddly level head.

Arthur stared, honestly having expected him to laugh as well. “You're being awfully calm about this.” Arthur spoke softly, surprised to hear such a venomous response.

“That bastard did the same thing to me near the beginning of boot camp.”

“I have a better idea than waiting.” Piotr finally climbed back into his seat. “Today is the soldier testing, right?”

“Si.” Antonio mumbled, shoving his face full of whatever was on his plate as Arthur took a sandwich and started nibbling.

Piotr leaned down over his shoulder, softly whispering into his ear so no one else could hear. “That book Antonio let you borrow is on the desk. Page 42 should do nicely. This is an order, by the way.” Piotr sat up, starting on his own plate, taking in the shocked blush with satisfaction.

Arthur bid the group farewell and headed back to his own room with trepidation. He'd only touched a little. He'd never gone to the point of getting himself off before and now was terrified.

He really didn't want to do it. He sat on the bed, grasping the book and read over the page.

He felt his breath hitch as he read, tears coming to his eyes as he read the title of the page out loud. “Sometimes it's better to wait and let anticipation build.” He thought for a moment before sliding the book back over onto the dresser and sighed. 

He slid off his uniform, feeling it would be alright to wear something more comfortable to the dialysis and sat on the bed, feeling the air brush against him in the room. He laid back and let his hands move over himself, taking in the texture of his skin, the hair on his arms, the skin across his stomach and the small course hairs below his belly button. As his hand moved lower he couldn't help but blush, even though he was alone. It wasn't the need to get himself off that spurned him on, but actual general curiosity. He knew what he had. He washed it in the bath, and had been hit there while playing ball and jumping on rocks, but he never really took the time to explore over it, the sensations and textures. He ran his hand down his leg first, feeling the sensation of running his finger between the sensitive spots and his leg, surprised to find it was more sensitive as well. He frowned, wondering if the whole area between his hips and his legs would be the same way. His hand ran lower, and though it took a bit of effort, he ran a finger around his anus. It was softer than he'd figured, a smoother texture of skin. It was oddly sensitive as well, and he frowned, remembering what he'd read in the book. He frowned as he gently slid in a finger. It wasn't nearly as painful as he'd expected after the book and his rape. He moved the finger a little further in and winced, feeling the second ring of muscle stretch and just sat for a moment, letting himself adjust. It only took a moment til the pain died down and he moved the finger around. It felt weird, but by no means as good as expected. He removed the finger and got comfortable again, running his fingers a little further forward, running over his testicles. They were softer than they looked. The skin, he remembered looked horribly veiny and crumpled, but the actual skin felt smoother and softer than he would have imagined. He softly squeezed, his breath catching at the sensation. It was more than he'd expected.

He took a deep breath and let his fingers rise, running over his length. It hadn't been too many times in his life that he'd really been hard, but this had to have been the worst. Just the sensation of his fingers running up the shaft made his head spin. His fingers felt over the silken skin. His thumb and pointer finger couldn't quite close all the way around it. Though the shaft was soft, the tip felt softer and he found himself running his hand over it next. He felt his ass clench, his hips thrusting up against his hand beyond his will and stopped that immediately. He let his fingers wrap back around the shaft, feeling the length of it rubbed and let out a soft sigh.

Then the door opened.

Arthur shot up, eyes wide, his hands clasping down between his legs to try and cover himself as he held his head down, blushing like mad. He heard Piotr's heavy boot falls before the door closed. He was too afraid to even move a muscle. He knew the other would know what he was doing, and it struck him as sad and pathetic. He felt the bed shift as the other sat beside him and heard a soft sigh. “Maybe I told you the wrong page. I thought 42 said to let anticipation build?”

“No, that was right.” Arthur mumbled. “I wasn't trying to get myself off. I was just... curious.” He mumbled, turning brighter red at every word.

“Did you not know what was down there?” Piotr asked, a soft chuckle lighting the room. 

“I'd never... really felt it before. I knew what was there, but...” Arthur felt like dying. This was so embarrassing! 

“Did you get to feel over everything?” Piotr's voice was soft and oddly calm. Arthur just nodded, to embarrassed to even speak. “Here.” He felt the bed shift again and turned his head, hearing the footsteps as Piotr stood before him. He heard the button and buckle unclip and turned brighter red. “You can compare.” Arthur felt Piotr's hands run down his arms and lift his hands, placing them on his now bare hips.

“You're sure this is alright?” Arthur asked and heard a hum of approval. He let his hands move over his rear first. It was firmer than his was, and he could feel some hair. As his hands moved lower, he realized his legs had quite a bit of hair on them and remembering lifted his hands, finding Piotr's belly button. His fingers ran down, feeling the same course hair he had, but about three times more of it. Arthur hummed, curious about why he didn't have as much when he remembered Lukas saying he didn't have the hormones during puberty. He let his fingers move down and around, softly running over the parts that hung. There was again more hair, but the skin seemed rougher, and tighter than his own. His face shifted up to where he could imagine Piotr's face to be, as he reached down and felt his own again, honestly comparing the textures. It was so different, but he had to admit, physically, he was horribly different from Piotr. His other hand raised back up as he ran his fingers along his length, now half up from the playing. “Your skin is softer than mine here.” He whispered, feeling the silken texture, the odd warmth, the soft thrum of his pulse. 

He barely realized what he'd done til it was over. He found himself on his knees, his tongue running up. He wanted suddenly so badly to know what he tasted like. Piotr gasped in surprise, nearly crumpling to the floor as the sensation of Arthur's mouth running over him almost had him fainting. “Arth- wha-” He tried to find words. 

“So soft...” Arthur moaned out. “Just a little salty.” He gasped, feeling his own head spin with adrenaline. He stood and turned, giving one solid shove. Normally it wouldn't have done much, but the weakness in Piotr's knees with the sudden feeling of invincibility from Arthur had the other falling onto his back across the bed, his eyes wide in surprise. Arthur stepped forward, an soft smirk before he licked his lips and crawled up onto the bed beside Piotr, his hand running over him. “This is definitely more fun than I thought it would be.” He grinned before kissing down the other's body and took the length of him into his mouth. It didn't fit all the way, and he couldn't move too much with the awkward intrusion, but it didn't matter to him. He wanted to feel as much of it as he could and wrapped his hands around the parts he couldn't suck or lick, softly moving them with the motion of his bobbing head. It took Piotr a second to regain himself and grasped Arthur's arm and tugged, pinning him to the bed by his biceps. Arthur stared ahead, unsure of what had happened before a moist heat wrapped around him. Arthur's back arched at the sensation, nearly yelling out in ecstasy before it was brought away.

“The first time, we go together.” Ivan whispered, pulling Arthur between his legs. Arthur braced for the pain he was sure was coming, but instead felt as another hardness was pressed against his own, a hand wrapping around and squeezing. Not enough to be painful, but enough that when Piotr's hips shifted he felt every bit of it. Piotr's hand started moving, caressing, and Arthur threw his hands over his mouth to keep from screaming out. His own hips rocked against the hand, the feelings he had and even though he couldn't see, for a moment there were white sparks in the corners of his vision. 

“It's too strong!” Arthur gasped out, fighting to keep the building sensation from breaking away from him. “I can't hold it!” He cried and Piotr's hand tightened. Somehow the change in pressure made him more sensitive, he felt it more, but he suddenly felt like that building sensation was pushed back. He could feel sweat drip onto his face, running down his cheeks and chest. It only took a moment til Arthur was clawing at the sheets, though he wasn't even aware of why. “I can't-” Arthur gasped, his breath catching again as Piotr panted above him.

“Together.” He reached down, grasping Arthur's cheek and brought their lips together as a few stronger thrusts caused Arthur to tip over the edge, the feeling of release hitting him harshly. He yelled out, the sound being swallowed by Piotr's mouth as a few more thrusts seemed to keep the sensation from completely crushing him. Piotr softly pulled his head back, looking up at Arthur who laid with tears in his eyes. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Arthur reached up, grabbing him tightly and pulled Piotr down harder over him. “Don't go away.” He cried. Piotr rolled to his side, pulling Arthur up against him. 

“What's wrong?” Piotr asked and Arthur shook his head. 

“I caved in. I couldn't hold out. I wanted our first time to be without medications. I wanted to see your face.” Arthur cried and Piotr chuckled.

“That's what you're so upset over?” He asked as he slid his hand up Arthur's arm to his cheek and moved his face closer before giving him a gentle kiss. “Arthur, technically, we didn't just have sex.” He spoke. Arthur stared, confused as Piotr's other arm wrapped beneath his waist, pulling him closer. “I never... entered.” He was expecting a relieved sigh. 

Instead he got sobs. “Why are you sad now?” Piotr asked and Arthur shook his head again, pulling the other closer.

“Why on earth would I be sad?” He cried, kissing Piotr at the corner of his mouth. 

It took a while to calm down, but Arthur needed a shower before his visit to Lukas today. He could feel the moisture of the sticky substance drying on his chest. Knowing he needed to change the sheets now anyway, and since all of his own clothing was now in dire need of washing, he stripped down and wrapped them both in the giant sheet, grabbing two sets of pajamas from the drawers before lifting Arthur into his arms and carrying him across the hall. The dirty clothes hamper was overstuffed, and Piotr honestly couldn't have cared less, except in his haste he'd gotten the new clothes into the mess as well and they had to be tossed in. They didn't have too long to shower, but it made Piotr's heart pound and warm to see the jubilant smile that crossed Arthur's face when they stepped into the shower. He'd been afraid Arthur hadn't really wanted him, but seeing this cheer, so happy he still fought tears let him know his love really was returned. “Thank you.” Piotr spoke softly as he washed himself off, Arthur scrubbing at his stomach at the time.

“For what?” His tone was light and airy, refusing to release the happiness he felt.

“For loving me.” He couldn't help but smile.

“Thank you for loving me as well. You haven't said it, but it's a little hard to miss.” Arthur whispered softly and Piotr turned, staring. He hadn't said it yet, had he? He realized that might have hurt him when it came to Arthur trusting him with things like this, but in that case, why did he trust him now?

He watched as Arthur cleaned himself off, softly humming a song and realized it didn't really matter. What mattered was making sure he was able to completely sweep Arthur off of his feet. He was the king, and as such, he had certain obligations, and it had become apparent to him a while back, though he hadn't said it either, that one of those goals was making sure Arthur stayed by his side. Like the Earth needed the Sun, he needed the man standing before him. Piotr finished his cleaning, and seeing Arthur struggling to reach the shower above, he stepped up to turn it off before hugging Arthur to him.

They dried themselves off, but Ivan's towel was horribly small and didn't cover much, so when they went back to the room to change he just tossed his in with the dirty clothes. After all, at this hour there wasn't much of a chance of anyone being in the hallways. They'd all be in classes, the mess hall or in the arena.

“Uh...” Lovino blurted, absolutely dumbfounded while Francis chuckled.

“Mon dieu! What an interesting sight!” He chuckled as Arthur turned, wrapping his towel tighter around himself.

“Sorry, we'll be dressed momentarily!” He yelped out as Piotr turned, honestly not caring who saw him naked. 

“Da, momentarily.” A pleasant, overly amused smile lit his face. He loved seeing Arthur flustered!

“Just make sure it really is a moment, si?” Antonio cheered. “We can't wait for an hour while you 'find your pants' or some other excuse!” He laughed as Piotr tried to keep from laughing, following Arthur into the room and closing the door.

“Was he always that hot?” Gilbert blathered, drool making its way down his chin as his wide eyes stared at the door before him. 

“You just noticed?” Antonio laughed while Francis sighed.

“I wouldn't mind trying him out, I'll admit. I thought he'd be more chubby. That's just gorgeous.”

They heard a yell from within the room, and though it was muffled by the door, it was easy to hear. “You can't have him! He's mine!” The four nearly fell over laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

“And now for the real reason I pumped you full of those aphrodisiacs earlier.” Lukas spoke, the first words Arthur heard as he sat in his chair, the blood already moving through the filter before him. For the first time, Piotr had come to keep his spirits up. “Your filter yesterday was clean.”

“It's out already? Wasn't it supposed to take a week?” Arthur asked, looking towards Lukas' voice.

“Yes, so I was hoping, since it's in your nerves, breaking those up a little, making your blood flow through you faster might break up any spots where it's still at. If after today it's clean again, I'll do a nerve sample test today. It'll take two days to discover if it's clean or not, but if it is, the next day we can go ahead and restore your sight. You'll be free to go.”

“That's wonderful.” Arthur smiled sweetly, his head facing his knees the whole time. 

“Is something wrong?” Piotr watched, surprised at the lack of excitement over hearing such news.

“I haven't heard my fairies in two days. I'm wondering if they left me after all.” He smiled softly. “Maybe there was just enough toxin left in my body to keep me hearing them. I don't know, but I'm kind of scared.” He sighed, leaning gently towards Piotr. 

“I'll keep you company enough if they're not here.” Piotr spoke softly and Arthur nodded.

The words broke Antonio's heart, knowing in four days they would be going to the castle for the tryouts for the Assassin's squad. They didn't have forever. Once you joined, you only left the castle at the King's side. You never left on your own. You never brought anyone in. 

This is why so many in the group were so angry at Lovino. In four days, they would say goodbye.

Dinner was a softer affair. Arthur curled up on Piotr's lap and ate, keeping his head laid against the other's chest, hearing his heart beat softly. It was enough to soothe him to sleep early.

He woke the next morning to find again he didn't know where he was. He was inside a building and prayed it was the school. He wandered, listening for footsteps or any other sound that might indicate someone to tell him where he was, but nothing came. The hallway he was in stretched out and it felt like he walked for hours, falling colder and colder as he went through before he heard a voice.

“You rubbish little twat. You should have died.” Arthur stilled, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. This wasn't just someone else's voice. It was one of the priests from when he was a child. Another voice rang in, and Arthur turned towards the sound, feeling his heart clench at the words. “No one will ever love you. The church doesn't want you. There's nothing in life for you. It would be kinder to yourself to release your suffering. Just one step from the tower would do, you know. It's not hard. Just a single... step.” Tears ran down his face as he remembered one of the nuns saying this to him. Another voice rang from behind him and he turned, throwing out his arms in an attempt to block the horrible words. He remembered every one of them. Each time they were said, who spoke them, and the fact that these were all said to him at only five.

“You were a burden on your mother. That's why she left you here. She's still alive, you know. I see her often, but she's never once asked about you. If you couldn't even earn the love of your own mother, why do you think anyone else would love you?” He screamed out in frustration, falling to his knees, holding up his hands to block out the sounds as more and more voices started joining in. They started speaking over each other so he couldn't hear the words themselves, but his memory made him know what they were all saying anyway. He fell, his face to the floor, sobbing in anguish before one voice over him sounded out.

“Thank you.” He looked up, reaching out into the blackness and felt a hand wrap around his. “I didn't want to let you go, even if only for a couple of hours.” He heard the words that were so softly spoken to him.

“Master?”

He was pulled back to his feet, tears streaming down his cheeks as the hand left him standing alone in the hallway. He felt the chill again and looked around, confused. 

“Arthur?” He heard and turned, screaming before falling over backwards, his hands and feet both falling over the edge of the thin wall he realized he was on. 

“Who's there?” Arthur asked, absolutely terrified. He knew the voice, but his head had been spinning so badly he couldn't place it. 

“It's Nikolai. What are you doing here?”

“Where am I?” He asked, shivering and the other sighed.

“On the roof. You were about to jump.” He spoke softly and Arthur stood dead still, afraid to move a muscle. “Where are you?”

“Behind you. Just turn and step towards me, alright?” He heard and it echoed with the voice of the nun. Just one step...

He crumpled down, grasped tightly to the stone. “Speak again so I know where you are, please?” He sniffed, moving his head to try and catch the sound. He felt a hand on his ankle pull and screamed as he fell into Nikolai's arms. 

“You're not doing so well.”

“I want to go back to Master. Please, please take me back!” He cried out, shaking like a leaf and Nikolai took off at a run. He could only feel steps and steps for what felt like forever before he was stood on his feet and he heard a knock on the door before him. It was a moment before the door opened and he could hear confusion before a gasp. 

“Arthur? What happened?”

“He almost killed himself. He nearly jumped off of the roof.” Nikolai panted and Piotr grasped Arthur tightly, holding him to his chest. 

“Please, tell Sasha we need a lock and a loop for the inside of the room.” Piotr panted out. Arthur could feel the other's weight waver and realized he was about to fall. He grasped him hard, keeping him upright.

“He almost died and you're worried about a lock?!”

“I can put it where he can't reach it, so he can't escape. He sleepwalks, Nikolai! There's nothing more to it than that!” Piotr cried out just before the wavering became too much for Arthur's sleep addled mind and they tumbled to the floor. 

“Make sure. Yesterday it was the dock, today it's the roof. This is dangerous, and I don't want you getting all broken hearted if he kills himself.” Nikolai grumbled before turning and walking away leaving Arthur shaking worse.

“The dock? I was just on a street. I didn't mean to go to the roof!” Arthur started to panic and Piotr nodded, holding him tightly. 

“Do you promise that to me? That you're not trying to kill yourself, like you told Lovino?” He cried harder and Arthur stilled for a moment before smacking him hard in the face.

“I've never been happier than I was today! Why in the hell would I choose now to kill myself?! How could you even think that?!” He cried, the tears in his own eyes renewed as the answer came to him.

They'd been together. Arthur said he loved him.

Piotr had never said it back. 

That's why he'd sleepwalked tonight. 

Piotr was scared he'd been lied to, that Arthur was playing with him, but would run when he got the chance. “You don't have any faith in me, do you?” Arthur asked, surprised and heartbroken.

“It's not you I don't have faith in. It's myself.” He spoke softly. “My first slave, the one before you, he wasn't like you. He was cold and calculating. He was a cold blooded killer. I forced him to be my slave and started training him. He fought back every step of the way. He caved, I'd thought. He said he would stop acting up. He started behaving. He started being friendly. I let him out of the room he'd been trained in and he walked to the top of the castle and walked off the edge.” Piotr spoke softly. Arthur grasped him tightly.

“I'm not him!” He cried and Piotr nodded, but Arthur could feel his heart still pounding. He grasped Piotr's shoulders and shoved him to the floor. “Grant me my freedom.”

“What?” Piotr's voice was strained and scared. 

“Right now. Grant me my freedom. Tell me I'm free.” Arthur growled out and Piotr sobbed, his hands falling away from Arthur. 

“I grant you your freedom.” He cried, hiccups marring the words. “You're free to leave me and go to your own life now.”

“I don't want to go!” Arthur yelled out before leaning down, kissing Piotr hard. His hands clasped to moist cheeks as he pulled him as close as possible. He pulled away to take a few breaths. “I don’t' want to be free of you. I give you back my slavery, Master.” Arthur spoke as he kissed him again and again, all over his mouth, cheeks and chin. He could feel the tense of the muscles beneath him at his words, but hoped his actions helped. Arms finally softly and slowly reached up, wrapping around him. 

“You really gave me back your slavery?” He asked softly and Arthur nodded.

“I love you. I don't want to be free of you ever. I'll always want to be at your side, no matter what. You granted me my freedom, and I gave it back. My life, my body, they are yours. They belong to you.” Arthur cried and Ivan wrapped his arms around him tighter, sitting up, holding him as closely as he could.

“I love you.” Piotr whispered and Arthur burst into tears, holding the other as close as he could.

Piotr lifted him softly and closed the door, grasping the knife they had from their kits and stabbed it into the door frame, blocking the door from opening. Arthur was carried to the bed and laid down, Piotr wrapping himself around him. “Why did you start to cry when I told you I loved you?”

“I was scared.” Arthur sniffled, still clasped to him. “I never kissed anyone before you. I never thought about things like relationships or any of that kind of thing, and you came along and I don't know how to deal with it all sometimes! I get too scared or self-conscious, and you normally always say what I need to hear, but I told you. I told you two days ago I loved you. I was scared maybe you didn't love me back, maybe I was wrong.” He cried out, for once not worrying about what he was saying. He needed to get it off his chest. “You say we didn't have sex, and maybe for you it wasn't, but that was everything to me! It meant the world to me, our first time and you didn't say it back! Maybe I'm just some cheap whore!”

“Arthur!” Piotr grasped him and held him to the bed. “I never thought of you like that! I never would have!”

“I know!” Arthur cried, grasping the hands on his shoulders. “You finally said it back!” he clenched his eyes. “God, I feel like some bloody twelve year old girl acting like this.” He chuckled, shaking his head to try and force away the tears.

Piotr finally relaxed, falling to the bed beside him. “As long as you're truly happy, I can deal with it.” Piotr kissed him. His body was starting to flood with the hormones of teenagers a few years too late. It was no wonder he was being so overly emotional. He didn't have the slow onset to prepare him like everyone else. This was all at once for him. “I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was bothering you so badly.”

“I think it's why I sleepwalked tonight.” Arthur blushed. “I remembered these horrible things told to me as a child, and I couldn't handle it, but you started talking to me. It was all the things you'd already told me in the past, but I couldn't hear the words I needed to. You'd never said them.” Arthur pressed himself to Piotr's chest harder.

“I have now.” Piotr spoke. “I love you, Arthur Braginsky-Kirkland.”

“I love you, Master.” Arthur smiled softly as he leaned up and kissed the soft lips before him. 

They were able to sleep well after that.

At breakfast the next morning Sasha came down to the table. “I hear you almost walked off of the roof yesterday.” He said sitting down beside Arthur.

“Yes, I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to. It was my sleepwalking. If you need to punish me again-”

“No, nothing like that. I'm actually going to have you talk to Lukas after exercises today. Both of you, if that's alright.” He spoke softly and Arthur nodded, knowing Piotr was nodding as well. “Good. You go ahead and eat.” He nearly whispered as he stood, patting Arthur on the head.

When they walked in, Lukas sighed. “Arthur. I have two reasons to talk to you today. Sit down, please.” Arthur did as he was told, an odd feeling of dread coming over him. “First, the filter from your test yesterday came back clean. I can take a sample before you leave here for the final test.” Arthur sighed, but the feeling of dread got worse. “Second, since you've sleepwalked out of the school one night, and almost threw yourself from the roof another, it's being recommended you be kicked from the program.” Lukas sighed and Arthur sat up.

“It wasn't my fault!” He cried out. “I can't control my sleep!”

“I know. I'm not the one who recommended it, and that's what's so confusing to me. It was left as a recommendation in my mailbox around midnight last night. One of the members of the City Council knew you were going to try and walk off of the roof, and knew you'd been sleepwalking on the other side of town.” Lukas grumbled.

“What do you mean, they knew?”

“Nikolai found you at two. They left the note two hours before you made it to the roof.” He sighed and Arthur stared ahead blankly.

“So... someone either tried to get rid of me, or is trying to kill me?” Arthur asked, his hand unconsciously reaching for Piotr's. 

“Yes.” Lukas leaned forward. “The problem is, the request to have you removed from the school is official. I have to give them a reply as to why I should allow someone who's a danger to himself to himself to continue in the program, as well as eventually be near the King. This was made in such a fashion as to go over your head as well, Your Highness.” Lukas watched as Piotr nodded, his eyes narrowing. 

“Winter?”

“I doubt it.” Lukas sighed. “There would be no reason for him to do this. He changed the listing of Arthur from Slave to pet, which I used as a hope to have this whole thing tossed out, as it had you listed as the slave. In case that doesn't work-”

“I will have my new Assassin's squad perform one quick mission, to kill anyone who may have written that letter.” Piotr spoke in a calm voice. “That's what you tell them. This is my kingdom. There are two kings here, and they both recommend him to stay.” Piotr sat tall. “I will not allow some childish temper tantrum to have him removed from me. Even better, I'll leave and talk to them now. I'll go ahead and call the court to my throne room and inform them of exactly what they're doing, and why it won't work.” Piotr stood. “Arthur, you go to lunch. Stay with Antonio. Tell him it was my order not to leave his side until I return.”

“Yes, Master.” Arthur felt trepidation while Piotr left. 

He was terrified. “Is it alright to go to lunch after this is done?”

“Yes. The notice I sent should keep you here the rest of the school day at the least.” Lukas sighed, hoping Ivan was able to stop this. “There is that chance you'll have to leave after dinner, if things don't go as we're hoping.”

“I have faith in my Master.” Arthur smiled softly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ivan sat atop his throne, his brothers at his sides, the other instructors being told to finally earn their paychecks. Winter stared ahead, for the first time he could ever remember, the look in the king's eyes terrified him. “What is the meaning of this call to court?” Winter asked, knowing with such unforgiving eyes it would be much wiser not to anger the man before him. 

“A note was received at midnight last night that my slave had wandered off twice, once to the docks on the other side of town, and once in an attempt to jump from the roof of the building.” Ivan leaned forward, his elbow resting against the arm of the throne, his knuckles elegantly sliding beneath his chin as his legs crossed at the ankle. “It recommended he be kicked from Boot Camp as a danger to himself, and to myself if he were allowed to continue.” Ivan's eyes scanned the group, all staring at him in wonder. “I need to know who sent it and why.”

“You know perfectly well that notices like that are given anonymously. There's no way-” Winter was cut off as Ivan's voice rasped out, sending chills through everyone's spines.

“They are a traitor.” Ivan glared right into Winter's eyes. “The notice was received at midnight. Arthur was found on the roof at two. Someone is trying to kill my slave, and a possible member of my Assassin's Squad. I need to know why.” His gaze didn't waver, watching as Winter stared ahead blankly. He thought through what was happening and turned to the room, his head down. 

“If you have children on the roster to try out for the Assassin's squad, please raise your hand.” Winter spoke out and the group mumbled.

“It's always been anonymous before!”  
“It feels like the chain of command is being broken.”  
“You don't need to give in to his pressure, General.”

“Shut up, all of you stuck up, arrogant, useless pigs. The job of City Council is to assist the king with the city, to make sure the work gets done and to make sure the central castle is cared for. If he's acting unreasonably, we're allowed to step in to take over on minor details. This is by no means a minor detail if he's going to be trying out for the Assassin's squad. If you have family trying out, raise your hand, or so help me I'll show up next week and if your child shows up I'll gut them at the gate.” Winter's words shut them all up immediately, only three hands raising. “What is your child's name?”

“My grandson, Antonio Vargas.”

“It's not him. Next.” Ivan barked out and Winter turned, surprised. 

“My son, Vladimir Popescu.” Another man spoke and they were surprised to not hear Ivan bark out words this time. He waited while the last one sniffed.

“My... daughter. Natalia.” He spoke softly and the group looked at him in shock. 

“A woman on the Assassin's Squad?” Winter asked and the man nodded.

“She's not gone to the boot camp, though she knows all of the manuals by heart. She's been trained by the best tutors. She's not on a team, but is trying out individually.”

The rest of the group started staring, chatting about the scandal. A woman trying out for the squad wasn't unheard of, but individually, it would be much harder for her than the rest. Ivan could hear whisper that it was probably him and Ivan stood, stomping his foot. The room silenced instantly.

“Bring me your children, now.” He spoke and the three nodded.

“Not you.” He pointed to Antonio's grandfather. “Since Arthur would be joining your son's team, there's no reason to have him removed from the school.” Ivan watched as Antonio's grandfather nodded and sighed with relief at the loss of suspicion from himself. 

“It's curious.” Winter spoke, coming to the center of the room. “You've been missing nearly since your arrival, making all comments out of sight. Were you in town the whole time?”

“Indeed.” Ivan responded, returning to the throne. “I've been near the castle the whole time. I've been hiding for my mental health, which has been wavering as of late with things like this happening.” Ivan watched as the other man's eyes widened, getting his implied meaning.

“I'm sorry, your highness. This matter will be stricken from the record and removed immediately. If he poses no danger, there's no reason for it. My humblest apologies.” Winter bowed down and Ivan glared.

“Stand up, General Winter. I knew from the moment I heard it wasn't you. Whoever did this listed Arthur as my slave, while all members of the court that evening knew he'd been reclassified as a pet.” Ivan stared as Winter stood and looked up with contemplation.

“You think one of the children stole the papers.” He nearly whispered and Ivan nodded.

“I see no other way, especially since it seems no one on your team wrote the letter.” Ivan watched as Winter turned and looked each man in the eye, each shaking their head no. “When you asked why we were here, no one else knew. I could see it in their eyes. With the note sent, it would be obvious to them why we were here. They wouldn't show the same surprise.” Ivan sat up, watching as a boy ran in, his father right behind. He noticed the boy was one from the boot camp. 

Ivan stood, hoping to make himself unrecognizable, since the only difference between himself now and at the school was skin, eye and hair color. “Vladimir Popescu, I presume.” Ivan spoke, his voice a deep growl, startling the others in the room.

“Yes, your highness! It's a pleasure!” He grinned, bowing low. Shoulder length red hair brushed against his shoulders, a small bowler hat with a ribbon on the side of the crown of his head. He wore a longer jacket, the same shade of red as his eyes, almost like blood, though he wore the pants and boots of the boot camp.

“Do you know Arthur Kirkland, also known as Mister Fairy or Kitten?” Ivan asked and the members of the City Council all blanched at the nicknames.

“He's the blind kid, right?” He looked up as Ivan turned away. 

“Indeed. Do you know anything about him? Anything at all?” Ivan sat in the throne, covering the bottom half of his face with his hand.

“He's a slave, I think to a farmer. He's an amazing magician, and a great doctor as well. Very talented.” He thought, trying to remember if there was anything else.

“Oh! I don't know if it's true or not, but I heard he goes to see Lukas every night because he's a vampire and has to get blood!” He spoke with an oddly delighted grin on his face.

“Were you aware he was going to attempt to join the Assassin's Squad this year?” Ivan kept a close eye on the boy's expression.

His eyes widened. He swallowed hard before his eyebrows tilted up, showing confusion and depression. “He's a farmer's slave. Is the farmer coming along as well? I don't want to have to fight him! If I knew he was considering it, I would have asked him to join me!” The man sighed, sitting hard on the floor. “I don't have a squad. He would have been great to ask to join me.” Ivan watched before standing.

“It wasn't him.” Ivan grumbled. The only one left was Natalia.

She came in probably fifteen minutes later with her father. She walked up to the podium and curtseyed before standing in a very strict manner. Ivan's eyes roved over the girl. She was dainty, but honestly pretty. “How may I assist you, My King?” She asked, her voice a little deeper than expected, but not by entirely too much. 

“Do you know of a man by the name of Arthur Kirkland? He's also known as Mister Fairy and Kitten.”

“I do not.” She spoke, and honestly Ivan couldn't read her. She was like a wall. 

Ivan sighed and looked up, seeing any hope he had on finding who had done this gone. “Know this, Council. Tell your families so they know as well. If any more harm comes to Alfred, or if any more attempts are made against him, I will kill you all, and your families will be next.” He spoke, staring each one in the eye, including Natalia who didn't even flinch. 

She had courage, if nothing else.

Ivan watched as the group scrambled out of the room, the twelve members of the court and Natalia, who seemed a little flat as she left the room. Ivan watched with curiosity before turning and walking through the doorway that lead to the wing near the school.

“I know exactly who Arthur is.” Ivan heard and turned, seeing Vladimir watching him with a sly smile, hiding behind the door frame casually with his arms crossed, one foot pressed to the wall behind his other knee. “He's your slave, right, Piotr?”

It was a split second til both Sasha and Nikolai held blades to his throat and he looked between them with a roll of the eye. “If I was dangerous, I wouldn't have spoken first.” He mumbled and the two looked at each other before pulling their blades back, but not putting them away. “I know exactly what you want to know, and I know the truth behind it.” He spoke, standing away from the wall. 

“You want something in return.” Ivan watched as the boy nodded, his smile falling a little before he looked over and it crept back up. 

“I need my sister to be saved.” He looked up, his smile sliding off a little, giving the feeling he was horribly nervous. 

“I won't harm your sister.” Ivan stated slowly, unsure of the situation.

“No, not from you. From Dad. He's trying to marry her off to this guy. He killed his last wife. I don't want to see her end out the same way.” Vladimir looked away with a frown. “I don't have the money to send her away, or I would. I just want her to be safe.” He spoke softly and Ivan watched.

“It'll depend on what you have to tell me. If it's good information, it won't be a problem.” Ivan watched, seeing Vladimir's eyes shift back up to his, obvious hesitation in his eyes. “If it saves Arthur, I'll keep her safe, even if it's just as a maid in the castle.”

“She's the one who did it.” He spoke and Ivan jumped up, a bit startled at the admittance. “She tried to frame Dad. If it was found out he'd done it, and since I was his reason, he'd likely be executed. If he's executed, she's free from the promise he made on her behalf.” Vladimir watched.

“What proof do you have?”

“Easy, Arthur wasn't found at two, he was found at midnight, just when the note was dropped off.” Vladimir watched as Nikolai frowned, shaking his head.

“Nyet, it was two. I found him myself.”

Vladimir pulled a spyglass from his pocket and smiled. “What time is it right now?” He asked, leaving the rest of the group to turn and look at the clock. “Ten, right?” He asked and they turned, nodding. “Nikolai, which room is yours? What time does it say in your room right now?” Vladimir handed the spyglass over, watching as Nikolai turned to warn Sasha to keep an eye on him. He turned and held the glass up, finding his window and seeing his tick-down panel clock on his bedside table. “How does it read all zeros?”

“The one is blocked. Probably with tape. It'll probably fade off around eleven, when she wakes up and summons it back. She tried to make it look like everything was done beforehand. Since you woke up and were out of your room before now, there's no way you'd notice, right?”

“Your sister was in my room?” Nikolai turned and Vladimir nodded.

“While you were sleeping she probably conditioned you to wake up and go to the roof.” He frowned, staring.

“How do you figure that one?” Ivan asked, now honestly interested in this whole situation.

“Do you go to the roof every time you wake up in the middle of the night?” Vladimir asked, raising an eyebrow and Nikolai frowned.

He never had before, now that it was mentioned. “She probably woke you up, walked him up there and waited til you came up.” He watched as Nikolai frowned. 

“If he was being held, that explains why he didn't automatically fall off of the edge when he fell. She was holding him on the wall.” Nikolai looked over to Ivan who raised an eyebrow.

“So he was never actually in any harm.” Ivan pointed out and Vladimir nodded.

“She may be confused and scared, but she wouldn't kill an innocent man. That's beyond her.” Vladimir watched as Ivan thought.

“I need hard proof, though. Something besides the walk to the roof.”

“You can run and get the tape, but on its own, that's not much.” Vladimir frowned, thinking. “The original letter that was sent to the school. Is there any way to trace it back?”

“No.” Ivan sighed. “It's protected for anonymity. Unless...” Ivan frowned and his eyes shifted over. “Nikolai, go retrieve Lukas. Tell him to bring the letter with him.” Ivan grinned as he made his way back to the throne and sat, contemplating.

“Vladimir, if you tell anyone I'm Piotr...”

“That would kill my chances as an Assassin's Squad member, Your Highness.” Vladimir bowed low. “Of course I wouldn't.”

It was only a few minutes til Lukas ran in, the letter under hand. “Here.” He handed the letter over and Ivan watched seeing him gasping for air. 

“Busy day, I'm taking it?”

“Someone started a fight, four kids all jumped in, now I have five guys resting in the hospital room. I actually have another student holding them down for me while I'm gone, so forgive me for handing this to you,” He stepped forward and slid the letter into his hand, “And asking if there's anything else you need before running back.”

“How do you know the time the letter came in?”

“It's a magic seal in the mail slot beside my door. It marks any paper coming through with the time.” He reached up and turned the letter over, pointing before standing back again. 

“That's all. Good luck with the fight.”

Lukas offered a scandalous grin before turning and running. Ivan glanced over to Nikolai who sighed. “Arthur was in the clinic, wasn't he?” Ivan sighed, feeling his stomach twist.

“He was the one who stopped the fight and is holding them all down now. For a little shit, he is powerful.” Nikolai walked up, Vladimir and Sasha all closing around Ivan as he pulled out the letter and stared. 

“She doesn't know how to cover her handwriting. This is our win.” Ivan grinned. “Vladimir, bring your sister to me.” Ivan smiled as the other nodded and ran, his goofy expression melting off quickly.

“Do you believe him?” Ivan asked Nikolai.

“He's a good liar, sir. It's hard to tell, honestly. Keep your wits about this situation.” Nikolai frowned, though something in his gut told him this was alright.

“I think a brother would do much to protect a sister, especially one he believes is in trouble. We should at least hear him out.” Sasha smiled, patting Ivan on the head, seeing that dangerous look he'd had in his eyes all day slip away a little. “You're so much cuter as Piotr.” Sasha sighed.

“The only difference is the hair and eye color.” Ivan crossed his arms and Sasha shook his head.

“You're calmer as him. You don't look angry almost ever, while you can't even be Ivan for five minutes before you look like you're ready to behead someone.” Sasha watched the other's expression. “Arthur is good for you. He helps you out more than you realize.”

“You're wrong.” Ivan sighed, looking over with worry turning his brow. “I know how much he's helping me. That's why I'm doing all of this. I need him to stay with me. I can't let him go.” Ivan watched with worry, not knowing how Sasha would really feel about this.

The king should have a queen, after all. Not another king.

“Ivan, I know what you're doing. Setting him up as a knight in the court, freeing him, it's obvious.” Sasha smiled, patting him on the head. “Just make sure you're happy, right?”

“You know the City Council won't approve.” Ivan mumbled, nervous.

“Then threaten to leave. Pass the throne. It has to stay in the family. Nikolai won't take the throne as long as you're alive, and you know they won't accept me as king.” Sasha grinned. “Push them into a corner, right?” Sasha let out a chuckle, watching as Ivan stared, surprised.

“You won't be angry with me?” He asked and Sasha realized this had been worrying him. 

“Do you remember why they won't accept me as king?” Sasha smiled, watching his brother with wide, excited eyes. Ivan nodded.

“You told them if they didn't cave to your demands to legitimize Nikolai you'd surrender to Estonia.” Ivan smiled. “It created a stir since we weren't even at war.” Ivan chuckled.

“Sometimes making a little trouble is needed. It's important to remember that your happiness is more important to us than the country is to them. Don't do it often, but if it's really important to you, if it's something you feel you can't live without, then do it, Da?” Sasha smiled, watching as Ivan nodded, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“Spasibo.” Ivan leaned against Sasha, feeling Nikolai's hand softly pat his back.

It was about twenty minutes later a knock was heard at the door and Ivan stared, surprised. No one knocked at the throne room door. He almost chuckled as he called out. “Come in?” He looked over, confused at Sasha, who shrugged as he nibbled on the sandwiches that had been brought out. Nikolai leaned back in his throne, his legs kicked over the chair as he tore into a turkey leg. 

Vladimir pushed the doors open, surprised at how light it was. He turned and waved, two women coming in, their hands crushed together. They walked up to the dais and knelt down, pressing their hands to their knees, showing their subservience in the situation.

“I am Elizabeta Héderváry, your highness. I am Vladimir's sister.” One of the two spoke, though almost too softly to hear.

“And I'm Ida Densen. I... I planned this out. It was my fault.” The other spoke softly. 

Elizabeta was thin and dainty, a green maid's outfit that came below the knees with a white apron and white puffed sleeves adorned her, a white hair kerchief and a large pink flower sat above her ear. Long, wavy brown hair came down just past her back, and large greed eyes looked up with worry. She looked thin, and sickly.

Ida was tall. Nearly as tall as Ivan himself, from the look of it. She wore the same type of coat as Vladimir, below the knee, long sleeved with a button up and tie beneath it, but hers was black with the button up being the only red on her. The black tie made it almost look like a uniform. She wore black knee high boots, but it didn't seem like she was wearing pants and Ivan wondered if a skirt was under the jacket. She was thin as well, but it looked like this might be wearing on her health. Her short, blonde hair was worn, no shine or life in it. Her large blue eyes watched the three before her, worried.

“Why would you come as well, Ida?” Sasha leaned forward, looking the woman over. “Is she someone important to you?”

“My older sister was the last one killed at his hands. She's my best friend! I couldn't allow him to kill both of the closest people to me!” Ida cried out, grasping tighter to Elizabeta's hand. “I promised to keep by her side, to make sure she's safe from harm! I'm only asking to stay with her, to be executed or exiled with her, your highness!” She shook with fear as the words nearly came at a yell. 

Sasha stood, looking the two of them over. “Ida, what are your skills?” He grinned, watching as she shifted, thinking.

“Skills, your highness?” She asked softly, not honestly knowing which one of the two were the king.

“Yes! Can you perform magic? Are you skilled at fighting or planning? What can you do?” He stood up, ignoring Ivan and Nikolai's eyes on him. 

“I'm good with medicines and potions, sir.” She stared, a little surprised and confused as Sasha stared and his face fell before he plopped back down in the throne. 

“Lukas said he needs a medical assistant.” He sighed. “Guess this means one less job Arthur will keep being asked to do, hm?”

“What were you hoping for, I wonder?” Ivan watched as Sasha smirked, raising a finger to wag at him. 

“Elizabeta Héderváry, as punishment for conspiracy against a possible member of the Assassin's Squad, you're being commanded to work as a servant in the castle. Your co-conspirator as well, shall do as she is told.” Ivan spoke down and the two stared, surprised for a moment.

“Really?” Elizabeta stared, dumbstruck.

“And since this is a royal command, this rules above her father's word, right?” Ida turned, clasping her other hand over Elizabeta's. 

“Indeed.” Ivan spoke softly. “As a member of the household, you'll have to go through training, and learn etiquette and protocols. This shouldn't be a problem, I take it?” Ivan asked and Elizabeta shook her head.

“We've both been through boot camp, Your Highness. We're familiar with the protocols, and would welcome any additional training as well.” She bowed low, glancing over to Ida with wide eyes, tears shining over a beautiful smile. 

With an tender smile, Sasha stood and bowed low. “Welcome to the castle, ladies.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Piotr made his ways through the hall. It was odd to him, but he realized what Sasha had said. He was cuter as Piotr. He hated to admit it, but he'd been seeing himself as two separate people during this time. The cold and calculating king, and the goofy, playful and sometimes boring farm boy. He hated how much more he wanted to stay as Piotr. He loved this life, and despised there were so few days left.

“It was fixed.” Piotr whispered into Lukas' office. Lukas turned and sighed, letting out a deep breath. “It wasn't even sent by the council.” He sighed, looking around, seeing three boys laying in the hospital beds. “I heard Arthur was here.”

“I sent him and Antonio away, since you commanded him to stay at the other's side, and Antonio had classes to attend to, remember?” Lukas watched with a sigh as Piotr nodded, honestly a little let down that he was missing classes again.

“Sasha's going to bring you in a possible assistant. I don’t' know if she knows anything about medicine. Sorry about that.” Piotr watched as Lukas walked past, grabbing a cotton ball, and patting his head like Sasha often did.

“I can train anyone, as long as they don't give up.”

“It's a prison sentence, so she won't.” Piotr watched as Lukas crumbled a little, wondering how hard this was going to be.

“Thanks...”

“Anytime.” Piotr grinned before walking down the hall. Piotr looked at a wall clock, sighing with happiness. Ten minutes til lunch. He made his way to the cafeteria, finding the group already there, sitting and chatting. Piotr sat down and sighed, leaning his head hard on the table. 

“Everything alright, mon ami?” Francis asked as Arthur sat still, hoping but not wanting to overact. 

“Da, just a tiring morning.” He sighed as he glanced over, seeing Vladimir come in with a group of three, who all seemed to stay back from him. He hadn't really paid attention to the boy, but now he couldn't tear his eyes away from him. He seemed calmer than he'd been in the castle. He didn't have that cocky half smile he kept flashing. He looked depressed, and as one of the boys of his group elbowed him in the side he understood.

The only one in a group trying out for the Assassin's Squad. He was hiding it, trying to keep his skills under wraps so no one thought too much of him. He was a master manipulator, but he realized he was also a great information gatherer. “Hey, do any of you guys know anything about Vladimir Popescu?” He asked, sitting up, watching as the boys all looked around. Piotr's hand reached out, clasping to Arthur's under the table. “I hope you were well while I was gone?”

“I'm better now that you're back.” Arthur spoke softly, hiding his face from the group.

“He's quiet. A complete loner. Even his own group has ostracized him.” Gilbert sighed, turning to look at him. 

“He seems nice enough, but he's really weird.” Antonio mumbled. “He seems obsessed with vampires and something about a woman with the world in her eyes. I don't understand a word of it.” 

“He's hiding something.” Francis smiled, looking with narrowed eyes that didn't look right with the calm demeanor he always carried. “He has some sort of ulterior motive to being here.” He glanced over to Piotr with a smile. 

“Why do you think that?” Piotr leaned forward, hiding his hand that still clasped to Arthur's.

“He had a fifty percent. All through school, he had a fifty percent. He failed his primary testing as a magician so badly it almost seemed like it was done on purpose, but he aced the test right afterward. Guess what his score was?” Francis grinned. “He's trying to keep the middle rank. It makes me want to mess with him so badly.”

“Please do!” Piotr chuckled. “Lets see if we can fight him up to a fifty five by the end of the classes, alright?”

“We're shifting his score up?” Antonio asked and Lovino chuckled.

“What's gotten into you? You're normally only goofy, not this playful, and wouldn't it be harder to force his score up instead of down?”

“Da. That's half of the fun, Da? We have to be creative and playful. It'll be a fun little prank!” He chuckled and Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“What's this about?”

“He's trying to blend, but he's doing a poor job of it. At least three of you knew the name instantly, and each of you had some piece of information on him. Keep this a secret, Da?” The group all turned, surprised and nodded. “He's trying to join the Assassin's Squad, but he doesn't have a group.”

All eight stilled, staring at Piotr in surprise. “What could he offer alone?” Ludwig asked, practically to himself. “Is there some special skill he has?”

“He's an information gatherer, and a manipulator. He's good at it, too.” Piotr watched. “That's why I want you to mess with him. Sasha and Nikolai will be there for the testing. If he blows his top here after the scores keep coming out high, they'll be able to let the king know, and that'll work better on your behalf, da?” Piotr stared, watching as red eyes roved the room, settling on him with a smile, surprised to see such an arrogant grin return.

“What are you planning?” Arthur turned his head, looking towards him and Piotr turned, lifting his face to see him clearly. 

He leaned down, giving him a soft kiss, causing Arthur to burn bright red and smiled, leaning his forehead towards the other.

“You know me too well.” He chuckled, seeing soft embarrassment cross the other. Piotr leaned down, whispering into his ear. “This is his test.”

Arthur understood and shook his head, a light chuckle making its way across the table. “So we mess with him. Raise his scores. What if we win?” Arthur smiled and Piotr frowned, thinking.

He didn't want to admit this would be a major part of their test as well. “Oh! I know!” Piotr chirped, bouncing a little in his seat. “A shipment of Spanish rum came in last week! I'll give you each a bottle if you're able to do this!” Piotr grinned and Arthur cringed, knowing Piotr had just admitted something he shouldn't have.

“You just happen to have nine bottles of Spanish rum laying about?” Lovino asked, arching an eyebrow and Piotr stilled, staring.

“Tres bien. That is a bit surprising for a farmer, but I don't mind it, either.” Francis smiled, glancing over to Antonio.

“If a shipment came in last week, there's a good chance they really needed supplies, and bartering isn't unheard of, but such an extravagant thing wouldn't normally be passed around by a poor farmer, si?”

“Who said he was a POOR farmer?” Arthur asked, his head down, hiding the panic on his face. “Why would he have a slave that's useless for farming if their farm wasn't in really high standing?” He asked and Antonio stared.

“That's a very good question.” Antonio stared and Piotr swallowed hard.

“My grandfather's on the City Council.” He spoke and Antonio frowned, staring harder. “I didn't want anyone to know. It's... I don't want people thinking I got here because of him.”

“What's your family name, if you don't mind me asking?” Antonio nearly whispered, realizing something wasn't right here. His father was on the council after all, and he knew the other council members, as well as their families.

“I am General Winter's grandson.”

“Piotr Winter?” Antonio stared, surprised. He knew General Winter had had a daughter years ago, but she married and moved away. He was still a bit bitter about it. “I had no idea.” He mumbled, staring.

Piotr looked around the table, worried. He noticed the stares, a few surprised and realized everyone had bought the lie, until his eyes met Gilbert's. He knew this wasn't the truth. He winced, realizing with his offer he'd really screwed up. “So, a bottle of Spanish rum for a fifty five percent on Vladimir's scores. Who's willing to do this?” Everyone looked around, contemplating before a collective nod resounded.

“Shouldn't be too hard, but if you back out on us, we'll hunt you down.” Antonio chuckled.

“Ja, that would be rude, you know.” Gilbert added in, still staring in distrust.

“You.” Arthur pointed at Gilbert across the table. “After lunch, come talk with me in my room, alright?” He asked softly and Gilbert nodded.

“Ja, sure.” He sighed, sitting back. Arthur, even across the table, could hear the pounding of his heart. It was obvious he hadn't believed a word of that. 

Arthur sent Piotr with the rest to their next class while he slipped into the hallway, taking Gilbert to their bedroom. He closed the door, adding a barrier around the walls to dampen sound, just in case. “I know you don't trust Piotr now.”

“He lied to all of us. You know what's going on, don't you little birdie?” Gilbert's tone was low, showing his anger at being lied to. 

“I do. I can't tell you who he is, it would ruin everything, but trust me when I say this. We need to get to that fifty five. Don't tell Master that I told you this, but it's important to us. Direly. A bottle of Spanish rum is inconsequential.”

“Why, because your master said it?” Gilbert leaned back and Arthur nodded.

“If only I could tell you what a grand offer we were just given. It's practically the rest of our lives on a silver platter, just for messing with some kid! We need to do this!” Arthur turned, starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. “If we drop our own grades, it doesn't matter! We need, by any means necessary, to get his score up drastically!” Arthur grinned, already planning things in his mind. 

“Maybe for you! The Assassin's squad isn't a big deal for you! If you don't make it you have Piotr to return to!”

“You're wrong!” Arthur yelled out, surprising the other. “If I can't make it into the Assassin's Squad, I'll lose him! We need to do this!” He gasped out, panic making his mind race, his head spin. 

“You'll... lose him?”

“Yes!” Arthur yelled. “I'd give him my whole score if I could! I need to find a way to do this, even if you won't help!” Arthur turned and yanked the door open and ran, leaving Gilbert sitting on the bed confused.

Classes were going slowly. It was the day for strategist testing, and Piotr was oddly enough up against Vladimir. “A strategist, I see?” Piotr grinned and the other nodded, surprised and a little let down. The king was known as a master at strategy, not what he was hoping for, as he was falling near the forty nine percent mark.

He was surprised that the king, therefore, made so many rookie mistakes. Gilbert watched with amusement, expecting Vladimir to be creamed, only to come up with him just barely overtaking the other. “I'm sorry, Sasha. I've been too distracted lately. A win for him, I'm guessing.” Piotr looked over with a worried glance and the other just shook his head and stared.

That was done on purpose.

“Congratulations, Vladimir. You've just beaten out the upcoming strategist of the year.” Vladimir stared in shock. He had hoped to just lose, but a win gave him entirely too many points. The next test was against Yao Wang, which went even worse for him. Yao's soldiers went in Magicians first, after casting no protective spells. Next went the strategists, which lead to an overwhelming defeat. Vladimir panicked, realizing his score would probably be at a fifty one after this. They only had one more test of the day and he had to fail it at a twenty to forty five to keep his fifty percent mark.

He went up against another from the same group. Feliciano Vargas, who he was fairly sure was mentally deficient. His troops started a war with themselves over who had the best ass, Ludwig or Antonio, at Lovino's amusement. They completely wiped themselves out before Vladimir's soldiers even reached the castle.

“Thank you for a good match.” Vladimir bowed graciously, trying to fake a smile at an easy win, but it was a lot harder than he imagined with Piotr staring at him with that grin. They all had a written test announced after that and moved to the classrooms. He sighed with relief as he sat down in the wooden desk. If he got a zero on the test he might be able to get back down to a fifty, a low fifty one at worst.

He filled out the test entirely wrong and sighed as they were handed forward. He relaxed as they went to dinner and bed.

The next morning he stared at the front board in horror. “54%” stared back at him, taunting him. He made his way to his seat, feeling his head spin. He'd done so great so far! He'd dealt with the taunts from the rest of his group, all in the seventies. Piotr's voice rang out across the room, a bright laugh with the others at his table joining in. He groaned as his head hit the table.

“He looks crushed.” Francis sighed, seeing Vladimir slam his head against the table. “Maybe it's a bit too much, non?”

“Not at all.” Piotr stared, seeing him start to crack after only half a day. “If it keeps up like this, it'll be seventy five percent by the time we're done. I want to see if he really panics, or if he can handle the stress.” Piotr grinned, the look sending chills down a few of the spines in the room. “I'd like to know how someone altered the written test, though.” He answered and Francis chuckled.

“It was an easy test, non? I would have gotten a one hundred percent, but somehow the names at the top of two of the tests got switched.” He chuckled as Gilbert looked over with a grin.

“You seem to enjoy watching your own place in the ranks dwindle.” He spoke in a calm low voice, surprised to hear the answer he got.

“It's harder to raise his score than to lower it, oui? We can tell the king about this in the tests. This is the sort of thing they'd like to hear about. It's a gamble, but what's better, saying we all got 100, or saying we completed a goal?” He watched as Gilbert stared, dumbstruck.

“What?”

“I spoke to Sasha about it.” Francis grinned. “I'm being allowed to redo the tests, and when I told him why we're doing it, he agreed, after the final scores are set, to change ours to what he figured we would have gotten. We don't drop in scores, and Vladimir keeps climbing through the ranks!” He watched as wheels started moving in Gilbert's head.

“I figured out the puzzle.” He swallowed hard, his eyes traveling to the tall man at the end of the table. “I'm actually sorry I figured it out.” He whispered, seeing Piotr's eyes watch him and narrow slightly.

“What did you figure out?” Piotr leaned forward. This was a test as well. If he said it out loud, that he was the king, it would be blowing his cover. Definitely not something a member of the Assassin's Squad would do. 

“Your real name.” Was the only answer given.

“What is it, then?” Antonio asked and Gilbert shook his head, clasping both hands over his mouth. 

“You really do know, don't you?” Arthur grinned, listening to the pounding of his heart. “And you know what you need to do as well, right?” 

“Yes- yes. I will do what I was told, and what I know I should do.” He slowly crept his hands back beneath the table, surprising the others.

“Well, that was awkward.” Ludwig stared before shaking his head and turning back to Feliciano, who was happily chatting about some new magic spell he'd learned.

Exercises went normally, but by the time they came back they were surprised to find Vladimir's scores much higher than they'd been before.

A one hundred marked the board, the other accompanying numbers looked realistic. If he mentioned someone had raised his scores, it would let them know what he was trying to do, but if he didn't and he got discovered, they would make it look like he'd been cheating to get his numbers that high.

“You're cheating!” One of his cabin mates yelled as he stared in shock at the board. “There's no way your score is higher than mine!”

Sasha walked over with a frown. “What's going on?”

“I think someone changed my scores, Commander. They're... quite a bit higher than they should be.” He spoke, looking up as Sasha went over the papers in his hand. He held them up to show Vladimir, who stared in disbelief.

“It's all the extra credit and homework you turned in during the break! Very interesting work, by the way!” Sasha smiled, patting him on the head.

“Thank you, sir. I just... didn't realize I'd done enough to raise my score that much!” He spoke with a happy tone and Sasha chuckled before turning and walking away.

The other group, after exercises were done, hid in one of the classrooms and all ran through tests, papers, exercises and such that would skyrocket his score into oblivion.

He stared, surprised at the odd feeling of elation at realizing this would go on his record. A one hundred percent was nothing to sneeze at, after all, even if the King himself had cheated it that way. He sat down, humming softly as his table mates patted him on the back, congratulating him.

For the first time in six weeks, Vladimir didn't hear a nasty word or an elbow to his ribcage for the rest of the day. The other group was disappointed he seemed so happy after that. No panic, no freaking out. 

The lack of terror made him blend in more, the happy smile and chattering with the team mates making him stand out less and less.

“Very interesting.” Piotr watched. “I guess he passes.”

“If he fails every chance from now til the end of the classes, in two days, it won't be enough to drop him below a seventy five.” Francis chuckled and Feliciano cheered.

“We won!”

“I'll have the rum brought to you before bedtime.” Piotr chuckled, seeing the joy on everyone's faces.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Gilbert stared at the bottle of Spanish rum. Everyone else only had the bottle, his came with a note.

“Come to my room.”

He stood slowly, making his way to the door when Alfred noticed him leaving and laughed. “Don't tell me you don't want to drink at school! What are you, five?” 

“I need to go do something.” he spoke softly before leaving the room. He made sure no one else followed him before knocking on the door, staring down the hallway. Piotr opened the door and watched as Gilbert paled. “You asked me down here?” He spoke softly, honestly worried about his lack of formality. Piotr stepped back, allowing him in, while Arthur sat on the bed, his eyes closed and his fingers flying over words in a book on his lap. As soon as the door closed Gilbert fell to his knees, pressing his forehead to the floor. “I'm sorry, Your Highness. I didn't realize who you were!”

“But you're the only one who figured it out, regardless. That means you're more thoughtful about such things, but you're also very good and catching a lie. Please, stand up.” Piotr watched as Gilbert slowly climbed to his feet. “As a member of the Assassin's Squad, you wouldn't just be some random protector. We'd spend a lot of time around each other. We'd be almost like a family.”

“Some family.” Arthur huffed out. “I haven't met a single member of the current Assassin's Squad at all.” He didn't look up from the book at all. 

“I haven't gotten them yet. My father's squad is the current group, but each king makes their own squad when they're eighteen. Guess how old I am now, kitten?” He watched as Arthur frowned.

“Somehow I thought you were older than that. Maybe it's the hair.” He frowned, thinking.

Gilbert looked up with a frown. How did his hair make him look older? “It's dyed.” Piotr chuckled, seeing the confusion. “The point here, I don’t' want you to treat me differently. During boot camp, afterward either. The Assassin's Squad is supposed to be close. Don't call me 'Your Highness'. Don't bow to me. It creates a separation.” Piotr watched as Gilbert swallowed hard, but nodded.

“This makes that whole comment about when you saw him naked even funnier.” Arthur mumbled, trying to hold back laughter when he heard Gilbert start to panic.

“So vicious, little kitten.” Piotr chuckled before walking over and sitting on the bed. “You're still freaking out.” Piotr's eyes shifted to Gilbert's. “I meant what I said. No matter what, treat me like your friend, not like your king. We've had so much fun so far. I'd like it if that continued.” Piotr watched as Gilbert nodded, staring.

“Really? You'd rather me treat you like the farm boy Piotr than the king?” He watched as the other nodded without hesitation.

“Very much.” He watched Gilbert for any response. It took a while for the whole situation to really make itself understood to him, but when it did, all he could do was shake his head.

“If that's what you want, who am I to refuse, ja?” He watched the king with a raised eyebrow. “If it's alright, I'd like to go try that rum.”

“That's fine. Have fun.” Piotr smiled as the other made his way from the room. He walked into his bedroom to find everyone giggling like mad, their bottles barely broken into. 

“Verdammt! You're all lightweights!” He watched before laughing.

“Do you think it was alright to ask him such a thing?” Arthur asked and Piotr nodded.

“I don't want them to think of me just as the king. It's a very lonely life, being exalted like that and sometimes the one thing you really need is just a friend, da?” Piotr sighed, looking at the hands he had clasped over his lap. He felt arms slide up his back before Arthur's head rested next to his. 

“You always have me, Master.” Arthur mumbled, and all Piotr could do was smile.

To everyone's surprise, the next morning Lukas made his way to their breakfast table. He stared at the group, Piotr, Arthur and Gilbert laughing at the rest, who all looked like death. “What's this?”

“Hangovers. We completed a challenge, if you will.” Gilbert grinned up at the man, who nodded and stared, in confusion. 

“You realize you're not allowed to have alcohol here, right?”

“It's alright for this, right? It was a celebration!” Piotr attempted to give him puppy dog eyes, but the look caused the other to step away, a horrified look on his face. 

“Don't do that! It's weird!” He snarled before looking down at Arthur. “I know you haven't had any tea to relieve your shoulder issues in a couple of days. I was wondering how you're feeling.”

“I'm good.” Arthur smiled softly. “I'm a little stiff, but it's nothing I can't live with.” He heard Lukas step closer, his hands moving over his shoulders as he felt across, taking in knots and the jumps and winces when he ran over a tender area. “I'm going to give you another tea. I know how much you liked the last one, so we'll see how this works out, alright?”

“That's fine. Thank you.” Arthur smiled, unaware if Lukas could even see it.

When Sasha came out ten minutes later to bring the tea and Arthur's breakfast, Nikolai came with him, each carrying a platter. Nikolai had tea for everyone, and Sasha rolled his eyes when he saw the group.

“You have days left until you're graduated! Could you behave until then?”

“What's the fun in that?” Gilbert grinned and Sasha sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Lukas gave me something for you all, so don't die on me, alright?” Sasha started passing out teacups while Ludwig sighed and thanked him, Antonio half groaned, half grinned.

“We didn't drink THAT much, gracias.” Antonio sat up, taking the cup with a 'thank you' and started sipping it. 

The day ended out passing with a laziness befitting the group. They worked hard, and ended out finishing their exercises with half of the time left. They sat in the grass inside the running track and chatted happily, just enjoying the day. The warm sun beat down on them, lighting their laughter, and for the first time in his life, Ivan felt what it was like to just have friends and have fun on a normal day. The realization brought a tear to his eye as Arthur leaned against him, feeling the drop hit his cheek. He looked up, wiping away the tears and turned, confused and a little startled. “Master?”

“Sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed.” he smiled, grabbing Arthur and hugging him close. “I'm not used to this, being surrounded by friends, after all.” He smiled and Arthur could only nod, hugging him.

“It's fine if it's because you're happy.” He smiled, giving him a light kiss to his temple, causing a few of the others to chuckle at the gesture.

“You have a prominent grandfather. You should always be surrounded by friends like this. Don't tell me this is a first for you.” Lovino stared, and Piotr nodded.

“I'm very... sheltered. I'm not allowed out without guards, and others are often too intimidated to come near me, so making friends is very hard.” He sighed.

Arthur hugged him while Gilbert realized this was the truth. He couldn't hold down a frown at the realization that his king was someone who was, more than anything else, lonely. “That's what we're here for, ja? We'll be your friends. It'll be fun.” He grinned and Antonio glanced over, wondering if he'd forgotten in a few days Piotr would be left behind.

At least for a few more days they would be friends, he sighed. They were surprised, therefore, when shortly after Piotr waved over another boy. He stood back, even after approaching, and offered a short bow. “Yes?” He asked with a polite tone, and Piotr patted the seat on the other side of him from Arthur. 

Vladimir sat down, looking around at the group who all stared at him a little surprised at Piotr's actions, but curious as well. “You guys are missing something as a group.” Piotr spoke. “An information gatherer would compliment your group nicely, Da?”

“What?!” Vladimir looked over, his eyes wide. 

Francis stared at the boy with a frown. “What about him makes you think we'd want him in our group? He seems rather... closed off, non?”

“He's trying to keep median. Not stand out, even if he does. He fought to keep his fifty percent, and being suddenly rocketed to a one hundred didn't make him panic or lash out. He didn't point out the scores had been altered, which would have gotten him back to his fifty, but would have drawn more attention. He's better at blending in than I would have thought.” Piotr spoke and Gilbert looked at the boy, nervously staring at Piotr in wonder. 

“Is it... really alright for me? I'm supposed to be trying out alone, after all, so I won't get rejected with a group.” He spoke softly, causing a frown from Alfred. 

“Dude! Rude much? Why do you think we're going to fail?”

“None of you even know what you're doing right now, do you?” Vladimir stared around the group, each of them watching back with wonder except one who could only laugh. 

“You're one to talk!” Gilbert heckled. “You're doing it too!”

Vladimir opened his mouth to respond before Piotr tapped his shoulder. A short nod informed him Gilbert did, indeed, know they were already acting as his guard. “It's only been a week and a half that we've gotten to know each other, but with the insight I've gotten, I know how this group will go. There are certain... quirks. Things each has a problem with, and things everyone understands. It's better to let those be known quickly so the good within can be seen, Da?” Piotr watched as Vladimir nodded. 

“I'm Vladimir Popescu. It's a pleasure to meet you all.” He bowed, though it seemed slightly out of place, Piotr noticed it made his introduction to Piotr seem a little less overdone. He couldn't help but smile, realizing Vladimir was better at this than he'd originally thought. He was a skilled strategist. 

“Group call!” Lovino walked a few steps away, everyone except Vladimir and Piotr joined into the huddle. “Do we let him join?”

Gilbert and Arthur's answer was immediate. “Yes.”

“Why would you two say that so quickly? We don't even know him. He could betray us and use the chance to make himself look better.” Feliciano mumbled, an odd sense of unease settling in him. 

“Or maybe Piotr knows something else we don't.” Gilbert answered with a grin. “He's full of odd information! And he hasn't been wrong yet, ja?”

“Ja, but this is something important.” Ludwig replied. “There's only a maximum of twelve. If our group is ten and they decide there's three others they desperately need, we'll be kicked.”

“Or maybe he's just what we need to make us get the edge up. Maybe without him we won't stand out enough.” Gilbert replied.

“You really think we need him?” Arthur nodded and Alfred sighed.

“I'll trust you. Arthur seems to be a good judge of character. He befriended us, after all.” Alfred let out a laugh and Arthur could only stare, surprised.

“Or maybe there is more to whole situation than we know.” Yao stared at the two with narrowed eyes. “I have feelings you two know something.” He watched as Arthur and Gilbert stared at each other before laughing. “Or absolutely nothing...”

It had taken a few minutes, but with people agreeing one after another, they decided to let him join, but everyone still seemed a little wary around him at first.

Vladimir's group started joining in with theirs, though none of them knew he, or the other group, was trying out for the Assassin's Squad. Vladimir couldn't help but feel an odd sense of unity, even with the group he figured he'd never see again. It was nice to finally have some friends. 

Lunch was loud. They had four tables all pulled up around, everyone chatting loudly, happily talking about random plans they had for the future. “I've always wanted to go back to Spain.” Antonio smiled. “I was moved here as a child, so I don't really remember much of it. I remember it was warm, and the sunset over the ocean was beautiful.”

“We were in Italy.” Feliciano smiled brightly. “We were young when we were moved here. A war broke out, and our grandfather had friends up here, and brought us to safety before he went back to fight. Almost a year later we got word he'd been killed in battle. I wanna go put flowers on his grave.” Feliciano smiled sadly, Ludwig hugging him close.

“I would like to go back to Germany for a while. It would be nice to go to the bierfest I remember as a child. It seemed like a lot of fun, even if I was too young to enjoy it at the time.” Ludwig glanced over to Gilbert, who frowned.

“Maybe fun for everyone else. Last time I walked past that abomination I was nearly hung.” Gilbert frowned, in an odd display for himself, he curled himself down, a total lack of the self-confidence he normally had. 

“Why?” Vladimir asked, curious as to the total change in character.

“Gilbert's hair and eyes had people think he was a demon. It's why we're here. It became too dangerous for him, so we came to where it was safer for him.” Ludwig answered.

“What's wrong with them?” Vladimir asked, staring. Sure, the white hair was surprising, but nothing about it screamed 'demon' to him. 

Gilbert smiled at the question. “That's why I'm here. Questions like that. When you have to ask, it's safer, ja?” Gilbert looked up. “Where I'm from, they believe white hair and red eyes are a sign of the devil.” He watched as Vladimir frowned.

“And what about your parents?”

“Vatti died when we were very young. Matti died in childbirth with Ludwig.” Gilbert answered quietly, surprising everyone with the rare show of sadness from him. “When Ludwig was a year old, we were all alone.”

“How old were you?” Arthur asked, horrified at the situation. At least he had the assistance of the church, even if they only wanted him dead.

“Three. I was able to do some cooking and cleaning. We had our house at least, but getting money to buy food was really hard.” He grumbled, remembering. “I tried to till the field, but I couldn't do enough on my own. I sold the house and the field and bought a smaller house, and for a good number of years we had enough money to live off of, but eventually everything runs out.” Gilbert stared ahead, his arms clenching over his stomach. “I went to try and find a job and... it didn't go well. I was able to gather up a few things and we left in the middle of the night.” He didn't feel Ludwig needed to know the house was on fire when they left. They'd tried to kill them in the middle of the night because of nothing more than his eyes and hair color.

“You were always the best older brother. Sometimes things happen, ja? You kept me alive, and you managed to get us this far.” Ludwig smiled, patting the other on the head. “I don't know if many of us could have done that.”

“I probably couldn't.” Vladimir spoke softly, looking away with an embarrassed wince. “I'm the only son of a prominent lord and a member of the City Council. I have my sister, but she's a year older than me. My mother and father are both active in the city. They're trying to set up a garden to help with stores for the winter.” He shrugged.

“Your sister works in the castle, Da?” Piotr smiled and Vladimir looked up with a nod. 

“She's a maid there. It's a bit of a step down, but at least she's safe.” He sighed, a show of relief and the others frowned, the wording confusing them. 

“She's safe?” Francis asked and Vladimir nodded.

“My father betrothed her to a man in the far east. His last wife was my sister's best friend's sister. He... beat her to death. I asked the king for help, and he gave her a prison sentence as a maid in the castle. It saved her life.” He spoke softly. “I didn't know what to expect from him, he's the king, but somehow he's a lot different than I imagined.” He let out a light chuckle.

“Well, she is pretty. It doesn't surprise me she got assistance.” Sasha spoke over Vladimir's shoulder, startling the boy half to death. “Here, Arthur. Lukas gave me a new tea for you, so don't cringe at the flavor, alright?”

“It's not another aphrodisiac, is it?” He stared and Sasha laughed, but didn't reply, making Arthur more nervous.

“Does the doctor give you aphrodisiacs often?” Vladimir asked and Arthur sighed.

“Only once so far, but I think he just really likes messing with me.” He mumbled as he sipped the tea and cringed. “Needs sugar.”

“Hold on.” Sasha chuckled as he ran to the table to grab him some, and Piotr looked down. Arthur had lost a little weight since he'd started on the treatments. It had only been a couple of days, so it was a bit faster than he would have liked. He watched as a sandwich was carefully brought between his lips and stared. 

Piotr stared, seeing the way he chewed , the way his lips slightly puckered as he ate. 

“Calm down, cowboy.” Alfred laughed. “You look like you're ready to pounce!”

Piotr turned to him, seeing the eyes dead on himself and felt his cheeks flood with heat. “I- uh...”

“Arthur mentions aphrodisiacs and you get affected! Interesting!” Francis giggled, watching with a mirth that he always seemed to be filled with. 

“Don't wanna hear this!” Sasha forced his smile as he put the sugar bowl down. “Lukas should have your test results in the morning. Go there before breakfast, alright?” Sasha spoke and Arthur nodded, an odd feeling of excitement coming over him. 

“Yes, quite. Thank you.” He spoke, a smile breaking across his face as he took a few spoonfuls of sugar to his cup before taking another sip. “Ah, much better.” He smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Arthur laid down on the bed, relaxing after an interesting day. The medication given to him seemed to be some sort of odd combination of things. He felt relaxed and calm, but he couldn't deny he was turned on beyond any normal standards. His shoulders didn't hurt and he kept feeling a cold chill down his back. “Are you alright?” Piotr chuckled, seeing him laying back, a definite bulge in the front of his pants.

“Those medications Lukas keeps giving me are doing weird things again.” He sighed. 

“So you don't want to do anything to get rid of it again?” Piotr asked and Arthur stilled.

“I wouldn't say that.” He frowned, a blush lighting his cheeks. “They're not changing the way I feel things, after all.” He felt Piotr's hand slide up his neck to cradle his cheek and let out a comforted sigh, relaxing into the touch. “Just... be gentle with me, alright?” He asked and Piotr stared, a bit surprised.

“I thought you wanted to see my face.”

“I'll hopefully never be blind again, and with my sensitivity raised like this...” He blushed harder, covering his face. “I'm not always the most patient.”

“So you're giving in.” Piotr leaned over him, reaching down and starting to unbuckle the belts. Arthur nodded, already breathing harder, feeling the hands move down his chest. He reached over, undoing what he could of Piotr's shirt, stripping it away to run his hands over the soft skin of his stomach. “Are you going to regret this later?”

Arthur stilled, his hands settled against Piotr's stomach, still taking in the feel of his skin. “I won't.” He spoke carefully. “It's something I want to give you, after all, this feeling. I can't see you, but I can hear you.” He raised his hand, softly pressing over Piotr's heart. “I can feel you. I can still taste you.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Piotr's throat. 

Hands ran over flesh, the surprise of Arthur taking initiative making his head spin with excitement. Piotr let his fingers finish the other's clothes as he gently slid off the jacket and shirt, letting his skin come to his own. He slid his hands over thin hips, sliding the rest of his clothes from him. “What's gotten into you, kitten? You're acting like more of a bear.” He grinned, a soft chuckle bubbling from his chest as Arthur started sliding down his pants as well. 

“I want you. I want to feel you. I want to say I belong to you, and not have anything to go against it. I am yours completely.” He whispered as he kissed back up Piotr's body, causing gasps and soft sighs to fill the room. 

As Arthur reached the top, clasping his hands over Piotr's cheeks he smiled softly. “Let me be yours, Ivan. Let me belong to you.” He whispered, surprising him.

He wasn't Piotr. He was Ivan. He had this worry, he hadn't even realized it til he heard his name so tenderly murmured from the lips of the one he loved, that when school was over, this would be as well. He forgot for a moment who he was, and he was honestly horribly jealous of the man he was pretending to be.

He forgot that the man he pretended to be was only himself.

“Thank you.” Ivan spoke softly, leaning up to capture Arthur's lips. “If you're sure about this, I'll do what you want.” He watched as Arthur nodded, his cheeks flooding with warmth as Ivan's fingers caressed his hips. He was quickly flipped to his back, kisses marking down his body before Ivan stood and stepped away, confusing Arthur for a moment as he heard a drawer open and close. He Ivan return, sitting on the bed between his legs, which now felt embarrassing as could be. His hands covered his face to try and block out the mental image. “What's wrong?”

“It's embarrassing. Just... ignore me, alright?” He huffed, a little let down at his own mind at the situation. They were about to have sex, and already got really close as it was. Of course it wasn't going to matter that Ivan saw him naked and turned on. The thought of what was happening struck again, but instead of embarrassment, he just felt more turned on. He bit his lip as he heard a cork pop. 

“What are you thinking now?” Ivan asked softly, a smile heard in his voice.

“I'm just being impatient.” Arthur whispered, feeling his breath speed up again at the warmth that came so close to him as Ivan moved his hands. 

“Soon, lubyov. If this hurts, let me know, alright?” He spoke softly. Ivan had never actually done this before, but he'd read enough books to understand how it went. He reached down, his fingers coated with the oils he'd brought originally for his own use, as a single guy in a dorm, he'd have some privacy and time alone after all. He swallowed hard, looking over the body before him. He slid his fingers gently down, over the spot he looked for and carefully felt first. He was surprised to see Arthur bite his lip harder, having a hard time keeping from just jumping him. He slid his finger in slowly, seeing the ecstasy slip into pain. “Does it hurt?”

“It's a little uncomfortable, but I can handle it.” Arthur spoke softly. He'd read the book, he knew what to expect and honestly this wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. Ivan kept himself still for a moment before his finger started to slide in further, then gently out. It was only a few seconds til all the pain was gone and Arthur sighed, nodding. Ivan shifted another finger and as he pulled out before carefully sliding both in, watching again for pain. Arthur got the same wince before nodding and sighing. Ivan waited, feeling the muscles around his finger loosen before he started moving them. He was careful about where his fingers went, making sure not to point them up yet. That would be a surprise for later. He kept this up for a while, hearing Arthur start panting before sighing. 

“I'm going to add another finger.” 

“Alright.” Arthur took a deep breath and released it, trying to relax as the third finger made its way in. Arthur winced harder this time, making a whimper as he grasped to the bed, stopping Ivan in his tracks. “I'm fine. Just... give me a second.” He tried to take another breath, but it wasn't as effective as he'd hoped, but the pain started dying down on it's own and after a couple of minutes he sighed. “You can move now.” Ivan carefully started pushing his fingers in the rest of the way, noticing instead of the wince, his expression turned erotic. His lips puckered, his cheeks turned brighter pink as he nibbled his lip, a shivered gasp making its way through him. Ivan pressed in again, this time clasping his other hand around Arthur's length, moving his hands together. Arthur gasped, his back arching at the feeling while Ivan kept going.

He felt like he was going to burst just watching Arthur's expressions! He started stretching out his fingers, working him open, listening to the soft sighs and panted breaths as he was prepared. Ivan smiled, seeing him love it even more. He kept this going for a little bit, making sure it was enough before sliding his hand out, making Arthur whimper at the loss of sensation. He grasped the bottle and coated himself before reaching out and grasping the other, lifting him onto his lap. “Are you ready?” He asked softly, his hands moving under Arthur, lifting him up for a kiss.

Arthur bit his lip softly before sucking on it, making Ivan twitch in anticipation. It had been felt and Arthur smirked, his head facing Ivan's. “Looks like you want this as much as I do.”

“It's not only your first time here, you know.” Ivan watched as surprise crossed Arthur's face. I've never been in love before, of course this is my first time.” He chuckled as Arthur nodded, a bright smile crossing over him.

“I'm ready.” Arthur smiled, leaning down and kissing Ivan softly as he pushed down, slowly pushing the other in. 

“This may be too strong!” Ivan panted out, pressing his head hard to Arthur's shoulder. “It feels like I'm about to come already!”

“Well, don't.” Arthur smiled. “Or be ready again really soon.” He lowered himself farther, letting out a low moan as he got all the way down. He sat still for a moment, allowing himself to adjust before he slowly slid himself back up. 

Ivan wrapped his arms around him, clasping his hands under him to help support the weight as Arthur seemed to just drop, letting himself slide back down. Ivan felt his whole body respond to him. His fingers ached to touch him. He wanted so badly to kiss and hold him. He leaned his head forward, pressing their lips together as Arthur started going faster and faster, lifting and dropping himself before Ivan leaned forward. Arthur fell to the bed confused as Ivan started thrusting, moving his hand to pump bebeath him. Arthur let out a strangled gasp as his prostrate was hit, his nails starting to dig into Ivan's arms. Ivan kept hitting that one spot over and over, but each hit, the yell and the passion became harder and harder to move through. Ivan knew his breath was gone as he gasped, nearly swallowing the air to his lungs. Sweat dripped down his nose, landing in the center of Arthur's chest as Ivan couldn't hold back and started moving faster. Arthur was moaning so loud it echoed off of the walls in the room, turning on Ivan even more. He felt Arthur grow close, the muscles around himself twitching, edging him too far as well. “Arthur, I'm so close...” he moaned as one of his hands lifted a little, Arthur's hand sliding under it. 

“Me too!” He yelled out. “Oh, Ivan!” He yelled, the sound of his name said in such a way was just too much and Ivan came hard, sending Arthur over with him. Ivan nearly collapsed over him, riding out his orgasm before leaning down and kissing the other. Arthur was showered with affection, kisses to his lips and the rest of his face and neck. Arthur slid out of his haze, reaching up and slid his arms around Ivan's neck, pulling him closer. “I love you.” Arthur nearly whispered. 

“I love you.” Ivan spoke softly, looking over the lazy smile on Arthur's face. 

Ivan carried him to the shower before they discovered Arthur couldn't stand up. His legs were too weak to support him, and Ivan couldn't help but smile as he cleaned him off, sitting softly on his lap. They laid down to sleep that night, happily wrapped in each other's arms.

They finished their preparations for the day happily. Arthur and Ivan had already been to Lukas, who told him the nerve sample was clean and fixed his eyes, which was an oddly simple procedure. It made him a little bitter to know if he'd been born here he wouldn't have been blind or abandoned, but when he realized he wouldn't be by Ivan's side, it seemed to make it alright. He heard a knock at the door and turned, curious. “Who's there?” He called out as he lifted a few books for the day.

“It's Feliciano! I wanted to know if you wanted to walk down with us!”

“Sure!” Arthur grinned as he ran over and threw open the door, finding a man as tall as Ivan standing before him. Harsh blue eyes and slicked blond hair sat atop a body that seemed to be little more than muscle. “Wow, Feliciano... you're nothing like I imagined...” Arthur stared, a little horrified as a shorter head of reddish brown hair and hazel eyes popped out from behind him. 

“This is Ludwig!” He laughed, and Arthur sighed in relief. 

“Thank god! I'm sorry, but I couldn't have handled a body like that making a voice like yours!” Arthur laughed along as Ivan watched with a smile.

“Come, let's get to breakfast so you can meet everyone else again.” Ivan softly patted his back and Arthur melted into the touch, pressing himself to Ivan's side. 

“Yes, Master.” He hummed happily, causing a smile to break across the faces of the two in the doorway.

Everyone watched with interest as Arthur sat, his eyes locked on Feliciano as they chatted about something involving food. “Got your vision back, I'm taking it?” Antonio smiled and Arthur glanced over with a nod before seeing the rest at the table stare at him.

“Let's see if I can guess all of the ones I haven't really seen before!” Arthur looked, seeing a shorter man with long dark brown hair and eyes. He was just as thin as Arthur was himself! The only three left to guess were Yao, Alfred and Vladimir, but none of the voices seemed like they'd come from the man before him. “Well, this is harder than I thought.”

“I'm Yao.” He waved. Arthur's eyes shifted to the man beside him. 

“You must be Alfred, then.” Arthur looked him over. He was taller than himself, and fairly muscular. Golden wheat hair draped over his eyes, one strand seeming to stand up on its own. He had eyes like the sky.

Arthur scanned the table, but didn't see anyone else. “Vladimir's not here yet, I'm taking it?”

“He's at his table.” Ivan pointed, showing him the man. “With the small green cap.” Outside of school it was red, but within the walls Vladimir wore green matching the color of the school uniform. He looked nervous, but smiled all the same.

“He's not much taller than myself.” Arthur watched. “I ex-” His voice cracked. Arthur clamped his mouth shut, his hands covering it, staring ahead in horror as the rest of the group stared at him surprised. 

“Guessing those hormones are working.” He heard and turn, finding Lukas watching him with amusement. “That's what's in the tea I've been giving you. Your voice will deepen, and you'll start going through puberty, but it most likely won't last too long, a few months probably. You might grow taller, you might not, you might put on muscle as well. It'll also start messing with your... drive... so don't wear Piotr out too much, alright?” He grinned as Arthur felt his cheeks burn.

“Finally!” Francis cheered and Antonio laughed.

“Everyone has their own pace, mi amigo! Don't push them too fast, si?” Antonio watched the two with a smile and everyone else stood, raising their cups to a toast to the now de-virginized couple.

“I forgot how embarrassing you guys could be!” Arthur blushed, but toasted all the same. Piotr smiled softly, pulling the other to his side as he toasted as well.

“Now, There's only four days left of school. I'll be calling groups down randomly to check for any problems caused by the boot camp before the end. Arthur, I've seen you enough to last me a lifetime, but Piotr, I haven't checked you yet. Come down to my office. I'd like to look you over after breakfast, alright?”

“Ah, yes.” Piotr nodded, a smile on his face. “After breakfast.” He smiled and Lukas nodded before wandering back to the hallway. 

Before Piotr left, he told Arthur to stay at Gilbert's side. He wanted him to stay safe and had a feeling the worst that would happen would be asking for details. A gentle smile broke on both of their faces before he walked in, neither realizing the instant they weren't seeing each other's faces both smiles vanished. 

“Looks like you have it bad, mon ami.” Francis smiled. “You really, truly love him, don't you?”

“Yes.” Arthur mumbled softly, looking down in embarrassment. 

“Do you not want to go to the Assassin's Squad with us then? It would sever the relationship you have.” He watched as Arthur smiled and shook his head.

“I have to join. He'll still come by the castle, right? It'll be nice.” He smiled and Gilbert patted his back.

“Trust me, we're not getting rid of him so easily.” Gilbert winked at the boy, causing a collective giggle to race through the group before they started into their morning exercises.

It was near the end of the jogging when Arthur started feeling something brush against his skin. He looked down, finding his fairy on his arm, glaring at him. “Run, Arthur! Get to him!”

“What's happening?” Arthur asked and the fairy stood and looked around. “Get Gilbert and run! NOW!” She yelled and Arthur nodded, running to Gilbert. 

“Something's happening. Come on. It's our first real test.” Arthur grumbled and Gilbert stood tall, surprised. He nodded curtly before running. 

Vladimir noticed and took off after. He'd felt some sort of shift in the air pressure, but until he saw them running, he didn't understand.

They got into the castle and found Ivan walking through the hallway. “What's happened?” Arthur asked as the purple eyes shifted to him. Gilbert and Ivan's eyes both widened as a second later a knife came to his throat, holding still at his jugular. “Who are you?”

“Nikolai.” He spoke. “Ivan is in hiding in his room. We don't know what happened, but it's good you felt the shift. Go quickly.” He turned and started walking away. Arthur looked at him for a moment before looking over at Gilbert, Vladimir running to his side. 

“Anyone who's been here knows who I am and what's happening. You two, go to Master. I'll stay with Nikolai.” He turned and Nikolai shook his head.

“I can't protect you, you know.” Nikolai watched as Arthur nodded.

“It's my goal to protect the King. My body is his to command. Not you. You have no authority or reason to protect me. By protecting you, I help him hide, therefore, kindly, fuck your opinion here.” Arthur spoke with anger as he walked up to the other.

“Whatever you wish.” Nikolai rolled his eyes, realizing the boy was right.

They walked through, heading to the castle, but ended out cutting through the exercise group. Many started murmuring about the king with the boy at his side. Arthur looked around with a frown. “Keep your wits.” He mumbled as Nikolai grumbled something similar back.

Arthur felt it before anything else. A shift in the pressure right behind him told him where it was. He ripped off his right glove and slammed it to the ground. “PRESET 001!” He yelled, commanding his circle to start. It was nearly instantaneous. All of the work he'd done during his test started. He could feel the location of the man through the grid on the grounds, which everyone noticed was larger than what it had been before. Flame pillars reached to the sky as the circle around Arthur and 'Ivan' glowed like a blue flame. Arthur turned and reached his hands through the checkerboard looking stage before himself, similar to the strategist’s boards for tests. The pillars came down at his command and reached out, grasping limbs and pulled the man into the air. Nikolai stared, a little dumbstruck at the instantaneous creation of all of the circles, the protection of himself not only through the inner circle him and Arthur were in, but the one surrounding the grounds, which kept anyone else out. 

Arthur wouldn't need tested to join the Assassin's Squad. His genius in strategy was beyond what he'd seen before as the face of the other was brought closer to they could see his face. The rest of him was in the crushing flamed vines, wrapped over his body almost like a blanket. “Do you know him?” Arthur asked, looking at the face and Nikolai stared, trying to figure it out. 

“No. Why did you prepare to attack me?” 'Ivan' called and the man yelled.

“DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE GOD!!” He yelled and Arthur felt it before he saw it. Faces in the stands, on the roof of the school. This wasn't some small thing. It was a full out invasion. 

“Back into the school.” Arthur yelled as his vines crushed the man quickly, blood splattering everywhere on the grounds, but the drops that hit Arthur's shield evaporated instantly. Arthur started changing the shields, noticing as Antonio and the rest of the group ran over, waiting to jump in to help protect. They may not be the Assassin's Squad yet, but they were the closest he had right now. As the outer shield dropped, Arthur made a hole in the shielding, allowing them in. He closed it again quickly. The inner shield dropped and he yelled. “Come in close!” he called and they ran in, a long tube closing around them. “We have to get to Master!” He yelled and the group frowned. 

“Shouldn't we get His Magesty into the castle?!” Francis yelled out and Arthur nodded.

“We will, but we need the rest of the group first!” He yelled as he started running, the shields following him. As he ran he set up extra shielding. Around the protective shield they were covered in, a shield to incinerate everything that touched it laid an inch from that. About five feet from that was a shield that let Arthur know whatever it passed through, on the other side of walls, or outside of the buildings. It was a good way of knowing if someone else approached. He ran through, throwing open the door.

“ARGH!” Gilbert fell back, screaming as the door opened to a wall of flame. Arthur opened the shield. 

“IN! NOW!” He yelled and the three nodded, running in. 

“Your Highness.” Vladimir bowed slightly, confused at the situation. They turned, Arthur telling everyone to let him through as he slowly walked, changing the direction of the shield. “Now, to the castle.” He spoke as he walked, a little more slowly, a little more carefully. “There's no saying what's happening, so keep your wits up.” Arthur spoke as they walked out.

The instructors fought. The students they'd been going to school with fought valiantly, but Arthur could see them becoming overwhelmed. Arthur stared and told everyone to wait. He pushed out the shield, giving them more room before laying his hand through the board before him, reactivating the flaming vine pillars. He couldn't move when he used them, but they could at least help out some of the students. The other watched as person after person was crushed or torn apart by the vines. He didn't get rid of all of the enemies, but it was enough that the students stood a very decent chance now. “To the castle.” Arthur spoke as he turned and walked, Nikolai right behind him.

They reached the throne room and sat. “How much longer can you hold this up?” Piotr asked, seeing dark circles forming under Arthur's eyes. 

“Not much longer. Can anyone else lift shields like this?” Arthur asked as a loud horn sounded from the roof. “What's that?”

“It's the invasion horn.” Nikolai answered. “Sasha made it to the roof. The army will be in soon to protect everything.”

“Drop the shield.” Piotr spoke, seeing Arthur panting for air, sweat dripping down his face. “That's a command.”

“I have to protect you.” Arthur looked up and Piotr smiled, caressing his cheek.

“You've done enough, love. Drop the shields.” He spoke as Arthur nodded and did as he was told.

Yao immediately sprang into action. “Francis, stand by the front door. You free to do magic there. Ludwig, you stand ten feet back from Francis.” He started barking out commands. He ordered Arthur, Ivan and Lovino to the throne, Vladimir and Alfred to the back o the throne, due to the two doors there. Lovino was to throw up protective shields if anyone were to enter. The two doctors were placed due to their physical strength. Since Gilbert was a good fighter, he was placed beside Ludwig, while Antonio was about five feet away from Ivan. While this happened, Feliciano opened a magic stage with the layout of the house. He set a perimeter to tell him if anyone approached the room.

Everyone set, all they had to do now was wait.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Arthur sat staring, dazed and exhausted from the shields, but he rested as quickly as he could. If anything were to happen, he knew he could encase them again, if only for a few minutes. He watched as Feliciano yelled out numbers and Yao would tell someone a location. About twenty soldiers made their way in, normally two or three at a time and they were quickly dispatched by Francis' magic, or Ludwig's blades. He carried two short knives, but when he attacked, the edge elongated, often catching the fighter he was up against off guard. He slit throats in one hit as they waited for the army to arrive.

Piotr was surprised to see how well the group moved together, and worked as one. Yao was the voice, Feliciano was the eyes. Arthur was the skin, while Antonio and Gilbert were each half of the heart. The group wasn't just some random assortment of people, they were a body.

“19 to 43... we're surrounded.” Feliciano looked over to Yao in shock and horror. 

“Francis, prepare your love spell! Ludwig and Gilbert, kill all on sight. Don't worry about healing, Gil, unless it's an emergency! Lovino, move back. Start a shield around everyone there. Antonio, see if you have something for fatigue for Arthur. If he can throw out another shield it could save His Majesty!” Vladimir and Alfred came to the sides of the shield Lovino put up, making sure they were as close as possible.

It seemed all of the windows shattered at once. The door flung open, men rushing in. Francis opened his arms with a bright smile, rose vines shooting from the circle he'd placed on his chest spread like wildfire, surrounding the men, crushing them with the thorns. The smell of roses caught everyone's noses, easing the smell of blood that seemed almost overpowering. Yao pulled out a bow and started shooting while Ludwig and Gilbert almost seemed to be dancing, their blades sliding like water through flesh. Gilbert would stab while Ludwig sliced through the men that came in. Any that survived those three, Yao seemed to be able to find quickly. He was using Feliciano's board as well, feeling movement in the floor. Alfred was able to get a few kills in, but the others didn't leave him many.

They noticed Vladimir sitting on the floor, whispering spell after spell, though no one in the shield understood, everyone outside knew.

The shield, as well as everyone inside of it was invisible, another shield placed behind the throne, misplacing where the group was.

It was a genius tactic. One man was able to get past Alfred and the group inside stared in surprise as he ran behind the throne, quickly getting an arrow to the skull thanks to Yao.

It seemed like an hour, but within five minutes the group was eradicated. Everyone kept their positions, waiting for another group. 

The next group that came in was the army, letting Ivan know the army was scouring the streets for any more fighters, but it seemed they were gone. They'd be back with a count on lives lost soon.

“You guys go help the school.” Piotr stood as Lovino's shields were dropped. “I'll guard over Ivan for now. I'll keep Arthur with me as well. Make sure the students are safe, and assist with repairs if needed.” He spoke as he turned. “Gilbert, you stay here with us. Vladimir, you as well.” Piotr turned and Antonio coughed.

“When do you think you got the authority to command us?” He asked, his arms crossing over his chest.

“He's already a member of the guard. That's why?” 'Ivan' answered, surprising the others there. 

“That's why Arthur's alright with joining! He's not leaving Piotr at all!” Francis chirped. “I'm so happy to hear that!”

“Why Gilbert and Vladimir?” Feliciano asked, his head cocking to the side. “Wouldn't Ludwig make a better guard than a strategist and a medic?”

“It's personal. You'll understand in a few days. Until then, go to the school. Tell Lukas we may be out for a few days while Arthur heals up.”

Ludwig stared as Vladimir and Gilbert walked up to Piotr and bowed lightly.

His eyes widened in surprise to realize what was happening. The reason Arthur insisted on getting Piotr wasn't just because he was his master. He left with Gilbert and Vladimir, but only came out with that Ivan. 

He wasn't the real Ivan. Arthur had used himself as a decoy. “I would like to come along as well, Your Majesty.” Ludwig stated, but stared right at Piotr, letting him know he knew the situation. Piotr let a slight smile cross his face as he nodded.

“Very well. The rest of you, go.” They bowed to the Ivan standing before them before they raced out the door to the school as the army searched the castle for more stragglers, but found none.

Arthur was brought up to Ivan's bed and laid down. “Vladimir, Gilbert, you stay here with him. Defend him no matter what.” He spoke softly before leaning over, kissing the fast asleep man as he carefully tucked him in.

Piotr turned and slid a small bottle from his pocket. He opened it and leaned back, letting a single drop fall into his eye before passing the bottle to 'Ivan', who did the same before they started changing clothing. The suit Nikolai wore was passed to Ivan, While he grabbed a robe from Ivan's closet.

They walked down the hallway, Ivan and Nikolai with Ludwig. They got to the throne room as Sasha ran in and sighed, seeing the three. “I'm guessing more in your group realized who you are?” He asked with a soft smile, honestly looking for any reason to keep it up. 

“Da, but it's fine. It'll make the challenges more fun.” Ivan smiled as he sat in his throne, Nikolai sat in his and Sasha in his. Ludwig stood at Ivan's side, just behind him, his knives still in hand. 

“Anyway, the soldiers are doing a thorough sweep of the city. It looks like they came in from a few dozen fishing boats that came in saying they needed to restock.”

“One of them yelled something about 'Death to those who oppose God'.” Ludwig stated and they stared.

“Another church attack?” Sasha frowned, staring. “I thought you eradicated that church.”

“Do did I.” Ivan frowned. “Maybe it's another sect?” He glanced over to Nikolai who frowned, still unhappy about being in a bed robe in his throne. 

“Maybe it's another church that's worried you'll start attacking all churches now. Maybe you should make a statement as to why the church needed to be destroyed.” Nikolai spoke and Ivan frowned.

“Most already know. That's why this is so surprising to me. Good ears, Ludwig.” Ivan glanced back, seeing the man behind him. His expression didn't change, but a sparkle in his eyes told Ivan he was happy for the praise.

It was only seconds later the side door burst open and Alfred and Antonio brought in Lukas, laying him on the floor. He was badly injured, cut in his stomach and chest. Antonio started working on him, trying to stitch the wounds and clean the injuries while Alfred gasped for air. 

“He can't do it alone. We need Gilbert.” Alfred called before running back to the school. 

“Nikolai, if you would please.” Ivan frowned, standing and running to Lukas' side.

“God damn, I was overrun. There had to be five of them bastards.” Lukas gasped as Antonio frowned.

“Your floor was littered, there were more than five.” He grinned as he worked, sweat already beading on his brow. “Don't move. This is hard enough as it is.” Antonio sighed. 

Ivan held Lukas' hand. “You'll be alright. I have a feeling you'll be back up in no time.”

“Sir!” One of the castle guards ran in. “We found the maids and cooks. Unfortunately all but two were killed in the battle.” He spoke and Ivan sighed. “Is Elizabeta one of the survivors?”

“Yes, her and a woman named Ida, who says she's a medic who hasn't started training yet. They locked themselves in the kitchen. Ida found a spear and apparently Elizabeta started attacking with a skillet. They took out a few of the men themselves.” The guard shook his head.

“Bring them to me please.” Ivan spoke and the man turned and ran.

“I think I have the major injuries stopped.” Antonio gritted his teeth as Gilbert finally arrived, running in to start on the stomach wounds. Nikolai frowned down at the two.

He always liked Lukas. It would be a pity for him to die now. “It's too bad I can't help out.” He sighed and Antonio looked up.

“Actually, if you could bring us some warm water that would be a huge help.” He glanced up, and Nikolai nodded before running off.

“Your Majesty.” Elizabeta walked in, Ida at her side.

“Thank you for defending the castle. It seems you're the only maid right now.”

“It's a pity.” Another voice rang in as another man entered.

“Roderich, were you here as well?” Ivan watched as the man nodded, a large ax in his hand. 

“They were even in the basement. The little bastards shattered my piano.” He grumbled and Ivan smiled.

“It may not be the same, but I'll buy you a new one.” He watched as Roderich nodded.

He was taller than Nikolai, but not as tall as Ivan. Dark brown hair flowed over his face, but was cut short in the back. He had the same violet in his eyes as Ivan, but his body structure was more like Arthur. Thin, but strong. Blood splattered his violet knee length jacket and his knee high boots shone, showing they were covered as well. 

“Arthur, I'm going to be promoting Elizabeta here as a lady of the court. She's going to need to be trained.” Ivan spoke and Roderich walked up to her, looking her over. He was originally a little skeptical. The women of the court are to assist with the household chores, but when there are incoming dignitaries, like the city council or kings from another country, it was when they shone. They waited on the men, bringing them food and drinks and did their best to keep the spirits up. 

“I don't know about that. I'll train her, but I have a feeling she's a little more precious than to wait on odd men.” He spoke softly, watching as her eyes followed him, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

“It's interesting. Due to her father's position, she's a lady already.” Ivan watched, seeing the lights in Roderich's eyes shine brighter. 

They could marry without problem, as long as her father didn't step in, but Ivan had a feeling he could change the man's mind. He watched as Roderich took her hand and lead her down to the basement, where the training took place. Ida, instead walked over to the two healing the other and stilled, pressing her hands together. Ivan watched as it seemed energy flowed into her hands as soft chants were mumbled before she placed a hand on each man's back. They both gasped, eyes wide as it seemed much of their fatigue slipped away. Antonio turned to her, now looking near ready to collapse after taking their exhaustion. 

“Thanks, Mi amigo.”

“Ja, Danke.” The men sighed, feeling a lot better and continued their work, much easier now.

Sasha caught her before she fell and assisted her to his throne, letting her rest. “You may have just saved the life of the doctor you're to be working under.” He informed her and Ida looked down, seeing him really for the first time. 

“He's beautiful.” Her eyes widened before she passed out.

It took hours for things to start winding down. Lukas was in the clear, but needed to rest. Antonio and Gilbert quickly ran through the energy Ida had granted them and were near collapse when Lukas was taken to his room in the castle to rest. Nikolai and Sasha helped them to their rooms in the school, thinking they might want to have that little sense of normalcy. 

No reports came in before Ivan was too tired to think any more and he slid upstairs, telling Vladimir to go to the room beside his for the night. They all slept well.

In the morning they all made their way to the throne room, though Nikolai started working on hiring new cooks and maids. 

A line of lords with reports about their section of the city lined up to tell Ivan about the damages. Ivan nearly cried at the numbers. He wrote them all down, the numbers of his citizens dead, the number of the enemies dead, the monetary damages, though those didn't bother him as badly.

He did break down when one man said that their school had been attacked and everyone had been killed. It was a school for children between three and ten. Sixty kids, ten teachers. The lords watched, a little surprised to see him so emotional, as he normally seemed so strong. They had to admit, it was hard on them, learning the numbers, but Ivan took each death personally, and sixty children was just more than he could handle. After the numbers had been given, he asked each lord to help the city around their houses to rebuild. The schools would be used to house those who's homes had been destroyed, as many of the attacks started with fire. After this, he looked over, totaling up the losses.

14,182 citizens killed.  
15,000 invaders killed.

He looked over the lists of supplies kept in the castle and though it wasn't quite enough, it would help. He gave each city a few carts to take wood, stone and other supplies to where they were needed. After this, he stood and stretched. “Arthur, we're going for a walk. Come with me.” He spoke softly and Arthur understood. He wanted to go see the damage, but he needed Arthur with him. As much as Arthur had become dependent on Ivan's comfort, somehow Ivan had learned to need Arthur's warmth beside him as well. Sasha and Nikolai joined him as he walked through. He carried money, offering it to who needed it as he went through, seeing the damage, the bodies piled on carts in the streets. Whole families wiped out, children dead in their parents arms. Ivan broke down again when he made his way through, Sasha and Nikolai trying to hold him up while Arthur caved with him, allowing himself to be used for whatever comfort he could give. Ivan nearly crushed him against his chest as he cried. Arthur hugged him back, but instead of comforting words all he could do was apologize.

After he regained himself, he continued his walk through, trying not to look at the bodies, especially the children. It took the whole day, and Arthur was surprised to find how big the city actually was. He could also see the shock on the faces as he walked by and couldn't help but wonder if the people of his own village had similar looks on their faces after their attack. Arthur noticed one little girl at the side of the road and made his way over to her. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, but Mommy and Daddy didn't make it.” She sniffled and Arthur looked around, seeing no one else minding the girl. 

“Do you have anyone else?” He asked and she shook her head, more tears coming to her eyes. Arthur looked over at Ivan, seeing him watch the girl with a dark look on his face. “Is her future to be like mine was?” He asked softly and Ivan nodded, understanding his meaning. “Can we go see the orphanage?” He asked as he stood, taking the girl's hand. Ivan turned and started walking, the girl by his side. 

They made it to the building and saw it seemed untouched. Ivan walked in with the rest of the group in tow as a woman ran to him and bowed. “Good day, your Majesty. I'm sorry, we're a bit busy today. Is there something I can help you with?”

“How many workers did you lose?” He asked and the woman frowned.

“Just one. She offered her life if they would leave the children alone, and they accepted.” She sniffled, wiping her cheeks. “She was my daughter, so I'm a bit distraught.” She watched as Ivan's eyes widened. 

“They killed her?” He asked and the woman nodded. 

“We just had her taken away.” She sighed. “Now we're short a worker and we're being flooded with children who's parents were killed.” She looked at the little girl on Arthur's arms and shook her head. “We can't take any more, your Highness. There's another orphanage on the other side of town, but I'm willing to bet they're in the same situation.” She cried and walked over to the girl, hugging her. The girl sat in shock as the woman cried onto her shoulder, apologizing for not being able to help her and Ivan sighed, thinking.

“What if I pay you to take care of her?” He asked and she frowned.

“We're short on supplies, beds, we have children on the floors right now because we can't afford anymore.” She cried harder and the girl hugged her back, not knowing what else to do. 

“Here, maybe this would help.” The woman felt his hand on her shoulder and turned, seeing him hand her a bag. She opened it, finding it full of gold, almost too much for her to carry.

“We could buy the new beds! We could get the supplies we need!” She looked up at Ivan with surprise. “Are you really giving this to us?” She swallowed hard.

“It's intended to help the city, and I see you need it badly right now. Can you take the girl if I give you this, and another the same size in a month to help with anymore problems that arise?” He asked and the woman nodded happily.

“I can probably bring in another twenty children with this!” She smiled and bowed low. “Thank you so much, your highness. You've saved these children.” She cried and took the girl's hand. “Is it alright with you if you stay here with me from now on?” She asked and the girl nodded. She turned back to Arthur and smiled, showing a tooth missing in the front of her mouth.

“Thank you. I'd been outside all day and no one else even saw me.” She smiled before turning back to the woman who took her further into the building.

“We need to go to the other orphanage. We need to make sure the children are taken care of.” Ivan spoke out and Nikolai nodded.

“The castle's on the way. Maybe we should go on horse?” He spoke softly and Ivan nodded. 

“It would make this much easier. Arthur, are you alright on a horse?”

“I don't know, I've never attempted to ride one.” He spoke softly, a little weary of addressing him in public. 

“Let's go see how many more people we can save.” Ivan spoke a little stronger, feeling a little more helpful in the situation. Arthur smiled, watching as he walked back out, smiling up at the sunshine that beat down on them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As they left the second orphanage, Ivan had a smile on his face. They had indeed been to capacity, but they said with the money they gave them they could take in quite a few more children. It had saved a few, who had been sitting in their lobby. He wouldn't toss them out, even if he couldn't take them in. This orphanage was being ran by a man and his adopted children. They each adopted two of the orphans as well. Ivan was happy to hear they hadn't had any casualties. When they came in, the man had said it was an orphanage, and they'd left without another word, definitely better than the outcome at the other one. As they walked through the streets, Ivan glanced to Arthur, who sat before him on the horse, wrapped in his arms that held the reigns. “Do you regret me now that you've seen this? Does it make you angry that I came in like that and set siege to your village?”

“You set siege to my village, and entered the orphanage. You took me as a slave, and as a slave I've been treated better than I ever was by the people there.” Arthur looked up. “I do not regret, Master. Not for a moment do I regret the kindness you've shown me, or the love I've received at your side.” He watched as Ivan nodded, but his shoulders fell a little, letting Arthur know it had been worrying him. Arthur leaned back, pressing himself a little harder to Ivan's chest. “This is where I belong. Right here with you.” He sighed, closing his eyes.

The day was difficult. Nikolai had disappeared when they'd returned to the castle, and Sasha came alone to the second orphanage with them. When they returned, it was obvious as to why.

Teenage girls lined the throne room, each one looking horribly nervous as Ivan walked through, Arthur and Sasha beside him. “Nikolai?”

“Maids and cooks, Ivan. We needed them, and guess what? There's a sudden abundance of girls in need of a job, ones who don't mind moving into the castle as they have nowhere else to go. My own version of taking in orphans, if you will.” Nikolai spoke and the girls looked at Ivan with worry.

“If any of you have somewhere else you'd rather be, other family you'd rather stay with, you're free to go. I won't force anyone to work here. Is that understood?” He asked and the girls nodded, though none left. “So you're all here on your own will?” He asked and a slow nod made its way through the group. Ivan sighed as he looked at Nikolai. “You're to train them.” He spoke and Nikolai sat up in shock.

“What about Roderich? Isn't it his job to train the people of the castle?”

“He's training a lady of the court. It takes time, and a lot of effort.” Ivan spoke and Nikolai nodded with a sigh.

“Fine, but you owe me for this.” He sighed as he stood, looking down over the girls. “Come on, let me show you to your rooms. Do any of you actually have luggage with you?” The girls all shook their heads. 

“Why do they all seem to be in shock? At least they should have something from their houses.” Ivan frowned as Nikolai sighed.

“They're from the seaside area. It was hit hardest, and nearly all of the adults were killed on sight. Most of the houses were burned to the ground.” Nikolai spoke. “We'll need money for new clothes for them, as well as other items.”

“Call in the tailor. We can pay him from the treasury. Taxes for the eastern and northern islands should be coming in the next day or two, so that should help. You're paying them normally, right?”

“Of course.” Nikolai frowned. “They may not be adults, but they're still here, right?” 

“Indeed.” Ivan stood and looked over the women, all on their knees, watching. “Stand up. If you work in the castle, getting onto your knees whenever you see me will only make things harder for everyone. A short bow should work fine. Don't be afraid to approach me or Sasha if you need any information on things. Arthur is new as well, and doesn't know the castle well, so asking him for help might be a bit much.” Ivan chuckled as Arthur playfully slapped his shoulder.

A couple of the women, realizing what was happening let out a short giggle, while a couple looked back confused. They stood, as Ivan had requested and Nikolai walked them back through the hallway to show them to their rooms.

“There's only two days left of school. Maybe we should go back?” Ivan looked down as Arthur frowned.

“I should. I need to graduate, but I think the city really needs you right now.” Arthur spoke softly and Ivan looked down, a steady frown coming to his face.

“I don't know if I can do this alone.” He spoke, his eyes showing the horror of what he'd seen today, as well as the worry of not having the comfort of him at his side.

“You can. You're stronger than I am. You did this alone for a long time, and I've only been here six weeks. It'll only be two days, then I'll be here, alright?” Arthur smiled and Ivan let out a deep sigh.

“Stay with the group. If anything else happens...” Ivan's eyes showed his worry and Arthur smiled.

“We'll rush in to save you, alright?” He smiled softly and reached up, pressing his lips to Ivan's. 

“Alright. I'll come down as Piotr the last day to see you off, alright?” He smiled and Arthur nodded.

“That would be nice. I'm more familiar with that appearance, but something about your eyes like this is just... better.” Arthur looked him over, running a strand of light blond hair through his fingers. “Two days.”

“I'll see you then. Sasha should be going back tonight as well, so he'll help if anything happens.” Arthur nodded his understanding before turning and walking through the door, back to the school for what he knew would be the two loneliest days.

And he'd been right. Vladimir had been a little surprised to wake the next morning to discover everyone else had left him, and made his way back to the school. Now, without Piotr, he glued himself to Arthur's side. The rest of the group were in couples, and Arthur watched their interactions, wondering if anyone else though of them the way he saw Francis and Gilbert, feeding each other grapes while talking about magic. It was almost tragically adorable.

“Where's your master?” Antonio asked when he sat at breakfast the next morning.

“He went to check the house, but since I'm trying out for the Assassin's Squad, it was kind of important for me to come back.” He sighed, leaning forward as Sasha walked in. His eyes roved the tables, seeing many empty seats. Some had ran to their homes to check on their families, while many had died. With the boot camp having 102 students, they now only had 56, only ten had went home. Nearly half of the students had died in the attack, mostly the medics and strategists.

“I received notice this morning that the Boot Camp is to be closed from today onward, til the next new recruits come in. Congratulations, everyone here, for fighting and winning, you have all well earned your graduations, each with honors. Especially rooms 1,5 and 7, as well as Vladimir Popescu for defending the King during attack.” He looked around as Piotr came in and sat beside Arthur, giving him a hug. 

“I couldn't do it alone after all.” He spoke softly, tears in his eyes. Arthur hugged him close as Sasha continued his speech. 

“You have today to pack your things. I'll give you each your diploma at the end of the school day. You've been a very fun class to teach, and I only wish the best for your futures.” He sighed. “Also, as an emergency precaution, a notice was sent out yesterday morning. The people who are trying out for the Assassin's Squad will be allowed an extra day to collect your things, as the tryouts are being moved to today, in one hour. Thank you all for being here with us.” Sasha bowed low, wishing with all his heart that it had been to a full room.

“It's today?!” Antonio stood, panicking. 

“Sit and eat.” Francis rolled his eyes. “We've been prepared all this time, non? Just remember not to panic.”

“I'm already panicking!” Antonio sighed.

“You're taking this rather well. I thought you went home?” Alfred spoke up to the two at the end of the table. 

“They were all fine.” Piotr smiled softly, though depressed.

“It'll be alright. We'll take good care of him, I promise.” Lovino spoke with determination, but at the same time the sadness of what was happening made itself apparent in his eyes. Everyone ate before heading to their rooms. Ivan packed up his clothes and such, though only a few outfits were really there. The books belonged to the school.

Arthur only had his clothes, which Piotr packed with his things. “Don't think you're not staying in my room anymore.” He spoke as Arthur turned with a frown.

“But what if I don't make it?” he asked and Piotr turned. 

“If as a group they don't make it, and you're to be denied with them, would you grant yourself as my slave again? Like you did before when I granted you your freedom?” Ivan asked, watching as Arthur turned to him with tears in his eyes.

“I was worried you would take me back!” He cried. Piotr rushed to him, holding him close.

“It's my wish to have you be a knight at my side. I want you to have your freedom, for it's looked down upon for a king to court a slave, but a knight...” He kissed Arthur softly. “I'm free to show my love to a knight.” He smiled.

When Arthur realized what he meant his eyes widened, his heart beat faster. Ivan was granting him his freedom to allow him to stand at his side instead of kneel at his feet. “We will win, but if something happens, please take me as your slave again.” He smiled softly, sharing another kiss.

It was forty five minutes later, fifteen minutes til the contest was to start. They stood before the castle, looking with worry and hope. Arthur clung to Piotr. He offered kisses and sweet words, making Lovino's stomach drop every second. He knew they needed Arthur, but he hated to see this happening. “Piotr, why don't you join us as well? I don't want to be the reason you're split.” he frowned, feeling his stomach twist further.

“I can't.” He smiled sadly. “Lovino, I grant you my slave, Arthur Kirkland. Treat him well.” Piotr smiled, a tear coming to his eye, but only he and Arthur knew it was happy. Arthur hugged him tightly, pressing his face to his chest.

“Arthur Kirkland, I grant you your freedom. As a free man, do you still wish to join us for this?” Lovino asked and Arthur turned, nodding. 

“Then with that, I must grant you a farewell.” Piotr spoke softly, leaning down to offer another kiss before turning and walking back to the school. Lovino, Francis, Alfred, Yao, Feliciano and Antonio stared in horror over what they'd just witnessed. Arthur watched Piotr walk away, feeling like it really was the last time he'd see him. Piotr had a distinctly different attitude than Ivan did, after all. While he thought the light hair and violet eyes looked different, he'd grown used to the dark hair and eyes and he watched carefully until it left his vision. He turned with tears in his eyes. 

“Let's go.” He nearly whispered, tears in his eyes.

They walked to the door and guards looked at them in surprise. “We're here for the Assassin's Squad challenge.” Antonio spoke and the guards nodded, remembering them as the group who had defended the king the day before. They were allowed entry, Nikolai and Sasha sitting in their thrones, another group already there. It was a smaller group, only four members, but if they were amazing, it would cause them trouble. One last one, a girl walked in behind the groups, standing in the center. Arthur looked at her, seeing her stand tall, her blue maid looking dress flowed in the breeze. Though she wore an apron and looked quite dainty, she had a glint in her eyes that told the rest to be wary of her. 

“Hello, again.” Vladimir nodded and she glared back.

“Don't speak to me, peasant.” She snapped, surprising both of the other groups there. It was a few minutes til Ivan walked through, looking over the groups. 

“There was another group, but if they weren't able to make it in time, that's against them. Bar the door!” He yelled and the guards stepped inside, sliding a bar over the door. Arthur stared surprised. So the other group had been disqualified for that...

“I am King Ivan, the one you are all here to challenge to serve under. You.” he pointed to the group of four. “If you are to serve me, show me. Where will you stand by my side?” He asked as he lowered himself into the throne. The group ran up, each taking a corner of the throne, standing tall at attention. Gilbert let out a huff, but was quickly elbowed by Francis, who stared as if to ask him if he'd gone insane.

“You're dismissed. Lady Natalia. Where would you serve?” He asked as she walked up the stairs, taking the back left corner, between Ivan and Nikolai.

“And you?” He turned to the last group as Natalia ran back to her seat. They had barely gotten a step in when Arthur ran up and nearly jumped onto his lap, laying his head on his chest, while Gilbert just sat on the steps. Vladimir sat beside him, having a feeling he understood. He grasped Antonio, who sat beside him, while the others dispersed over the dais, feeling an odd disconnect, but something surprisingly familiar. Antonio stared, seeing Arthur look up with a smile at Ivan and frowned, staring.

Ivan's face did look familiar, but from the six feet away, with his head down, it was nearly impossible to see his face. Ivan glanced up, finding Ludwig staring at the other groups, his arms crossed over the top of the throne. Ivan glanced around, seeing everyone comfortable and enjoying. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face at this, though the group of four were gawking in horror.

“You're dismissed as well. Except you.” He kept his arm over Arthur, causing him to giggle. 

“Who here, besides Gilbert, Vladimir and Ludwig know who I am?” He asked and a woman from the group of four called out.

“You are King Ivan Braginsky! You are the King of Russia!” She called out, pressing an arm over her chest in salute.

“You're Piotr.” Antonio spoke, surprised. “That's why Arthur was alright with you leaving! You're Piotr!” He called out, laughing. Everyone else in his group stared, surprised. 

“You're insane!” Francis spoke. “Arthur's obviously lost his mind to the agony of losing his love! He's distraught!”

“Do I look distraught to you?” Arthur asked, staring as Ivan chuckled.

“What's the tactical advantage of having that boy on your lap?” Another woman from the group of four yelled out, a bit upset at seeing someone so friendly with the king she was fighting to protect.

“Why does there have to be a tactic?” Arthur leaned over backwards, looking at the girl. “Maybe I'm just an innocent kitten!” He smiled before leaning back up. 

“I have fifty soldiers outside of the room.” Ivan clapped his hands and the soldiers came in, lining up on the far side of the room. “You.” he pointed to the group of four and Arthur nodded, getting off of his lap and ran to his group. “The soldiers, as well as Sasha and Nikolai will attempt to touch me. Keep them from doing so, as well as keeping them alive for five minutes.” Ivan smiled and the girls nodded, running to the throne. The others moved to the side of the room, out of the way. “Go!”

The soldiers took off running, reaching them quickly. The magician of the group placed a shield around them, keeping the soldiers out, but also keeping them locked in. One of the soldiers noticed something and pointed. Sasha nodded and grinned, jumping to the window and climbed the curtain before jumping on the chandelier. He climbed across those, the girls so busy with the soldiers below they didn't even notice as Sasha came over the group and stood right over Ivan in the shield. 

It hadn't gone all the way to the ceiling.

He watched as the girls fought, actually pretty good, but it looked like one magician and three soldiers. No strategy was really in play. If Ivan got injured, there was no medic. This group, as hard as they fought, they just weren't good enough. He slipped down, hanging and released his hands.

Sasha fell with his legs straddling Ivan's lap, and stuck out his finger, touching his nose. “And he's touched!” Sasha called out, a happy smile on his face as the girls turned, seeing him. One groaned while one screamed in frustration. The other two looked on in hope. Maybe no one else would succeed either, they hoped.

Natalia was next. She stood before Ivan with a frown. “As you're alone, I'll have the soldiers, my brothers and the time. Sasha, return to your seat.” Ivan smiled as Sasha shrugged and sat down.

Natalia knew she had to think quick. Her moves were meant to kill. Keeping the enemy alive was never her intent. She pulled up her dress, pulling a handful of knives to her chest as she stared ahead, honestly confused over what to actually do.

“Your instructions were not to kill.” Ivan reminded her and she swallowed hard.

“I was taught as a weapon. I don't know how to fight without going for an artery or vein, but I'll try, your Highness.” She spoke, her voice soft, but harsh. 

“Nikolai, do this alone. I want to see how she fares.” Ivan spoke out loud and Nikolai nodded, a smile coming to his face as he squared off, his hands falling in fists at his side. “Go!”

Nikolai was fast as lightening, and took off running, but Natalia was a tad faster. Her fingers flew, her blades flying forward, stabbing through the material of his coat and Nikolai gasped, darting to the side as the blades kept stabbing his coat, sticking him to the floor for a moment. He knew a few had torn through, but when she threw two at once, on one each side of the bottom of the coat, he jerked back, falling to the ground. Natalia ran over, throwing blade after blade through his coat, pinning him to the floor before she jumped back, waiting at Ivan's side. He struggled, and was eventually able to get out of the coat. He took off running at her, seeing no more blades, he thought himself safe. He darted to the side, surprised as her hand reached out and grasped his collar, yanking him to the side. She was on him in a moment, his arms pinned behind his back, her straddling over him, holding him still til Ivan called time. As Nikolai stood, he stared, surprised at the girl. She turned and bowed low, a smile coming to her face as she returned to her spot.

The whole time this had been going on the last group had chatted, coming up with a plan.

As Ivan turned to them, Arthur smiled, again throwing himself to Ivan's lap.

The group came up, pretty much sitting or standing where they had before, except Ludwig sat with his brother, Vladimir and Antonio. “They're getting farther from the King.” One girl on the other side mumbled and Ivan smiled, knowing Yao put his thoughts behind this. “Go.”

As the soldiers started rushing forward, Sasha and Nikolai in the front, there was a fantastic flash of light. When it cleared, the only one left was Vladimir, who smirked. 

“Now you have to find out where in the castle they actually are!” He chuckled with mirth as the soldiers stared. Nikolai took half of the soldiers and they ran to the left door, taking off.

“That was cute. You probably got rid of half of the army for this, but you forgot. I've seen this trick before.” Sasha smiled as Vladimir grinned back and with a flicker, he was gone as well.

Sasha frowned, his eyes narrowed as he slowly stepped forward, his hands out as he reached for the throne.

About five feet before the throne he was zapped by something and stumbled back, his eyes wide as he realized Arthur's shields had been altered to allow for an effect other than burning someone to ash. He nearly fell down the stairs, but was caught by one of the other soldiers, who sat staring at the throne before them. 

“DON'T TOUCH IT!!” Sasha yelled out before blinking hard and stumbled back to his feet. “It's drunk.” He frowned, stumbling to the side, the soldier catching him again.

“You mean you're drunk?” The man asked, watching as Sasha tried hard to stay on his feet.

“It's Arthur's shields. Can anyone absorb magic?” He asked but the men all shook their heads.

“I can.” The magician from the other group walked up, uncaring if her interference was later looked down upon, as long as they lost as well. She walked up and held out her hands, about an inch from where she'd seen Sasha zapped and sighed, starting the process of sucking in the magic. 

From the top of the shield vines appeared and lifted her, tossing her to the other side of the room. It was a far toss, but she landed on a few of the soldiers, breaking her fall. They didn't want her injured, after all. The woman frowned, seeing the vines suck back in and looked at her arms, finding thorns stabbing into her flesh. She pulled them out before walking back up and tried again.

This time no vines came to meet her, but none were needed. “I can't use magic.” She stared, her eyes wide. 

“The thorns were poisoned. You'll be fine in an hour.” She heard mumbled from within the shield and turned, screaming in frustration.

“Let's rush it!” Sasha yelled. “Maybe if we all rush in, it'll overload the shield!” He yelled and the soldiers all nodded.

The worst that could happen is they get drunk, after all, so they all rushed in.

They fought to get past, but eventually, with a scream from Arthur, the shield did fall, and was replaced with the save vines that had attacked the woman. Thorns stuck into their skin, but this time it wasn't to remove magic, but consciousness.  
They fell into a sleep around the group. 

“Francis, left door!” Yao called. “Ludwig and Gilbert, bar the right!” He called and the group jumped into action as Yao called out for more locations, everyone falling into their positions as Ivan held Arthur. 

“Are you sure you're alright?”

“Yeah.” Arthur smiled, but all four of the girls saw his condition. His skin was pale, sweat beaded his brow as circles came to light under his eyes.

Vladimir wasn't looking much better, sitting beside the throne, panting for air. Making the shield invisible was harder than he thought it would be, but he'd succeeded. Antonio worked on trying to restore him, as honestly Ivan was pampering Arthur enough. Lovino stood at the back of the throne, ready to toss up another shield. It wouldn't be as strong, but in an emergency, it would work for a few seconds, even if it was a pretty nasty zap they'd be getting.

Alfred worked alone until Ludwig and Gilbert were done. They carried the soldiers down to the bottom of the dais to make sure none of them could move to touch the king.

The girls just stared, knowing already that they'd been outdone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After the five minute mark, the other group returned, finding everyone there. Half of the soldiers were unconscious, Sasha with them, while the girls just stood, staring in shock. 

Natalia had watched the way they'd worked together. They were a well rounded group, and worked well together. She wondered if she'd be allowed to join them. After all, this was the whole reason she'd decided to try out alone.

Ivan held Arthur in his arms as the soldiers who were still conscious stood around the bodies lined up on the floor. Nikolai sat in his throne, staring below at the men with a chuckle, knowing it must have been an interesting fight. Not only had they gotten Sasha, but the girl group looked to be on the verge of tears.

“I think a clear winner has stood out.” Ivan spoke. “Girls, your group is good, but it's very physical, without the strategy or magic their group uses. Thank you for your time.” Ivan nodded to the group, who bowed low before turning and knocking on the door, awaiting the bar to be removed so they could leave. “Natalia, your strength with weapons is something I don't know if I've seen before. Would you be willing to join with the others?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” She smiled as she bowed low.

Ivan turned back to the group. “Antonio was right. I joined the boot camp to keep an eye on Arthur. I was Piotr, and as Ivan, I want you to treat me the same way.” He waved them all closer. Gilbert, having already heard this, sat comfortably at the top of the stairs and leaned back, smiling. “I don't want you to be all reserved. I want you to openly greet me. Call me Ivan, not your Majesty or anything like that. We're friends here, not just working together.” He watched as the group around him nodded, smiles coming to their faces. “Don't treat Ivan any different than you did Piotr.” He watched as they all nodded. “Congratulations, you've all made it as my Assassin's Squad.”

A collective cheer ran through the group as they high fived and hugged each other. “Tonight, we'll celebrate, after Arthur and Vladimir have rested up a little bit.” He smiled as he stood and took the group down a back hallway. They went up a few flights of stairs before a large hallway laid out before them. “Welcome to your new home.” He turned to the group with a grin. “There are bedrooms on either side of the hallway here. These are yours. Use them as you see fit. You can use all of them, or do what you did in school and only use four. In the end, it's your decision, just remember what room you're in, alright?” He smiled as the group nodded. “Follow me.” He turned back to the stairs, taking them up one more flight. “This is the main rooms. Arthur and myself will have the room on the right.” He turned, seeing Natalia blush at the comment. “The first room on the right is Sasha's, the room behind it belongs to Nikolai. Are there any questions?”

“Do our rooms have bathrooms?” Antonio asked and Ivan nodded.

“Each has a bathroom similar in setup to the ones at the school, only with two of each, and a little more privacy.” He smiled as they sighed in relief. “For the ones who were at the school, you have until sunset to rest and get your belongings into the castle. At sunset, we hold a party to welcome you. You will be expected to dress nicely. If you don't have appropriate clothing, let me know.”

The whole group, save Natalia and Vladimir, raised their hands. She rolled her eyes as Ivan smiled.

“I'll have something made up for you then within a couple of hours. Go and explore your rooms.” He turned to his room, knowing Arthur needed to rest.

He walked into the room, laying the other carefully on the bed with a smile. Arthur was his now. He would be knighted tonight, and after that...

Ivan smiled as he sat, pulling off his boots and laying his coat on the hook near the door. He slid off Arthur's jacket and pulled off his boots as well before laying down beside him. He closed his eyes and drifted off, having not been able to sleep the night before without that warmth at his side.

When he awoke, he could tell that hours had passed. Arthur was awake, though he hadn't moved. “Dobroe utro, lubyov'.” Ivan smiled softly as Arthur shifted, bringing his lips up to greet Ivan's. 

“Good morning, love.” He smiled, watching as Ivan sat up and stretched, before doing so himself. “We're probably late, you know.”

“I'll find a way. Come.” He crawled from the bed and showed Arthur to the bathroom. It was larger than Arthur expected. A large bath, big enough for both of them sat in the corner of the room, marble pillars stretched to the ceiling. A large mirror shone on the wall, polished silver. Another set of showers were off to the side of the bath and Arthur turned, an eyebrow arched. 

“You already had two showers in your personal room?”

“Da, I had the second put in last week.” Ivan blushed. “No matter the situation, I wasn't planning to let you escape.” He watched as Arthur smiled.

After a shower, they were dressed in fine robes. Ivan grabbed something he hadn't worn in a while and had Sasha help with the magic to shrink it down to his size, while similar things happened with the rest of the group. Sasha, realizing Ivan was dead to the world, called in a shop to make some outfits quickly. They added a little flair to Ivan's old suit and everything was finished about an hour before the ball was to start. Ivan made his way through the kitchen, finding the new girls were, if nothing else, efficient. The food was good, thanks to the recipe books, and it looked good as well. He made his way to the basement, finding Roderich still in the beginning stages of training Elizabeta. 

“Elizabeta, I thought I'd let you know, your brother made it to the Assassin's Squad. He'll be living in the castle as well.” He smiled as the girl's eyes widened, a smile breaking across her face. 

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“Now, there will be none of that.” Ivan sighed, Arthur giggling at his side. “It's just Ivan, alright?”

“Yes, Ivan.” She smiled softly with a curtsy. 

“Your Highness,” Roderich spoke, making Ivan roll his eyes. “She won't be ready for tonight. I hope you realize this. She still has weeks of training.”

“That's fine.” Ivan smiled. “I'd still like you both to attend. It's a big celebration, after all, and I'm sure she'd like to congratulate her brother.” He watched as she nodded. 

“I already have the perfect dress, as well!” She cheered and Roderich smiled, watching her excitement.

“In that case, would you allow me to escort you, my lady?” Roderich bowed low, extending his hand and she nodded, a blush coming to her cheeks as she took his hand.

“I would be delighted, Sir Edelstein.”

As Ivan walked through the halls, back to the ballroom, Arthur smiled. “It's good to see we're not the only ones with a new romance.” He smiled, watching as Ivan nodded.

The ballroom was in the middle of preparations. Nikolai oversaw the work, the maids as well as a few soldiers working hard to set up the tables in the throne room, as well as add some decorations. A smaller fountain now stood in the center of the room, lights coming from the pool at the bottom. It was only about ten foot around, but it was beautiful. “That's amazing!” Arthur spoke as he watched the water shoot about five foot into the air from a flower. 

“It's something my father made. He was an amazing magician, and loved doing things like this. What do you see in the center of the fountain?”

“It's a rose, isn't it?” Arthur asked and Ivan shrugged.

“For you. For me, it's a bear.” Ivan turned, seeing the surprise on Arthur's face. “It shows something that represents you. My family's crest carries a bear. Yours must have a rose.”

“But... I don't have a family.” Arthur spoke and Ivan stilled, realizing. 

“I wonder why you see a rose, then?” He looked at the fountain. “Interesting.”

“Oi, Ivan?” He heard and looked up, seeing the group come in, their outfits looking magnificent on them. “What do you think? I look awesome, right?” Gilbert grinned as he walked closer and Ivan eyed the group.

“You all look wonderful. Perfect for the night. Where's Natalia, though?” Ivan asked just before she ran into the room.

“I'm here, Ivan.” She wore a blue ball gown, reaching the floor. Layers of petticoats puffed her dress, her sleeves cut from the elbow down nearly reached the floor, exposing the layers of lace within. It was a low cut dress, showing a bit of cleavage, but it wasn't too much. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, a few delicate curls framed her perfectly.

“Mademoiselle, Tu es très belle ce soir. Maybe you'd be willing to save me a dance?” Francis bowed low as Natalia stepped away in disgust.

“I'll... consider it.” She spoke softly, but it was easy to see she'd find a way out of it. 

Gilbert chuckled, sliding his arm over Francis' shoulder. “Looks like you're stuck with me, ja?”

“It's a good place to be stuck, though.” Francis smiled, not the eye catching, brilliant smile he normally used when out and about, but something a bit softer as he leaned his head back against Gilbert's shoulder.

Sasha came in, dressed in a thick tan coat, similar to the one Ivan normally wore. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck, but instead of the pinkish tone Ivan's had, Sasha's was a pale blue. Arthur looked over, realizing Nikolai wore the same suit in black. “Why are your outfits identical?” He asked as he looked up. “Even Nikolai has the same outfit on, only in a different color.”

“It's the royal family's outfit. Something the guards a few generations back thought would be a good idea.” Ivan rolled his eyes. “Personally I like it, but I think the outfit doesn't quite suit my brothers.” 

“He means Nikolai.” Sasha teased as Nikolai yelled from the other side of the room.

“I look better in this outfit than both of you.” He walked up, offering a slight twirl as he reached the dais. 

“You look good, Niko.” Ivan patted his head, an affectionate smile plastered on him.

“I'm not five anymore, you know.” He grumbled as he straightened his hair. Sasha offered a light smile as they looked around. 

“Somehow, I never thought I'd see the day this happened.” He smiled, looking down at Ivan. “You've come a long way, little brother.” He watched as Ivan looked up with a nod.

“So have you. I still think it's funny we're both the king, but no one seems to even remember.” Ivan brushed the shoulder of Sasha's coat, admiring the tan material over him and Sasha chuckled.

“They couldn't revoke it, after all. The kingship wasn't the City Council's, after all. All they can do is complain and try and drive me mad. It's not much of a surprise, it's already too late for that.” He smirked as he turned, looking over the room.

“You don't strike me as mad.” Arthur smiled, patting his shoulder with care. 

“That's because all you've really seen of me is my personality at school. You'll all learn quite quickly, I'm not quite what I appear to be.” He winked at Arthur, who stared back a little dumbstruck at the comment.

“Oh, it's beautiful!” The group turned, seeing Elizabeta walk in with Roderich. 

“Beta!” Vladimir ran up, hugging her and she could only giggle as she hugged him back. “I'm so glad to see you're alright!”

“And who is this?” Roderich eyed the boy over. 

“Vladimir Popescu, meet Roderich Edelstein. Roderich works in the castle as the etiquette instructor. Vladimir's my little brother. He's on the Assassin's Squad.” She beamed with pride, looking over her brother, his dresscoat reaching near the ground, brown leather gloves and boots added a touch of color to the red attire.

“You look beautiful, Beta. A tad much for a maid, Da?”

“I've been promoted to a lady of the court.” She chuckled, a bright smile lighting her face. “I helped defend the castle from the invaders. It was only about ten I was able to take out, but all I had was a skillet!” She chirped and they all shared a laugh. Roderich smiled, looking over her. He was surprised to find himself jealous when she'd hugged the other, but finding it was her brother, the feeling vanished.

“If you're on the Assassin's squad, I'll be teaching you all as well. It'll be a pleasure working with you.” Roderich smiled.

“She's my precious little sister. Watch yourself around her, Da?” Vladimir's eyes narrowed at the man, who nodded a little surprised.

“A little protective for a little brother, isn't he?” Roderich spoke up and Elizabeta patted his head, causing Vladimir to groan, trying to straighten it back out. 

“Ja, but it's saved my life once already. I couldn't complain.” She smiled, watching as Vladimir shone. He was just happy she was alright. 

“Saved your life?” Roderich looked at her, surprised as she nodded.

“Ja, and Father will be here tonight, won't he?” She sighed. “It'll be interesting when he discovers I didn't run away. Could you let the king know so he doesn't get caught unaware of the situation?” She asked, looking up at the man standing and talking with the others. She was, whether he liked it or not, intimidated by him. 

“Da, I can. You should come talk to him as well. He's actually really nice once you get to know him.” Vladimir smiled. “He was in Boot Camp with me, and we hung out a lot in the last week, since you came here.” He watched as both the others stared at him, surprised.

“Your Highness,” Roderich spoke as he walked over, Ivan cringing at the title Roderich refused to drop. “Is it true you were in Boot Camp for the last six weeks? Is that where you were?”

“I had to keep an eye on this one.” Ivan patted Arthur on the head. “Also, it keeps me from getting rusty, Da? Training is important.” He smiled, looking down over Elizabeta, who looked downright terrified. “It's just a party. Relax. It's for fun.”

“My... father will be here.” She spoke. “After he tried to sell me off, he'll be upset this is where I am, your Highness.” She spoke softly.

“Ivan. And I already figured I'd have to deal with that. It's fine.” He waved it off, a smile at the corner of his mouth. “He won't dare to complain.” Ivan glanced up, looking as the maids started clearing the room, just as the cooks started bringing out trays of supplies, napkins and silverware, plates and cups. “This will be our first ball since Father passed away, won't it?” He asked as Sasha smiled and nodded.

“Took us long enough.” He glanced over at Ivan who grinned, grasping Arthur in his arms. 

He spun with the other in his arms, fighting to escape before leaning down, so Arthur's feet touched the ground. “As your first ball, I insist you save me a dance.”  
“If you insist.” He smiled as he leaned up, giving him a soft kiss.

“Oh!” Elizabeta stared, her eyes wide at the scene before her.

“You shouldn't look at such crude behavior.” Roderich frowned, turning away from the couple. Elizabeta turned to Roderich, wondering if she'd get the same sensation from him kissing another man. It wasn't something seen every day, after all, and somehow it was more exciting than she expected.

Or maybe she should just kiss him herself, she thought.

“Vlad, can I speak to you alone for a moment?” She asked, grabbing his hand and ran to the hallway behind the room. “I know I'll never get it from father, I'm disowning him, as he will me tonight, so you're the only man in my life. You're the only family I have left.” She grasped his hands. “I'm really starting to like Roderich. He's very kind and caring-”

“And pretty...” Vladimir crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow as she flustered, turning pink under his gaze.

“He is, but... he's very kind to me.” She grasped his hand. “I'm not asking for permission to marry, maybe only to flirt? Court even, if he's interested.”

“He is.” Vladimir rolled his eyes. “He was practically shooting daggers at me til you said I was your brother.” He watched as she waited, softly panicking. “Nothing too much. If I hear your pregnant I'll kill him.” Vladimir sighed, holding his head to his hand. “Kissing, nothing more, understood?”

“Ja, Danke, brother!” She hugged him as she nearly danced back out to the throne room. Vladimir watched as she walked up to him, asking him to a dance after the ball started, and he couldn't help but smile as he bowed low, kissing her hand as he accepted.

An orchestra came in, setting up behind Sasha's throne, and Nikolai moved the throne between Ivan's and his own, so the band could be seen. When he saw a piano brought out Roderich nearly cried. 

“I forgot. I'll buy you one tomorrow, Da?” Ivan patted him on the back as Roderich nodded.

“Maybe they'll let me play a song tonight.” Roderich smiled, wondering if Elizabeta would enjoy his playing. He let a soft smile tug up the corner of his mouth and Ivan laughed, patting him on the back.

“Looks like romance is running rampant in my castle, da?”

“Ja, Your Majesty. It certainly seems like it.” Roderich stared, seeing Feliciano hug Ludwig, and Francis kiss Gilbert's cheek. “In a slightly insane way.”

The food was brought out, the last platter laid just as the entry doors swung open, allowing passage of the first guests. “Welcome to the castle! Enjoy the evening!” Ivan grinned as he greeted them at the door. 

The first guests were Elizabeta's father and his wife, Vladimir's mother. When their eyes settled on the woman settled on the stage, still chatting animatedly with Roderich, the father started as if to tear her from the building.

“You can't remove her.” Ivan spoke in a calm, but dark tone. 

“She's my daughter! I'll do as I damned well want!” He yelled as he tried to tear his shoulder from Ivan's grip, but failed.

“She's serving as a worker in my castle for an attempt on the life of one of my beloved knights. If you want her free, you'll have to offer your life in exchange.” Ivan glared and the man turned, staring.

“An attempt on the life... She's here as a prison sentence.” His eyes widened. “She was the reason we were called in last week.” He stared as Ivan nodded.

“No, your highness, in that situation, I'm disowning her. She's yours to do with as you please.” He stood, straightening out his outfit, trying to calm himself.

“Such kindness. Disowning your own daughter, allowing her to stay a prisoner of the castle, even when I said you could take her place.” Ivan glared at the man who sputtered, turning red in anger at the insinuation as well as in embarrassment. “You must have really loved her.”

“I loved her mother. That was all.” He stated as he turned back to his wife, who stared, her eyes narrowed at him.

“You just left her like that... I'll take her place, if your highness allows.” She bowed low and Ivan smiled, patting her softly on the back.

“I don't think that would be wise, considering your husband had promised her hand already to one who killed his last wife. I feel maybe she's safer here, and since he has disowned her, and her brother is a resident of the castle as well, he'll be the one to say how far her new romance can reach, Da?” He watched as she laughed, softly touching Roderich's hand. “I'd say it looks promising so far.”

“They really do look happy.” She smiled. “Regardless of my useless husband, who I'll have a talk to later about agreeing to that abomination of a proposal,” Her eyes shifted to him for a moment as he cringed, knowing she told him from the first moment to say no, “If he proposes, tell Vladimir I said she should follow her heart.” She smiled and Ivan bowed.

“What kind words, My Lady. I'll be happy to belay the message, if you don't tell him yourself first.” Ivan glanced over the room, seeing Vladimir still glaring at the couple before pointing him out to the woman at his side. “Go and enjoy the ball, My Lady. There is much for you to celebrate, after all.”


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Elizabeta was surprised at the response she received that night. Her step mother came up and told her that her father was an ass, and as he had disowned her, but she hadn't, she'd be considered her daughter instead. She said that Roderich looked like a good catch, and as he was well off enough to be invited to one of the castle's events, she would welcome him into the family if they would choose to marry.

Roderich blushed horribly at that, having just met her.

Vladimir stated over his mother's shoulder that he'd be keeping a close eye on them, and told his mother he'd already set boundaries, which made Roderich blush even more.

Her father scurried away from the party shortly after arriving to lick his wounds.

Many lords and ladies of the land made their way to the castle that night, welcoming the squad, as well as trying to win favor with the king. The City Council all made their way as well, to welcome the group, as well as find out how Ivan was being with the group, as he'd insisted on choosing them himself. They were a little surprised to find the group as relaxed as they were. There were no salutes or awkward bows. The members would walk up and pat him hard on the shoulder before speaking to the king, looking more like friends than like his guard, but for most of the group, this was welcome.

General Winter noticed the boy that never left Ivan's side and frowned as he watched them. He hadn't liked the thought of the boy staying at the king's side in the first place, and now he was dressed like a lord instead of like a slave? Preposterous. The General stood tall as Ivan sat on his throne, Arthur curled up on his lap. His intention was honestly to embarrass the king before the group, let them know the boy was a slave and he wouldn't be taken seriously afterward. He was surprised when he reached the top step of the dais Arthur's hand slapped down over the throne between Ivan's knees. Winter jumped back as a few shields snapped into place, creating an audible pop in the room. Everyone's eyes snapped to the front of the room, Ivan on his throne, a boy sitting on his lap, now facing forward, leaned forward with narrowed eyes. 

“Arthur, this is General Winter. He's the head of the City Council and should be welcomed.” Ivan chuckled as a few in the room chuckled with him.

“I sense malicious intent.” He frowned, as he leaned back farther, his eyes watching Winter's every move. Winter could only stare, surprised at the audacity of the boy before him.

“Who do you think you are to say such things?!” He yelled, his hands in fists at his sides as Arthur stared.

“Arthur Kirkland, of the Assassin's Squad. I am a guard for His Majesty, King Ivan Braginsky. Who are you?” Arthur's voice slithered past the last question, informing the man before him that any ill intent would be punishable. Winter stood tall, crossing his arms as an eyebrow rose, informing Ivan the distraction was too much and Ivan smiled, running a hand over Arthur's shoulder.

“Now, Kitten, he's a member of the City Council. We should play nice.” Arthur turned back with a frown.

“I really sense ill intent.” Arthur nearly whispered and Ivan laughed.

“We don't call him General Winter for nothing! He's full of ill intent!” With that the room burst out into even more laughter.

General Winter realized almost immediately that if the boy had joined the Assassin's Squad, he was no longer a slave. And on top of that, from the little display he'd just put on, he wasn't there uselessly. “It looks like you did as I asked and bought that slave some clothes.” Winter frowned as he looked down, seeing Arthur's fingers twirl on the palm of his hand as he leaned back, curling back into the position he'd been in earlier. He'd made his shields invisible, and probably a lot weaker, but Winter had a feeling if he reached forward, he'd still feel them. He glanced around, seeing the other guards staring at him with narrowed eyes. Arthur had gotten everyone's attention, and it served his purposes well, leaving Winter's plans to drift away. 

“As you should well know, Arthur is no longer a slave. He was freed by his master, Antonio, before being freed to try out.” Ivan watched as Winter nodded, staring at the boy. 

“It looks like he's powerful. Maybe we should test out that power later.” Winter smirked, surprised when Ivan nodded, lifting Arthur off of his lap to stand.

“Why wait? Who do you think he should go up against? This should be an interesting show!” Ivan grinned as the other squad members jumped in. 

“You're leaving us behind, Artie?” Gilbert grinned, rubbing his knuckles over his orange hair, making it stand on end as the shorter of them tried to fight the other off.

“I thought you liked us!” Antonio hugged him. “You used to be so cute!”

“Well, if he's planning to do this job alone, it frees up my time.” Francis shot a bright grin and a wink to Elizabeta, who stepped back, cringing.

“How about this.” Ivan grinned. “My new Assassin's Squad against anyone you can bring. This will start in three hours. Sound good?” Ivan asked the room and they cheered, a few people running off to try and assemble groups, or get hold of others who had the groups.

“I wanted to relax a little tonight.” Arthur pouted and Ivan laughed, holding him close.

“Tomorrow morning, for any of my guards who go undefeated tonight, a bottle of rum, and a box of chocolates.” He smiled as he leaned down, kissing Arthur's cheek. “Three bottles for you, as I already owe you two, right?

“You owe him two bottles of rum?” Antonio asked and Ivan nodded.

“One for the pranks on Vladimir, one for getting the top place by the end of the year, and now this.” He smiled as he leaned over. 

“I get the chocolates after the party.” He pouted. “And you owe me another box of those too. Don't forget.” He looked up and Ivan laughed, nodding.

“Of course! I wouldn't dare to forget, lubyov'.” Ivan smiled softly before looking up. “A warrior's entrance, wouldn't you say?” Ivan cheered, and the room did as well.

An hour later a few groups had accumulated. It wasn't the fame for defeating the group, as they were known to be young and inexperienced yet. It was the sack of gold Ivan offered to anyone who could defeat them that made it interesting.

“No fatalities!” Ivan called out from the center of the room they'd moved to, the school's outdoor arena, where the morning exercises took place. 

The group looked down, seeing about a dozen old, angry looking men with a glint in their eyes for the money. Ivan had insisted to get this over all at once, and all twelve men were now against them all at once. 

“Arthur, use your 001 preset. Keep Vladimir, Feliciano and Antonio in the inner shield with you. Try not to grab the rest of us, alright?” Yao spoke softly and the group nodded. “Francis, use your Love spell, knock down. Ludwig, do not kill.” Yao turned to Ludwig, who nodded stiffly.

“Gil, stay with Natalia.”

“I don't need your assistance.” She grumbled and Yao turned to her, grasping her arm. 

“You no kill, Aru! You no good without killing intent! That's why you got special fight! This not Nikolai! They beat you!” He yelled and the girl shrunk back, nodding. In a surprise move, she reached up and tapped her necklace, which caused her dress to shrink, coming up to her knees. 

“Oh, that looks lovely.” Francis smiled before turning back to the group that faced them.

“GO!” Ivan yelled.

“PRESET 001!” Arthur yelled, watching as the shields set into place. He pushed them open before opening the back to allow the other three into the central shield. The flame pillars shot to the sky as Arthur set up the stage, which was still detecting the layout of the world around them. He set the perimeter of the stage and watched as the grid started laying out.

Somehow, he noticed in the corner of the shield, a little girl sat, terrified as the shield closed in behind her. He frowned and opened it to allow the girl out, but the group there was surrounding too close and she couldn't get out. Arthur frowned, wondering where on earth this girl's parents were when the group before him started yelling. Arthur thought quickly and used one of the flaming vines to reach out and grab the girl, as she was in the pathway the men were running through. She was lifted above their heads as Arthur opened a hole in the side of the outer shield and pushed the girl through, sliding her into a startled Ivan's arms before withdrawing back within the shield. It closed and he sighed. 

“Was that a little girl?” Vladimir asked and Arthur nodded, frowning.

“She seemed to be locked in after I closed the shield. Where were her parents?” Arthur asked out loud and Feliciano looked at the girl, still settled on Ivan's lap, looking content only seconds after terror.

“Let us out.” Feliciano spoke out and Arthur frowned. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Feliciano grasped Antonio and Vladimir's hands and Arthur opened the back of the shield to let them out and as they approached the side, he opened it to allow them to run. He closed everything before attacking the men that ran at the flaming pillar in the center.

Arthur was able to do what was needed, with Francis' help they were able to take out most of the guys within a minute. Natalia and Gil took one down, a huge guy, and Yao was locked in hand to hand combat with one of the men. Francis whipped his back with the vines and the man shivered before falling to the floor, asleep. Arthur looked around, having noticed the game hadn't been called to find two Alfred's. They were dressed the same and had the same look in his eyes. Arthur's vines grabbed each of them by an ankle and lifted them up into the air. “Which one is which?” They stared and Yao grinned.

“Which one of us are you dating?” Yao asked the closest one who pointed at Yao. 

Yao nodded appropriately before walking to the other one. “Who here do you get along best with?” He asked and this one as well reached out and pointed at Yao.

“This one's the fake. Francis?” He grinned as Francis' vine whipped his leg, sending him into sleep as well. As the game was called, and Arthur dropped the shields, he ran over with a frown.

“Now I'm curious! He's dating you, but you're not the one he gets along best with?”

“He always says himself.” Yao rolled his eyes as Arthur laughed, his eyes searching in the crowd. He knew Ivan had called the fight, but he couldn't see him. 

“Where's the King?” Arthur called out and everyone stilled, looking to where they thought he might be, only to come up empty handed. Arthur fell to his knees. “Feliciano, Vladimir and Antonio are with him, so I hope they're alright. Step back.” Arthur spoke and as everyone did his hand hit the ground again. “Preset 004.” A small shield came up around him but the board before him was larger than what was usually used for him. Arthur scrolled through a number at the top, coming to 001 and it started blinking. “Ludwig, Gilbert and Francis, head into the throne room. It's saying he's there.” Arthur looked up. While those three ran off, Arthur looked back over the screen. “There's someone else in there with him and the group. Let's go.” He called and jumped up, everyone rushing into the throne room to find Ivan sitting on his throne, a little girl asleep on his lap.

Arthur cringed when he saw her. He'd totally forgotten after he got her out of the ring. “Are you missing a little one?” Arthur asked as a few people made their way in. Eventually everyone was back inside and no one had claimed the girl. Nikolai took her to the orphanage, not knowing what else to do with the girl at the time, and the group was surprised when Natalia offered to go as well, her dress again to the floor, though it was ruined from the fight.

“That was interesting. Five seconds after the fight and Arthur's looking for his king.” Francis winked at him, an elbow over his shoulder and Arthur blushed like mad, causing a few women nearby to giggle at him. “Ah, young love.” Francis smiled while Arthur tried to brush him away.

“It's a pity if you're too enamored with the king. I was hoping to ask you for a dance?” One girl asked and Arthur stared, surprised as Francis pushed him forward. “It's a dance, Mon ami. Enjoy the night with a beautiful girl for a little bit!” He grinned as Arthur nodded, a bit nervous as he faced the girl with a smile.

“I'm Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He bowed low and the girl giggled as she curtseyed, a folding fan over her face.

“I'm Sophia Väinämöinen. My father's on the City Council. It's a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled as she stepped forward, folding her fan and sliding it into a small bag she carried over her shoulder. She held up her hands and Arthur blushed a bit. 

“I'm not sure how to dance.” He looked away and she smiled, taking his hand and placing one on her back, the other she took with her hand as she placed her hand on his shoulder. “There!” She smiled. “Now we just step to the beat!” She smiled as they started.

Somehow they ended out dancing for three songs before Arthur felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, another man smiling at him. He wasn't much taller than Arthur himself, but he had a bit more muscle on him, even if his clothes hid it well. He had almost the same hair and eyes as Ivan. “May I cut in?” He asked and Arthur looked to the disappointed girl before him.

“I should return to the King anyway. It was a pleasure meeting you.” He bowed, watching as she returned the gesture. 

“Tino! Tell Dad I don't wanna go yet! I was having fun!” Arthur heard and realized it must be her brother. He looked around, finding Ivan dancing with another woman. He wandered over to the buffet and took a cup, a bit thirsty after learning to dance in such a manner and sipped some punch as the girl and her brother made it to the other end of the table. Tino laughed as Sophia blushed, smacking his arm. 

“I'll admit, if I had a shot, I'd try for him too! He's adorable!” He spoke happily, nearly causing Arthur to shoot his drink out of his mouth. He stared before him, watching the dance floor as they spoke more, causing such a bright blush to wash over him he wondered if he could burst into flames before Gilbert showed up and laughed out loud at him, smacking him hard on the back. 

“What has you looking like a tomato?”

“Arthur looked down, slapping his hand over his eye as Sophia noticed him and grinned, running around to see him. 

“I wonder if someone was listening in on our conversation?” She asked with an innocent smile and Arthur stumbled over his words, making Gil laugh even more. “It's fine, you know. We were talking quite loudly. Sorry if we embarrassed you.” She grinned and Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

“It's no trouble, Sophia.” He smiled as Lovino made his way over, grumbling. “What's wrong?”

“Some twelve year old decided I was going to marry her. She's trying to get her father's permission. When I told him I was one of the Assassin's Squad, he agreed. I was hoping he'd think it was too dangerous! I don't want to marry her! I told her! And him!”

“Lovino! Come on! It'll be fun!” Lovino fell to the floor and crawled under the table. “Where did he go?” A little girl looked around and Arthur smiled. 

“Who are you looking for, my dear?”

“Lovino. I love him.” She pouted and Arthur smiled softly.

“You know he's a little old for you, right?” Arthur asked and the girl nodded.

“That didn't stop my mommy and daddy, though. My mom always says 'age is just a number'.”

“He went that way.” Arthur pointed to the other corner of the room and the girl took off. Lovino crawled out from under the table and sighed. 

“Thanks, I owe you one.” Lovino watched as a pink puffy dress made its way through the room, away from him.

“No, we're good. That's a situation I'd have felt bad for not helping with.” He glanced over as Lovino nodded.

“Anyway, it looks like we're about to be leaving. If I see you around, maybe we can talk again sometime?” Sophia smiled and Arthur nodded, offering another bow.

“Til next we meet.” He smiled and Tino, the brother, stared at him. Honestly the look made him a little uncomfortable, but he realized part of it was the boy looked so much like Ivan. They both had childlike cheeks, soft, violet eyes and that sandy blond hair, and looked less muscular than they really were. 

In other words, Arthur realized he thought the boy was cute.

He turned to Lovino after they left and just stared, in shock. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Because I can't look that way right now. Please, slap some sense into me.” Arthur groaned, surprised when a second later a loud slap came across his cheek which startled a few around them for a moment.

“Did that help?” Lovino grinned and Arthur glared.

“I didn't mean for you to actually slap me.”

“I'll never turn that offer down.” Lovino grinned, watching as the two made their way away. “So, you thought she was cute?”

“No, not really. She was... like a doll, I guess.” Arthur tried to describe it.

“So you thought HE was cute.” This time Arthur turned red. “It's alright, it happens. What about you made him think he was cute?” Lovino spoke before noticing the dark shadow come over Arthur's shoulder.

“He reminded me of Ivan. It's weird, but they really seem similar.” He sighed. “I guess I'm too one track minded.” Arthur looked up, seeing Lovino staring over his shoulder and turned, seeing Ivan staring at him in shock.

“You thought someone else was cute because they reminded you of me?” He asked before turning bright red. Arthur smiled, giggling.

“Only you, my king, can make my heart flutter.” Arthur smiled as Ivan put a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his joyous embarrassment.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Arthur watched as most of the guests filtered out before Ivan sat on his throne and looked for him, waving him over. “I promised these to you.” He smiled as he handed Arthur a box. He could smell the sickly sweet smell from outside the box and grinned as he tore them open, curling up on Ivan's lap as he started nibbling on the end of one, sucking the juice out. 

“They're almost too sweet, but they're so good...” Arthur sighed, content as he curled up happily in Ivan's arms, resting his head on the warm shoulder beneath. His box was on his knees, which were currently under Ivan's arm, tossed over the side of the throne. He watched as Ivan chuckled, running a hand softly over the back of his hair, content in the action.

“I'm glad you like them. I said I got them for you, but we always keep some around, so if you would like, you can always have some, alright?” Ivan watched a happy expression as he pampered the man sitting on his lap.

Arthur nodded, and let out a soft sigh, letting the flavor of the chocolate wash over him.

Twenty minutes later, half of the chocolates gone, he stood up and said he'd be right back. Ten minutes later, he wasn't. “He's probably smashed.” Sasha pointed out and Ivan groaned.

“Probably running through the halls in nothing but a SILK RED TANK TOP AND TINY LACE PANTIES!” Nikolai yelled at Sasha, who burst into laughter.

“You forgot the cat ears!”

“Don't even want to know...” Lovino stared. “But we should find the bastard.”

“Indeed!” Francis laughed as he took off down a hallway. Ivan sighed, but couldn't hide a smile. If this would be the normal antics, finding a possibly naked Arthur running drunk and loose in the castle, he could easily deal.

He stood and stretched, turning. “I'll go search as well.” He spoke as the others in the group all headed out, except Natalia and Nikolai, who both informed the group they could search alone, they were heading to bed. Ivan checked his room first, but didn't find him there.

They searched the whole castle, not finding him anywhere. “Feliciano, you can look for people, right?”

“Ah, Si. Let me pull it up.” He smiled as he opened a small book he had in his pocket and opened it to the right page, patting the circle to open it beneath himself. He opened the display and looked it over. “This can't be right.”

“What's it say?” Ivan asked and Feliciano turned the image to an angle so they could see better. 

“It says he's on the roof, on the south west tower.” He frowned and Ivan nodded, running.

He may have been a soldier and strategist in the school, but by no means did that mean he couldn't use magic. He wrote a circle on his hand and patted it to the wall at his bedroom window, It created a staircase on the outside of the building and he ran up, finding the others behind him. He looked up on the tower, finding Arthur standing, staring off at the horizon. “How did you get up there?” Ivan called, but Arthur didn't respond. He turned to look at everyone else as he clapped his hand to the wall again, creating a spiral staircase that lead up. He carefully walked it, feeling the strain from keeping both staircases open. As he reached the top he was surprised to find Arthur as somber as he was. “What are you doing up here?”

“My home was that way, wasn't it?” Arthur asked, not moving a muscle. “I can feel it. It's like it's calling to me, telling me to come home.”

“Do you want to go back?” Ivan asked and Arthur turned to him, shaking his head.

“I hated that place, honestly. It was a bloody fright. I love you, and I love it here, so I don't know why I have this feeling. It's... unsettling to say the least.” He spoke as he looked over Ivan. “Maybe tonight you could help me forget it?” He asked, holding out his hand and Ivan took it, a smile on his face.

“Of course.” He smiled as he brought him down the staircases. As they went through the next one, Antonio was charged with making sure no one was left behind. After they were sure everyone made it back into the castle Ivan told them that with Arthur's state, it was best for them to go to bed. Everyone nodded and left, a 'Goodnight!' or 'Gute Nacht.' on their lip as they left.

“So,” Ivan asked, walking up to Arthur, who smiled as he laid back on the bed. “What did you have in mind?” Arthur reached down, undoing the buttons on his jacket and slid id off before starting on his tie. Ivan started quickly on his own and quickly stripped himself down, already feeling his body pulse from want. He slid the clothes off of the bed as Arthur scooted further up the bed, leaving the clothes abandoned before Ivan crawled over them. As his hands moved up, sliding over warm skin, Arthur smiled, letting his eyes softly close and the feeling of fingers comfort him. Ivan started kissing over his skin, starting at the closest wrist and just worked his way up, one arm, then the other. Then his neck, and he started his way down. As warm lips wrapped around him, Arthur noticed the sound of the cork and relaxed as Ivan started working on preparing him, opening him up, but it left him feeling hollow. Every time the fingers slid away, even though he didn't pull them out completely, he felt empty. He glanced down, seeing Ivan's mouth on him, his eyes watching to see Arthur's response and as their eyes locked, Arthur felt himself grow bright red. Ivan, seeing Arthur start to panic with embarrassment moved his fingers up, pressing against his prostrate and chuckled as Arthur's head snapped back, a gasp greeting his ears telling him he'd properly distracted him for a moment as his fingers worked him further open. 

“I don't know how much more I can take...” Arthur panted out and Ivan grinned as he pressed his lips as far down as he could and sucked hard, swallowing before humming. He watched as Arthur's whole body tightened, his hands shaking in their grasp of the duvet. He was so close his lips formed words his lungs couldn't push out, and it turned Ivan on even more. He poured a bit more of the oil over his hand and coated himself just as Arthur released, the muscles squeezing his fingers as the boy's body shook beneath him. Ivan smirked as he lifted his head and swallowed, surprising Arthur, who stared before a soft haze came over him and Ivan could only smile.

Somehow, right after getting off, he was already ready again. He'd barely started going down and one hand sliding over him let Ivan know he was already hard. Ivan kissed up his body til he reached his face. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Arthur nearly whispered as his arms snaked over the man on top of him, holding him close as Ivan carefully pushed himself in. He took a second after to just try and remember to breathe, as Arthur seemed to be wrapped tighter around him than the last time. He looked down to see his head tossed back, his eyes softly closed, lost in sensation, his lips puckered and Ivan leaned down, pressing his lips to the other. Hands greedily moved up Arthur's body, touching, grasping before reaching his cheeks and cradled his face. Ivan's hips rocked against his will, gently pushing and pulling, causing the one beneath him to gasp and moan softly. As his cheeks were covered his eyes fluttered open and he watched, seeing the adoration of the man above him.

Somehow it was a shock to him. It wasn't a simple happy look, or a delicate smile like he normally gave him. Arthur looked over desperately affectionate eyes, the corner of his mouth tilted in worry. Arthur felt his heart pound as he looked him over. His hands softly came down, pressing over Ivan's cheeks, his thumbs running over the soft skin at the corners of his eyes. “Why do you look at me like this?” Arthur softly whispered, feeling like his breath had been stolen right from his chest.

“I worry I'm tainting you. So innocent, so precious...” Ivan leaned down, bringing their lips together as he started rocking his hips a little harder. Arthur felt tears come to his eyes as soft words of adoration were whispered into his ear. Arthur wrapped himself in Ivan. His words, his arms, he craved this feeling to never end. He felt his chest shake before Ivan stilled and leaned up, looking him over. Soft fingers brushed away tears. “Why are you crying?” Ivan asked, more worried than he'd been before.

“You make me feel like so much more than I am. I was never wanted, I was never needed by the people I lived with for so long, and you, a king, so much more important, and you need me. YOU want me!” Arthur held Ivan close as he cried. “You are my world now. I may not be your slave any longer, but everything of me is still yours! All of me feels like I was made just for you.”

“You're wrong.” Ivan pressed his lips back to Arthur's as he started moving again, causing a shiver of pleasure to wash over him. “Somehow, as I made you my slave, you made me yours.” Ivan smiled before giving another kiss.

Somehow the soft, tender care they'd been showing each other shifted to passion and Ivan started thrusting hard, causing Arthur to start moaning, the sound only spurring him on more. Arthur watched the expressions that crossed Ivan's face. He still held that adoration in his eyes, and somehow it made him so much more sensitive. Every touch, every kiss, every push felt explosive.

His whole body tensed, his muscles clamping down as he came, Ivan following immediately after. It was a few minutes til either of them were able to move or respond, feeling completely worn down from the events of the day, but Ivan softly lifted Arthur in his arms, carefully carrying him to the shower. Arthur, feeling his whole body too weak to respond just rested in his arms as he was cleaned and dried before being taken back to the bed. Ivan stared at the splatters across the top of the duvet and frowned, raising an eyebrow. He shifted Arthur to one arm, with much effort, and ripped it away before pulling back the blanket. He carefully climbed onto the bed and laid down, not for a moment letting Arthur's skin leave his own as he curled up around him and they both drifted off into sleep.

The next morning left Arthur with an odd feeling. He kept sensing the direction his homeland was in. It started to really worry Ivan, and with some comments from the City Council, it was arranged for Ivan and his group to head to the land of Ire, though somehow he'd managed to keep it a secret from Arthur.

“I'd like to stay behind.” Natalia spoke softly to Ivan as they packed clothing for the journey. “I know Nikolai will be replacing you while you're gone, and I think it would be appropriate to have one recognized member of the Assassin's squad at his side.” She spoke, her face dead serious and Ivan frowned.

“You're still too new to be left alone. We still need to get to know you better.” Ivan watched as her head dropped. 

“Yes, your majesty.” She bowed low as she turned to walk away, but Ivan sighed and called her back, asking her to stay for a moment. 

“Why do you wish to stay behind? Do you not like sea travel?” He asked and she frowned, shaking her head.

“It's not that, your highness.” She spoke, missing the cringe that passed his face every time she spoke so formally to him. “I just feel it's better to spread out a little.”

“You have a thing for Nikolai, don't you?” He asked, watching as Natalia looked up with wide eyes, the look of shock on her normally stoic face caused him to burst into giggles. She fought for words of denial, but they seemed to fall short as she struggled and Ivan held up his hand.

“Is this the situation?” Ivan asked with a calm but happy expression. 

“Y-yes...”

“Then you may stay. I'll let him know what's happening before we leave.”

“I'm still curious where we're going.” Arthur spoke up and Ivan smiled, hugging him close.

“I told you, it's a mission to make amends. That's all you need to know for now.” He smiled as he softly patted Arthur's back.

It was nearly midday when they loaded up onto the ships. Three in total, but Arthur noticed one seemed to only hold supplies and a bare amount of workers. 

As they set sail, Arthur smiled, looking over the side of the ship, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis at his sides. “Somehow, being on a ship like this seems nostalgic.” Antonio grinned.

“Oui, I noticed it as well.” Francis grinned as Arthur sighed.

“I've been on this ship before.” He whispered and the others looked at him with a raised brow. “This is the same ship Ivan brought me to Russia in.” He glanced over to Antonio, who frowned.

“How long ago was that?”

“The day before Boot Camp started.” He sighed and the other three stared at him in shock. “What?”

“The way you and Ivan are, I honestly thought you'd been together for a while before Camp. This is all really new to you, isn't it?”

“In seven weeks I went from being an ostracized librarian, to a slave, to the lover of a king. Best seven weeks of my life.” he smiled brightly, making the others grin and pat him on the back.

“You've also claimed one of the few knight-ships in the kingdom. You really raised up quickly.” Francis smiled as Arthur nodded happily. Gilbert watched the sun reflect off of the water and sighed.

“I was a pirate for a little bit.” He admitted, making the rest stare at him in surprise. “We had a hard time making money, and for a kid, it was either become a thief or pirate, or learn to gamble. They had a magician on the ship that said he would fix my eyes. I was very poor in sight when I was a child. Not like Arthur, but it was hard. In agreeance for passage as well as the gift of my sight, I worked on the ship for a month. Ludwig helped out a little, but he was only around two at the time. He doesn't remember it.” he smiled.

“Mon dieu, your lives keep getting more and more interesting the more I learn!” Francis grinned. “I've fallen in love with an ex-pirate! How exciting!” Francis chuckled while Gilbert looked up with a grin.

“I'm also a natural born doctor. I was born into the Teutonic Order of the Saint Maria. It was our goal to establish hospitals all over the world.” Gilbert smiled. “I was one of the best for my age, even if everyone I healed refused to admit it was me that had assisted them.” He smiled.

“I'd never be ashamed to admit you healed me.” Arthur patted his back softly and Gilbert nodded in appreciation.

“It's weird, si?” Antonio looked over, seeing everyone else glance towards him. “We're a collection of cast outs, and we ended out banding into one of the strongest groups of fighters in Russia. None of us are even Russian, but somehow, we still managed.” He smiled and Arthur shook his head.

“Natalia and Vladimir are.”

“Nu.” Vladimir's voice came from behind. They turned, watching as he came up to lean against the banister with them. “My mother, as well as my father's family a generation back, are Romanian. I'm only a quarter Russian, if that.” He smiled. 

“It's the 'Da' that mislead me.” Arthur smiled as Vladimir laughed. 

“It's fine. The languages have some similarities. My sister, Elizabeta, she completely took after her mother. She may be a quarter Russian and Romanian, but she's half Hungarian. She grew up there. Her mother left our father right after she was born, but she fell ill. She traveled to the house about ten years ago. I was still small at the time, so I didn't understand, but she reached the house, delivered her to us, to her father who she'd never met, then died before we could react.” He looked over the water. “It's weird, she's my older sister, but somehow I've become so overprotective of her. I risked being kicked from the competition to make sure she would be safe.” He smiled happily. “I'm happy things turned out so well.”

“Us too. Your little invisibility trick saved our arses a few times now.” Arthur grinned, causing a light laugh to come through the group.

“Bruder.” Ludwig's voice was heard and Gilbert turned, watching as his brother looked uncomfortably over the group. “Can you help with seasickness?”

“Who's seasick?” Gilbert stood as Antonio turned as well.

“Feli und Lovi aren't doing so well.” He stood tall, and Arthur realized he was nervous. It surprised him to find someone so tall and serious even able to make that face.

The whole group made their way over, finding Alfred and Yao patting their backs, trying to comfort the men on their knees, their heads leaning against the railings. 

“They've been puking their guts out.” Alfred spoke as the others came closer.

“I'm used to small boats. The larger ones donna agree with me.” Feliciano nearly whispered as Gilbert walked over, getting down on one knee before him and placed his hands over the boy's ears. A white light accompanied Gil's chanting as Feliciano seemed to shake horribly in his arms for a moment.

“Oh, that's helping.” Feliciano smiled, closing his eyes as Antonio placed his hands over Lovino's ears, working the same spell. 

Unlike Feliciano who shivered then seemed to be fine, Lovino shook horribly and threw up again over the side of the ship. He collapsed to the ground, surprising the rest as his body started to convulse and Gilbert rushed over, placing his hands over his ears, working harder to counteract what Antonio had done.

“You were supposed to raise the pressure, not drop it.” Gilbert mumbled. “It helps keep the liquid from sloshing around as much. You lowered the pressure too much and it caused more pressure to start in his brain.” Gil looked up, seeing Antonio staring in horror, his hands on Lovino's chest, tears in his eyes. “He'll be fine, Ja? It's a simple, easy to correct mistake.” Gil continued correcting the problem, realizing Antonio was too shocked to hear him.

Lovino opened his eyes and sat up, his head spinning from the changes in pressure. “Whatta happened?”

“You fell and hit your head on the banister. You're fine.” Gil grinned, patting Antonio on the back, who glanced over, seeing Gilbert wink at him. Antonio lifted the other, with some effort, but carried him on his back below deck to the quarters for them. 

“Why'd you lie to him?” Feliciano asked and Gilbert grinned. 

“There's no reason for Lovi to be mad at him over a simple mistake. He had tried to help, and that should be the important part, Ja?”

“Si. Grazie.” Feliciano smiled before standing. His legs still felt a little wobbly, but he felt much better. “You fixed me well!” He grinned and Gilbert stood with a nod.

“Zhis is me, Gilbert Bielshmidt, A member of the Teutonic order of the Maria!” He grinned as Ludwig patted him on the shoulder.

“Danke.”

“Kein problem, bruder.” He grinned before turning and walking to the front of the ship.

“Can I ask you a question?” Arthur asked and Gilbert looked down with a smile.

“Sure! Vhat do joo wanna know?”

“Two things, actually, can you teach me more about being a doctor? You seem to have a lot more knowledge than what they taught at school.”

“Ja, I'm a stickler for education, I've been reading about it in my free time since I was a child. I'd be happy to help, but I don't know how much I can really teach you.” Gilbert admitted. Arthur may be a novice to magic, but he learned quickly and once he understood the spells he had no problems winding them together to create something more grand. 

“Also, I noticed you eight are in the same groups with the four rooms this time. Why is that?”

Gilbert blushed at this one. “Well, with me and Lovino each having a bruder in another couple, and considering I'm a lot less... worried about Antonio or Lovino being near if things get started...”

“Ah, understood.” Arthur blushed as he looked away. So Gilbert didn't have a big problem with Lovino and Antonio seeing him and Francis together. The same would go the other way around, then. “Can I ask something... a little more personal?” He asked, now horribly curious. Gil gave a short nod, wondering why Arthur was turning red. “Do you ever... as a group...”

“Ah. Hehe...” He turned away, raising his hand to the back of his head, his cheeks tinting pink. “Ja, either as a group, or just at the same time. Sometimes it adds a little more interest, Ja?” He watched as Arthur nodded, still bright red. 

“Thanks for answering and not... calling me 'too innocent' or something.” He sighed.

“As Antonio said when we first met, we all start somewhere, Ja? Don't worry so much about it. It doesn't matter what we think, but what you do.” Gilbert patted him on the back and Arthur smiled, nodding in agreeance.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Arthur did his best to help out while on the ship. Before they'd left, Lukas had prepared him a host of pills to help out with the things going on with his body, and he started that morning. By the time the sun was setting, Arthur was fairly sure he could lift the ship itself out of the water and run to their destination. Ivan leaned against the captain's cabin, watching as Arthur asked what to do to help next, helping to coil ropes and set the sails. He may have been small, but even the sailors learned quickly that he was stronger than he looked, and since he learned quickly, they set him to work, not even realizing who he was. Ivan watched for an hour til Arthur stilled, running to the side of the ship and thinking maybe he'd seen something Ivan hadn't, someone falling overboard for example, Ivan ran to his side. “What's wrong?”

“Can't you hear it?” He asked as he stared. Arthur's eyes watched over the ocean, nothing before them except the occasional lights from land. 

“I hear nothing.” Ivan spoke softly, listening closely just in case. “What do you hear?”

“Crying.” He spoke, looking intently. “A young girl... no, it's a boy.” He listened closely. Arthur turned his head, trying to hear more clearly. “It seems like he's really far away. I don't understand. He seems so far away, but how can I hear him?” Arthur turned to Ivan, who looked down, wondering if the medications were causing hallucinations.

“Maybe it's best to sleep.” Ivan softly laid a hand at his back.

“But the boy-”

“There is no boy.” Ivan hushed him, pulling him to his side. “I hear the water.” He listened. “I can hear the gulls, and the breeze.” He turned his head, listening to the world around him. “I can hear the men of all three ships, but I don't hear anyone crying.” Ivan cradled his cheek. “It's gotten late, and you worked hard today. Let's sleep, dorogoy.”

Arthur, alarmed at the realization Ivan couldn't hear it just stared in surprise for a moment before nodding his head. He was carefully lead back to the captain's cabin, with the sofa he'd slept on before, but Ivan opened a door off to the side that Arthur hadn't noticed before. As he walked in he was surprised to find a large bedroom with a huge window overlooking the ocean. “How did I not see this before?” Arthur asked as he walked over, looking out of the window and Ivan smiled.

“I didn't sleep, save an occasional nap at my desk. That was a very... emotional journey for me, and I think my adrenaline kept me awake for most of the trip back.” Ivan watched as Arthur nodded and stripped down before crawling onto the bed, Ivan right behind. Sleep met them quickly that night, curled up in each others arms.

The next morning Arthur was happy to find Ivan curled around him still, soft words tumbling from his lips in his sleep. Arthur closed his eyes and listened as the Russian met his ears, though he only understood some of the words. He heard Ivan's breaths start to alter and realized he was waking up. Arthur cuddled closer to him, wrapping his arms around to hold him close as Ivan stretched and yawned, his eyes slowly opening first to the warmth on his chest. Ivan smiled softly as he leaned down, offering a kiss. “Dobroe utpo, dorogoy.” Ivan smiled as Arthur kissed him back.

“Morning, love.” Arthur sat up and stretched before plopping back down, trapping Ivan's arm beneath his back. “Is it really morning already? Do we really have to get out of bed?”

“Why?” Ivan grinned. “You have something better planned?” He watched as Arthur stared before grinning and sat up, tossing one leg over Ivan's waist, straddling him. 

“Always.” Arthur grinned as he leaned down, kissing Ivan again, feeling a pressure from Ivan's sudden interest in the situation before a loud cheer was heard outside the window and both Ivan and Arthur looked, seeing the whole crew of the next ship in line staring, grins on their faces. Arthur slowly crawled back, hiding behind Ivan, who frowned at having his fun wake up ruined. He sat up and pressed his hand to the window, taking most of the light from the room, but Ivan knew they couldn't see in anymore.

“Arthur?” Ivan turned to see if he was alright to find him bright red, hiding his face.

“They all just saw me naked!” He shook in embarrassment and Ivan grasped him, pulling him to his lap. 

“Then let's earn the embarrassment. They can't see you anymore, only I can.” Ivan watched as Arthur turned to the window, noticing the lack of crew staring and the darker shade of the glass. Ivan flipped, pinning Arthur to the bed in surprise as Ivan grinned down at him. “Let's see if we can make them hear you yelling out my name.” Ivan grinned as Arthur swallowed hard.

It was nearly two hours later they made their way to the top of the ship. Alfred, Gilbert and Francis congratulated him on a morning well wasted with grins on their faces as Arthur turned brighter and brighter red. “I got embarrassed when we realized the other ship could see, so to try and embarrass me more he decided to see if he could make them hear me instead.” He grumbled as he tried to avoid the eyes of a few more snickering sailors. 

“It's odd, from here, he was louder than you were.” Alfred winked and Arthur's head shot up as he stared in surprise before noticing Francis nod.

“You two were definitely an interesting thing to wake up to this morning. Put our whole room in a mood.” Francis grinned. “Merci, Arthur.”

“Us too. The whole room woke up to panting and that was it. Didn't even realize who it was til after he started yelling your name.” Alfred laughed out loud and Arthur sighed, feeling his embarrassment simmer down a little. 

“He was... really yelling out my name like that?” Arthur asked, embarrassed, but a little surprised.

“Ja, it was intense!” Gilbert started his laughter and Arthur swallowed hard before heading back to the captain's quarters, grabbing Ivan's arm and dragging him back on the way, causing the three of them to burst into laughter when they noticed the tent in Arthur's pants. Just hearing about it turned him back on! They laughed, but started helping out the sailors, the same as Arthur did when he came back out, another hour later.

By the end of the week Arthur was more comfortable in Ivan's arms than anywhere else. The embarrassment of Ivan seeing him was gone, and no one on any of the three ships had any denial that Arthur was indeed Ivan's lover. (Though that was largely due to the fact they forgot to darken the window the third morning, and the sailors on the other ship had learned their lesson about yelling at the beginning and instead cheered at the end, causing Arthur to nearly have a heart attack.)

The last morning Arthur woke and listened, turning and crawled from the bed, slipping on a robe before he made his way on deck. “What's up, little master?” The second in command, a tall and serious man by the name of Berwald asked. He'd taken to calling Arthur that after realizing his relationship to the King.

“Don't you hear the crying?” Arthur asked, wondering if it was the same little boy as before. 

Berwald perked up his ears and listened, hearing nothing. “I dun hear it, but that dun mean 't's not thur, Ja?” He spoke as he stepped closer to the banister. 

“I heard the same crying the day we lef-” He stilled as words started. The boy was crying for his parents. “He's calling for his parents.” Arthur frowned, listening as hard as he could.

“Ingrain the sound.” Berwald spoke, his harsh tone sounding softer in comparison to the waves against the ship. “Make sure ye ne'er forget it. When ye hear someone cryin' fer ye, 't's thur heart callin' out te yers.” he watched as Arthur nodded, wondering where he'd heard something like that before. “Can ye wake th' Cap'n? We'll be dockin' in an hour.” He spoke as Arthur nodded and ran back into their quarters.

An hour later Arthur stared at the lush green hillside before his eyes widened. He looked, finding the same hills, the same houses he had been so familiar with. “Why are we here?” Arthur asked as Ivan turned down to him with a frown.

“It was calling you back. Maybe there was a reason, da?”

“Da.” Arthur grasped Ivan's arm as they walked down to the dock below, the other ships behind looking over the landscape. 

“This brings back memories.” One of the sailors mentioned and Ivan narrowed his eyes, telling him quite effectively to shut up. 

“Your Highness.” The mayor bowed low before him. “What are you doing in such a little city like this?”

“One of my knights has been called here, sir.” Ivan spoke and looked over to Arthur, who the man immediately recognized.

“This boy has lied to you, sir. He's no knight. He's a simple librarian. He's already caused trouble once after being taken off with. Arrest him!” The mayor called, pointing to Arthur as Ivan stepped forward.

“Clearly you misunderstood. I didn't say one of your knights, I knighted him myself, and have no interest in returning him here.” Ivan glared down at the man, who stumbled back in fright.

“So, this is where you hail from.” Gilbert looked around. “It's a little too... picturesque for my tastes.” he grinned as Arthur nodded, but smiled.

“It's a hellhole decorated with pretty flowers. Don't use magic here, they'll try and execute you, no matter who you are. It's forbidden to do so.” Arthur warned everyone and Ivan laughed when he realized Arthur didn't even know he was speaking Russian.

He had been since his second week.

“Arthur.” Ivan spoke. “Maybe you should speak English?”

“I wasn't?” Arthur asked, in English this time.

“You've been speaking Russian since we met.” Alfred grinned at him and Arthur nodded, a bit surprised. “You didn't even know, did ya?” Alfred laughed and Arthur noticed he seemed a native speaker. 

“Your English is exemplary.”

“Native tongue, dude! Russian was my third language!” he grinned as Ivan glanced over, a little surprised.

“What's the second?” He asked as Arthur noticed his accent was very thick. 

“Chinese, but I'm not nearly as good at it. I only get to practice with Yao, no one else seems to know any.” Alfred shrugged as they walked along. 

After a bit Arthur stilled, looking at a building and Ivan turned, seeing it. “This is the library, Da?”

“Yes, the one I used to work in. It looks untouched.” Arthur spoke as he walked up and opened the door, finding the desk empty. “Hello?” He called out as the oldest son of the butcher in town ran out from behind one of the shelves.

“He- Oh my god, you're back!” The stared, his eyes wide on Arthur.

“Yes, but only for a little bit. Have you found the historical or forbidden knowledge books yet?” Arthur asked as the man gently shook his head, stepping back. “Don't worry, I'm not going to bite. Here.” he walked over to the counter and leaned over, seeing the board. “The board there, with the nail missing, they're underneath.” He spoke as the man nodded, not a word passing his lip.

“Seems very... shy.” Lovino raised an eyebrow at the man who just stared. 

“I told you, I was ostracized here. They hated me and wanted me dead.” Arthur sighed as the man behind the counter stepped away quietly. Arthur turned and walked off. He told him where it was, if he wasn't paying attention after that, it was his own fault. Arthur turned and walked away, surprised when Ivan reached down, grasping his hand. Arthur looked up and let a moment of relief wash over him.

It was just this place that didn't like him. It wasn't the whole world, just one, tiny little village.

There was a whole city who loved him now. He let a smile come back to his face as the next place they walked to, Arthur could only stare. Tears came to his eyes as he looked over the remains, his home burned to the ground. Signs marked the front of the building with words like 'Witch' and 'He called them here!'

'He deserved to die!'

“Wow, this must have been someone really bad.” Alfred grumbled.

“It was my house.” Arthur mumbled as he stared in shock. He knew they'd hated him, but it never really struck him to what degree.

Before another word was spoken, Ivan grabbed him and lifted Arthur, carrying him away. “Anywhere else you wish to go to?” Ivan asked, softly kissing Arthur's temple. Arthur turned, pressing his face to Ivan's chest, trying to hide his tears. As much as he said it didn't bother him, he was over it, it didn't matter anymore, it did hurt. He bought birthday presents for the boy who took over his library. He recognized the handwriting from the signs and knew each of them. 

“There were roses left as well.” Antonio smiled. “Someone liked you, two people, from the look of it.” 

Arthur turned and looked over Ivan's shoulder, seeing the roses and nodded, feeling at least a little less worn. “I want to go to the monastery. I want to see about the orphans.” He spoke and Ivan nodded.

This one he knew the way to, at least. As they made their way to the church, Arthur sighed, feeling nostalgia wash over him. He knocked at the door and the woman within opened the door and saw him. “Who are you?” She asked and Arthur felt his heart still in his chest.

“It's me, Sister. It's Arthur Kirkland.” He spoke, heartbroken as she unchained and tossed open the door, hugging him as hard as she could. Arthur felt his heart nearly break apart at the affection and hugged her back, soft tears turning to sobs as he hugged her.

“We thought you dead! I thought I was seeing things!” She cried as she hugged him, hearing his sobs she backed away to look him over. “You've grown...” She spoke as Arthur wiped his eyes. 

“I guess I have.” He looked, realizing he was now the same height as her. He was a good few centimeters shorter than her the day he was taken. “I'm not here for long, probably only the day, but I wanted to make sure everything here was alright. I was told all of the priests were dead.”

“Ah, yes, those traitors were found a street over. That's what they deserve, abandoning the children like that.” She sniffed and wiped at her eyes as she really looked him and his company over. “Looks like you're doing well for yourself.”

“I'm a Knight of Russia, one of the Assassin's Squad, personal guards to the king. As it turns out, I'm very powerful.” He chuckled as she allowed them in. 

“So you discovered you're a magician, then?” She asked and Arthur nodded, surprised.

“How did you know?” He asked and she frowned.

“When you were a baby you kept turning your water into milk. When you were three, every food you touched turned into french fries and chicken for a week.” She giggled. “I was born where magic wasn't frowned upon, so I thought it was cute, and told one of the priests. I was told you were sent from the devil after that.” She sighed before her eyes widened. “Wait, are you going back to where there's magic?” She asked, her eyes wide and Arthur nodded.

“Yes, I only came back really to see you and Samanthe, as well as my house...” He sighed and she smiled.

“I have a few things that might be good for you to have back, and I do have one request.” She asked as she stood and walked over to a doorway to the side, one Arthur knew was her personal bedroom. She walked in and came out with a small cart. “I grabbed a few books, as well as a few things that would remind me of you.” She pulled the cart forward and Arthur looked it over, seeing the stuff he really had been most worried about.

Books, a satchel full of gemstones he had, as well as a locket that had been left when he was abandoned as a baby. He smiled as he lifted the locket and reached out, closing it in her hand. “As I'll probably never return, I'll probably never see you again. This means more as a memento of me than it actually means to me, so please, keep it and pray for me.” He smiled as she nodded.

“My request, Arthur, Please, take Samanthe with you.” She asked and Arthur stared, a bit surprised.

“Why should I take her away? This is the only home she knows!” He asked, surprised as the nun shook her head.

“She's a magician, like you were. Now that you're not here, she's becoming the one to face everyone's wrath. It would be safer for her to grow up where magic isn't considered a curse.” The nun asked, a plea in her eyes as Arthur turned to Ivan.

“Could we? I don't want her to return to a burned home one day.” Arthur asked and Ivan nodded.

“Of course, dorogoy. One little girl shouldn't be an issue.” He chuckled as Arthur sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” Arthur hugged him and the nun stared for a moment before smiling and shaking her head.

“You fell in love with the man who took you away, then?” She asked and Arthur burned red, but nodded.

“How did you know?” Arthur asked and the woman lifted a finger to her ear. 

“I heard his voice that night.” She spoke as she turned and ran up the stairs to collect the girl.

“So, it wasn't all children here that night?” Ivan watched as Arthur frowned.

“She was willing to fight with me, but in the last seconds I shoved her into the room. It was literally only her and the children, and that's no lie, love. I promise you.” He chuckled as Ivan nodded, a light smile coming to his face.

“If it were someone like her, who honestly cares for these children, then I can't complain.”

“She raised me as well.” Arthur smiled and Yao and Ludwig turned to him surprised. “This is the building I was raised in. This was my home until I turned thirteen.” He smiled as he looked affectionately over the walls, remembering days past.

Samanthe came down the stairs, nervous after hearing she was leaving town. She had honestly been half afraid she was off to her execution with the way the town had become lately, so when she got to the bottom of the stairs and looked up to find Arthur she broke down in tears. Arthur rushed over and lifted her, hugging her softly. “What's wrong, love?” He asked as she hugged him tighter.

“I thought they were going to kill me, like they did you! You're alive!” She cried. “Am I really leaving with you?” She asked and Arthur smiled, nodding.

“You are.”

“Will you teach me to be a librarian, like you are?”

“No, even better. I'll teach you to become a magician.” He grinned, seeing her eyes widen in wonder and amazement.

“You're really a magician? You'll really teach me?”

“I will.” He grinned as she nodded. He put her down and they threw her stuff into the small wagon the nun had kept his belongings in. Arthur turned to the nun and gave her a final hug. “Goodbye, Sister. I hope your life is long and fulfilling. If you ever need anything, find a way to get a message to the King of Russia. Ivan will let me know.” He smiled as she stilled, staring.

“The king? You must have become very important for such a person to even know your name.” She smiled as Ivan chuckled.

“He is, I promise you that.” Ivan reached out to shake her hand. As she took it he bowed. “I am Ivan Braginsky, the King of Russia. I would very much like to thank you for raising such a wonderful and kind man.” He spoke and the nun nearly passed out, not having realized who he was.

“It's fine, your Highness.” She whispered as he stood and turned, opening the door to lead the group from the house, Ludwig taking the cart, even though Arthur felt it should be his job. They walked back to the ships and as they came aboard, the mayor stood, nervously in wait. He eyed the girl at the groups side, but said nothing. 

“I'd like to thank you for your visit today. I hope things were pleasant for you?” He spoke and Arthur turned, his eyes narrowed.

“You didn't have me anymore, so you filthy wankers started taking out your aggressions on a little girl. You're filth rubbish, you and this bloody city. Only one person I'm leaving behind deserves kindness, and it's certainly not you.” Arthur grumbled as the group climbed onto the ship, Yao bringing the girl aboard, knowing Arthur's mouth could get him into trouble.

“I'm sorry you feel that way.”

“Ivan, let's-” Arthur's eyes widened as he felt his head snap to the side. He turned looking at the mayor, his hand still in the air from the smack he delivered.

“How dare you address royalty that way!” He yelled and Ivan stepped forward, sliding his hand before Alfred.

“You realize he could break you in half without trying. This man who you felt familiar enough with to slap, is not only one of my Assassin's Squad knights, but also my lover.” He noticed the mayor's eyes widen drastically as he stepped back. Ivan reached out, tapping him on the forehead and grinned as the man paled further.

“I'm so sorry.” He fell to his knees, bowing at Arthur's feet. “Please forgive me, my lord!” He gasped out as Arthur stepped back, nearly deciding to kick him in the head, but instead turned to walk up the plank to the ship, Ivan following closely behind.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As they set sail from the city Arthur had been raised in, Ivan glanced over. “Is that calling feeling gone?” He asked softly and Arthur shook his head and pointed north. 

“It's up there. I didn't know that's why we were here or I would have told you sooner.” He giggled as Ivan smiled, patting him on the head. Arthur looked down, seeing Samanthe at his side with wide, tear filled eyes. “Are you alright, love?”

“I'm really happy.” She cried. “I thought they killed you and were lying! I thought they were gonna kill me too! I was so scared!” She cried and Arthur lifted her in his arms and held her close. 

“You're alright now. And guess what, we live in a castle.” Arthur watched as her eyes widened in surprise. 

“Really?” She asked, wiping her tears and Arthur laughed as he nodded.

“This feels weird.” Arthur smiled, a tear in his own eye. “I never thought of having children before, but it's like we adopted her.” Arthur looked up to Ivan who frowned, looking at the girl.

She had his silvery blonde hair, but Arthur's green eyes. “She looks like us.” Ivan frowned as he looked at her, starting to really look her over. She had Nikolai's nose. She also had the same color of skin as his brother. “I don't like this after all.” Ivan frowned.

“And why's that?” Arthur asked, surprised.

“Because she looks like Nikolai, and it makes me jealous.” he pouted and Arthur grinned.

“Didn't you say his mother was from out here?” Arthur remembered and Ivan nodded, curious. “Maybe she's related to him after all.” Arthur laughed as Ivan crossed his arms pouting. 

“We adopt a girl and it's my brother's relative...” Arthur hugged him, pulling Samanthe from the railing softly. 

“You say that as if you want to adopt one for us!” He grinned, seeing worry suddenly shine in Ivan's eyes. “Do you?”

“I don't know.” Ivan huffed. “We're still new, so it's probably not the best idea, but still, to be a whole family, it would be nice.” Ivan couldn't help a slight smile at the corner of his lip and Arthur hugged him, kissing his cheek.

“Maybe we can. Let's just give us some time first, alright?” Arthur spoke softly and Ivan nodded, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

“Are you two married?” Samanthe asked and Arthur shook his head.

“No, we're not.” He smiled at her as she stared.

“You look like the married couples I see in the village.” She responded, and grinned as Arthur turned bright red.

“Well, that should probably come before adopting a child, right?” Arthur looked over at Ivan who stared back in surprise.

“Do you want to get married?” Ivan asked and Arthur looked down, covering his face to hide his blush.

“I don't know, but would it even be allowed? You're the king, you're supposed to marry a... a woman.” Arthur spoke, feeling his heart break a little at the realization. 

Ivan couldn't be with him forever. Eventually he'd have to marry a woman and have a child to continue the family. Ivan noticed as tears came to his eyes and stood up in surprise. “Arthur?”

“Excuse me for a moment.” He turned and ran to the captain's quarters, leaving most of the men staring in surprise.

“He looked heartbroken.” Alfred spoke up. “What did you say to him?”

“He thinks I'm going to leave him for a woman.” Ivan stared in confusion as Alfred sighed.

“Well, isn't that the way it works? A king marries a woman to become queen so that they can have princes and princesses?” Alfred watched as Ivan stared.

“Is that what he's thinking?” Ivan asked, feeling his heart speed up at the realization of what Arthur was so upset over. He sighed as he handed Samanthe to Alfred and took off running into the cabin, finding Arthur curled up on the bed, soft sobs coming from him. 

Ivan walked up, not bothering with taking off his shoes as he crawled over and wrapped himself around him. With Arthur pressed to his chest, Ivan laid his head on his shoulder. “I already considered this, you know.” Ivan spoke softly. “Sasha gave his approval and will help me get the City Council's approval as well. I don't intend to leave you.” he wiped tears away from emerald eyes. 

“But we're both men. We can't have children to continue the family name, or whatnot.” Arthur shuddered through another sob as Ivan hugged him, smiling at his lack of some information.

“Did you know there are still ways we can have a baby?” He asked and Arthur turned, staring.

“We're men.”

“And you haven't learned all there is to know about magic yet. I have a necklace at my house that can turn one of us into a woman. If we wear it until we have a baby, it'll be fine.”

“I don't want either of us to turn into a woman.” Arthur sniffed. 

“We can adopt a child, and if they're young enough, we can give her our blood, our makeup, and she'd become ours.” Ivan smiled and Arthur turned to him in surprise. 

“Is that really possible?”

“It is.” Ivan smiled. “It would change the makeup of their body. Anything that isn't already set we'd alter. If the baby isn't born yet, we'd determine it completely.” Ivan spoke, watching as Arthur turned to him with a frown.

“And that's good enough for you? You'd settle with that?” Arthur asked and Ivan hugged him tight. 

“It's not settling, if it keeps you at my side.” Ivan softly kissed him and Arthur let out a louder sob, crushing Ivan in a hug. He held him close, realizing he was relieved. He couldn't help but smile when he realized how much this had meant to him. “You need to tell me if something like this worries you. I can't comfort you if you don't tell me what's wrong, dorogoy.” Ivan hugged him and Arthur nodded.

“I can't burden you with every thought that pops into my head.” Arthur sniffled, pressing his eyes against the crook of Ivan's neck, past his scarf. 

“Do you have another worry?” Ivan asked softly and Arthur nodded. “What is it?”

“I have a feeling we'll be heading back with two children.” Arthur looked up, seeing confusion on Ivan's face. “What Berwald said is right. The crying I've been hearing, it's probably what's been calling me. It's a young boy, Ivan. If he's in trouble, and he's close enough to call me from this far away, he needs me, not someone else.” Arthur spoke softly and Ivan smiled.

“Sounds like our castle is going to be very lively from now on.” he whispered, allowing Arthur to relax a little, after the release of his stress. 

“You won't be upset?” Arthur asked and Ivan shook his head with a smile.

“Anything that keeps you at my side and happy, I'll consider a privilege.” He smiled but he already had a plan forming in his head. “When we get back, after they've had a little time to adjust, let's throw a ball for the children, to introduce them to the city.” he smiled, watching as Arthur nodded, a slight smile forming across the red splotches across his face from his tears before he sat up, listening again. “You hear him?” Ivan asked, but instead of answering Arthur shot out of the door, running as fast as he could. He ran to the banister and pointed.

“He's there!” he yelled and Berwald looked over, confused before realizing Arthur's eyes were on him.

The boy he'd heard crying. “Alter th' course t' th' port!” Berwald yelled out and the sailors and a few of the Squad members jumped into action, helping out while Samanthe ran over, confused.

“What's happening?” She asked and Arthur sat down, hugging her.

“Depending on the outcome of the test to find out if you're related to Nikolai or not, you may be getting a brother or a nephew here.” He smiled as the girl's eyes widened.

“So I really will have a family?” She asked and Arthur nodded.

“No matter what.” he smiled watching as her eyes widened, rimmed with joyous tears. “Calm down, love. I'm not sure what kind of trouble he's in.” Arthur looked up at the city that came into view as they passed a rather tall mountainside. Both Samanthe and Arthur stared, quite shocked. This huge village had always been within a day's travel of their village and they never knew?” 

“Why do you look so surprised?” Ivan asked as he walked up, seeing their expressions.

“It was so close...” Samanthe stared.

“It's a giant friggin' village, less than a bloody day's travel and we never knew?!” He yelped out and Ivan laughed.

“Language in front of children, dorogoy.” Arthur looked down at Samanthe, who looked back up.

“I can't ficking believe this!” She yelled out and Gilbert slipped, falling over at the adorable girl cursing quite loudly in German.

“Language, prinzessin!” He yelled out and Arthur and Ivan looked at each other and just laughed.

As they docked, a rather important man came to the dock to greet what they recognized as the Russian Imperial flag. “Hello, Welcome to our small city!” He grinned and Arthur started cursing about 'do they not friggin know what small means?' which lead Ivan to more laughter. “What brings you out here today?” He asked and Ivan smiled.

“One of my knights is being lead here, by a small boy. He's trying to find him.” Ivan smiled.

“One of your... King Braginsky! It's a pleasure! If we would have known-”

“It's fine. We don't have too horribly long. This boy's been crying for a week.”

“He stopped for a few days, but he sounds so weak now.” Arthur frowned, hearing the soft mewling of the boy's suffering get harder to hear. “I have to hurry.” Arthur frowned as he turned to the man. “Is it alright if I run ahead?”

“Sure.” The man spoke as the rest of the squad followed behind him, Arthur right behind.

“I'll chat when we return, Da?” He grinned as he took off running as well, Berwald sitting up on the dock with Samanthe at his side. 

“Arthur says he's going to bring me a brother or a nephew. It'll be nice to have a family.” She smiled and Berwald nodded.

“Ja, I miss mine.” He smiled softly, remembering his father's face the day he said he was going to go find the edge of the world, and he never returned.

“If you want, you can be my uncle.” She smiled up at him and he could only chuckle as he patted her head. She had no idea how powerful the family she was being brought into was. He'd have loved to have such a girl as a niece, but I wasn't to happen.

Arthur followed the feeling in his heart after the crying stopped. He came to a large building that looked rather abandoned and looked around as one of the city's police strolled by. “Excuse me!” Arthur called out and the man walked over, seeing the group stare at the house. “Does anyone live here?”

“This place? No, the owner died about a week ago. There shouldn't be anyone there.”

“Can I go in to take a look?” Arthur asked, something about the desperation he had made the officer nod his head. 

“Thank you.” He nearly gasped out, feeling the boy grow weaker. 

“I don't have the key.” The officer spoke and Ivan reached to the lock, tracing it a few times with his fingers before the tumblers fell open and the gate opened on its own. The man stared surprised for a moment before sighing. “Magicians?”

“The Royal Guard of Russia.” Ivan grinned as they raced into the house, the man suddenly remembering Ivan's face from a painting that he'd seen a few months back at a local museum. He stared in shock before turning and walking, continuing his normal route. No one at the local police station would believe this.

They ran through the house, finding their way up a few different staircases before they were on the third floor. “He's either here or on the floor above. Please, check every inch til we find him!” Arthur yelled before he started on the closest room, rushing in. He was halfway across the room when he felt the familiar tug and he stopped, running out of the room and into the next one, which had Alfred in it. He wandered in, seeing a blanket laid out on the floor and walked up to it, carefully pulling it back. 

The boy was pale white. His hair was almost the same golden color as Alfred's, with the same orange at the ends that Arthur had. He wore a white night shirt and one curl alone stood away from the rest of his hair, laying flat against is face. “We found him.” Arthur whispered as he lifted the boy, taking him from the room. “We found him!” he called out as they ran to the first floor, which seemed to be in slightly better condition. Arthur started up some medical testing an they were able to tell the boy was dying of hunger and dehydration. They ran to a local shop and bought some soup, sitting the boy on their lap as the waitress came by to deliver the bowl. 

“What happened to him?” She asked and Arthur saw the soup and started feeding him carefully, hoping to get it into his stomach fast enough to allow him to regain consciousness. 

“He was left in the house across the street.” Arthur spoke as the second spoonful was let into his mouth. His tongue started moving, slowly lapping the liquid from his lip and Arthur nearly cried with joy. “He's regaining consciousness.” He looked up at Ivan, who let out a relieved sigh. He knew Arthur wouldn't have handled it well if the boy hadn't made it.

“Please... more...” He pleaded and Arthur slid another spoonful into his mouth. They didn't do much else for the next while, Arthur slowly fed him while Ivan propped him up. The others ordered something to eat, and after thinking it over, they asked the crew to prepare as much as they could of something that could be carried out as they could muster in an hour and they got to work.

“We have three ships full of men who will absolutely love you for this.” Alfred grinned, and the woman smiled back, an obvious flirt while Yao rolled his eyes and looked at the child.

The last one looked like Arthur and Nikolai, this one looked like Arthur and Alfred. Now Yao understood what Ivan meant when he said it wasn't fair Samanthe looked like his brother. 

“Hey, what you name?” Yao asked and Arthur stared, realizing he was much better at Russian than English.

“Matthew Williams.” The boy whispered, though he was still too weak to move. He blinked a couple of times and held his head straight forward in a move Arthur was very familiar with. 

His eyes were the same violet as Ivan's, but his pupils were stuck closed like his had been. “You're blind...” Arthur stared. “Is that why you didn't go ask for help?”

“Mommy told me I couldn't go outside. She said people would be scared of me.” He cried, realizing he'd now disobeyed that rule. “Please, she disappeared. I didn't mean to go away!” He cried, large fat tears rolling down soft cheeks.

“Don't worry, love. You're fine. Is there anyone else besides your mummy to care for you?” Arthur's soft tone comforted the child.

“Daddy left when I was born. He said Mommy was broken.” He cried.

“Yao!” Arthur called and Yao snapped to attention.

“Go, find that police officer quickly! We need some confirmation.” Arthur called and Yao nodded before running as Arthur turned back to the boy, feeding him another spoonful of the soup.

It was about five minutes later Yao came back with the officer in tow. “Where'd he come from?” The officer asked as he looked at the boy.

“He was locked, abandoned in that house. He said his father left when he was born and he doesn't have any other family. He's blind. What would happen to him?” Arthur asked and the officer frowned.

“He'd be sent to the orphanage in the next city over. That's where all of the orphans here go.” The officer frowned. “Such a pity. He's cute.”

“He's my brother.” Arthur spoke softly and the officer turned to him with a frown.

“But you just said-”

“We were born with the same eyes. Pupils locked closed. This is why I was abandoned to the next village over when I was born. The woman who lived in that house, what was her name?”

“Aberdine Kirkland.” The officer spoke and Ivan stared at Arthur in shock.

“He really is your brother, then.” He stared as Arthur nodded.

“Wait, Are you Arthur?” The officer asked and he turned his head with wide eyes.

“I am. Arthur Kirkland.” He spoke and the officer stared.

“You've sure grown since the last time I saw you.” The officer grinned, looking at him. “I carried you to the orphanage sixteen years ago. Normally they don't come back. It's good to see you've grown so well.” the officer smiled and Arthur shook his head.

“They never told us there was a city over here.” Arthur frowned. “We weren't allowed to know of this city's existence.” He frowned, looking over his little brother.

“Well, I think you have a third brother here as well.” the man grinned and Arthur stared, confused. “You're Alfred Jones, right?” The officer asked and he nodded with a frown.

“I'm from America, though. Nowhere near here.”

“The birthmark on your shoulder tells me differently.” He smiled and Arthur turned, seeing a small crescent shaped birthmark on his shoulder. 

“You really have one.” Arthur frowned.

“So do you.” The officer grinned and Arthur looked up at Ivan, who nodded in surprise.

“I don't even want to know why he knew.” The man laughed before looking down at Matthew. “The easiest way to tell for sure, look for that birthmark. Your mother had it as well. It's passed down the family.” He smiled as Ivan leaned Matthew forward carefully and shifted back the neck of his nightgown before looking up and nodding. The officer came around and looked, a smile coming to his face. “And now you have proof. Congratulations on finding your brothers.” The officer smiled before turning to walk away. 

“Excuse me, I have a question.” Alfred asked, watching as the officer turned back to him. “How did you know that I was Alfred? How did you know that he was my brother?” He asked and the officer smiled.

“You and Matthew were named after your fathers. Arthur's father hadn't married Aberdine. She was... very young when he was born. It drove her mad. After she abandoned you, she was forbidden from the city to have any more children. That's why we didn't know he was in the house.” The officer looked down at Matthew before looking back up at Alfred. “You were the second born, by only ten months. Your father took you after she tried to get us to take you to the orphanage as well. The reason I knew you were Alfred, your eyes and your accent.” He smiled. “I've never seen another man to have those eyes except Alfie Jones.”

“How do you know all of this?” Arthur asked and the man smiled again, sadly.

“I've lived next door to Aberdine since she was born. I was there when you two were born, helping to keep your fathers from having heart attacks.” He smiled. “Do me a favor, take care of that little one, alright?” He asked and Arthur nodded.

“Of course. He's our little brother after all.” Arthur smiled as the officer turned and left.

“Is that alright with you, Matthew, if you come to live with us?” Arthur asked, to find him unresponsive again. 

“He's only asleep.” Ivan smiled. “He drank the soup while you were talking.” He motioned to the empty bowl and Arthur sighed, a little resentment he hadn't gotten to finish feeding him, but he realized Ivan must have done it instead. “Thank you.” Arthur nearly whispered as he stood, but only got a step in before he fainted. Ivan jumped up, a little startled when Alfred took the boy from his arms and looked up in thanks before lifting Arthur. 

Alfred had Yao take the purse from him to pay the woman for the seventy boxes of chicken strips, as they were much faster at making them than Alfred had realized, and everyone with them ended out carrying back ten boxes. Thank goodness Ludwig was so large, he was able to carry two stacks. 

“I'm wondering where you got seventy silver from. That's a lot of money.” Ivan glanced over as Alfred grinned.

“Yeah, Yao's going to kill me. That was about half of our wedding fund.” He smiled as he shifted the boy in his arms. “I'm still in shock, you know. I had two brothers and I never knew. How was Arthur able to hear him and I wasn't?” Alfred asked, curious and Ivan shrugged.

“We might never know.”


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Arthur woke up in his bed and looked over, finding Ivan on the other side, two small children between them. He stared, surprised at the warmth of the feeling. He couldn't help but smile as he turned, seeing the sun just starting to raise. He didn't feel the tug anymore. He was free of it, now that his brother had been saved. He stood and stripped off his shirt, turning and looking in the mirror. He was a little surprised to find the mark. It was about the size of his fist, a crescent, the open end towards his shoulder. It was nearly exactly the same as the one on Alfred. He looked back over at the bed and smiled before softly walking away, heading back out to the deck. 

“'T's a li'l cold te be out 'ere wit' ne shirt.” He heard and looked over, finding Berwald standing beside him. 

“I forgot to put it back on. I wasn't aware I had a birthmark on my shoulder. It's weird, what others notice about you that you can't see yourself.” He frowned and the man looked down with a raised eyebrow, wondering if this was going where he thought it might be. “I was identified through it. The man who took me to the orphanage as a baby had seen it when I was newly born. Both of my brothers have it, and I didn't even know I had brothers.” He sighed. Berwald saw the mark and frowned.

“T's pret'y noticeable.”

“But I couldn't see my own back.” He sighed and Berwald nodded, realizing what had happened.

“Now ye have bruth'rs. It's fine, ja?”

“Yeah, but it'll take some getting used to. A child and a man who acts like a child. It's almost confusing how scared and happy I am about it.” He smiled and Berwald nodded, patting him on the head before walking away.

“Arthur.” He turned seeing Yao walk up to the banister beside him. “I ask question?”

Arthur shook his head and started in Russian. It was just easier to understand him that way. “Yes, go ahead.”

“You won't have problem with me and Alfred, now that you're the older brother, right, Aru?”

“Only if you hurt him. He may be my brother, but you've known him longer than I have. It wouldn't be right for me to say no, even if I didn't like you.” Arthur smiled, watching the moon shine off of the waves. “I think he's lucky to have you.”

“That's right, Aru. No one else can put up with him sometime, aru.” He grumbled and Arthur laughed.

“Do you think he'll have a problem with me being his older brother? I'm not sure how to be like that.” He smiled sadly and Yao sighed.

“We live, we learn. He seemed really excited about it earlier. I think he'll be fine, Aru.” Yao watched as Arthur let out a soft breath, relaxing a little.

“Thanks, Yao.” Yao offered a soft pat to his shoulder before heading back inside, letting Arthur alone to think.

He was the older brother, and possible father now. He watched as the waves rolled by and noticed the shimmer over the water before realizing it was tears. He reached up, wiping them away before leaning forward, his hands tucked under his chin as more tears came in to replace them. He sat there for another ten minutes, his tears falling into the water, a bright smile unable to be wiped from his face.

The week flew past in a flash. They returned to Russia, Samanthe and Matthew shivering in the cold, but Arthur didn't seem to feel it as much. He took his jacket off to cover Samanthe and lifted Matthew into his arms, hoping his body heat could help out a little. “Here.” Alfred took off his jacket and covered the boy and he comforted easily after. 

Arthur smiled softly. While Samanthe was loud and rambunctious, just as he remembered, Matthew was soft and quiet, barely noticeable most of the time. His little feet made no sound on the ground, and his voice was barely a whisper. He was almost polite to a fault.

Three brothers, three completely different personalities.

Samanthe gawked as they walked up to the castle, the guards smiling at Ivan as he walked up. “Welcome home, your Highness.” They bowed as they opened the doors to allow the group in.

“You really are the king?” She asked, tugging on Ivan's sleeve and he looked down and smiled with a nod.

“Da. Welcome to Russia, Printsessa.” He smiled as she walked through the doors. Sasha sat in his normal throne, while Nikolai sat in Ivan's normal throne, Natalia right behind him. 

“Oh, thank god.” Nikolai stood up and Samanthe yelled, pointing.

“OH MY GOD! THERE'S TWO OF YOU!!” She stared in shock, much similar to the state Nikolai was in.

“Here...” He drew the bottle from his pocket and dropped in a drop and sighed, feeling the extra body mass disappear, seeing his hair curl more like he was used to. “There. Now there's not, little... girl. Why are there children with you?”

“This one, we thought, might be related to you.” Arthur smiled.

“This one's related to us!” Alfred clasped a hand over Arthur's shoulder and grinned. “We found out we're brothers!” He cheered and Sasha stared, a bit surprised.

“So... there are three sets of brothers on the Assassin's Squad now?” Sasha asked with a grin and Alfred nodded.

“That's interesting! I know I heard one time there were three sets of twins as the whole group, but that was a hundred years ago!” Sasha smiled as he walked down, looking closer over Alfred and Arthur.

Arthur had grown in the last week. He'd slimmed down more, but his arms were definitely stronger. The shape of his face had changed slightly and Sasha noticed the cracking his voice had started doing before they left had stopped. His voice was a bit lower, but not horribly. At least he didn't sound like Ludwig. “You two look a little alike, but not really way too much.”

“We have matching birthmarks!” Alfred nearly tore his shirt off and turned, showing Sasha the mark on his shoulder.

“Alfred?” The soft voice in Arthur's arms called out and they all looked down as the boy sniffed, shifting his head further against Arthur's chest. “I'm hungry.” he nearly whispered and Arthur sighed.

“Alfred, if you could please?” Arthur looked up and Alfred grinned before running off. Arthur's eyes shifted up to Sasha who stared at the boy with wide eyes.

“He's adorable!” He leaned down and frowned, noticing his eyes were closed. 

“How is Lukas doing?” Arthur sighed as he walked to the stairs, sitting with the boy on his lap now. “I'd like to have him look over his health.”

“Is he not healthy?” Sasha asked, sitting beside him to look over the child again. He looked thin and a little pale.

“He'd been left alone after... our mother died. No one in the city knew of him, so he was abandoned in the house.” Arthur frowned, hugging him closer.

“Why didn't he leave? He could go ask for help.” Sasha asked his voice softer as he listened.

“She told him he would be hated. He didn't even know she'd died. I don't think he's able to do stairs.” Arthur sighed, hugging him tighter again.

“Is there something wrong with his legs?” Sasha looked up from the boy to Arthur.

“He was born with the same problem with his eyes that I had. I know you have to have your health before they can fix it.” he spoke softly and Sasha stared before looking down.

“He's blind...” He clasped his hands over his mouth in shock. Being left alone in a house with no food or water or company, being scared of going outside and not being able to see to try and help yourself. Sasha felt tears in his eyes as he looked at the boy again. “Welcome home.” Sasha wiped tears with one hand while he softly patted the boy with the other hand. 

Matthew had a similar response to those words. His home had always been cold and lonely. His mother would bring him food and water, but he was always alone. He had been terrified at the end of the journey he'd be locked away again, but to have someone so tenderly say something so welcoming to him was more than he could stand and tears started falling from his cheeks again. “I'm home?” He asked as Arthur hugged him again and Sasha nodded.

“Yes, malyutka, you're home.” he softly patted the child.

Ivan watched with wonder. He could see heartbreak in Arthur's eyes as he spoke of the child on his lap, and noticed the soft care he offered to the child.

Arthur would make a good father. He smiled at the thought as he walked towards him and sat, wrapping his arm around Arthur's waist, pulling him close. “Why are you so hurt, dorogoy?”

“I can't imagine what he's lived through. It's horrible, and I swear if that woman was alive I'd have killed her myself.” Arthur nearly cried. 

“Yes, but she gave me you, and she gave you him.” Ivan spoke softly. “I'd have to thank her if I met her.” He watched as Arthur's eyes widened in surprise.

He hadn't thought of it that way.

“I'm just angry.” Arthur sighed and leaned against him, resting his head for a moment before Alfred ran out with a few different things on a plate. Arthur looked it over and sighed as he walked him over to a table at the window, sitting Matthew on the chair and placed the plate before him. He stuck a celery stick in his hands before cutting the rest of the food into smaller, easier to hold pieces and removed the bone from the chicken leg, tearing that into strips as well. “Here, love. You eat as much as you want, alright?” Arthur patted Matthew's back and he nodded as he nibbled, his other hand feeling around on the plate.

“Is all of this really for me?” He asked, excited and Arthur turned back and laughed at the look on the child's face.

“It is. Go ahead and eat.” He sat down beside Ivan and stared.

It was only a few minutes later that Nikolai appeared with Lukas at his side. “I heard I have two new patients?” Lukas looked around before staring at the child at the table, the other sitting beside Ivan, leaning against him. 

“They think that kid is related to me. Can you test to prove them wrong?” Nikolai grumbled and Lukas stared at the girl before sighing. As the other kid was eating, it seemed the better choice anyway. He walked over, looking at the girl. She did look a lot like him, except the eyes. He reached up and yanked a hair from her head, causing a yelp and Lukas looked down at her with a smile. 

“Sorry, but it's either that or draw blood, and trust me, that's worse.” He made a face before turning to Nikolai and yanking out one of his hairs as well. He sat on the ground, opening a book and looked til he came across the correct page and placed both hairs in the circle that was drawn there.

Two bars started shifting above the page as Lukas stared, seeing the shifts in percentage as the hair was examined. Finally, both bars turned red and Lukas looked up.

“She is related, but it isn't too close. Maybe a cousin.” He spoke and Nikolai stared at the kid.

“So you're my cousin, then?”

“Guess so.” Nikolai stared down at the girl, confused over what was supposed to happen now.

“Next,” Arthur started and Lukas groaned.

“Don't tell me you're having more problems.” Lukas slapped his hands over his hips and Arthur laughed.

“I guess I am, indirectly.” Lukas raised an eyebrow. “My little brother was born with the same eye problem I had. I know health has to be stabilized to fix it. Is he... able to have his eyes fixed?” Arthur asked and Lukas sighed before turning to the boy.

Wow, was that kid small. He turned back to Arthur and frowned, wondering. “Your brother, you say?”

“Yes, he and Alfred are my brothers.” Arthur watched as Lukas looked him over, looked over the child and turned, looking over Alfred.

“Your mother was small.” He frowned as he walked up to Matthew. “How old are you?” Lukas asked as he got down low, looking into the child's eyes.

“I'm five.” He said, a soft little voice and Lukas smiled. He looked over his skin tone and how thin he was and looked up at Arthur before turning back. 

“Finish your bite, then I'm going to turn your chair, alright?” Lukas asked and Mattie shoved the rest of the bite into his mouth, eating it quickly before wiping his hands on the nightshirt they'd given him to wear. (Only Arthur's nightshirts were small enough not to trip the boy.) Lukas watched as he swallowed then turned the chair and looked closely at his eyes. “I'm going to put my hands on your face, over your eyes. Go ahead and close them, alright?” Lukas spoke softly and the boy closed his eyes. Lukas placed his hands over the child's eyes and sighed. “Don't move.” He spoke with a little more authority and Mattie turned rigid, refusing to move. 

Lukas was able to work with the circles he had tattooed to his palms in case of emergencies. He worked hard, but quickly, forcing open the pupil and started working on restructuring it so it would open on its own. It took a few minutes but when he pulled his hands back he was fairly certain it had worked. “Open your eyes.” He leaned back down, watching as his eyes opened and he winced, unused to the light. 

“It hurts.” He whimpered and Lukas sighed.

“Try again. It'll take some getting used to.” Lukas spoke softly as Matthew again opened his eyes, this time he noticed shapes and colors. His eyes shifted around the room as everyone stared, hopeful.

“I don't understand.” The boy said, his face turning to fear and confusion at what was happening.

“Lukas fixed your eyes, Matthew.” Arthur walked over and knelt down beside him, laying a hand over his knee. “You can see now.” He spoke and Matthew watched the movement of his lips before tears came to him again and he cried. 

“I can see?” he looked between the two before him and Arthur nodded.

“You can see.” He smiled, watching as he started bawling. Arthur lifted him and looked at Lukas, a gentle smile on his face as he looked at the boy. “Thank you, Lukas.”

“It's fine.” Lukas smiled as he patted Mattie's head. “You know where to find me if you need me. Oh, and stop drinking that tea.” Lukas spoke, looking at Arthur. “I didn't realize it was a family trait. Matthew's short, Alfred's not too tall, and you're not much shorter than he is. Chances are, it's just your family that made you so small.”

“What if I keep drinking it?” Arthur asked, now curious and Lukas cringed, looking down at Matthew. 

“It'll start... raising your drive.” Lukas blushed and looked away.

“Drive... oh, like the one pills you gave me?”

“Yes, exactly like them. Because that's what they were. First dose is always the worst.” He sighed as he turned to Ivan and pointed. “Don't you get any ideas either.” he frowned before walking back to his room, leaving Arthur and Ivan blushing, Arthur holding an insanely happy, crying child in his arms.

It took a while for Matthew to get the hang of seeing things. Arthur remembered running into walls and tripping over things because he couldn't see how far away they were, but Matthew was much calmer and more careful than he'd been. He watched intently for the rest of his meal as his hand would grasp the food, watching the way his fingers curled and were they landed.

“I'm so happy for you, Matthew.” Sasha smiled, patting him on the back softly and Matthew looked up, staring.

“Who are you?” He asked and Sasha knelt down beside him. 

“I'm Sasha. I'm Ivan's brother.” He watched as Matthew's eyes widened. They quickly shifted around the room, but ended out back on Sasha in a couple of seconds. 

“You're pretty.” Matthew whispered, even for him. Sasha stared for a moment in surprise before reaching down and patting the boy on the back. 

“Thank you.” He smiled as the boy reached out and grasped another piece of chicken, but his eyes never left Sasha's face. “So, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?” Sasha asked, sitting on the floor, his eyes wide as he watched the boy before him.

“I don't know.” Matthew turned to his food, feeling a little scared from the conversation. “I've never been allowed to do much.” He mumbled as he nibbled the chicken and Sasha frowned, softly patting his back.

“Well, that's about to change.” Sasha smiled, watching as the boy looked back over with wide eyes.

“So, I'm not going to be alone anymore?” He asked and Sasha nodded, softly running his hands over soft hair. 

“You're not going to be alone anymore. I'll be your uncle, alright?” Sasha spoke softly and Matthew nodded, tears in his eyes again as he carefully nibbled.

“That's cute.” Arthur smiled, watching the two of them.

“Sasha's good with children.” Ivan smiled. “He had to raise me and Nikolai, after all.” He watched as Arthur looked over, a bit confused.

“What about your father? Wasn't he here for you?” Arthur had wondered, but had never gotten the courage to ask before. He watched as Ivan sighed before turning to him.

“Shortly after Nikolai was born, when Sasha was nine, our father killed himself.” Ivan spoke softly. “He couldn't deal with the fact that two women he'd loved both died in childbirth in one way or another, and walked out into the sea to drown. He washed up a week later and we buried him between the women he loved.” Ivan spoke, his head down, missing the surprised look on Arthur's face.

“That's horrible.” Arthur winced a bit sorry at bringing up such a depressing subject.

“It happens.” Ivan sighed, glancing over to the man leaning against his side. “It was lonely, but you've taken that away, so it's alright.” Ivan smiled as he grasped Arthur and pulled him up onto his lap.

“So, what about me?” Samanthe sat down with a frown. “Nikolai will barely look at me. Am I to be tossed away then?”

“No.” Ivan smiled. He reached out and pulled her to his side. “All of us are going to be a family. If Nikolai won't make you a part of his, then you become ours instead. You'll be our little princess.” Ivan smiled as Arthur turned and grasped her, pulling her up onto his lap, and Ivan chuckled under the weight. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Arthur's cheek, and Samanthe watched with interest.

“So, you're going to be my father now?” She asked, glancing up to Ivan, who smiled and nodded.

“And you'll be my mother?” She looked to Arthur who huffed, crossing his arms.

“I am a man, you know!” Arthur glared as the girl stared. 

“You're weird.” She smiled as she hugged Arthur.

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked as he hugged her back.

“No, because I'm weird too.” She smiled, calming the two men beneath her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ivan and Arthur sat in the circle, Samanthe across from them as they looked up, seeing Lukas grin at them. “When you see the glow, each of you touch one of her hands. Make sure you don't touch each other, or you'll be brothers.” Lukas spoke as the two nodded. As the light started glowing they did as they were told and each reached out, touching one of the girl's hands. She winced, feeling her body pull into their touch and frowned, feeling her body change. It wasn't a lot, but it was still uncomfortable. “That should be enough. Just sit still for a few minutes, no one touch anyone.” Lukas spoke as the light stayed active around them. Arthur felt a slight pain in his fingers where they'd touched the girl and he looked down, seeing blood ooze out of the pinprick he'd gotten before this started. He glanced over to Ivan, who stared at the girl in surprise as her eyes closed. 

“You're alright, Da?” He asked and she nodded. 

It was a few more minutes til Lukas dropped the circle and Ivan reached out, grabbing her before she fell. “She's grown weak. Was it too much for her?” Ivan asked and Lukas pointed to a cot. She was laid down and Lukas looked her over, shaking his head.

“She's just tired. It looks like it worked, though. Congratulations, you're parents.” Lukas looked up with a smile and Arthur stared at the girl with wide eyes. 

She sat up and shook her head. “Can I go up to bed?” She asked and Arthur smiled, patting her shoulder. She glanced up and Arthur stilled, staring at her for a moment. “What?”

“Your eye color changed.” Arthur stared, surprised. “I kind of hoped she'd keep my eyes.” Arthur looked up as Ivan looked down into eyes nearly the same color of violet as his. 

“It's pretty, da? She's got my hair and eyes, and your figure. She'll be a very popular princess.” Ivan grinned as Samanthe stumbled to her feet, grumbling. 

“I don't feel right.” She mumbled as she trudged forward, feeling her stomach turn and her head spin. 

“It'll wear off soon, love.” Arthur smiled, patting her back.

She looked less like him now than she had before. He carefully walked her to her room, noticing she seemed a bit off, but figured it was due to the stress and fatigue of the spell.

It was a good thing Lukas decided to do this just before bedtime. 

Matthew sat with Sasha as the spell had been performed, watching the magical circles with wonder. 

“Can I do that?” He looked up to Sasha, who smiled.

“I don't know. Arthur's a great magician, but Alfred doesn't seem too skilled. We'll probably have to get you tested and if you can, we can start training you.” Sasha smiled as he tickled the boy's tummy, making him giggle and roll around on his lap.

Ivan turned to Lukas with a frown. “She seemed... very out of sorts.”

“This may have changed her personality some. Remember, she's become the mixture of you two, and Arthur seems like in his predisposition, he was probably very... surly.”

“Surly?” Ivan stared, surprised. “I've never gotten that from him.” Ivan glanced out the door, though the other was already gone.

“Of course not. He wasn't allowed to be with you, but with the rest of us, he was quiet and reserved and honestly a little snippy when we first met. He did his best to hide it, but that's the mental predisposition he had. She may have gotten that from him as well.”

“But she was such a happy and smiling child.” Ivan nearly cried, wondering if they'd made a grave mistake.

“She won't change entirely, probably. You have to realize, a lot just changed in her. She's going to have to get used to it. Be there to support her.” Lukas smiled as he patted Ivan's shoulder.

“So, She's my sister now?” Matthew looked up at Sasha, who laughed.

“Not exactly. She's your niece now. You're her uncle.” Sasha watched as he frowned and thought before looking back up. 

“Like you're my uncle?”

“Actually...” Sasha sighed, thinking, “If your brother and my brother have a baby, that kind of makes us brothers.” Sasha looked down and Matthew who's eyes widened in surprise before he grinned and giggled again, hugging Sasha. 

“Yay! Three brothers now!”

“Four.” Sasha smiled. “Nikolai is your brother too.” Sasha watched as he giggled more. 

“Five.” Ivan turned with a smile. “Since I'm with your brother, that would make me your brother as well. Is that alright?” Ivan asked and Matthew looked up and reached out his little hands to him. Ivan smiled as he lifted the child, chuckling at the look of dejection on Sasha's face. He cradled Matthew softly in his arms and smiled, seeing the boy grinning, wide purple eyes looked over Ivan's face before Matthew's arms closed around his neck and Ivan hugged him back.

He may have just been his lover's brother, but something about his hug was horribly comforting. He was so small, and delicate, and the realization that this little boy would be with him from now on made Ivan's heart pound. “I see why you like this little one so much.” Ivan smiled as he hugged the boy. “He's very comforting.” Ivan chuckled, seeing the look on Sasha's face break into a grin.

“He's very comforting, but remember, he needs comforted as well. He's been through a lot. He needs a lot of love and affection to help make up for it.” Sasha smiled as the boy in his brother's arms turned back to Sasha and held his hands out again.

“I think we know who the favorite brother is.” Ivan sighed, as he passed him back, causing Sasha to giggle.

“Maybe now would be a good time for a bath.” Ivan sighed. 

“Let's wait for Arthur to return. It's a good thing we have that giant bath tub.” Sasha grinned.

“It's a good thing it's expandable as well. I have a feeling the others will be joining us.” Ivan glanced down the hallway, finding the Assassin's squad still in wait, as Lukas hadn't wanted too many in the room at the time.

They waited in the hallway for Arthur to return and Lukas decided to join them as they went and told the group everything went as planned.

“Her eyes changed to violet.” Arthur pouted and Alfred patted his back. 

“It's cool, bro! What did she get from you?”

“I didn't see anything.” Arthur sighed.

“She got your body size. She shrank a few inches, I noticed.” Lukas spoke up.

“She has your love for reading. That's a good thing.” Ivan grinned.

“Here's hoping she didn't get your 'running off with the king of another land' thing down as well.” Alfred grinned and Arthur smacked his arm, rolling his eyes.

“Come, I think it's time for a bath.” Ivan sighed and the others nodded before Yao frowned.

“Bath not big enough. Tiny, Aru.” He frowned and Sasha grinned.

“Not for long.” he grinned, though Arthur could only stare.

“You call that tiny?!”

They walked in and Sasha patted a hand over a circle engraved on the side of the tub. The wall seemed to move back as the tub started to shift, growing to twice the size it had been, Comfortable seats around the sides and on a dais in the center. 

“Big...” Matthew stared, his eyes wide and Sasha smiled.

“Shower first, alright?” He spoke and Matthew looked up with a frown.

“Shower?” He asked and Arthur smiled.

“It's like the rain. Where water comes out of the sky.” He watched as Matthew looked even more confused.

“Water falls out of the sky?” He asked and the group stared at him.

He'd been blind and locked in a house. He'd never played in the rain before. “Come, love. I'll help you.” Arthur smiled as he held out his hand and everyone undressed before jumping into the showers.

It wasn't long before they were soaking in the tub. The water just came up to Matthew's chin, so everyone kept an eye on him as he walked around, just enjoying the feeling of the water against himself. “This is comfy.” Matthew smiled as he just walked around, his little body wasn't used to so much movement in one day. He walked over to Arthur after a while and laid down on his lap with a yawn. 

“I think I should get this little one into bed.” Arthur smiled as Matthew's eyes closed.

“His room is between ours and Samanthe's.” Ivan spoke softly as the group all looked at the boy before Arthur carried him out of the bath, grabbing towels to dry themselves off before carrying him out of the room, a towel around his waist.

It was only a few minutes later he returned, as red as could be, wrapped in a robe. “Ivan, someone is here to see you.” Arthur frowned as Ivan glanced over, shrugging. 

“Can you bring them in?”

“There's a girl with them. I don't know how appropriate that would be.” Arthur watched as Ivan grumbled, having to agree. 

“I'm guessing she found you in a towel?” He grinned as Arthur blushed brighter red.

“She ripped it off of me and with Matthew in my arms, I couldn't get it back on.” He covered his face as Ivan laughed.

“It's fine, dorogoy.” Ivan smiled, kissing his cheek as he dried himself off. Arthur held out a robe he'd brought for Ivan and Ivan kissed him again in thanks before they headed out to the throne room.

“Sorry for my lacking attire.” Ivan smiled as he walked out, Arthur standing at his side. Ivan sat and watched as one of the men from the City Council nodded, realizing he may have caught them at a bad time. 

“We looked over the registry from your latest excursion and see that you've brought two children back with you. Please, tell me they aren't slaves?” The man asked, his children, Tino and Sophia at his sides, grinning at Arthur. 

“Ah, no.” Ivan shook his head. “One is a brother, the other is our child now.” Ivan spoke and the man stared, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“One is Arthur and Alfred's little brother. The other was from the same orphanage that Arthur was from, and was being put under the same threats he had been put to as a child, so Arthur and myself went through the bloodright. She's our daughter now.” He spoke, watching as the man before him sputtered, his eyes wide.

“The king can't have an illegitimate child! This is preposterous! It's a tragedy!” The man panicked as Ivan turned to Alfred with a grin.

“I was planning to ask him to marry me at the introductory ball in a couple of weeks.” Ivan spoke softly and Arthur turned to him with wide eyes.

“Make that one week, and guarantee he'll say yes and maybe General Winter won't have a heart attack!” The man panicked further, missing the look of disappointment that crossed his children's faces.

“Papa?” Samanthe came out with a yawn. “Mattie woke me up, crawling into my bed. I'm thirsty.” She mumbled and Arthur smiled, walking over to her. 

“I'll get you a drink in just a moment. First, you should meet these people.” Arthur brought her over to the side of the throne. “Samanthe, This is Sophia and Tino.”

“It's a pleasure.” She spoke softly as she looked at the two, offering a light bow.

“The pleasure's all ours!” Tino grinned, looking her over. She wasn't too much younger than he was, to his surprise. “How old are you?” He asked as the girl stared, really looking over the boy before her.

“I'm ten.” She spoke softly, grasping Arthur's hand. 

“And how old are you?” Tino asked Arthur, who turned to Ivan, who nodded.

“I'm sixteen.” He spoke and Ivan watched as the man below stared.

“You're only six years apart for father and daughter. That's going to be hard to get people to understand.”

“Especially since the princess is only eight years younger than the king.” Tino grinned. “It could almost be expected if she was adopted by one of them, but the ages are too close.” Tino watched as his father looked near fainting.

“At the ball, would you save a dance for me?” He asked and Samanthe smiled before looking up at Arthur, who nodded.

“Alright.” She smiled and bowed before looking back up at Arthur and turned, running down the hallway.

“One week, Your Highness. Make sure he says yes.” The man spoke in a whimper before turning, his children following behind, though only one looked disappointed now.

Arthur looked down at Ivan who looked away with a bit of a frown. “I'm sorry I ruined the surprise.” Ivan spoke and Arthur just stared for a moment, still a little in shock. 

“Were you serious? You'd already planned to ask me?” Arthur asked and Ivan nodded.

“When you were so upset on the ship, thinking I'd leave you for some woman, I started trying to plan it all out. But since I have to make sure you'll say yes, Would you?” Ivan asked, seeing Arthur staring, still surprised. He reached out and grasped his hand, pulling Arthur to his lap and curled around him, kissing him sweetly. “Will you marry me?”

“Yeah.” Arthur let out a soft hum, a bright grin plastering itself across his face. Ivan grinned, kissing him senseless, both of them missing a little giggle from the other side of the room as Samanthe snuck away to her room.

The next morning at breakfast everyone sat around at the largely unused dining room. Arthur had only been in here a few times, but for the sake of the children they thought it might be a good idea to start spending more time here.

“You look like hell.” Alfred stared at Arthur, who was having a very hard time keeping his eyes open this morning. 

“You look like hell... bloody wanker.” Arthur mumbled as Alfred started laughing. 

“Are you drunk?!”

“Still in recovery.” Ivan smiled, patting him softly on the arm. Arthur groaned before falling sideways, his face nearly crushing itself against Ivan's shoulder. Ivan softly stood up, hearing Arthur groan from being forced to move.

“We have an announcement.” Ivan smiled. “Last night, Arthur agreed to marry me.” Ivan smiled happily before sitting down, letting a grin cover his face. He glanced over, seeing Arthur red, his face now pressed against Ivan's shoulder in embarrassment. He reached down and ran his hand over his head, kissing his forehead. Arthur looked up with a soft smile and grinned before Ivan stole a quick kiss.

“Aw! That's cute!” Alfred grinned.

“I'm gonna fucking die.” Nikolai grumbled as he glared, Sasha clapping happily at his side, a happy, clapping Matthew at his side.

Samanthe sat beside Matthew, her head down against the table, Lukas sitting across from her, between Alfred and Yao, and Antonio and Lovino. “Are you alright?” He asked as she lifted her head, looking half alive.

“My parents are getting married. I feel like I'm frozen on the inside. Can I get some more coffee?” She asked her anger melting off into a plea at the end.

“Sure.” Lukas stared, moving the pot towards her. “Maybe I should look you over. You look like a completely different person than you seemed like yesterday.”

“I'm just tired. Mattie kept rolling over me in his sleep. I moved to his bed, and so did he.” Her eyes shifted over to the little boy now looking at her with worry. “Don't worry about it. Just stay in your own bed from now on, alright?” She asked, patting his head and he frowned.

“I didn't know I walked away. I didn't wake up.” He whispered softly and she frowned, staring.

“But I know it was you.” She cocked her head to the side as she poured herself more coffee, her eyes shifting nearly nonstop between the mug and the boy.

“Alfred, do you sleepwalk as well?” Arthur asked, Alfred looking over with a blush.

“Yeah, you too I'm taking it?”

“Oh, yeah, he does.” Nikolai rolled his eyes.

“This should be a really happy time for you!” Sasha smiled at the girl, who's morning 'I haven't had enough coffee' glare sent chills down the man's spine. “Or not...”

“She's happy.” Mattie crawled over, wrapping his arms over the girl's shoulder. She tried to hold the angry look, but it melted fairly quickly as she hugged him back, earning a smile from Sasha.

“I wonder of someday I can have cute children like you two.” He smiled as he patted Mattie's hair.

“Not if you never get a girlfriend.” Lukas laughed, causing Sasha to blush.

“You don't have to be so mean about it!” Sasha pouted, causing a smile to cross Nikolai's face. Mattie looked up to Samanthe, who looked back with narrowing eyes before two small grins crossed their faces.

This would be fun.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It took a week to set up the ball. In this time, Ivan secretly had a set of rings crafted, deciding to do the wedding at the introductory ceremony so that the City Council couldn't have a fit about waiting for time. Of course, all of this was done without anyone else finding it out.

Ivan had already had one secret ruined, he didn't want another to go the same way. 

He hired the priest and made sure to dress everyone in the best outfits possible. He was a little disappointed Samanthe didn't want to wear her dress, as it had been made just for her. Pink satin over multiple petticoats, a soft pink bodice with crystals embedded all over the dress as well as a small, silver tiara to place on her straight white hair. As she was dolled up by one of the local beauticians, Ivan made sure he was the best he could get as well, having his hair evened out and made sure his outfit was the best it could be. 

Arthur was surprised to be dressed in a long cloak of purple velvet, trailing behind him as he walked. “You won't have to wear it all night, just for a bit at the beginning.” Ivan calmed him, giving him a soft kiss before Matthew ran in.

A whole wardrobe, handsome little jackets and slacks, boots and tiny shirts and he ran in wearing Arthur's sleep shirt again. Arthur looked at him and laughed before lifting him to take him to the next room, surprised as the boy was lifted from his arms and taken to the next room by Ivan, who asked the woman who had been working on him to prim Arthur instead.

Arthur wasn't sure how fancy this ball was supposed to be, but it was obviously a larger event than he'd expected. “I don't understand this whole thing.” Arthur sighed, glancing over at Samanthe, her eyes showing she honestly didn't care. “It's just an introductory ball. Why prim this much? They didn't for ours.” He spoke and the women who were working on them stilled, staring at Arthur in shock.

“He doesn't know?” One looked to another, who pushed her finger to her mouth.

“There must be a reason, no?” She winked at Arthur before starting again on Samanthe's nails. 

“There's a secret?” Arthur stared at the women who were suddenly very quiet. “Grand. I wonder what he's planning?” Arthur gasped out in exasperation before Samanthe smiled softly.

She'd found the rings three days ago. She knew exactly what had been on the invitations her father had sent out. Tino had come to ask her about it.

She'd only met him a couple of times, but she didn't mind him. He wasn't some knight who would sweep her off her feet, but he was fun, at least. He'd come by to ask her if she knew how to dance.

Roderich had been working nearly nonstop for the last week, teaching Arthur, Samanthe as well as Matthew how to present yourself and dance, though it took more than a week to teach so much. Roderich knew as a fact Tino could dance, and hired the boy on as an assistant for the day, with his father's permission, of course.

Now that the day had arrived, honestly, she was nervous. She hated to admit to such things, but with Arthur flustering about and Ivan with that grin that told everyone something big was about to happen, she couldn't help it. 

Her parents were about to get married.

She watched as Ivan brought Matthew in, properly dressed, though he obviously wasn't much for the suit. “You look very handsome.” Samanthe smiled as Matthew glanced up, a bit surprised, before a smile lit his face and he climbed up onto his parents' bed. 

“You look handsome too.” He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners with such a wide grin and Ivan smiled, patting him on the head as a woman came to start filing his tiny fingernails and even his hair.

“It's going to be a big day for us.” Ivan smiled, watching as Arthur nodded, a soft, faraway look in his eyes. “I wonder what you're thinking of?”

“We're finished.” The women smiled, looking over Sam and the flustered Matthew, who had been worked over very quickly with four women all at once.

“Is there anything I'm supposed to say?” Arthur asked as he lifted Matthew and glanced over, watching as Ivan took Samanthe's hand. 

“Just say 'I do'.” He kissed Arthur's cheek, who giggled.

“You don't say that til the wedding.” Arthur laughed as they walked out, and Arthur realized quickly that's exactly what this was.

“I know.” Ivan grinned as Arthur paled. They walked up to the priest as Alfred, Antonio and Sasha took the left side of the dais, Nikolai, Vladimir and Francis on the right. Ivan walked up, placing a very surprised Arthur before the priest and smiled. 

Arthur turned to the priest who started on the ceremony immediately.

He'd finally started to calm as he realized this was just one less problem later. They would legitimize Samanthe, and all would be well.

“If anyone has any problems with this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“I object!” Arthur turned, surprised to see General Winter walk towards the group, his face a dark scowl as he looked over Arthur. “This man cannot be a queen! This whole thing is a farce! A joke, and I'm tired of being laughed at!” Winter growled as Ivan frowned, turning to Nikolai, who stepped forward, defending Arthur.

“Winter, I'm through with your behavior. You have no interest in creating a better city, only in your stuffy traditions which have long since perished. Give one reason we can't be wed.”

“He can't bear you a child! We'll need a new prince or a princess to carry on the line!” Winter yelled and Ivan smiled.

“This girl, Samanthe, she is our daughter. She is our blood, and she is the princess. Your reason doesn't exist. If you're done holding up the ceremony-”

“I challenge you to a duel.” Winter growled, tossing asside his normal jacket, showing a body covered in muscle and bandages. “If I win, you are done as king, and Nikolai takes the throne.”

“If I win, you leave, and never return.” Ivan yelled out as the other nodded.

It was quick, the dash to the center, and as fists started to fly, Ivan pulling his blades from his pockets, Winter pulled a spellbook from his. He yelled out spell after spell, but didn't seem to get too much in results, only earning a slash across his shoulder, removing the bandages. Winter grabbed Ivan by the throat and tossed him to the ground, readying his final attack when Arthur ran in, knocking him to the ground. Nikolai turned, surprised the little shit could run so fast, while Winter stood, his eyes narrowed.

“This challenge wasn't issued to you, boy!”

“He's my husband! It's only right I fight at his side! That's what it means to be together! Always!” Arthur raised his hand, shooting a short shield pulse that threw Winter back a good twenty feet, landing in the walkway, the guests of the wedding staring in surprise and excitement. Arthur turned, seeing the man climb to his feet before turning back to them. 

“What?” Arthur stared in shock.

“He's strong. One small blast isn't going to phase him.” Ivan spoke as Arthur started walking forward, his hands at his side, surprising Winter as instead of anger, shock and a touch of despair crossed his face.

“You've realized you'll never win against me, boy?” Winter grunted out as Arthur's hand quickly slapped across his face, surprising Winter even more. There had been no malice in that smack. Arthur grasped him by his shoulder and nearly whipped the man around, looking at his back. “Alfred, Matthew, come here!” He yelled and the two ran to his side, Matthew in Sasha's arms. “Tell me I'm hallucinating this?” He glanced over at Alfred, who stared before fingers started tearing away the bandage to see clearer. 

“You had a daughter who left a long while back, Right?” Sasha asked and Winter turned, confused and a little angry at having her mentioned.

“What does this have to do with anything?” Winter turned, a roar in his voice as the two older of the brothers stared, looking over his features.

“You have his nose.” Arthur looked over at Alfred, who frowned.

“You got his magic.” Alfred sighed, as the other nodded.

“What is the meaning of this?” Winter yelled out as Ivan came and glanced, seeing the same birthmark each of the brothers had. 

“Your daughter, was her name Aberdine Kirkland?” Ivan asked as Winter turned, staring surprised as Lukas came over, looking at the mark and swabbing from a trickle of blood that seeped from his back from his impact earlier.

“Why does this matter?!” Winter yelled out as Arthur held out his hand.

“I am Arthur Kirkland. My mother was Aberdine Kirkland.” He watched as Winter's eyes widened, staring. “You're our grandfather.” Arthur stared, feeling more anger than anything else.

So this was where his temper came from. 

“There's no proof.” Winter spoke low as Lukas walked up and pulled a knife, giving Arthur a short cut on the back of his hand. Arthur glanced down and looked away, unable to spend time on little details as Arthur shook his head.

“Your daughter, she had a crescent moon birthmark on her shoulder.” Arthur spoke and Winter frowned.

“That wasn't a secret. Many knew of it.” Winter crossed his arms.

“You have it as well.” Alfred spoke, and Winter fell silent. “As do all three of us. It's passed down.” 

“It's true.” Lukas spoke up and Winter turned, seeing the results in the air. He looked, seeing the swipe of blood from the swab, and the blood from Arthur's hand on the page. 

“25%” was displayed over the page and Winter stared in shock. He turned back to the three who stared at him and Ivan grinned as he stood.

“As a relative to the fiance of the king, doesn't that disallow your position as City Council leader?” Ivan asked and Winter's eyes widened. He turned, hoping to see someone on his side, instead he found eyes glaring, angry or pitying. “Go sit down and watch your grandson become royalty. Isn't that a wish for most of the lords anyway?” Ivan patted him on the shoulder, but Winter, in shock, turned and left.

“Best wedding ever.” Samanthe grinned, causing Nikolai to hide a laugh. 

At least he got along with her. She was awesome. Ivan and Arthur returned to the dais, the others close behind as the priest turned back to the crowd. “Does anyone ELSE have any objections?” He asked, making Samanthe giggle. “Then by the power invested in me by the church and by the land, I now pronounce you husband and husband. To show this contract complete, you may kiss.” He smiled as the two grinned as they hugged tightly, kissing softly. 

“I love you.” Arthur smiled, a light, happy tone.

“I love you. It's not everyone who would jump into their husband's fight, you know.” Ivan watched as Arthur flustered, turning pink.

“I couldn't just sit back! It's my wedding too, you know!” Arthur huffed as Ivan laughed.

The guests were moved to the ballroom, which Arthur had never seen before. It was on the other side of the kitchens, a beautiful hallway connecting the rooms with wide windows and busts. Arthur noticed a painting of Ivan and realized the paintings against the right wall must have been the kings. He smiled as he quietly thanked each of them for putting such a perfect man in his life.

The ballroom was lined with tables, food piled high, and a table filled with drinks adorned the corner, a woman pouring for whoever asked. An orchestra played music as everyone was brought in, and Ivan held the group back. They could hear as each person was introduced as they came down the staircase within. “We're supposed to be the last ones introduced. It's tradition.” Ivan smiled as they nodded and waited for a moment, hearing no more introductions as they made their way down the staircase.

“King Ivan Braginsky of Russia, Queen Arthur Braginsky of Russia, Duke Matthew Williams and Princess Samanthe Braginsky of Russia.” The man announced and Arthur glanced over.

“I'm a queen? As a man?” He asked and Ivan shrugged.

“Honestly, I didn't know what title you'd have. I guess this is better than you being a Duke, or Prince.” Ivan glanced over, seeing Arthur blush at the situation. 

“It's fine, but now I feel... like I should have dressed up more.” He chuckled as they made their way down the stairs and Matthew immediately wiggled free of Arthur's grasp and ran to Sasha, who cheered for the attention, while Samanthe grinned as she walked across the floor, bowing politely. 

“Berwald, thank you for coming.” She smiled as the man watched her. He had a dark look, but after spending some time with him, she realized he didn't handle people well sometimes, part of the reason he lived on the sea. 

“Pleasure t' be 'ere, Princess.” he smiled, patting her head. 

“I hope you didn't miss me too much!” Samanthe turned, seeing Tino walk up with a grin, but it stilled as he looked over the man before him. Damn, he was scary!! “I see you're busy-”

“Nonsense! Come and talk with us!” She grinned, pulling Tino over, who stared up at the other in surprise. “You don't mind two of us here, do ya, Berwald?”

“Ney, 't's fine.” He spoke a little softer than Samanthe was used to and she looked up, seeing the tall man's blue eyes locked with the man beside her. Berwald was tall, just as tall as Ivan, but nearly as thin as Arthur. Short blond hair met sun-touched tan skin, while Tino was barely taller than her. His hair and eyes were nearly the same color as Samanthe's and for a second she realized they could probably pass as siblings. She giggled as she made smalltalk, trying to get Tino to speak up some, as Berwald looked ready to pass out as he looked at the other. After they started actually talking, Samanthe snuck away, a grin on her face.

“Interesting.” Nikolai looked at her with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. “You really thought to hook them up? A sailor and a young lord?” He asked as his eyes shifted to the two, now actively chatting, happily smiling and Samanthe nodded.

“Berwald looked like he was about to eat him alive. I figured, considering he was on the ship that helped save my life, it was the least I could do.” She grinned as Nikolai patted her on the head.

“You're a good kid. Maybe having you around wouldn't be so bad.” Nikolai grinned before seeing Natalia staring at him with a faraway look in her eyes. “I'd replace you with her any day.” Nikolai grumbled as the woman started on her way over. “Hide me?”

“Better idea. May I have this dance?” Samanthe bowed down low, her head up in a smile and Nikolai laughed, nodded and danced away with her, leaving Natalia staring behind.

Matthew tried to dance with Sasha, but it turned into Sasha holding his hand and dancing around, hearing people laugh and coo at them as they made their way around. 

“I think I could get used to this.” Arthur smiled as he leaned his head against his husband's shoulder. “You know you owe me one for not telling me we were getting married today. That was kind of an important thing.” Arthur watched as Ivan glanced down.

“I didn't want to give you time to run.” He pouted as Arthur hugged him.

“I never would have run.” He smiled as he turned, reaching up to kiss him. “As I said in the beginning, everything of me is yours. You may no longer be my master, but I still belong to you.” He watched as Ivan turned and grasped his hands, whisking him off to the dance floor.

“As I said before, I may have made you my slave, but somewhere along the way, instead, you made me yours.” He watched as Arthur nodded, laying his head on Ivan's chest. 

“I love you.” Arthur whispered softly as Ivan reached down, lifting Arthur's face to his.

“And I love you.” Ivan spoke softly before kissing him, a smile lighting both of them.

And they lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
